


野孩子(第一部 童年篇)

by ximi



Series: Baby my love [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 13,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximi/pseuds/ximi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>设定：Rumlow的身份原为Dr. Abraham Erskine的外孙，博士将超级血清的精髓写进了女儿的基因里，但未被激活。随着Red Skull的杀手杀死博士，超级血清真正的秘密就成为秘密了。博士的女儿在分娩后死去，但由Pierce接任新Hydra之后他偶然获得了小Rumlow，并且得知了他就是Dr. Abraham Erskine的外孙。能解开他基因里隐藏秘密的就只有死去的博士本人和超级血清了，出于超级血清与超级精髓的相互吸引，他能成倍放大超级士兵的欲望，他注定和超级士兵分不开了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 讲述了Brock Rumlow从儿童到少年到成年的人生阶段，与和他命运相关的超级士兵们的故事。  
> 性格会OCC  
> 会加入一些非原作里的人物，以及会有一些改动。

1.  
正文：

在充满战乱和血腥的年代，和平是所有人梦寐以求的事情，为了将自己从杀伐的践踏下解救出来。军方打算向超级能力那方向深入研究，一个被称为X计划，另一个是超级血清计划。

Dr. Abraham Erskine身为超级血清计划的负责人，同时他也是唯一的研制者。超级血清，一种经受了多种来自宇宙不同辐射而形成的变异体，它能数倍加强提升使用生命体的极限能力。让普通人拥有超级体能，它能成倍放大人的智力、体力、速度等方面的能力，并且趋近无限。但这无限提升却有个致命的缺憾，它的潜在能力要是超过受体的承受能力的话，使用者会被它彻底地损毁掉。

历经不泄的努力研究Dr. Abraham Erskine终于找到了抑制血清无限提升的方法，可以把它控制在一定范围之内。它做到了将人的能力成倍提升，完美的超级士兵诞生了。但是事事都没有完美，它还是有个弱点被遗漏了，那个控制的力度竟在进化过程中减弱了。那个试用者开始出现被它指反噬的现象，在又一个即将成为牺牲者的痛呼下，Dr. Abraham Erskine孤注一掷地将新的控制射线直接照射在那个人身上。反噬竟然真的停止了，那个人被损毁的肌肉组织以肉眼看得到的速度愈合，但另一个突发现象同时出现了。他的皮肤开始一块块脱落，只留下一层类似肌肉颜色的血红软膜覆盖在身体上，这个人就是Red Skull。由于血清的提升，让这个本来就天才外加野心勃勃的人变成了一个极度天才又纯粹邪恶的疯子。

一次苦恼的失败，他又为世界造就了一个可怕又难缠的敌人。为了能够弥补过失，Dr. Abraham Erskine把自己完全隔绝在一个封闭的空间里，不眠不休地完善血清的研究。终于，他将血清的力度控制得准确无误了，又在无意中碰到了几种未加入的激光发射器，新的辐射光束进入变异体。血清其中一个因子隐隐放出蓝光，它在影响着周围的因子和它同步共鸣，并且在它们的可控范围内成倍增强。这是一个全新的变异因子，博士小心奕奕地将它提取出来，想到上一个造成的严重后果。他把这个新的结果藏匿了起来，不能再出现更多的混乱了。

经过研究，他发现新因子可以被控制不被激活，不被激活的新因素会形成一种“保护膜”附着在其他因子之上。博士秘密地将这个新的因子注射进女儿的身体，在她的基因上形成了一层“膜”，如果不被激活，那就永久都是个不为人知的秘密。而能将它的激活的，就只有他自己以及超级血清。

博士留下了成功的血清样本，将所有研究资料付之一炬，并关闭了秘密研究室。要为新的血清寻找它正确的主人了，Dr. Abraham Erskine携带血清离开了。

超级士兵计划在军队的支持下正式起动，Dr. Abraham Erskine选中一个名叫Steve Rogers的瘦小男人来作为试用者，是因为这个小子的决心让他动容，也因为体能越弱被提升的空间也越大。

超级士兵的诞生举世瞩目，大家都沉侵在超级英雄计划成功的喜悦中，没有注意到有个男人悄悄将所有资料向外传输出去了。然后男人拔出枪，将博士一枪毙命，后又被超级士兵击败而自杀，死前他大喊“Hail Hydra!”

这一切不是结束而是开始，在残酷的战争中，名为Captain America的英雄最终阻止了Hydra的野心。但他为之付出的代价却相当巨大，他失去了他一生的挚友Bucky Barnes，自己也为拯救他人而坠入冰川，从此与他爱过的女人Peggy Carter生死两相茫。

在传奇的Captain America“阵亡”的几十年后，一个被冰雪覆盖的基地里。“听Dr. Abraham Erskine的女儿曾经说她父亲将什么秘密东西注射进了她的身体里，和超级血清相关，能找得到这个女人么？”一个看起来很有威严的军官站在场中央。

“报告长官，这个女人在分娩时死亡了，她的尸体火化安葬了。”负责调查的人员如实相报。

“什么！那岂不是白白浪费了血清的真正秘密。”男人无不遗憾，“那我们宝贵的资产怎么样了？”

“报告长官，他已经成功解冻，进入保养维护，用不了多久就可以投入使用了！”情报人员站姿笔直，动作到位用力。

“好，我去参加一个孤儿资助慈善会。”重新整理好衣服“有什么事情再向我汇报！”

“是，长官！”

有个政客的身份还有时真有些麻烦事，Pierce一点都没兴趣去参加什么援助孤儿慈善会，他只对超级血清的秘密有兴趣，但这也随着博士女儿的死亡画上了一个不太完美的句号。但又碍于政客的身份，他不能不象征性地去出席一下这种形式上的无聊活动，真是烦上加烦。

说起Hydra的秘密武器，那不是件真正的武器但也是件厉害的武器，那是一个人形兵器。在超级士兵计划实施的那个时间，在伟大的传奇Captain America横空出现的时候，潜伏在军方那边的Hydra密探将计划的一切数据信息秘密传送了回来。Red Skull便命令Dr Arnim Zola结合他的血液和传输数据研究出新的超级血清，他要制造属于自己的超级士兵，好让他们协助他完成他邪恶的目的。

在那时，他们俘获了一批军队士兵，他选中了一个叫作Bucky Barnes的中士来作为研究对象。这个人正巧是Captain America的童年挚友，Dr Arnim Zola在他身上做的前期实验都表明了他是那个符合血清计划的第二个超级士兵。就在箭已上弦的时刻，Captain America突破重重封锁，势如破竹地冲进核心地带。他和研究人员只能于心不甘地选择撤退，巨大的转折发生在不久之后。Captain America前来阻止Hydra的计划，火车一役之后他就获得了Winter Soldier。难道是上帝垂怜他的坚持不懈？竟然让那个曾经被他做过前期实验的中士跌下悬崖，他没有被摔死，只是左臂报废了。不要紧他会给他一个更加完美的新手臂，更强大有力，更无坚不摧。他召集了小组人员，切掉了中士的左臂，将一条由精致金属精心打造的金属手臂换了上去。然后就是加以超级血清，拥有机械手臂的超级士兵诞生了，机械臂再加上超级血清，失控的士兵让他们损兵折将。所以洗脑控制是必要的，这么危险的兵器，不用的话当然是冰封保存起来最安全的。

Winter Soldier，就这样成为了Hydra代代相传的宝贵秘密武器。时代转换，如今他传到了Alexander Pierce手中，这个男人是神盾的前局长。如今的阴险政治家，同时也是Hydra的最高长官，这个男人也是打着以世界和平为口号而想实施自己野心的家伙。

“Hi,Alexander Pierce部长，您能大驾光临真是我们无上的荣兴。”此次援助孤儿慈善活动的举办者，激动地握住部长的手。

“援助孩子们是我毕生的夙愿。”部长先生皮笑肉不笑地客套着。

漫长无聊的仪式让Pierce觉得他的耳朵都快生老茧了，总是同一套大同小异一个套路的表面东西，看来，这就是心口不一的世界。没有人真心为了没有父母的孩子，他们都有他们各自不同的目的，慈善活动。哼，Pierce一直对这好听又伪善的说法嗤之以鼻，没什么事就回去吧。

“打他！”“打他！”“打这个怪怪的家伙！”Pierce看见一群小男孩在打一个身形瘦弱的男孩，Pierce饶有兴趣地看着小孩子们的“流血事件”，他没有起身去阻止的意向。这个世界就是恃强凌弱，你弱小就只有被强者欺压。只见那个瘦弱的男孩从地上爬起来，飞快地扑向其中一个打他的男孩，重重的小拳头一下下砸下去。被打男孩的同伴们一拥而上，那个瘦弱的男孩也不会乖乖被打，他连踢带踹，又抓又咬地硬是把一群欺负他的孩子们打跑了。男孩从地上爬起来，正巧与Pierce的视线相交，黑发棕眼的男孩有着嗜血猛兽的眼神。脸上虽然满是血迹，但是他冷傲的气质却半点不受影响，仿佛打架受伤只是家常便饭一样平常。这个小家伙有意思！

“Rumlow!你这坏孩子又把小伙伴们打伤了，怎么那么不听话！”一位身材略胖的女老师拉住男孩。

“是他们先打我的！我还击有什么不对的！”男孩大声向老师质问。

“那你不应该下手那么重，Bully的鼻梁骨都让你打断了！”女老师拉过男孩重重一巴掌拍在他屁股上。

“他明明先踢我的啊，那是他活该！”男孩用力推开女老师跑了。

“Rumlow，你给我站住！”女老师拖着她肥硕的身躯气喘吁吁地跟在后面，“帮我抓住他！”女老师向两个站岗的保安求助。

“放开我，你们放开我，我不要呆在这里！”男孩像小鸡一样在成年男人手里挣扎，但是根本徒劳无功。男人将男孩的双臂反拧在背后，不论男孩如何踢打叫喊都不予理会。Pierce看到这里，对这个叫Rumlow的孩子更有兴趣了，明天过来问问院长看吧。

“Annabelle院长，你们院里是否有个叫Rumlow的孩子？”昏昏欲睡的老妇人听到有人询问便睁开眼睛，摸出眼镜带上。

“Oh，是Pierce部长啊。Rumlow，是的，那个屡教不改的小捣蛋鬼！”院长一提到这孩子真是连慈祥的表情都隐去了，“除了打架，就是打架，和别的小孩格格不入！”

“Oh?那他现在人在哪里？”这个小孩有点意思“我想见见他。”

“他昨天打断了可怜的小Bully的鼻子，被罚在小黑屋紧闭呢。”老妇人伸头向屋里“Miss Caroline，请带部长先生去看看那小讨厌。”

“好的，Mrs Annabelle。”昨天见过的胖胖的女老师跑过来，“部长先生这边请。”

打开小黑屋，Pierce看到男孩蜷缩在一个角落里，阳光打到他身上。裸露在衣服外的皮肤上到处是青肿的血痕，一看就是皮带抽打留下的痕迹，男孩的手腕手肘处也有绳索的勒痕。看来坏小孩是被吊起来毒打过了，男孩听到门锁的声音，他抬起头看了眼来人，嘴角上还带着未干的血迹。这孩子如今比昨天还狼狈，但一成不变的是男孩野兽一样的眼神，不轻易让人接近。

“你们为何打他？”对一个小孩用不着这么打，部长先生看向老师。

“因为这混小子不仅咬了我，还挑断了我同伴的右手的筋腱！”一个身材高大的男人走了进来，从地上粗暴地抓起男孩。

“放开我，你们才是混蛋！”男孩挣扎着一脚狠狠剁上男人的脚面，男人反手一耳光把男孩打倒在地。“你这没教养的小混蛋，当初真应该让你死在医院里就好了！”

“我要是有教养，你早就被我踩着脚底下了！”听闻男人又举起手，男孩毫不畏惧地盯着男人，用他野兽般犀利的眼神，硬是让男人在空中停住了下落的手。Pierce把这一切看在眼里，这小孩，太有意思了！

“你是叫Rumlow对吗？”Pierce蹲下身，和坐在地上的男孩保持平视，男孩只是看着他并不答话。

“部长先生，他叫Brock Rumlow。”男人急忙接过话，“如果不是院长，他出生时就冻死在医院里了。”

“Rumlow，愿意跟我走么？”Pierce并没有理睬男人，只是向男孩发出邀约。本来还沉默不语的男孩抬起眼，眼中闪烁出光彩。“你愿意带我走？”

“是的，但是我会把你交给其他人抚养，没问题吧？”他决定带走这个有趣的男孩，将来可以培养成忠诚的手下。

“好，只要能离开这里！”Pierce办理完一切手续牵着小男孩，带着他走入了另一段人生。

 

有往暴力第发展的趋势，接下来是冬兵叔叔出场。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
“Brock，从现在开始你就是以我养子的名义和我一起生活了。”部长Alexander Pierce拉着男孩对他交待着他全新的身份，“但是我有我的工作要忙，会十分的忙，所以不会是我亲自来抚养你，但你要听我委托人的话。”Pierce用手指挑起男孩的下巴，让这一直都没有看他的男孩抬头看着他。“Boy,能做到吗？”

“没问题的，Mr Pierce.”男孩微笑了下，“我向您保证，我会很听您话的，我绝对不会找麻烦的。”

“那好，我们上车吧。”Rumlow跟着Pierce上了他的车子，并十分乖巧地坐在他旁边的位子上，并没有大多数小孩被领养时的强烈好奇心或是紧张感，他安静得有点不像这个年龄段的小孩子。看着那男孩身上的伤不光是最近新的，似乎有以前留下的。“在那里经常有人打你？”

“是的，先生。”男孩连想都没有多想，男孩回答时的表情非常平静没有悲伤更没有恐惧，这点让Pierce更确定他带出的这个男孩比一般小孩会有过人之处了。“但是我每次都有反抗，我会把他们中的一个或是几个人咬伤或拿东西扎伤，所以后来每次他们都会暴打我后把我进那间紧闭室里。”

“听说你把打你的两个男人都弄伤了？”现在的Pierce就像一个慈祥的父亲在对孩子嘘寒问暖，但是事实上大家都知道Pierce部长才没有那个善心。

“是的，您见到的那个男人被我咬伤了手臂，我咬在他手腕的动脉附近而且非常用力。”男孩顿了下“他的同伙，我则直接用来时偷带进去的小刀挑断了他的筋腱，谁要他们先伤害我在先！”Pierce这下确定了，这个男孩真的不简单想害伤他的人，当然都得付出点代价。

车子没有走进印象中政治家应该呆在的喧闹繁华地区，而是开向一个相当隐避的地方，Hydra的秘密基地。

下了车，Pierce走在前面，Rumlow跟Pierce保持不近也不远的距离静静地追着他。一个6、7大的小孩子走在一群身材高大，表情凶恶的男人中间，竟然没有像个普通小孩一样被惊吓得抱住大人哭着不敢迈步。这个男孩不但没有害怕，表情还很平静，平常情况下小孩都会被这种阵式吓坏。但是男孩的表情就像是回到家里一样，在这个充满狼烟和血腥的地方。

“Mr Chasel,今后你得负责照顾他，我的小士兵，Brock Rumlow.”Pierce向他的其中一位军官介绍着新领回来的小男孩，并且罕见地慈祥的抚摸着他的头。

“喂，你说这不会是Pierce先生在外面的私生子吧！”一个士兵悄悄对另一个士兵交头接耳道，他们是训练完毕偶尔路过时见到此景不禁胡乱猜测，Pierce先生竟然这次回来还带了个男孩回来！从前这种事情可从没发生过，而且他们的最高长官也绝非乐善好施的慈善家，这个除了是他在外面搞出来的私生子外没有更符合的选项了、

“哇！”“嗷！”两个士兵同时捂住了被打出血的鼻子，“长官好！”看清来人后马上放开流血的鼻子向对方敬了个军礼。

“士兵们，不准胡说八道，你们只要服从命令！”打了两人的军官对他们耳提面命。"还是说你们的训练强度根本不够，让你们还有多余的精力到处发泄？"军官停顿了一下，“那要不要再加强训练力度！”军官严厉地一声吼。

“报告长官，不需要，我们每天的训练已经非常充实！”两个人异口同声，别开玩笑，他们可是特攻队是要陪着超级武器训练的。一天训练下来最担心就是在训练中会不会被武器误伤致死，能够在训练结束后有命在就已经是上帝对他们的怜爱了，再加大训练力度谁会没事跟自己过不去，干吗去找死。

两个士兵双双向长官行过军礼后跑回营房了。看着年轻士兵们的背影，军官沉下脸，在Hydra里是不可以随便说一些不三不四的话的，这批新兵怎么就是喜欢拔老虎的胡须？还好听到的是他，只是揍了两人，要是长官听到了估计他又得去招新人了。Hydra从来都没珍视过生命，只不过是为了它自己的理念可以拥有很多牺牲者的可怕组织，就像残酷战争的真正目的远不是它明显想要达到的那么单纯的一样。

Pierce拉着Rumlow向他走来，“带着Brock去见识见识我们的特别训练，这孩子对这些挺感兴趣，正好我们的宝贝也拿出来了，一起去看看。”男人用下巴指向围做一团飞沙走石的训练场，看来那个宝贝只要一出，就是震惊四方的，好久没见到过这么多人一起上阵的场面了！

Pierce和几位军官带着Runmlow在远处观看，场中一群全副武装的士兵把一个长发，身着漆黑作战服的男人围在中间。各个都是摩拳擦掌厚积勃发，可以对战Hydra的传奇武器既惊险又兴奋，争盛好斗是所有男人骨子里携带的天性。尤其在对手是个可能顷刻间夺取你性命的家伙，能和他对战下来就算是狼狈凄惨，但是能够活着不被他误杀就已经被幸运眷顾了。

前期的对战训练，由于组织里没有加强对Winter Soldier的控制，所以队员的人数极速锐减。光是被他误杀掉的就不计其数，所以，每次到唤醒超级杀器并且到他再次被保养的期间，组织里总是出现人手紧缺的状况。后来在最高长官Pierce的一声喝令之下，研究组们开始着手对武器进行思想上的控制。首先是电击洗脑，让他逐渐失去一个人应有的正常思维，没有思维的武器才最好控制。之后就是其他思想的灌输了，他们次次让他要对Hydra和他们的长官们的命令要绝对服从，不能在正常情况下随意伤害致使组织成员死亡。相同的指令，在他混乱迷茫的大脑里周而复始地循环播放，久而久之这些不成文的指令在Winter Soldier的脑中就形成了一个几乎不可逾越的规则。他要听从Hydra和它长官们的指令，不能随意致死它的队员，所以现在的组织才会没有太大的人员危机。

“Brock,怎么样？”Pierce观察着男孩，并没有在他脸上发现他原本认为会出现的表情，他觉得小孩子见到这个场面都会被吓得惊呆的。

“Pierce先生，中间那个男人，他好强大！”男孩的表情不但没有惊恐反而转为兴奋，他望向武器的眼神充满不同的光彩。这种杀气四溢的场景，没有来由地令Rumlow觉得热血沸腾，仿佛他天生就应该在这种充斥着火药和血腥的地方才和他比较搭调。

他从小在孤儿院长大，只听说他在一个冰雪覆盖的时节，被父母狠心遗弃在医院的弃儿。他出生的医院本身也不是个正规的医院，许多未婚先育或是不要想抚养孩子的父母都会选择去那里，不需要手续不需要负责。Rumlow就在这样一个什么保障都没有的环境下出世，一出世就被他的亲人抛弃，如果他现在能找到他们他一定会向他们吐口水。给他生命，却不负起责任抚养他的人，这样亲人要不要都无所谓！

在孤儿院的生活当然不尽人意，Rumlow一直认为院里之所以会收养那么被遗弃的孩子，大部分是为领取政府下发的抚养金。他从小的性格就独立，不像其他小孩子一般会刻意讨大人欢心，他只是过着他自己平静的生活。但是，人有时就是三五成群会去找独立个体麻烦的物种，就像那个被他打断鼻子的Bully.那个没出息的小子就会整天像个哈巴狗一样围着院长和老师们转，天天没大脑的在她们面前甩宝逗她们笑，相对于安静又不太会来事的Rumlow大人们则比较忽视他了。小霸王曾经会带着一群小喽啰去找他的麻烦，就只因为有一次他们一起欺负一个小女孩时，Rumlow帮了那个女孩子。所以，欺负的对象就变成他了，每次他挂彩回到屋里。大人都会直接认为他是自己摔出来的，因为这孩子最近总看见他在广场上疯跑，有时自己会扎个草人猛打。大人们摇头叹息，这个孩子原来有暴力倾向！

只有那个被他帮过的女孩会在熄灯前悄悄找到他，把药塞给他并对着他留眼泪，之后每次他被打了，那个女孩都会拿给他药并且拉着他的手哭泣。他每次都是收下药，对着女孩笑笑，然后走掉他开始偷偷锻炼身体。在每次孩子们选择做游戏时，他都会去跑步要不就去找个东西再去一个比较没人留意的地方抡着打。后来，Bully带着他的小团队来找他玩战争游戏，Rumlow冷冷一笑，不就是找个理由再打他对么？好，我成全你们，他答应了下来，结果在游戏里他痛揍了群小子们。后果么，就是Bully那群孩子们被责罚扫了一周的厕所，而他被关在小黑屋里饿了3天。被放出来那天，小女孩拿着食物给他，一边看他狼吞虎咽一边掉着眼泪笑着看他全部吃掉，这个温馨的画面却被几双充满妒忌的眼睛看到了。

“Elma，你是不是喜欢Rumlow那个小子？”在午休时间，Bully和他的小军团围住了女孩。

“你还去给他拿吃的！”“我还看见你把药水拿给他！”“我还看见你总是看着他发呆！”“Elma love him……”“Elma love him……”一群小男孩群起效应地哄闹起来。

“我是喜欢他又怎么样？你们总是在欺负他！”女孩脸色通红地冲着为首的男孩吼道，“没什么事的话请你们让路。”女孩打算绕开这群无赖。

“得了吧，他可是为了帮你才被欺负的！”Bully的把将女孩推倒在地。

“你干吗又欺负她？”咚地一声响，Bully被冲过来的Rumlow一拳撂倒，一群孩子们打了起来。

“Brock Rumlow，你又挑事打架了是不是？”高大的男人从一个男孩身上揪起正在打人的Rumlow，把他扔在地上。

Rumlow从地上跳起来一个猛冲撞上男人的腹部，将这个成年男人撞倒在地。

“你怎么不问问我为什么打他？”Rumlow抹了一把流下的鼻血，用他不服管束的野性眼神盯着男人。

“哇啊……”男人起身猛地按住Rumlow的后劲，将他面朝下压在地上，铁板一样的手重重落在他的屁股上。男孩登时被打得眼前直泛金光，他叫了一声后咬住自己的手臂，身体随着掌击微微与地面摩擦。

其他的孩子们看到Rumlow被打都一溜烟跑了，只留下了女孩和男人及Rumlow三个人。

“Daniel叔叔，是Bully先欺负我的，他是为了帮我，不要责罚他！”小女孩扑上去抱住男人挥动的手臂，死死抓着不放手。

“啊……别哭，Elma。”松开咬住的手臂，上面已经留下了一道血痕，看来男人打他的力道真的是不轻。“不然你就不漂亮了呀。”疼得变色的脸上拉出一抹凄苦的笑容。

“是这样吗？Rumlow?”男人温柔地将他翻过来，将他抱离地面。“唔……”男孩只是看着他，并不做任何答复。“啊！”男人恶意掐住他被打得不轻的部位，惹得男孩在他怀里一通挣扎。“是的，先生，是的！”

“先生，请您别再打他了！”Elma也抱住男人的手臂。

Daniel是个退役军人，他是有次偶然在这遇见这两个孩子的他竟意外地和小Elma投缘，他和他的兄嫂都是前线军人。但他常年在外不理家事，对亲人的关心也不够。在一次战争中他的兄嫂双双牺牲了。他也因过度伤心而申请退役，后来他得知他的兄嫂还有个孩子，在他们死后却下落不明，几经周折他打听到了Elma正是他们当年留下的独生女。所以，他这次过来是要接她回家的。

Elma要离开了，她要回到属于她的家了，那天恰巧是一个阴雨连绵的日子。似乎上帝都为这场团聚而感动，但小Elma却有点对这恋恋不舍，因为那个不惧危险帮助他的男孩。

“Rumlow，再见了。”女孩跑进去将男孩搂进怀里，“我喜欢你，不论什么时候都喜欢你。”温热的液体滑到了他的脖子上。

“Elma，离开这里，就幸福地去生活吧。”男孩轻拍女孩的背“长大了我就去找你，如果你那时还喜欢我的话。”女孩用力点头，然后她便跟着他的叔父离开了这个有些虚伪的地方。

也许Rumlow不会知道，多年后，长大成人的Elma首先回来找他了，但他那时却早已不在那里了。

呆了几天之后，Pierce找到Rumlow摸着他的头“Boy，我有些其他的急事要处理，你和他们呆着这里等我回来。”他交待几个军官帮他暂时看管小孩，因为他打听到了Dr. Abraham Erskine的女儿的丈夫和孩子的住处，他当然还是不懈地在追寻博士的遗产。

“你自己去转转吧，记住，别乱走！”在Pierce离开后，军官们不耐烦地打发掉了Rumlow，他们是军人可不是小孩的保姆。

男孩一个人走在宽阔的广场上。

“嗨，快看！传说中的'私生子'。”几个士兵扬起邪恶的笑容，一点点向男孩走过去。

“Hi,tiger!”几个笑得贼兮兮的年轻士兵把小孩围了起来，但男孩根本没有理睬他们的意思。

“喂，Dude，你够不够胆？”一个士兵叼着烟头坏笑，男孩无聊地撇了他一眼。“那边坐着那个全身黑衣的叔叔看到了吧，去把他手里的短刀拿过来，我就把这把枪送给你。”大兵拍拍他的枪。

“真的！”男孩见到武器后立马变得兴奋起来。

“绝对真的!”士兵信誓旦旦。

 

接下来就是冬兵叔叔和Rumlow的对决，以及皮大爷走错的冤枉路！


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3.

3.  
看到独自一人坐在大树下的男人，棕色的长发，脸上有短短的胡渣，他的长像在小孩看来是个和善的大哥哥形象。但他周围的气场可不是那么说的，有着一种不容忽视的威严，就像是Pierce先生，不怒而威。

虽说那个中年男人一直对自己保持着一副慈祥的面孔，但是Rumlow不会天真地认为他真的是个善良可欺的男人，Pierce先生慈祥的面孔下是暗藏的危险。而眼前这个男人是另一种风格上的危险，就像是在沉睡的猛兽，直觉告诉他尽量不要激怒他。这个男人当然更不像那几个开他玩笑的士兵，那些人给他更多的感觉是狐假虎威的虚张声势，根本不是眼前男人的纯然危险。

深吸一口气，慢慢向着目标人物靠近。男人安静地坐在树荫里，那个角落一点都不惹人注意，但因为这个不一般的男人在这里，所以才会有如此高的注目率。男人身边冰凉凛冽的气场让周围的空气都随之变换，原本今天的阳光虽不强烈但是打在人身上还是充满暖意的。但接近男人身边，就像凭空出现了一层肉眼见不到冰膜，内部都是寒冬的阴冷。原来还算热闹的空场，在男人这边就一条界线分明的分水岭，那边热闹得有说有笑，这边安静得让人从心底升寒。

Rumlow其实早在靠近男人领地范围边缘时就后悔了，那个男人给他的感觉没来由地捉摸不定，总觉得他就是沉睡的雄狮，他会在下一个时刻里突然发起进攻，消除一切入侵他领地的事物。

但是Rumlow真的是非常想得到那把做工精致的枪，喜欢枪械类是大多数男孩的通病，他从小就喜欢枪械，还曾经幻想过自己长大要做一名除暴安良的警官。在院里时，他就会专门挑选枪械武器类的玩具来玩，虽然大人们都希望他会选择像变形金刚那类的模型玩具。他从来都是钟情于他的秘密“武器库”，虽然那只是一把被玩得掉色，甚至子弹都被弄破的塑料模型枪。他最喜欢做的就是，把它完全拆开再组合起来，每次都会像真的一样给自己掐时间。如今有把真正的枪摆在他面前，他已经兴奋得不得了了，无论如何他都想要它！而且他也不想让那群士兵轻看他，当孬种从来都不在他的字典里。

在他的脚刚刚踏上霸者领土的那一刻，有种明显的感觉，周围的空气都随之一颤。Rumlow发誓，他的心从来都没有跳得像现在一般如此之快的，总种无法形容的感觉在慢慢滋生。

对面的男人依旧安静得像尊完美的神像，外形苍劲有力，他闭合双眼像是在优雅地安眠。男孩踮起猫步，尽量不让自己发出声响打扰对面闭目养神的男人，他的目标只是男人手中的短刀。他只要拿到它，就可以换回那把枪，为了那把他梦想中的枪他一定要把刀弄到手。和他有赌约的士兵只是说要拿到男人手里的刀，但没说是一定要从男人手中要过来。所以，自己趋他睡着时悄悄拿过来不算违约。

在接近男人还有五步距离时，男孩伏下身以四肢着地的形式轻轻爬了过去，来到男人身边时他已经是满身大汗，是紧张是恐惧，或许都有吧他自己也不知道他为什么会对这个陌生男人有这么复杂的情绪。反正无所谓了，过了这一次，也许他和这个男人就再也不会有什么交集了。手指轻轻地拔动手掌中的刀，他抬头看了一下男人，他还是依然安静的仿佛在沉睡。Rumlow又继续拨弄。

“ Что ты делаешь ？（俄语：你在做什么？）”一个低沉性感的噪音自头上传来。

孩子惊吓得向后一跌，正对上男人迷人的蓝眼，那双眼睛如此炫目神秘让Rumlow一时间没想到移开眼神。两人就这么直勾勾地盯着对方，也许是阳光的问题，男孩本是棕色的眼睛好像涌上了一层惑人的绿色。不知道是什么东西“唰”的一下子在全身分散弥漫，他却忽略了对面的男人也是怔了一下，但很快恢复冷漠。

“ Кто ты ？（你是谁）”蓝色的眼瞳开始变暗，男人像打量猎物的眼神让Rumlow不自觉地向后退。男人眯起眼，站起身一步步走向他，令男孩感觉他是被掠食者盯上的“食物”。

“你好，先生。我叫Brock Rumlow.”男孩站起来变得非常乖巧，心里有种直觉告诉他最好不要反抗男人。

“ Ты новичок ？（你是新人）”眼前的还是个孩子，而且从没看见过。在这个孩子接近他的那一刻起，他就知道了，而且他还知道如果他保持现在这样的话那个孩子也不会就这么过来。所以他故意闭眼做休息状，安静地等着这个男孩靠近。

“先生，我听不懂，你可以说英语吗？”男人的语言他听不懂，他一边暗自思忖着怎么拿着刀跑掉。

“我没见过你。”切换成英语模式，全身漆黑的男人盯住他等待答复。

“我是Pierce先生领养回来的。”看到男人不信任的眼神，他又加了一句“最近才刚领养的。”男人的锐利眼光一直在他脸上，看得他十分不自在真的很想逃跑。

“把刀放下，然后离开”男人下达命令般地说。

“先生，这把刀好漂亮，我很喜欢，您能把它送给我吗？”男孩在他万分真诚的眼神直视男人没人敢注视的双眼。

沉默不语的男人抿了下嘴，一只手伸向男孩的头。见到这一幕的士兵闭上眼开始祈祷，如果Winter Soldier真弄死那孩子了，他们要上哪去再给他们长官找个“私生子”？但是死神使者只是弯曲两指，弹了男孩一个响亮的脑瓜嘣。Rumlow被这个非常人力道的一下子弹得摔倒在地，他吡着牙捂着脑门儿站起来，这家伙是怪力人吗？被弹到地方摸着好热，好像高度也起来了。

他已经本来把刀拿在手里了，但被男人这一弹疼得到掉在了地上，就在他脚下的地上。

“啊！先生！你身后那个是什么？”Rumlow突然间神色紧张地指向男人背后，男人顺着他手指的方向向后望去。小孩就是大惊小怪，什么也没有，再回过头男孩已经捡起刀向相反方向跑走了！

一种强烈的感觉涌上男人本应没有情绪的大脑，他快迅向男孩的方向移动。刚跑出几步的Rumlow，突然感到颈后一阵冰凉，紧接着嗉地收紧。他的双脚就离开了地面，耳后生风，然后他的背就重重地撞到草地上，冲击力将草皮和泥土都带了起来。

“咳咳……”带着泥土气息的青草味道冲进鼻腔，令男孩忍不住咳嗽起来，每咳一下都带着后背的一阵剧痛。

一支闪烁着银光的金属手臂单手攥住了男孩幼细的双腕，抓着男孩的双手将他提离地面。

“哇！放我下来啊！”男孩悬空的双脚在半空中乱蹬，不能安稳地踏在地面上的感觉就是让人会从心底不安。这大概就是一种不会随着时间和空间变化的感情，都说喜欢遨游天际的那种自由洒脱，但是，当你真正的离开地面时，你会觉得脚踏实地的感觉是让你多么安心。

“安静！”将男孩用力按在参天的古树上，虽然对方只是一个小孩子，而且那把短刀他想要多少把Hydra都会不惜余力地将它打造出来双手献给他。区区一把短刀，对于Winter Soldier来说根本微不足道。但是次却不行，因为那把刀是用来吸引这个男孩注意力的，总是有种莫名的东西在把他的注意力牵向那个男孩。

“呜……”Rumlow发出小猫一样的呜咽，被撞在坚硬粗糙树皮上的背部有些痛，双腕被金属手抓得也痛。一种恐惧的心情包围了他，眼前这个散发着咄咄逼人寒气的男人让他从心里真正害怕。虽然他也怕过以前对他使用暴力的人，但是和这个男人给他的感觉不一样，那些痛楚和感觉只停留在身上，而这个男人却是萦绕在脑中不会散去的噩梦一样。这是他不能也不该招惹的人，用孩童特有的纯真眼神看着男人，这眼神从他董事知道要自己保护自己以来，就不轻易对人使用。现在的孩子软弱无助，眼中带着希望和祈求混合的色彩，请求被冒犯的大人的原谅。看在大多数人眼里都无法不动恻隐之心，但Winter Soldier冰冷的面孔却不曾被撼动，相反他觉得从男孩脸上看到的任何表情都是一种享受。

“知道吗？我是怎么对付偷拿我东西的人的？”抓紧男孩的双手不让他有可能动弹的机会，人类的手一指挑起细小的下巴，望进男孩恐惧扩大的眼里。“我会在他身上找个地方。”拿起短刀用刀片贴着男孩细嫩的脸颊一点点下划，男孩害怕的闭紧双眼呼吸急促，当然Winter Soldier还是有注意不让刀锋割伤他的。“然后，在这个地方割开一道小口，把血放出来。”刀转到了男孩的脖子上，他用刀背在男孩的喉咙前划了一下，不意外看到男孩咬破了嘴唇。“或者是，直接把肚子剖开，让肠子什么的都流下来淌到地上。”刀尖贴着男孩的衣领下路向下，一路无阻地割开了男孩的衣服，毕竟现在的时节还是属于在寒冷的冬季，冷风以它温柔的手法抚摸上男孩失去保温服装的皮肤，让他颤抖得更厉害了。

“也许之后，我会把掏空内脏的尸体丢去山里喂狼，告诉我，你喜欢这样吗？”食指弯曲抬起男孩的下巴，脸靠近他。Rumlow睁开双眼，在这些可怕的动作和言语下，他的眼泪决堤而下。

 

冬兵叔叔把小孩吓哭了！惨了，我越写越黑了！


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
Winter Soldier是Hydra的传奇战神和必胜杀器这无误，但对于小孩子，即使他们不是Hydra的成员。不属于不可伤害的范畴，他的潜意识里对孩子们毕竟还有一道他自己也没意识到的隐藏权限，对于这些又弱小、又脆弱的小东西虽谈不上喜恶，但他也不会去刻意伤害。

平常情况下，他一般对这又小又烦的存在都会露出他明显的阴冷寒气，让那些小东西自己哭着抱住大人的腿要求远离他。但眼前这个男孩呢，他为什么会去恐吓他？像从前一样直接散发寒冷让他主动离开不就可以了？虽说他不伤害小孩子，但是威胁恐吓一下还是可以的。

“叔，叔叔。求求你，请你放了我吧。”饱含着恐惧的泪滴沿着男孩尖瘦的脸庞下滑，湿润的水痕在细嫩的皮肤上留下道连续漂亮的水印，这景象看在Winter Soldier眼中是那么的妙不可言。“刀我不要了，不要，把我丢进山里喂狼。”男孩的眼泪不断顺着脸庞滑落，身体抖得像过了电一样。男孩抬起泪眼看着他，是因为眼泪的关系？那抹迷惑人的绿色又出现了，在泪水的滋润下更加柔和璀璨地扣人心弦。暗蓝色的眼瞳收缩，那种他无法表明也不想研究的不明感觉又袭来了！Winter Soldier感觉有股所人都看不到也感觉不到，但是他却能捕捉到的东西在空气中散开，像月之精灵散下的光波一点点覆盖、笼罩、包容他。温和引人地轻轻扣击他应该早已空无一物的心门，那种异常的感觉渐渐溶解于他的血液、他的每个细胞，就像是他在训练场上时突然间的闪过的那一道电光。也许当时这个男孩并没有注意到，在场上的他望向他，冰冷迷人的蓝眼眯起露出罕有的温柔情感，刹那即逝。

他是Winter Soldier，从他醒来开始就有个声音在耳边循环式播放，他是Hydra的战神他是武器，那些冗余的人类情感只会拖累他，只会成为他成功路上的障碍。所以，摒弃它们！

今天训练完毕，看着被他训到哭爹喊娘的士兵们，他在心底鄙夷地冷笑了一下。Hydra的成员，一批不如一批，根本禁不住他放开了练更别提实战了。他不需要有那么多感情，一部分是脑中那烦人的合成音，另一部分也是因为这里的确也没有能令他感情丰富的，有波澜起伏的存在。

他坐在一棵古老的大树下，他觉得安心因为他不是唯一的“古董”。直到一群精力旺盛到没事想事的士兵们拦住了那个男孩，那种奇异的感觉又回来了！一抹微笑爬上他没什么表情的脸，他收敛杀气、遮盖寒气，闭上双眼，等着那个特别的小小猎物自己送上门来。

“不要了？”表情冷酷严肃，吓得男孩不住点头。“但你先冒犯我的，我有轻易放过你的理由吗？”男孩只是把牙齿更深地嗑进唇里，“嘴唇都要被你咬烂了。”掐开男孩的牙关让他不能再咬伤自己，温暖粗糙的指腹划过男孩鲜血淋漓的伤唇，痛得男孩再次狂颤。Winter Soldier觉得自己恐吓他没关系，但看到男孩真的伤到自己却皱起了眉，他不喜欢男孩受伤。

“那，你会剖开我的肚子，把我丢去喂狼吗？”男孩边颤抖边询问，Rumlow从没想到出了孤儿院他的下场会是藏身狼腹？男人垂下漂亮的蓝眼，纤长的眼睫看起来诱惑迷人但充满危险。他轻轻放低手臂，让男孩的双脚再次稳稳落在平实的大地上，感觉男孩终于不再颤抖得那么厉害了。Rumlow这次没有再妄图逃跑，他的双手还被抓在男人手中举在头顶上方很高的地方，而且他也不再编制借口，他选择乖乖听从男人的话，他有种感觉除非是男人想放了他，否则他无法从男人手中逃脱。

“不会！”男人的话说出口就不会让人质疑，这就是Winter Soldier特有的危险又迷人的魅力，男孩当然深信不疑。既然眼前这个危险的男人已经亲自吐口说不会，那他就至少不会担心会被群狼分尸吃掉这个凄惨的命运了。

“但是”捏起男孩下巴让他抑着和他对视，“王者会亲口咬断他猎物的喉咙。”看到男孩趋渐平静的眼神再次溢出恐惧，Winter Soldier平静的内心开始出现波动。

“不，求求你，不。”无法逃脱的男孩发抖地流着泪，一阵阵寒冷从骨髓里向外扩散，眼前的男人就是他的噩梦！

Winter Soldier炽热的舌头舔湿了男孩脖子下面的一片皮肤，口中呼出的热气喷洒到Rumlow的脖子上，这个男人是喜欢吃小孩肉的吗？怪不得这里除他以外连一个孩子都没有！闭上双眼，就要死了，就要变成别人的晚餐了，他突然觉得孤儿院里最恶毒的事和这比起来都是十分善良温柔的。顶多就是被小孩们陷害，要不就是被不喜欢他的大人们绑起来暴打，但他们也不会吃他的。Winter Soldier张口，咬住面前纤细柔嫩的脖颈，透过牙齿感觉到那层薄薄皮肤下面急速涌动的血液。这种感觉说不出来的舒服，他只是轻轻地在男孩脖子上留下一道口水印，甚至连咬痕都没留下。毕竟他的目的只是吓吓他，这么个让他同时感受到多彩感情的小东西，就这么没了可不行。

现在他还太小了，不然会有更多有趣的事可以做，从见到这个孩子的那一刻开始。在他脑中除了那个让他烦躁的服从Hydra的命令外，另一个声音也出现了，就是要独占那个男孩。这个声音由小而大，逐渐增强有着压倒另一个声音的趋势。

伸舌舔掉男孩一侧脸的泪水，淡淡的减味里带着丝丝香甜，男孩双目紧闭真的像极了被绑在祭台上的供品。

“求求你。”男孩睁开他被泪水侵润的眼睛，浅棕得近乎透明的瞳孔在泪水的浸染下像是闪着温和但是却耀眼的绿光。这个视觉上的微小差异让Winter Soldier顿感口干舌燥，这个男孩就像他儿时梦境里他追逐的光明，让他爱不释手。“别吃我。”

“呜。”听到此话的男人吹鼓了他自己的圆脸，显得人畜无害甚至有点可爱，但在男孩眼里他和长着角来抓小孩吃的妖魔没啥两样！“我不会吃你，现在还不到吃的时候。”

男孩抬起眼睛可怜巴巴地看着他，这个男人把吃字强调得字音好重，是他听错了么？他说他现在不吃，是因为他现在不饿？要留着他以后当储备食？算了，只要不让眼前这个男人把他当食物撕碎填充下肚就行了！男人用人类的手指一指从男孩颈部底端胸骨正中间的位置开始，指腹贴着男孩细嫩的肌肤一路下滑到肚脐处，稍微有点施加压力。在经过他柔软的腹腔时有点点小痛又混合着微痒的感觉，让男孩误认为男人在画线寻找好下刀的地方。看着连吓带惊的男孩，Winter Soldier觉得他一向空旷的内心竟然是如此的充实。

“告诉我，你想要这把刀对么？你要拿它去做什么？”男人用自己的额头抵上男孩的额头，在男孩的眼瞳里都是男人的身影，男人笑了笑，他就是要这种效果让男孩的眼睛里都是他才好。

“没……不，我不要了。只要你放了我。”虽然害怕他，但是男孩不知为什么就是想直视那双蓝眼睛。

“啊，不要！”男人低头毫不迟疑地一口咬在了男孩单薄的小胸膛上，这次有点用力，留下了一个不带血的齿印，仿佛这是男人给他留下的一个印记。

“听着，如果我是你，我就会听话而不是说谎话。”收紧那只金属手，他金属手掌中的这双纤细的手腕是非常脆弱的，稍微用力他就可以捏碎它们。

“啊，不要！我说！”男孩的眼泪越流越猛烈，他从前都没有哭得这么厉害过，好像这个男人要把他前几年的眼泪都挤出来一样。“我想用它去换枪。”继胸膛无辜被咬后，双腕又遭了殃。

"呜……"在Winter Soldier舔上亲口在男孩胸膛上造成创口上时，Rumlow忍不住向后瑟缩，这小东西真有趣，他对他相当满意。

觉得玩得差不多的Winter Soldier放开了他的金属手掌，重获自由的Rumlow轮番揉搓着自己麻胀的手腕，真的担心男人将他的双腕弄断了，现在看起来没有断掉。

冬兵在黑暗的道路上越走越远了！冬兵在Rumlow眼里就是食人族了


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
"怎么样？Winter Soldier没有弄死那小崽子吧！"一个士兵用手肘拱拱他的同伴。

“嗯，他没有，对吧？”被问的士兵又看向第三个参赌的同伴。

“他没有，他当然没有！”第三个射进阴影角落里的士兵受惊过度，外加长时间一个姿势让他的脖子异常酸痛，连转动的都有些僵硬“他，他……”他又转向其他一起看热闹的同伴们，“他那就像在调情！哇！”刚一说完，几个同伙商量好一样出其不意地同时给了他一巴掌，把这个语出惊人的可怜家伙拍到了树上。倒霉鬼把自己从树上扒下来后，看到同伴们加杂着赞许的复杂眼神。

“你，你们这是什么意思？”这个自认为加入Hydra以来没怵过什么的士兵都同伴们看得浑身发冷，拜托你们能别一副又是发现世界奇迹，又是一副来瞻仰先驱者遗容的表情可以吗？

“兄弟，你真是火眼金睛！Winter Soldier隐藏这么深的感情，竟被你一眼悟透！”其他几个也都围上来拍打着年轻士兵的肩膀对他赞许有加，士兵也非常受用。“Winter Soldier这种再现这种反应，我们应该向长官报告吧？”

他些许立即招来了同伴们的白眼，“那你不怕Winter Soldier被洗脑后情绪不稳定第一个暴躁地拿你开刀？还是说你说Winter Soldier对长官的‘私生子’图谋不诡？长官会收拾不死你？”这种原本是应该上天堂，结果快到达目的地才发现兴高采烈地登上的却是开往地狱的直通车！两边的人他都是开罪不起的，得罪Winter Soldier是直接自杀，得罪最高长官Alexander Pierce是慢性自杀。

“嗨，你们快看那边！”在年轻士兵在为自己前途明灭堪忧时，他的同伴一指Winter Soldier的方向，将大家的注意力瞬间吸引了过去。

一身全黑装束的男人用金属手托起Rumlow细小的双腕，人类的手指划过男孩双腕上出现的於痕，这男孩的眼里虽然有恐惧，但他还是执着地直视着男人。

男人拿过精致的短刀，将它放在男孩的手中，男孩惊讶地瞪大了双眼。刚刚，他不就是在千方百计想拿到这把刀，只是男人不让他如意，所以才会有刚刚的那一幕幕他不能理解的事么？

男人蹲下身，将男孩痛向他被他禁锢在怀里，他抓起男孩的双腕，温热的舌舔过男孩手腕上的捏痕。男孩因为不适感想把手收回，但是男人收紧的手让他不敢再动，他只求着男人能尽早放过他。

"这把刀是你今天的付出应得的奖励。"男人灼热的呼吸喷洒在他的脖颈底部，“但下次再偷拿我东西被我抓到，我就不会轻易放过你了。”迷人的蓝眼闪过一丝疯狂，，张口咬上了男孩的后劲。

“啊！不要！好痛！”男孩被牢牢地禁锢在男人怀里，颈后的牙齿嗑进了皮肤里，有什么又滑又带着体温的东西流下来了。心脏在异物进入皮下组织那刻时，跳动得剧烈的让他很不适应，而身后的男人也被一种从没出现过的感觉撼动了。那是种什么感觉呢？熟悉又陌生、冰冷又温暖，看来，他今后的生活不会再是了无生趣的了。

“现在，走吧。但记住我说的话，不要再被我逮到。”威胁小孩的话他现在运用得如鱼得水了。

感觉禁锢自己的铁臂松开了，Rumlow深吸一口气，头也没敢回地以他生平最快的速度逃离男人的势力范围，仿佛用尽自己的全身力量。这个孩子真的是很特别，换做其他的孩子早就被惊吓得在原地不敢动弹了，就算是放他们走他们也会呆呆站在原地。而这个男孩，有意思，就像误进猎人陷阱的幼兽。总是挣扎着想逃生，这是野性的天生携带属性，对自由的向往。当然Winter Soldier不会真正放过这个小孩的，今天放了是因为他还有更多的乐趣要享受，欲擒故纵是好猎手永远玩不腻的小把戏。反正被他盯上的猎物跑不掉，这段时间他可以充分享受这份乐趣。

只不过是跑了几百米的距离，Rumlow感觉像是做了个致命的游戏，名叫与死神赛跑。跑到远离男人的范围内他才敢转身向后看，直觉告诉他不要回头，但他有种感觉就是忍耐不住想回头。看到一身漆黑的冰冻男人只是站在原地看着他，并没有向前来的趋势，他才算是松了口气。接下来，就是去换他把梦想的枪了！

因为要得到枪的喜悦赶走了恐惧，冲淡了忧愁，男孩带着劫后重生的兴奋向着和他打赌几个大兵走去。

“Hi，我如约拿到刀了，现在把枪给我吧！”男孩似乎争着想把那把刀出手，拿在手里刀给他的感觉就像男人冰冷的金属臂。男孩把刀递给说要根他换枪的士兵，接过刀的士兵仔细观看，没错！这就是Winter Soldier专属的短刀，用密度、硬度、韧度都极优质的金属锻造而成。拿在手中轻便灵巧，但却可以轻易断钢截铁，是一件虽不引人注目，但是杀伤力却不能小窥的好武器。就像Winter Soldier这个传奇本身，他就是冰天雪地里那股你无法看见的锋利冰刃，在你不知不觉间在他手中丧生还带着一副不知死神降临的安逸。

“你已经检查过了，而且你们亲眼看着我从他手里拿过来的，不会有假，把枪给我。”男孩仰起他的头，高傲冷酷的眼神一展无疑。他从一开始就知道，这群人一直躲在暗地里看着刚才发生的一切，也让男孩知道在这里，你只能靠自己来保护自己。

“小鬼，枪这么危险的东西不是小孩能拿着玩的。”士兵明显拿了刀不想兑现承诺。

“法律上也没说过小孩不能拥有枪支啊！”男孩反驳他，“要不把刀还我！”说着男孩跳起抱住士兵手臂将刀抢了回来。

“嘿，你个敬酒不吃吃罚酒的小崽子！”被抢的士兵反手将男孩而朝下按在地上，引来他同伙们的唏嘘。男孩转头狠狠一口咬在他手臂上，士兵吃痛松手时机，男孩像脱兔一样从地上跳起跑走。

“呦，你竟然败给一个小崽子了！”“你真丢男人的脸啊！”“你还不如一个小崽子强！”稀落声此起彼伏地响起，让年轻士兵燥红了一张脸。在同伴们的白眼下，那个士兵追了上去，一群士兵围观着尾随了过去。但他们都忽略了王者睁开他的双眼，看着士兵追逐着他的猎物，他眼底闪过一抹亮光。阴霾危险的笑容出现在那张年轻的可爱脸孔上，这个小猎物可是他看上的在他动之前，如果谁真的敢动那就不要怪他了！

“小崽子，逮到你了吧。”年轻士兵用他自己的军靴踏在男孩后背上，

“你最好把脚拿下去。”男孩所扭头瞪着士兵，那个眼神让年轻的士兵不禁暗颤了一下，一个孩子怎么会有这样的眼神？

“哇啊！”男孩竟然用刀扎穿了士兵的军靴，又刺穿了他的脚面，士兵抱脚在地上痛得死去活来。男孩却只是捡起他掉落在地上的枪，眼神冰冷地注视着他其他的同伴，仿佛如果他们过来他就会毫不犹豫地扣动扳机。

“Brock Rumlow!你怎么会在这！”一位军官走过来，看了眼倒在地上打滚的士兵。“怎么回事？”

“先生，我和这位士兵先生打赌，用那把刀换取他的枪。”浑身被泥土弄脏的男孩毫无畏惧地直视军官。

“是这样吗？”军官又看向其他士兵，士兵们一致点头然后齐齐向长官敬礼，就连在地上打滚的士兵都忍痛向长官行了个标准军礼。军官一看就看出那把插在士兵脚上的刀是Winter Soldier专属的，这个孩子竟能从那个死神使者手里把他的武器弄到手，不管是什么方法，这孩子都是个可造之才。

“我知道了，但这事，不准再有下次！”军官示意Rumlow跟着他走，同时威严地瞪视了士兵们要他们收敛，也警告他们最好别打Winter Soldier盯上的人的主意。

与些同时，全身黑衣的男人也将这一切尽收眼底，他嘴角上挑。这小家伙不愧是他看中的，果然有魄力，有野性。他当然不需要对其他人怜悯，也不应该畏惧任何人。那个孩子只要怕他就行了。

在这个城市的另一端，阴险政治家Alexander Pierce终于如愿以偿地站在博士女儿生前的丈夫家门前。他有一种畅快淋漓的感觉，一个新世纪的大门正在向他慢慢敞开，显示它的特有神秘。


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
站在那个普通得绝对不以人注意的大门前，Pierce部长整理好着装，调整面部表情。尽力摆出一副既庄严又慈祥的表情，既要能威震他人，不要显得慈爱近人。这个双向转变自如的脸谱化程序是每个政客必备的功力，应声开门的是个相貌极为普通的中年男人，斯文而内敛。

“请问您是？”男人被眼前的影像惊住了，一个面目慈祥但暗含威严的老者站在他门前，他身后还有几个散发着让人心底不安气息的人。来人一水儿的漆黑装束，让任何突然面对他们的人都会隐隐不安。

“别紧张，你是Paul Ford先生吧。”老者用的是肯定句而不是疑问句“我是Alexander Pierce一个政客，我这次来只是为了和你确认一件小事。”看出男人的紧张，Pierce主动拉开了话题，并示意对方不要紧张，他并无意伤害他。

“您是，Pierce部长先生？”男人虽说交际没有过于广阔，但是新闻和政事的动态他还是关心的，总是出现在电机上的耳熟能详的名字和面孔还是有些印象的。

“是的，”老者露出他慈祥的笑容，“那么Ford先生，照片上这个女性是你的妻子对吗？”表面平静的政客此时内心早已汹涌澎湃，他已经和他一直在追逐的东西处在最近的空间距离里了！

“是的。”男人接过照片看了看，表情继而变得悲伤，“她是我的妻子，但是她已经过世了。”男人的脸上无不显示着悲痛，最爱的妻子会离他而去是他怎么都没有想到过的，也最爱他的妻子告别了他，这一别是不能再见的永别，不在任何他能触及到的地方了。

“爸爸，有客人来么？”一个金发蓝眼的小姑娘手捧一个透明的玻璃碗出来了。“这是我新做好的沙拉，爸爸吃点吧。”小姑娘扎起一颗草莓放入男人口中，这孩子大概年龄也是10岁左右，也正符合当时他调查到的情报。

“这是你的女儿？“Pierce见到小姑娘后双眼闪烁着不易察觉的光彩，原来这个小姑娘就是博士的遗产！

"Gloria，这位是Pierce先生。"男人给两介绍彼此，Pierce温柔的蹲下身，抚摸着小女孩的头发。

“Pierce先生，您好。”小女孩冲他甜美地一笑。

“Ford先生，你女儿真是个漂亮的小淑女。”政客粗糙的手指腹摩挲着女孩光滑细嫩的脸，小姑娘被赞美的话说得红了脸，躲在父亲身后羞涩地看着来人。

“Gloria，你去为客人们准备些饮品吧。”在女儿额头轻吻一下，小姑娘高高兴兴地跑进屋了。“部长先生，请进来吧。”男人有种感觉，部长先生一定有别的事情。

“部长先生，您光临寒舍，是有什么事情吧？”男人请几位先生们坐下便开始询问。

“Ford先生，我们就不用隐瞒直接说吧。”政客一改他慈祥的面孔，瞬间变得严肃，这让其他人都不自觉跟着他紧张起来。“我们是为了你女儿来的。”

“Gloria？部长先生，为什么！”男人紧张的站起身，同时跟着Pierce的几个人默默摆出了进攻姿态。

“别紧张，坐下，Ford先生。”上了年纪的男人面上平静地摆了摆手，看着Ford慢慢坐回去的身体，其他人也都放下了戒备。一听到有关女儿的事，男人就像丢了灵魂，妻子已经不在了，不能连女儿也……

“Ford先生，我们并不是要夺走你女儿。”Pierce看到他提起夺走一词时男人明显打了个抖，“你妻子和她的父亲，也就是你女儿的外祖父，他曾经对国家、政府和军队有过非常巨大的贡献。但遗憾的是，他本人后来被刺杀身亡，你妻子也去世了。现在，是我们应该补偿你女儿的时候了。”

“但是……”“爸爸，鲜果汁拿来了。”小姑娘首先递给Pierce一杯橙汁，Pierce接过杯子，马上对小姑娘切换成慈祥的老者模式。

“爸爸，这是你的柠檬水。”小姑娘转手将杯柠檬水递给男人。

“我漂亮的小淑女，为什么给你爸爸柠檬水呢？”Pierce身边一个黑衣男人见到他们饮品有别，不禁还觉得得小心点为上策。

“因为爸爸不喜欢甜的东西，所以才给他柠檬水的先生。”小姑娘彬彬有礼地将另一杯散发着浓郁果香的橙汁递给发问的黑衣男人，男人接到过向小姑娘还了个礼貌的微笑。

“Gloria，你先回房间去休息吧，爸爸要和部长先生说会儿话。”温柔的目光追随着女儿消失在房间尽头的身影。“和Pierce先生说声再见。”

“Pierce先生，再见。”小女孩腼腆地对着男人笑了笑，Pierce爱惜地摸了摸她的头。

“Ford先生，你女儿身体不舒服么？”听男人叫小女孩休息的口气满是担忧。

“是的，她从小身体就很弱。”男人不免露出担忧的神色。这个答案听在Pierce耳里却顺理成章地成为了被血清精髓影响出现的不良反应，他的内心越来越无法平静。

“我可以给你提个建议Ford先生。”Pierce双手交叉向后依靠在沙发背上，“我们可以带着你和你女儿一起离开这里，在繁华的大城市里给你们重新安置个家。我们可以给你女儿提供最好的教育，以及最好的治疗。”重磅筹码抛下，不怕男人会拒绝。

“部长先生”男人愣了几秒“您，为什么对Gloria这么注重，她只是个普通的小女孩而已啊。”

“不，她一点都不普通，她是个特别的小女孩。”Pierce露出一个老谋深算的笑容，“因为她的外祖父是真正的大英雄，所以，相信我，她一点都不是普通的小女孩。所以应该给她提供更好的，这样才对得起她，也对得起你妻子，更对得起她外祖父。”是呀，料想超级血清那不为人知的真正秘密，它的携带者怎么可能会普通！

Hydra曾经秘密地取得了博士女儿的骨灰回去研究，但结果表示，随着载体的死亡新元素已经不驻留在她体内了。当时的结果简直让他崩溃，当时就在猜测着超级血清是不是还有更鲜为人知的秘密，没想到这个猜想竟是现实。当他刚嗅到一点端倪时，线索就卡断在它曾经的寄宿主身上了，这件事一直困扰了他十几甚至几十年。它就像是一个一团乱麻的绳结，当你顺着一个个扣结慢慢将它解开捋顺，一切问题看似都迎刃而解时。你才发现，在你以为本该前路畅通无忧时，才发现你不过是捡到另一个死结。就在他怅然若失时，他的一位科学家向他阐明，这个新的因子也可能遗传到她的孩子身上了，因为未被激活的因子就和普通的细胞无异。除非你在精密的仪器下，才有可能发现不一样。

这点提示又重燃起了Pierce对超级血清秘密的渴望，所以他当然是计划着一边扩大自己的力量，一边暗中寻找博士的遗产了。这次总算是力气费了不少，回报也相对不低了，博士极力隐藏的秘密就暴露在他眼前了。

“Ford先生，这可是个非常难得的时机，你可以给你女儿提供最好的！“Pierce向男人伸出手，邀请或者说是诱惑他加入他。而对面的男人，在对方提出诸多对女儿有利的情况下，他伸出颤抖的手回握了Pierce。

"那你们要确保我得和我女儿在一起生活才可以。"这点是男人最后的条件。

"没问题，你的女儿还是会和你生活，但有那么一段时间得让她单独和我们呆在一起。为了能确保给她提供更好的，但你可以随时来看她。"扯出一抹志在必得的笑容。

Pierce谈判成功，带着他的超级秘密，神采飞扬地返回基地。孰不知，另外一场惊人的变化正在悄悄酝酿。

 

完成皮大爷的第一段冤枉路！


	7. Chapter 7

7.  
这边Pierce带着他欣喜若狂的心情和不平凡的女孩一起返回，基地那边。

“哇！救命！”“啊！Winter Soldier又有失控嫌疑！”“长官，请求高级警戒！”一群被明显心情极度不佳的传奇破坏神训练得哭爹喊娘的士兵，以逃离战场的速度从训练场上逃生。

“发生什么了？为何如此慌张？”看着破衣烂衫，全身泥泞狼狈至极的士兵“只是训练，你们怎么个个都像丢盔弃甲的逃兵？”军官的声音不觉变得严厉，Hydra从来都不是逃兵的避难所！

“Win,Winter Soldier，他好像又失控了！”一个士兵撑着墙站起身，看着他高肿的脸，就知道对方真的是下手不轻“还有，几个人，快被打成破沙袋了！”年轻士兵僵硬地转头看向训练场，眼神流露出恐惧仿佛那是一场噩梦。

“什么？竟然会发生这种事？”军官闻言感觉事态是有些严峻，于是便携带起特制的枪支和士兵们冲了出去。到达浴血的训练场，看到声中果真陈列着几个气惹游丝的士兵，他们情况比他看到的士兵的情况还要愈发惨烈。

而造成这一切的罪魁祸首，Winter Soldier，鲜血沾满银光闪烁的金属臂和他的半侧脸庞。同样是鲜血浸染的情况，但是和士兵们凄惨狼狈的形态是另一种反向极端的效果。

只见Winter Soldier用右手抹掉脸上沾染的血迹，转头用他锐利的目光看着武装齐全的来者，俨然一副傲视群臣的常胜君王模样。

“Winter Soldier，请说明一下这是什么情况？”军官尽量保持镇定地询问，同时不忘用特制的枪口对准Winter Soldier，毕竟面对一个杀手界的神话说不紧张那都是在自欺欺人。

Winter Soldier只是用他没有人类表情的冰冷面孔看了他一眼，垂下眼帘沉默不语，突然出手如闪电般抓住枪口，在所有人都来不及反应时徒手将枪管捏得变形。这一切都发生在一个眨眼之间，迅猛得无法预料，再厉害的武器如果没有让它发挥威力的通道那它就只能在历史的长河里被湮没。

“现在的士兵太弱了，经不起强度的训练。”冷冷抛下一句话，Winter Soldier平静地穿过武装的士兵包围，霸气又傲慢。回头再看东倒西歪的士兵，那些人都有共同点，被修理得非常惨虽不致死但也被打得没了多半条命，而且这些人都是曾经找到Rumlow麻烦的士兵。这个现象是巧合？还是有什么特别含义？每个人都有自己不同的想法，但是众人却一致地没有任何一个提出什么不应该的疑问。

呯、呯、呯……随着枪声的响起，瓶子碎裂的清脆声也应声而起,而且是没有浪费一颗多余的子弹。紧接着又是一阵枪声和一阵清脆的爆裂声，而且也是没有打偏的，这个情况反复重复了好几次，都是弹无虚发。少数的几次全部命中你可以说是侥幸，但是次次都是相同的结果那就只能是实力在说明问题了。这个神枪手不是威风凛凛的军官，也不是日夜刻苦操练的士兵。那只是一个黑发棕眼身体瘦弱的普通男孩，男孩的神情却相当专注，仿佛眼前的一个个空瓶子就是他的目标，绝不能有闪失。

因为现在的训练场地和室内射击室还不允许Rumlow进出，但他天性就对枪械和射击有着浓厚兴趣。所以他会收集士兵们喝空的酒水空瓶，在他们训练完毕或是没开始训练时出来，找个僻静的地方将空瓶放在地上。再拿出他羸得战利品，那把他用短刀换来的枪，枪支Hydra是不会为他提供，但是子弹的数量却是取之不尽的。他总会趋着看守武器库的士兵想偷懒找他代替守库时，他会顺便索取一些子弹作为报酬，然后他就会来到他的秘密训练场练习自己的射击技巧。

今天，又是他代替别人守着武库得到报酬的时间。他像以往一样等到士兵们训练完毕后，兴高采烈地跑到自己的秘密基地，行动流畅地做完了他自己的射击训练。男孩先是清扫了草地上的玻璃碎渣，然后小心地将枪擦好收入自己随身携带的小包里。那个便携式军包是他在来这里头一天，Pierce送给他的礼物，现在这个小包成为他的专属武器包了！

“没想到，你还真是个可造之才。”一个性感中带着冷酷的声音将Rumlow从他的美好幻想出拉出来，这个声音在哪听到过！他慢慢转身看向声音来源，在他转身同时脑中警铃大作，入眼的是一个全身漆黑的男人，乍眼的就是他在夕阳余光下闪闪发光的金属手臂！

是那个男人！那把短刀的主人！一个就是他不醒噩梦的男人，一个他不明原因却就想逃离的男人，总有一个声音在说，你不能让那个男人抓到你。当然遵循内心的想法，Rumlow转身拔腿就跑，不知道男人在他逃跑的那一刻垮下一张好看的娃娃脸。

他必须得承认，当他见到那群士兵围着他的小羔羊转时他真的很不平静，他已经有很长一段时间没有这么波澜起伏的情感曲线了。直到这个叫Rumlow的男孩出现，他周围的空间已肉眼看不到的形式在慢慢变化，他冰封的内心竟然会跟着这个男孩而忽晴忽阴。自从那次大树下的邂逅，男孩的身影就一直在他的脑中挥之不去！所以，他以实战训练的名义，狠狠教训了那群曾找过男孩麻烦的士兵们，从那次后，士兵们更加畏惧他而不再轻易与他进行实战训练。反正他又不在乎士兵们都怎么想，他眼前只看得到他的小男孩，那个让他平静冷漠的心再次激烈鼓动的男孩。

无聊的Winter Soldier走到一块僻静的地方打算打个小盹儿，结果他被一阵呯呯嗙嗙的声音吵醒了，板起冰冷的面孔本想直接把吵他清梦的无知士兵丢出去。他却见到了那个在他记忆里不走的男孩，自从上次一别后，那孩子似乎真被他吓怕了他一直没再见过他。

本想跟他温和地打个招呼，男孩却像逃避瘟疫一样逃跑了！一种让他无法再平静的情绪涌上心头，他选择追了上去。

这次他可没有想到去招惹那个男人，他知道他不能去招惹他。不想到在这里却意外地再见了，他要跑出去跑回他的小宿舍，结果还没跑出几步后颈就感觉一阵冰凉。一个压力重重地按在后颈上，他脸朝下地摔进了地里。还好这块是泥土地，不至于摔得血溅当场但也被沙石划破了脸皮。

“呜……”一阵晃动他被男人翻过身正面向上，男人伸手捏住了他的下巴，力道大得差点弄碎他的骨头。“这次我没去招惹你！”

“你出现在我的范围内难道不是招惹我么？”得意的坏笑出现在娃娃脸上，反手用手指背摩挲着男孩的脸，充分感受身下传来的体温。

“你太不讲道理了！明明是我先到的！”男孩觉得自己真的很委屈，是不是这个男人出现在哪里，哪里就是他的领地？那是不是他就应该一直躲在自己房间里不出来才对？

“哦？这样的？”漂亮的蓝眼里闪过一丝光“这块地方在你到这很久以前就是我的领地了，所以你闯进来，我还要感谢你？”

“你……”男孩咬住嘴唇不再说话，琥珀棕的眼睛里都是被他无理取闹的委屈，真想用枪给面前的男人来上一枪，他还真的想到做到了。回过神，他已经双手举着枪对着男人了。

男人只是勾起一抹不屑加玩味的笑容，双腕一紧连带枪一起被男人的金属手按在地上动弹不得了。男人在他慌张的眼神下，用人类的手拿起他的枪，那把小巧的武器在他手里变了形。男孩才真正了解面前男人的强大应该不只是徒手能让金属变形这么简单的！Rumlow觉得周围的空气越来越寒冷，这次自己死定了，他开始轻颤起来。

“危险的小野兽，是不是先把你的手弄断会比较安全呢？嗯？”男人的瞳色变暗。

“哇啊！不要！求求你不要！”男人的金属手稍微施加压力，一股股钻心蚀骨的痛自双腕传来，Rumlow绝望地向上弓起身体，眼泪不争气地顺着眼角坠落。

看到男孩因过于剧烈的痛苦而流泪，Winter Soldier的心被一种不明波动击中，仿佛通过金属手将男孩的骨骼组织在铁腕下断裂尖叫的感觉传达到了他的心里。他知道，金属手不可能有感知，但是他也确实有所感知，这种感觉只能说很奇妙。他并不想捏碎男孩的双手，他只是喜欢吓他的那种感觉。

Winter Soldier的手下滑到男孩的武器包里，摸到里面有个方形纸盒的东西。

“竟然是牛奶？”男人看到牛奶，不觉中露出纯真的笑容，简直可以让人忘记眼前的一脸纯真的男人是个杀器。他似乎对牛奶有着难以言语的亲近感，就好像在哪个时期他非常喜爱这个东西一般。“你怎么会有这个？”Hydra里面要是酒的话是应有尽有，但是牛奶这种不符合军人上阵杀敌气势的饮品却相当罕见。

“这是食堂阿姨留给我的！”食堂的厨娘们看他一个小孩子在这种地方，觉得他太可怜了，所以每次都会偷偷给他留下一只盒装牛奶，这个年龄的小孩在长身体，补充营养是必要的。

男人放开他，撒开纸盒将牛奶一饮而下。相比于酒精的猛烈、醇厚和那种饮之穿肠过肝的畅快不同，牛奶没有猛烈的冲击感。但它浓香却能留在味蕾间反复回味，它的醇厚是属于温柔滑腻的感觉就像母亲的手轻抚过来的怀念感觉。

“你太过分了！你毁了我的枪还抢了我的牛奶！”男孩一手指着男人控诉他的行径。下一秒，下巴被抬起眼前一阵暗，嘴唇被温软的东西堵住了。

皮大爷兴奋回家路，冬兵叔叔开始调戏小孩子！


	8. Chapter 8

Rumlow，愣了有一会才反映过来，那是男人的唇！他才想起要奋力反抗，但是脑后的大手按住他的头让他无处可逃，也挣脱不开。

一股稀薄的液体从男人口中被强行灌进他嘴里，甜甜的，香香的牛奶的味道。

“呜……”Rumlow紧闭双唇双手撑在男人胸膛用力推拒他，男人只是用另一个手掐开他的牙关继续把口中的液体灌给他。闭不上嘴也走脱不了，他只能嘴对嘴接受被男人强灌的液体，那无法及时下咽的乳白液体沿着嘴角下滑，没入敞开的领口里。

咳咳，呛得他眼泪都流出来了，男人放开他的嘴时，一丝连在一起细线在两人的唇上断裂。

“看，牛奶我也给你喝了对不对？”手指擦掉男孩嘴唇上残留的奶渍，男孩粉嫩的嘴唇有点红肿，小孩在刚才的余韵中没缓过来。手指还按在男孩柔软的嘴唇上流连忘返，看见流淌下来的白色液体在男孩一侧脖颈留下一道细细地养眼的痕迹，它顺着引力的指引一路蜿蜒秘密地消失在男孩宽大的衣领下面。

Winter Soldier就像着了魔一般，用他的手覆上那道白色道路，就像是临摹一样沿着牛奶下滑的道路慢慢下滑。Rumlow其实并不喜欢被别人碰触，他从小就不喜欢，眼前这个男人他不能不说他畏惧他。但是他却还是想接近他，但他又不想让对方触碰他，这种既想接近，但在对方靠近他时他又忍不住对方带给他的压迫感而逃离。

“嗯……”Rumlow本想伸手阻止男人即将没入他领口的手，但中男人沉下来的眼神里颤颤地把自己的手放回身体两侧，他只是不想再激怒男人被暴力对待而已。这两次的相遇，每次都是他反抗，最后无一例外都是被男人用暴力镇压下去的。

“你看，做个听话的孩子多好。”说话间男人的手指已经进入他的衣领了，Rumlow放在身体两侧的手紧紧握成拳，这男人这么对他是在戏弄他？为什么要这样做？他从前从来没被这样对待过。

Winter Soldier也说不清，他就是喜欢看着男孩受制于他，让这倔强的男孩在他的触碰下，将他建造起来的那层坚固的壁垒搞坏，让它一层层破裂然后看着男孩流着眼泪颤抖。Winter Soldier就是这样的人，他喜欢狩猎的结果，但他同时也享受那个挑战的过程。

“你是在练习射击。”都不是询问而是一个结论，根本不给男孩说不的机会。上扬的嘴角让男人年轻的脸看起来更迷人，男人的手没在越举，而是在他锁骨处抚摸了一下就沿着原路返回。食指和姆指分别放在男孩下巴左右两边，托起他的脸，注视着他那双好像会变色的眼瞳。

“哇！痛唉！”男孩本来打算斜向下45度角注视地面不做回答，但是男人显然不想让他回避掉这个问题，掐住男孩下巴的手指用力果然引来对方的痛呼。“是啦，是啦！”反正只是回答对方一个问题，应该不会有太大损失吧？

“跟我走。”男人言简意赅，与其说是询问不如说是他在向男孩下达命令。

转向逃跑这个想法不是没想到，但是Rumlow自己否决了这个想法，他根本没机会从男人手里成功逃脱。这两次不多数的见面就已经说明问题了，如果男人想，不论他是不是有意避开对方，最后结果都是落在男人手里。

“怎么？站在原地不动？”男人冰冷得令人生畏的眼光焦距在他身上，男人的眼神就是冰雪高原的冷空气，让他从内到外地感受寒冷“那，要我牵着你过去？”灿烂的笑容在年轻的娃娃脸上出现，寒冷刹那间瓦解，带着笑容的好看男人就像冬日里的暖阳让人下坠。但他伸出的那只机械手可远没有那么美好，寒光伴随着冷冰冰的银色光辉，那条手臂不知沾染过多少鲜血终结过多少生命？就算是Rumlow并不了解其中的奥妙，他也知道那个金属臂的可怕。

“嗯，不用先生，我自己可以走的。”Rumlow让他的语气尽量不会让对方听着愤怒，他总有咱感觉，觉得男人能轻而易举将他捏碎。他小心奕奕地走向男人，等着他转身带路。

但男人却出其不意地伸出金属手将他纤细的小手掌握在里面，没有撕心裂肺的痛，也没有腐骨蚀心的疼。那个宽大的金属手掌只是将他细小的手掌圈在了里面，就像他的手上覆盖了一层坚实的保护壁垒，还好男人没有真的捏碎他的手，不然他就真要和他喜欢的枪械告别了！

“我不会捏碎你的手”看到男孩松了口气，Winter Soldier又补加了一句“只要你听话。”男孩僵了下，然后看着他，缓缓点了点头。

两人一路无话地走在路上，Rumlow很奇怪，他每次和这个男人在一起时都会有种心跳过快的感觉。这种紧张的感觉不是没有过，但是经过一会儿的相处就会慢慢消失，就像他初见Pierce先生也有过这种类似的感觉。但是，这种感觉很快就平息了，但这个男人每次见他这种感觉只是有增无减。他也不明白，难道是因为男人那两次太可怕了？明明害怕他，却忍不住靠近他。而且这次，他有些惊讶。他一直都认为男人的机械手只有纯然的冰冻，但这次竟有些许暖意流过，前几次都没注意到。也许是那几次真的惊吓过度没感觉到，也许机械运作产生的热量，更或许是他手上的温度传递过的。

对面的成年人的心情也不再平静，每次见到男孩他的心都不再是如一滩死水般平静死寂，暗涌的浪涛一波比一波强烈地掀起。他好像能感觉到男孩不安地用他细小的手指摩挲着机械手的掌心，男孩手上的余温透过机械手上的感应器传达到他和机械相连的人类神经中枢上，让他确实通过金属感应到了男孩的热度和动作。这种现象是这么多年来没有出现过的现象，精密的机械臂中高科技的感应器可以说是单向传输的，它可以感应到人脑和神经中枢发出的指令。让机械做到一切真实肢体能做到的动作，但机械毕竟是机械他没有人类肢体的感应能力，它触碰的东西是无法返传给人类大脑的。金属臂没有感知能力，它只是机械地重复着大脑发出的指令。正如他刚做为Winter Soldier苏醒时，因为这强大的武器没有感知能力，往往他一个看似不经意的动作，达到的效果都可以是致命的。

这几次的感觉全然不同，机械的传感器竟然有感知了，Winter Soldier也觉得不可思议，所以他想确认。他才会用危险的金属手去触碰男孩，竟然金属手仿佛能感应到这一切，它完成了双向传递这不可能的任务！他悄悄收紧金属手掌，将那几根不听话的手指困住，更清晰地感受他们敲打它的那种真实的感觉。

“先生……”小孩的语调带上了颤音，Winter Soldier同时感应到有什么东西在金属手指的外侧用力，是男孩另一只手在掰金属手掌，男孩也随着发出小猫般的呜咽。

“你不是现在不能进入室内射击场吗？”Winter Soldier放松对男孩手的禁锢，他露出一个高深莫测的笑容“我带你去。”

 

下章让冬兵叔叔带Rumlow去射击场！


	9. Chapter 9

“你说真的？”Rumlow首次用期待的眼神看着男人，射击场的诱惑对他太过强烈了！“但是那里有时间限制的吧？”

“我有特别权限，不过你得先跟我回营房。”男孩听到营房削微顿了一下“我要去拿我的专用机枪。”

“那我在你营房外……”男人用他无辜的蓝眼睛看了他一眼，男孩选择乖乖闭嘴了，省得过会男人又该责难他了。他只能任由男人拉着他和男人一起向他的休息区而去。

“喂，你看，你看！”一阵兵荒马乱地窃窃私语，本来各自做着自己业余事情的士兵见到此景，马上变成一个又一个的蜂群。这一堆那一块地聚拢在一起，寂静的休息区顿时炸开了锅一般的声音你起我涨，还三五不时地用惊讶过度的表情无意地扫过一眼Winter Soldier还有Rumlow。

Rumlow觉得士兵们偶尔看过来的探究表情让他很不自在，而且Winter Soldier像一个牵着儿子的爸爸样，他从小就独力自主。现在被个成年人牵在手里，还是一个备受瞩目的人，他更觉得浑身不舒服了。男孩悄悄想把手弄出来，结果Winter Soldier转头一横男孩，收紧手掌用力一拽，瞬时丧失重心的男孩一下跪倒在地上了。

“喔！”轻呼声从四面八方传来，士兵还是首次看见他们的战神会牵着小孩走进来，这可是Hydra年度的大事件，至于有没有之一还要再议。

“站起来，像个男人点！”Winter Soldier向上一拉男孩的手臂，性感的声音中充满严厉，让周围的士兵们都不禁一阵寒。小男孩也很给力，从地上爬起来不哭也不闹地咬紧嘴唇，他仰起头倔强地直视着Winter Soldier寒光闪烁的蓝眼睛。“很好，我喜欢你的眼神，继续保持，我喜欢驯服不听话的小野兽。”

"嘘！"周围唏嘘声四起，士兵们别具深意的眼光在一大一小之间来回游移。Rumlow明白，男人的话就是在当众给他下马威，愤怒和耻辱的感觉在心底炸开。汹涌澎湃的情绪在心底散开，男孩琥珀色的眼瞳以瞳孔为中心，透明棕的瞳仁开始渲染上绿色。Rumlow就这么直直地注视着男人那双如覆盖了一层冰霜般的湛蓝双眸，眼中有水气凝结，又像棕色又像绿色的眼瞳就像血统纯正的波斯猫般，清纯又充满诱惑。让离他最近的士兵们见到都呼吸一窒，变得沉重。

最先反应过来气氛不太对的是Winter Soldier，他拖起孩子走进自己的休息区，不容反抗。

“嗯~Winter Soldier似乎对长官的私生子有意思？”一个士兵觉得这个信息量太庞大有些分析不过来。

“可能吧，那你满脸红霞飞个什么劲！”你是八卦心旺盛？还是对他两谁也有意思？不过在场士兵全体一致认为，如果Winter Soldier要不是Hydra的必胜神器的话，以他那张脸在这里肯定会是所有人争相包养的对象NO.1。至于那个小的嘛，他现在还太小了看不出个是山峰还是彩云，不过他那个独特的眼神，也的确让不少人回味无穷。

“呜……”被男人一路拖拉过来的Rumlow感觉自己像被抓散了架一样，刚一来到男人的房间，Rumlow就被一个大力甩到了床上。紧跟着男人也上来了，并且开始脱衣服。

“你，你，你要干什么！”Rumlow惊得从床上跳起来想跑远点，结果刚起来就被男人一铁臂压了回来。看着男人脸上写着邪恶，他心中顿感不妙。果然胸前一凉，他的衣服被男人撕开了！男人翻身将他压在身下，两个人裸露的肌肤贴在一起，男人的体温相较于男孩要偏低一些。

“别，这样，好奇怪。”Rumlow双手撑在男人胸膛上，想把贴在身上的另一个火热推开而已，但男人只是单手揽过男孩双手将它们压在头顶。行动再次受限的男孩不自觉紧张起来，他慌张的眼神一直追逐着男人，他并不知道这个危险的男人会对他做什么。男人的眼里有现在的他看不懂的情绪，火热、强烈、令他无法理解更无法承受，他只知道他害怕那股情绪。

“怎么了？刚才不是还挺倔的吗？”男人舔了舔自己樱红色的性感嘴唇，一根手指压住男孩又小又薄的唇从上唇滑到下唇，以这种方式打圈按揉。这种事对个根本没有涉世的孩子来说他根本无法理解，他只知道这种行为他虽不抵触，但是他会恐惧。

男人霸占他唇的手指离开，来到上次被男人留下齿印的胸膛处，手指围绕着他自己造成的印记轻轻转动。看着身下的男孩只是闭紧双眼，把头歪向一边，长长睫毛有潮湿的趋势。小小的胸膛因为他的原因而正在剧烈起伏，这种情景真的很令Winter Soldier心情大好。

“不逗你了，我们都换一套衣服，然后去射击场。”Winter Soldier起身，刚才邪恶的危险表情再度恢复成冰冷，他换上了身普通军装。男孩只是默默捡起被Winter Soldier撕坏的衣服，把好的一面向前挎披在身前，像一件造型诡异的围裙。

“有胶带什么的吗？”男孩抬起脸看着Winter Soldier，眼圈微微泛红，他低下头小声说“我想把破掉的地方粘上。”

“过会儿会有人给你拿你能穿的衣服过来。”男人系上军靴的鞋带，走过来一把撕掉了男孩披在身上已经没有避体效果的衣服。

“要送过来的衣服是一套，裤子也脱了。”男人说完也没争得小孩同意就上去撕掉了男孩的裤子，其中Rumlow因为觉得羞耻反抗而被愤怒的男人推到床框上磕青了膝盖，疼痛加一天来的委屈逼出了眼泪。

服务部的女服务员送小孩衣服过来时，就看到一个只穿着内裤的小孩红着眼、青着腿站在Winter Soldier的房间里，以至后来就流传出了Winter Soldier喜好儿童的传说。

在去射击场的路上，士兵们口口相传着一个信息。Winter Soldier虽然还是冷冰着一张脸，但是身边的空气不再寒冷，他身后带跟着脸色不佳表情委屈的长官私生子。

今天的2更，冬兵叔叔，你落话瓣啦！


	10. Chapter 10

“那小可怜儿被Winter Soldier欺负惨了！”那个女服务员和餐厅的厨娘咬耳朵。

“怎么说呢？”厨娘很不解，一身冰冷凛冽如寒冬的Winter Soldier竟然会去欺负一个小孩，怎么想都怎么想不通这问题。

“我刚才去送衣服，你猜我看到什么了？”“你看到什么了？”“那个孩子在Winter Soldier房间里，被扒得就剩下一条小裤衩了！”女服务员神秘兮兮地“说不准，他已经把小孩给……”

“别瞎猜了，那孩子才多大呀！就是Winter Soldier要是和那么小的孩子有性……”女服务员赶紧捂住了厨娘的嘴。“小声点！”

“他们就是真的有关系了，那Winter Soldier会面临终身监禁的吧？”厨娘还有觉得这个可能可信程度不高。

“但Winter Soldier肯定是喜欢小孩，不然他才不会让他们出现在他的房间里！”女服务员信誓旦旦

“除了小Rumlow还没有其他孩子能进出Winter Soldier的房吧？”厨娘开始为小孩的安全担心起来，那个毕竟是组织里的神话。

“除了那孩子，还没有任何人进出过他的房呢。”女服务员的语气里满是羡慕，那个可是神坛上的Winter Soldier，有多少人想爬上他的床，或是想把他骗上床的！

"你们是有些隐情没看见的。"一个同样喜好八卦的士兵凑过来“Winter Soldier和那小孩从一个屋里出来后，他明显是精神气爽，小孩是一脸的忧愁苦闷。”

“好像小孩应该是哭了。”另一个士兵语重心长地向着同伴边点头边说。"这不，Winter Soldier把小孩抓去射击场了。"

“他是还要再吓吓他？”“谁知道呢！”

在应该已经停止使用的射击场上传出非常有频率的枪击声，Rumlow觉得很奇怪，一般这种时间不是应该人去场空了吗？还沉浸在自己思想里的男孩感到胳膊上疼，原来是男人向前走时见男孩因为在想什么而没有跟上来，Winter Soldier从不是有耐性的人，他拉起男孩走进场内。

场内明亮空旷，每一个独立射击位都有强化玻璃墙隔开，其中有几个隔间前站着几个不像是士兵但又像是士兵的人。他们佩戴着防护镜、隔音耳护，手拿着精致的短枪或是长枪专注地看着面前的射击目标靶，姿势或是帅气或是优美地扣动扳机。

“哇！这不是Winter Soldier吗！”惊奇的声音自场内另一端响起，一位金发大波霸的美女走了过来。

“什么？Winter Soldier大驾光临了？”其他几位枪手也都从隔间走了出来，一共三男二女。他们神态一点都不像场外的士兵们那样大惊小怪，而是透着股从容不迫和高端大气。这几位是除了传奇Winter Soldier外Hydra里最负盛名的外勤特工组人员，他们的感觉就有别于基地里其他人，他更加强大、干练、精明，也是Winter Soldier在出外勤的得力助手。

“哇？这孩子是谁？”最先出声那个金发女特工好奇发问，基地里不应该随便有小孩进出，到是风闻最高长官Pierce近期领养了一个孩子回来。难道眼前这个小孩是？女特工美眸一转，带着甜美微笑伸手向小男孩。

“你好，小帅哥，我是Judianna Russo。”美女冲小孩做了个挤眼的动作“介意告诉我你的名字么？”

“嗯，Brock Rumlow。”男孩红着脸回了个甜美的笑容，突然间见到这么漂亮的女性向他打招呼，以前他在孤儿院时从没见到这么漂亮的女人。看到诱惑的美眸盯着他看，小男孩有些局促地低下头，紧张地抓起衣角向身后的男人靠拢过去。

“哇~真可爱，害羞了！”金发女特工空在半空的手转向摸上了男孩的头发“你头发手感真不错耶，Brock。”在Brock这个名字叫出口时，场内的空气骤然降低了好几度，Winter Soldier冷着脸一语不发。危机意识感不差的女特工讪讪收回了手，男孩的发质感觉真的很不错，又顺滑又柔软真有点爱不释手。

“Winter Soldier，你这么晚来这里是有特训？”一个身材高大的男特工走过来“还是来带着长官的养子来观摩我们练习的？”男人看看Rumlow，这孩子还太小了，怎么也得过上一年半载才能带他观看这些比较合适。但如果这孩子是Pierce先生的意思那就另当别论了,既然是长官亲自带回来的孩子，他应该有他的过人之处吧。

“Rumlow，你是不是非常喜欢枪械呢？”另外一位短发的帅气女特工向男孩走过来。她注意到男孩目不转睛地盯着她在手里把玩的手枪，他并不像她记忆中孩子在见到充满火药味道的机枪的反应，他对它流露出的是浓厚的兴趣。

“是的，高贵的女士，我从小就对枪支这一类的相当感兴趣”这孩子骨子里似乎天生就携带着中世纪绅士的优雅基因“而且这把枪在你手里，它显得更典雅威风。”一句话说得女特工莞尔一笑，些话说得旁边几位男特工相互交换了一个眼神，这孩子这么小就这么懂得为人处世之道，今后不是得力的助手就是强大的对手。

“噢~原来你喜欢手枪的呀！”金发女特工拔出绑在自己大腿绑带上的小巧手枪，和短发女特工一起递到男孩面前。“来，给你！”

被精致小巧手枪吸引的男孩走向前，因为喜悦而忽略了身后男人瞬间变冷的脸。在他和两位女特工还有一步之遥时，眼前银光一闪，脖颈顿觉一凉一紧就向身后的方向跌过去。后脑重重撞击在另一个结实的躯体上，撞得Rumlow觉得头晕目眩，因为放置在颈前的手让他不得不仰起头颅。过了一小会儿，模糊的视线变得清晰，一张面无表情的秀气脸孔出现，蓝色的眼睛就像苍冰在向外发射着咄咄逼人的寒气。

对面的女特工脸上的笑容刹时冻结在脸上，还从未见到无欲无求的Winter Soldier对什么有过执着，但他对这个男孩，独占欲真是不一般的强烈！

“Well,Well,Winter Soldier,既然都来了一起去射击过过瘾吧！”其中一位男特工出来打圆场，对于Winter Soldier他们都知道当然他的技巧都是万里挑一，几乎不存在瑕疵的。当然，像他们这种高级的特工们是不会自讨没趣去和Winter Soldier较量，那结果一定是惨不忍睹的。但是，如果有机会能近距离目睹Winter Soldier的风采，也是件很赏心悦目的事情。

但是Winter Soldier只是冷着脸不说话，气氛相当尴尬。

“我想去看看，行吗？”Rumlow两手扒住下巴上的手，眼里都是真挚的恳求。一直像个冰雕一样的人在听到男孩的话后，有反应了，那层沉封已久的冰壁在融化瓦解。僵硬的冰人逐渐回暖，现在的Winter Soldier眼里有着稀有的温柔，一个弯曲的弧度再现在脸上看得其他特工们皆是不着痕迹地一震。那个诡异的弧度，可以称之为笑容么？

“你想去看看？”悦耳的声音自头顶响起，男孩点点头“不是说要带我来参观的么？”温暖明亮的琥珀色眼瞳望进Winter Soldier清澈但寒冷的眼里。小朋友，加油！所有特工们都在暗自为Rumlow打气，目前的形势，只有这个平凡又非凡的小孩能说得动Hydra的传奇了。

“走，那去看看。”Winter Soldier酷酷地示意让特工们带路，一行人浩浩荡荡地步入场内。

“那我先来。”高大帅气的男特工掏出枪，动作利索是扣动拖扳机，嘣嘣嘣将枪中的十发子弹尽数用尽。结束射击，人形的标靶推到眼前同时一人平板的电子女声响起，十发全部命中十环。再看眼前的靶子，果真有十个弹孔都不偏不倚在十环的窄小范围内。他略带淘气地拿起枪口还冒着白烟的手枪，枪背斜向着自己吹出口气，吹散了袅袅的白烟。

“还行啊你，没扔下射击功底，我来！”另外一位男特工对头女士们一挑眉，用自己认为炫酷的动作向后一甩头发，拿出手枪抛了上去。让精悍的短枪在空中打优美着转下落，单手接稳按下扳机，结果也是全部十环的成绩。最后一位男特工见状，连多余的废话都没有多说，直接出枪一阵连续的子弹出膛声，日前为止速度最快的全部十环成绩出炉。

“你们都宝刀未老呀，换我！”短发的女特工拔出枪，微侧身做出一个既不缺乏女性美，又带着男性帅的站姿。结果同样是全部十环的优异成绩，虽然弹孔的位置没有那几位男性那么在红心正中密集，但也是很棒的神枪手。

“哇~你们都秀完场了，该我了！”金发大波女特工朝着那一大一小的方向抛出个诱惑十足的媚眼，至于是想诱惑哪个，那得去问她本人了！纤纤玉手拿出枪，挑逗十足地在枪筒上印下个鲜红的唇印，瞬间集中注意力十发子弹打出去，也是不没新意的全部十环虽然有一发打着危险的擦边球，但是弹痕却是在十环的范围内的。

“你也想打打试试么？”Hydra的传奇竟然开口询问着男孩！

“可以吗？”男孩的眼中都是热血澎湃的兴奋！

“既然Winter Soldier都发话了，当然没什么不行的。”一直没说话的男特工搭话了“你可以从那里随便挑把手枪用。”男特工一指旁边一个操作台，上面陈列着数把精致的手枪。

Rumlow看到枪看眼睛一亮，正当他迈步向那地方前行时，腰上一紧被男人拦腰抱起放在射击前挡台上。其他人也都镇住了，Winter Soldier看人看得够紧呀！

“我，只是去挑把枪。”男孩不解地看着男人，看到男人变冷的目光就闭上了嘴，小气鬼，有你看着哪里能跑得掉？

“把我的给你”Winter Soldier在众人目瞪口呆的注目礼下，掏出自己随身携带的短枪放到小孩手里。那把枪苍劲朴素，虽没有其他枪支的华丽逼人但是简单高贵，手感着实但一点都不笨重。Rumlow抬眼，看到周围的男女特工都盯着他手中属于男人的短枪，其中包含羡慕和嫉妒的神采。“如果你也打出好成绩，我就把它送给你。”其他的特工们在听闻这话后都一致保持同一个形态了，米开朗基罗最完美的雕像，什么时候Winter Soldier的贴身武器成为奖励的廉价附赠品了！

“这可你说的，有大家在作证，你可不能反悔！”对枪支的渴望已然超越了对男人的恐惧心理，顺道在场的所有特工也被拉下水成为见证者。这小孩胆子真不小了，敢跟Winter Soldier打赌，好吧虽然小孩是被设计的，但也勇气可嘉呀！

“那你们看着吧！”小孩接到枪信心十足地回答，Rumlow欣喜地用手擦着枪，然后带上装备。因为身高问题，他面前的平台被放了下来让他能方便看到标靶，大人们还将标靶调到了适合他的高度上面。

“听着，打出好成绩枪给你。”男人弯下身体将双手扶在男孩细幼的双肩上，压低声音“要是用这枪打出丢脸的成绩，我会罚你。”右手在小孩稚嫩的小屁股上拍了一巴掌，还在现场所有人看得到的方位掐了下小孩的屁股肉，说不出的暧昧不明。当下看得二位女特工笑得了若指掌，Winter Soldier和他的小男孩间的机密事件嘛~

Rumlow的确因为男人威胁的话语僵了一下，但他很快将注意力重新集中回这把枪上面。他调整呼吸，专注地盯着眼前的标靶那就是他的目标！也就是一瞬间，这个小孩不再像小孩子，而是像一个专心要狙击目标的神枪手。Rumlow两脚分开让身体保持稳定性，双手托枪保持枪在震动同时的可控程度度，毕竟他的年龄没有成长到可以单手开枪的时候。砰砰砰，一阵急促的枪声响起，射击也在转眼间完成。电子声响起同时标靶飘过来，小孩竟然也是全部十一的成绩！这让在声除了Winter Soldier以外的所有人都是失去语言表达能力的状态、

“这，这太不可思议了吧！”特工们不太相信，还特意把标靶拿过来查看，的确是十发弹孔都在十环以内，这孩子的枪法一点不比训练有素的他们差！

“我做到了，请你遵守承诺，将这把枪送我吧。”Rumlow对Winter Soldier举起手枪，其他人一致看着他，反正在众目睽睽之下他也不怕男人毁约。

“它是你的了。”男人的语气十分平淡，随之他扬起一抹笑“你离真正要达到的水平还早得很。”一句话说得男孩挎下了一张小脸儿，在场所有人都有翻白眼的冲动，小孩的水平打得和他们相差无几好不好！这么说，他们所有人都是低水平了？

“看好了。”Winter Soldier低头对着气愤的小孩扬扬手上的重型机枪，抬手随便以一个站姿开了枪，虽然随便但仍是霸气十足。结果根本不会有悬念，都是十环！但他的气质却浑然天成，随便一个不经意的姿势，都能打出惊人的传奇效果。

“耶~电脑是不是出错了！”短发女特工拿起标靶“明明只有红心正中央的一颗弹孔而已！”

“什么？”“不是吧？”“他不可能打脱靶！”一连串的声音接连响起，但是男人却充耳不闻，只是看着小男孩。

“这不是脱靶，你们来看！”一个男特工语气中充斥着激动的声调，众人凑过去观看，只见红心正中央只有一个明显的弹孔但它的周围却有不止一颗子弹摩擦产生的烧焦痕迹。“他是10发子弹空过了同一个弹孔！”


	11. Chapter 11

Oh,Jesus!”“不愧是传奇！”“太厉害了！”特工们你一言我一语地对Winter Soldier进行着由衷的赞美，而Rumlow打算收了枪高兴地走人！

说实话现在是该吃晚饭的时间点了，他的肚皮都要饿得贴上后腰了，把枪轻轻地放入他的武器包，宝贝得就怕把它弄坏了。他现在最想做的就是跑回Pierce给他准备的小房间，每天一日三餐会有人给他送打包餐点过来，因为这里的餐厅是给特工和士兵们准备的，他一个小孩没有大人带着去那里也不太现实。所以，每当到了饭点，他就会乖乖等在房里，因为餐厅阿姨总有特别给他留一份牛奶。牛奶这东西虽然听起来不那么男子汉气概，但是Rumlow从不否认他爱死那种甘甜但不油腻的口感了，它温和对身体有益，几乎没有什么不良反应。

“哇！已经是这时候了！”其中一位特工突然惊呼到。

“对了，是该到了祭五脏庙的时间了！”“走啊，吃饭去！”“真的，已经到了饭点儿了！”“Winter Soldier，赏光一起去吧！”特工们围在一起起哄，今天真是有太多惊喜了！在完成任务归来，竟意外地看到Hydra神话Winter Soldier，还这么近距离目睹他的风采，关键还不是在战场上！

“咦？跟你一起来的小Rum呢？”金发女特工已经算来熟地用上昵称了。

听到女特工的话，Winter Soldier也觉得他竟然忽略了男孩，便也开始搜寻他。他不见了，再一次没有急得他的同意就跑掉了，不知名的暴躁情绪又回来占据了他的全部思想，只是想把男孩逮回来。

他丢下在那里讨论吃饭讨论得热火朝天的特工们，自己快步走出了诺大射击场，他知道男孩会去哪里他早就知道了，他已经知道了男孩的住地，你最好别在半路上被我逮到。而他前脚刚踏出射击场，身后的特工们便轻巧地跟上了他的脚步。

今天真高兴，得到了一把新的枪不说，他还如愿进了射击场。他再长大点就能进去了吧，他可不想依仗着男人把他当附属品带进去，他要靠自己的实力走进去！在规划着自己未来的Rumlow根本没有留意到有一道黑色的身影正在极速接近他，当他反应过来时，他已经落入一个坚硬的怀抱里。

“呜……快放手”Winter Soldier从背后将他搂离了地面，不过是金属臂勒住了腰，另一只手压在了脖子上。不过脖子上那只手勒得他有些呼吸困难，但男人没有放手的意图，Rumlow张开口狠狠地咬了下去！

血液的腥味在嘴里弥漫，脖子上的压迫感消失了，腰上的手向外一用力，Rumlow就被狠狠地摔到了草地上。

“好样的，敢咬我。”全身漆黑的男人就像沐浴着鲜血的破坏神，踏着沉重的脚步向男孩靠近，同时手臂上带着一个明显淌着血的牙印！这一下摔得也不轻，从地上趴起来的Rumlow眼前一片草绿。Winter Soldier看着男孩趴起来，小脸儿上挂着一道道划伤的血痕，但是小孩既不喊疼也不哭闹只是咬着牙看着施暴者。

男孩猛抓住向前的便携军包，Winter Soldier本以为男孩会故伎重演拿枪想打他，他只是冷笑一声他完全可以在男孩开枪之前冲对他面前捏碎那双过于纤细的手腕。但男孩只是把包藏到了身后，并会野性的眼神看着他“枪是我羸的，就算你反悔，我也不会还给你！”

他竟然在护送他的枪！真不知应该为他自己高兴，还是应该为这男孩悲哀，他本来就是打着这个小东西的主意，区区一把枪他根本不会在乎！

“枪送给你，我不会要回来”Winter Soldier蹲下身，直视着男孩的眼瞳，那双会让他心情澎湃不能所控的双瞳“你只要把你自己送给我就行了。”

听到男人的话，Rumlow瞪大了双眼，他在说什么把自己送给他？他才不是物品！抓起一把带着草屑的泥土，用力摔到男人脸上。

Winter Soldier也没料到小东西会这么胆大妄为，被扔了个正着也被沙土迷住了眼睛。Rumlow借着间隙想跑开，可刚一转身对方就出手如电般拽住了他的军包带，嘶地一声坚韧的带应声而断。而Rumlow用力太猛，自己也向前摔了出去。

他起身回头，看见男人把军包的斜挎带整个扯了下来，拿着它阴沉着一张脸走过来。看男人这架式，今天他凶多吉少了。他一点点往后褪着，他感觉男人可能会勒死他，因为他三番四次激怒他。男人只是抓住他一只手拧到身后，让他背向他，把另一只手也拧到身后，用带子把它们系在一起。

一阵严寒穿透Rumlow，捆绑让他想起了被毒打的场景“不，你放开我！”他开始不故一切地奋力挣扎，男人只是更用力地勒紧了带子，男孩的手腕已经被勒出了血痕。

Winter Soldier喜欢这个男孩带给他的一切不同感受，心急、喜悦、但他最喜欢看他惊恐和绝望的模样，那样会让他觉得他还活在这世上，能深刻感觉到这种明显的情绪变化。他无药可救地爱着那种男孩被他掌控的感觉，也爱着男孩用憧憬和喜悦的感情看着他的那种另类的起伏，总之，这个小孩让他无声的黑白世界变成喧哗的多彩生活。

"呜嗯~"Rumlow被男人从地上抓起来，又被重重地摔在了男人硬邦邦的腿上，得亏了他还没有吃东西不然这一下子顶在胃上，他吃的全得吐出来。这个男人到底怎么了，一见到他就找茬。

"我又怎么招惹你了！"Rumlow扭过头，费力地转头望向男人。这枪不是说好他羸得的么？怎么会因为这把枪变向把自己给卖了呢？男人为什么要说他把自己送给他？难道这里不是训练基地，而是买卖儿童的窝点？但是Pierce不是政客么，他也做起了贩卖人口的险恶勾当？

“怎么招惹到我了，你自己说。”男人沉下脸压紧挣扎不止的孩子。

“我怎么知道你有什么问题？我根本没招惹你呀！”男孩怒视着根本没有道理可讲的男人。

“你一声不响的跳掉你还做得对？”Winter Soldier这句话说得怒气满溢，他就总是想着怎么从他身边逃开。

“当时你们在说话，我只是想回我的房间！”男孩觉得眼睛一热，真委屈，而且他为什么要那他请示？“放开我！”男孩绑在一起的手拉扯着绑住他的带子。

然后只是觉得身体被人强压下，一巴掌重重地招呼到了他的屁股上面。超级士兵的力量不比普通人，打在肉体上就像是被厚厚的钢板拍了一样，刹那间Rumlow感到一阵沉闷的蜂鸣声从左耳穿破右耳，脑中轰地一声。视线已经模糊了，这一巴掌下来不比他在孤儿院被皮带抽的时候好。

当尾随来的其他特工们追踪到Winter Soldier时，只见到他铁一般的掌有力地击打着男孩的屁股，而小男孩的双手被他反绑在身后，既逃不了也反抗不了。这已经不知道是第几次让特工们大跌眼镜了，大名鼎鼎的Winter Soldier竟然在打一个那么小的孩子，还那么认真。

他们只见两人都动了动嘴，然后Winter Soldier举起巴掌一下子重拍下来，打得男孩在他腿上小幅度弹起。

“啊……我没错！你为什么打！啊！”一巴掌无情地拍下来，Rumlow这次真的是眼前金光闪闪了，他不明白男人为什么说他有错，他错在哪里了？被Winter Soldier打的过程看在特工们眼里都为男孩捏把冷汗，这小孩怎么这么大本事能招得Winter Soldier气性这么大！

在臀部连续遭受重击后，坚强如Rumlow也撑不住了。

“啊……你凭……什么打、我，呜……”眼泪毫不吝啬地涌出来，屁股被打得火热发麻感觉骨头都快被震碎了，怎么会这么倒霉在这里都给自己招来一顿暴打？他又没打伤小朋友，也没破坏东西更没偷东西，为什么要承受这份惩罚？

“Winter Soldier，他这么小，你这么打他也许他……”受不了在冰冷的注视下自动消音了，根本没有多少人能承受得了他的冰冻三尺的视线。

“做错事受罚被打也是应该的。”不怎么和他们搭话的Winter Soldier竟然也会给出答案？虽说他们也不知道孩子错在哪里。

“我才没有做错事！呀！”一巴掌又落下，男孩蜷缩在他腿上颤抖得相当可怜，鼻涕眼泪都和在一起了。

“小朋友，你认错吧！”特工们已经看不下去了，被Winter Soldier打可不是件好事，超级士兵的超级力量不是所有人都承受得了的！

Winter Soldier看男孩就是不说他错，他的巴掌就不停地落在他的屁股上，他可不怕打不怕这小家伙。小家伙越倔，就越激起他的驯服心理，他加快了拍打速度一下一下落下去。

“哇！别打了！我错了！我错了！”再也无法承受的Rumlow向他开口求饶了“我不应该不经你同意就走开！别再打我了！”臀部的位置纠结着全身上下都觉得好痛！屁股被打烂了！


	12. Chapter 12

“知道错了？”一手托起男孩无力垂下的头，另一手轻轻为他拭去眼泪。

“嗯”Rumlow点点头，既然男人让他认错他就认吧，反正这样会让自己好过点。感觉手上的束缚也被扯掉了，腕部的外侧都被带子勒出了血，怪不得刚才感觉像是断了一样的疼。Rumlow现在才觉得他来这个基地也许不是最正确的选择，如果不碰到这个男人的话，他过不了多长时间一定会走进那个射击场走上一位好特工的道路。现在，不论他以后会有或者有过什么成绩，他也都逃脱不了男人的掌控。和男人在一起的感觉虽然他恐惧，但竟然没有排斥，而且每次他靠近男人都好像有股引力在拉着他走向男人，他喜欢激怒他。不知道为什么，他反抗不了他但是他就是想激怒他，为了吸引他注意力？那不是自虐么？他也许会反抗男人的行为，但他却学不会拒绝男人的要求。

比如现在，男人要抱着他送他回房，他觉得丢脸但是却想不到拒绝他的理由。反正他是被他打得疼得走不了路，让他抱他回去当然一点都不过分，而且其他特工也一致认为Winter Soldier把他抱回去很合适。谁让他下手那么重的！

“如果你不想摔下去再让你屁股伤上加伤的话，你最好搂着我的脖子。”Winter Soldier打横抱起男孩，让他的屁股空在半空好不会碰着他的伤处，他现在开始觉得自己下那么重的手有点不好了。看着男孩疼得站不起来，也走不了路，只是一个劲地抹着眼泪，他的心猛地抽了一会儿。这种心痛的感觉，他已经很久没有过了，如果不是周围有其他人在，他一定就会帮男孩按揉他发痛的小屁股了。他真的不想承认，打完他，他就后悔了。

Rumlow发泄似的将双手柔上男人的脖子，男人用他冰蓝的眸子看着他，Rumlow用手臂圆住他的脖子。看到男孩挂着泪痕未干的脸望着他，他的心脏猛地敲击了一下他的胸膛，男孩之后大胆地将头靠在他的劲部。柔软的发丝磨蹭着他的颈部皮肤，痒痒的感觉，但是他喜欢。

这样被人抱在怀里走的时候在多久以前了呢？也许久到他自己也记不清了，他是害怕男人，但被他抱在怀里的感觉却让他安心。这副强大坚实的肩膀让他无理由的感觉安心，心里有个声音在小声说让他保护你吧，但是没来没有过家人的Rumlow还是选择将那个细微的声音埋在心底。因为家人，他不曾拥有过，也不想拥有他怕再失去。

在他很小的时候，Rumlow幻想过他会拥有一个家，他有对淘气的他严厉的家人但是他们也溺爱他。但这种无望的幻想在冷酷的现实面前逐渐苍白无力，他只是每天呆在孤儿院过着雷同的每一天，他不再渴望有护着他的家人，他要自己变强，自己保护自己。他曾经想过在孤儿院长到有独力生活能力时，他就离开去找个普通的工作，平平凡凡度过他的一生。直到有一天一个政客走进他一成不变的生活，天翻地覆的变化就从那一刻开始。在他在基地里初遇这个男人，他是全然的崇拜，因为他的强大如此耀眼。真正和他处在一个空间内是全部的恐惧，他的强大让他生畏，饶幸逃过了一次后，他本以为就结束了。他没想到那只这一系列事件的引线，他和男人的道路就此重叠，密不可分了。

不知不觉地把头靠在男人的侧颈处，坦然地享受着这一刻的安宁自得，这个怀抱结实强大、温暖安全，就是这短暂的一刻让他这从来不被命运眷顾的人拥抱这一时的贪婪吧。自己的心跳随着男人时不时传来的体温忽快忽慢，如果人生的步伐能慢下来感受安逸，那么以这种步调一路走完人生旅程到也是个不错的选择。就这么想着想着，困倦的感觉一点点吞噬Rumlow，他放心地把自己交了那阵突然来到的睡意。

当Rumlow再次醒来时，他是在他的床上。没想到男人竟然会贴心地将他面朝下让他俯卧在上面，因为他肿痛的屁股根本沾不了床铺。

“醒了？”一个熟悉的声音传来，他原以为男人已经离开了，原来他还在呀。

“嗯”Rumlow已经学会不去故意惹怒男人，至少在他一点反抗和自保能力都没有的时候绝对不会！不过一般这时候厨房阿姨都会给他送饭过来，顺道还有他特点的牛奶。

“在找什么呢？”见到男孩四外游走的眼神，直觉告诉他男孩在找什么东西。

“没什么……”Rumlow顿时变蔫了“ 我的饭应该到了。”在看到男人接近的身影时又赶紧加了一句。

“我叫她们回去把我的也一起带过来。”男人拉过床边的椅子坐在上面

“你不是可以去餐厅？”干吗要拿来一起吃？就不能让他先自己平静一下心情的么？

“我今天余下的时间要跟你在一起 ”看到男孩震惊的眼神Winter Soldier走过来，大手和撸上他的屁股，突然的钝痛让手下瘦小的身体猛颤了一下。“我把你弄成这样了。”男人的蓝眼睛里是一片温柔的海蓝，而非是冰冻千里的严寒。

Rumlow把脸埋进他的枕头里，原来你还知道让我这么凄惨的是你呀！

“如果你不惹怒我，也不会这样。”男人一句听来无关紧要的话，让Rumlow觉得自己真的是很委屈，他到底是错在哪里？没和他请求就自行离开？开玩笑嘛！

一路上Winter Soldier抱着个熟睡的小孩，当然会吸引不少的目光，尤其是在Rumlow的房门口。当时正巧碰上了来给Rumlow送饭的厨娘，旁边还跟着和她扯八卦的女服务员。二人在Rumlow房前见到罕见的传奇人物，冷着一张脸怀里抱着一个睡着的孩子，这种冷严肃又温馨的场面令人忍不住想笑场。但是当对方是Winter Soldier时，就是再想笑也得忍住！

再观察男孩，两个女人的表情变得微妙。这孩子更像在昏睡，而且他的样子相当疲惫也很狼狈。身上沾了不少泥土，手腕上都有还未凝固的血痕，好像被谁虐待过一样。基地的士兵们虽说有时闲来无事会找着让她们不屑的事，干得乐颠乐颠的，但把小孩欺负得这么惨的事还没发生过。难不成，是眼前这个冰冻王国的神话干出的没品的事儿？

“把我的餐点也拿过来。”平淡地扔下一句话，Winter Soldier连头也没动地直接把男孩抱进屋，留下两个女人面面相觑。当然留下的两人都很兴奋，平时连见到Winter Soldier真面目的机会屈指可数，更别说能亲耳听到他的声音了！

“喔”Rumlow只是在心里默默祈祷，但愿过会儿男人不会因为他又惹他生气把他弄得缺胳膊少腿的吧，本来他是想让男人回去他可以自己照顾好自己的。但是，他到口边的话在男人的注视下吞了回去，谁知道他要是说出来了会不会又招来一次暴力的对待？以他现在的情况，他可是真的不能再承受一次暴力了，就让他陪着吧。

不一会儿餐点送到了，Rulow想翻身坐起来，但当他的屁股刚一接触到床他就痛得白着脸又趴了下去。看着想逞能却没成功的小孩，Winter Soldier的脸上出现了让人震惊的笑容。

“你自己动不了的，Rumlow.”第一次听到男人叫他的名字，Winter Soldier的记忆力很好，当然是在洗脑之前。他听到在射击场时男孩的自我介绍，他记住了男孩叫做Brock Rumlow，只是他一直没有用这个名字称呼他而已。“我是Winter，记住了。”

“哦……啊！”Winter故意按了下Rumlow目前伤得不算轻的屁股，让他挣扎着往前爬想要逃离这种痛苦的感觉。

“记住了？”男人停住俯下身体，二人的近距离接触令Rumlow更是无所适从“你该叫我什么？”

“……Winter”这是他的名字？有点怪异，和他人一样都是寒冷的代名词，不过这是他真名？“呜……疼啊，Winter”男人下压的身体触碰到他的伤处，他是希望男人别再给他增加压力了。

“乖孩子”摸摸他的头，对他的乖顺Winter十分满意。

Winter起身将饭菜拿过来，打开包装坐在Rumlow旁边开始自己吃起来。Rumlow看着他吃觉得自己很难过。趴在这里连身也翻不了，那个家伙却吃着味美馋人的食物，这家伙拿饥饿来变向虐待他！

Winter当然并不是一味地埋头苦吃，而是他也看着Rumlow，他知道这小孩也饿得够呛。一边撕包装一边观察Rumlow看到食物的那种期盼的眼神，他故意将饭菜放入自己口中细细品尝，果然倔脾气的小家伙干脆把脸朝下呆着不看他，太有意思了！

Winter走过去，单手托住Rumlow的下巴把他的脸从枕头里弄出来，舀了一勺饭菜塞到了小孩的嘴里。

Rumlow什么都想到过，就是没想到Winter会喂他吃饭！

“别浪费食物，否则下顿真的饿着你。”眼睛眯起来，危险的意味渐渐流露出来。把勺子撤出来，用金属手指将Rumlow没吞进嘴里的食物推了进去，还拿金属手指按了按他的舌头。

呜，他有洗手么？竟然将手指接到别人嘴里，但是他不敢问。


	13. Chapter 13

嘴里含着满口饭菜不说，现在还多了一根碍事的金属手指，咬也咬不动躲也躲不开。Winter故意让Rumlow用牙齿啃咬他的金属手指，那手指本应感觉不到任何反应，但是他这次确定了，他的金属手真的感应到了被牙齿研磨的感觉。这种感觉竟然真的通过金属里的感应器传导回了他的大脑，让他人类的神经中枢也感觉到了，这个丧失了好久的感觉重拾起来竟是如此美妙！

他微笑着舀起另一勺饭菜，送入自己口中，在发现金属手的新增秘密后他的食欲果然更加好了。等Rumlow嘴里的东西下咽后，他又舀起另一勺塞进小孩嘴里，就这样你一口我一口地吃完了饭。

被喂饭这情况是Rumlow真的没想到的，打他起事以来，几乎就是自食其力的。原来，张着嘴让人把饭菜喂进来是这种感觉，不用费力也不能挑食。其中有几样菜他是不喜欢它们的口感，但都被给他喂饭的人塞个满口充实，而且他一有不想吃的迹象，那根金属手指就会伸进来堵得他只有下咽一条路可走。屁股上的痛好像轻多了，是吃饱饭的缘故，还是他太紧张的问题？

症状减轻归减轻，但是他还是不能让屁股碰到床的，那样依旧会痛得他直流冷汗。

吃饭也过足喂饭瘾的Winter Soldier看见了放置在桌上的牛奶，他拿着牛奶带着笑容回来了，在男孩面前摇摇纸盒，然后撕开。

“你……全喝了吧。”本来是想说你给我留点的，但想起上一次被灌了满嘴牛奶的惨痛经历，他明智地选择改口。牛奶明天阿姨还会给他的，他只是不想给自己找罪受了。

但是对方并没有一口饮下牛奶，而是找个杯子将牛奶掉了出来，并举到Rumlow的嘴巴前，喂他喝。

“嗯~不要了。”也就刚喝了三分之一左右，Rumlow就离开了杯子。

“不喝了？”娃娃脸的男人蹲下来，一手扶着孩子的额头向上推，和趴在床上的男孩视线平行。

“今晚吃太饱了，我留下明天继续喝。”这次他可真的没有说谎，今天被这个人喂得太多了，是他平时含量的一倍。他的饭量是按照小孩子送的，而超级士兵的可要比普通成年人的分量大得多，而超级士兵可是把两份饭一起分着吃的，对男孩来说当然过量了。不是Rumlow不说不想吃了，只是超级士兵没给他那个机会。

男人看了他一眼，转动杯子就着Rumlow喝的那一边将杯中剩余的牛奶喝光，最后一舔唇发出一声满足的叹息。这人叫作Winter的奇怪家伙也不挑食嘛，他喝剩下的牛奶他全喝了，也是个好养活的人。

“你也真邋遢”男人抬起他的脸并靠近他，看着男人放大的秀气脸孔Rumlow觉得心跳没有规律了，一个暖暖软软的东西在他唇周围滑动。当他反应过那是男人的舌头时一张小脸羞得通红，很小的时候他是被院里养的小动物舔过，但是被人这还是第一次。“干净多了。”

“哇啊！”当Rumlow打算趴在床上再睡时，一双有力的手将他提到了半空“要干吗啊！”

“洗澡”简单目的明确，“你身上很脏”

还不都是你搞出来的！但是当然不能当着男人的面说，他又不是皮痒，不让人虐不舒服。

“你放我下来，我能自己去！”他不会是想帮他洗吧，那也太丢人了！男人没再多费话，果然把人放到了地上。并且挑眉看着Rumlow，如果他这么倔强那就让他自己去，而且他还有看好戏的心理。

深一脚浅一脚地走在去浴室的路上，Rumlow有点后悔自己的决定了。随着他走路的震动，身上那两块结实的肉块仍旧阵痛得像在裂开一样，本来不远的一段路走起来却是那么的遥远。而那个男人却不紧不慢地跟在他身后，一点都没有帮他的意思，Rumlow扶着墙终于蹭到了浴室根前。

“哇！”Rumlow和刚洗完的士兵撞了个满怀，他没站稳一下子坐在了地上，顿时煞白了一张脸。

“这不是长官带回来的小孩吗？”几个士兵有些嘲笑地看着坐在地上的男孩“小姑娘你真不禁摔，自己跌倒了还脸色这么差，哈哈。”

今天已经倒够霉的Rumlow直接向大笑的士兵吐了口口水

“你个小杂种敢吐我口水，别以为你是长官带回来的就了不起，你也不过是他养的一条狗而已。”士兵煽了男孩一巴掌，Rumlow捡起地上的一只拖鞋狠狠地拍到了士兵的面门上，当即就把那个说大话的家伙打得头破血流。

其他士兵见同伴挂彩，想围欧男孩，结果离男孩最近的一个被一股强大的力量甩到墙上直接晕了过去。

“哪个不要命的敢这么干！”其他的士兵们愤怒地吼，在眼光落到一个全身漆黑散发着死亡气息的男人时全部安静了下来“Winter Soldier！”Hydra难得一见的传奇，他散发的寒冷和霸气浑然天成，更稀奇的是他在维护这个小杂种？

“ скользящий （滚）”就算是士兵们听不懂也知道保命要紧，仓皇逃离时顺手带走了昏倒的那个,还有流着血半倒不倒的那个。Winter Soldier看着惨白着脸坐在地上一言不发的Rumlow，对待士兵们的欺凌他是气愤得颤抖，而不像是对他和那种参杂着恐惧的感觉。

“我来这里，可不是为了让他们嘲笑我为杂种的。”年纪尚幼的男孩咬得牙齿咔咔做响，他绝不是那种乖乖让人欺压但不反抗的类型。Rumlow是个羽翼还未丰满的猛兽，但他已经展露了他的锋芒，他会发光发热只是时间早晚的问题了。

身体突然悬空，他被Winter扛在了肩上，这次Rumlow没有再发出反对的声音。因为刚才那下跌倒的确把他摔得很疼，如果男人打算带着他走进洗浴区的话，他现在是没什么理由拒绝帮忙了。

基地的浴室很气派，宽敞明亮，中间是个诺大的公共温泉池，供他们泡澡放松紧绷的神经。两侧是独立的沐浴隔间，这方便了不习惯共浴的人的需求，而现在这一大一小显然是后者。

Rumlow被男人扛着进入了最内侧的隔间，他被放在地上，Rumlow撑住墙让自己的身体稳住，从屁股开始向下双腿一直在轻颤。

啪地一声门上锁的声音，身后看去，全身黑衣的男人向他走来。“你不洗吗？”见到Winter将他自己也关在了门内，Rumlow有些诧异。男人只是冷漠地看了他一眼，便开始卸下装备脱掉射击服。“你难不成要帮我洗？”Rumlow惊讶地瞪大了双眼，这人是基地里的传奇吧！他会做这种事？男人只是微微上挑了下嘴角，如果不是考虑到这人是杀手中的神话的问题，他的确是个万人迷般的存在。

“把衣服脱了。”Winter大多数的话都是简单明了，Rumlow动作缓慢地开始脱衣服，大概他的慢动作让男人等得不耐烦。有力的大手一伸，Rumlow的第一件衣服也功成身退了，那只手又揪住了他的裤子。

“要做什么啊！”男孩像受惊的兔子一样跳开了

“你洗澡都是穿着裤子的？”Winter Soldier露出疑惑的感情，反正他不是。

“等等，我自己来！”Rumlow赶快出声阻止，让他的裤子免于和衣服一样的下场，这次他直接连同内裤也一起下来了。棉布摩擦着红肿的屁股，疼得他直吸气。

而他又红又肿的屁股也落到了Winter Soldier眼中，肿起程度不低，看来他疼痛的程度不是装出来的。竟然肿成这样还自己强撑着走，这孩子的自尊心和毅力也够强大，看着肿起有些充血的屁股。上Winter Soldier想起了他在雪原上猎杀回来充饥的牦牛肉，如果Rumlow的屁股上再渗点血丝就更完美了，那块真是一手下去就会冒血的好肉。

“哇！你干吗也要脱光光呀！”Rumlow再后头时，身后的男人的也是浑身赤裸在站在那里，顺便用脚踢掉了他自己缠在脚踝上的裤子。

“你以前洗澡真的是穿着洗？”这次是纯粹的戏弄，他打开花洒，细细的水像连在一起的细线，轻柔地打在二人身上。单手按下旁边洗发液的压嘴，将手上滑滑的粘稠液体打湿，一下糊在男孩头顶。

“呜，咳……”被男人这么猛弄一下子被呛到了“头发我可以自己来的。”Rumlow双手放到自己头上开始慢慢搓着他的短发，Winter放开他，也将自己的头发揉乱，长头发就是没有他的短发拾掇起来快。

洗完头发的Rumlow想拘浴液，但是这个高度明显是成年人的，他的身高不达不到！男人将浴液挤到自己手上，拉过男孩左臂，将浴液在他胸前打出泡沫，当男人的手划过他胸前两个小小的突起时他瑟缩了身体。被别人摸果然和自己洗时碰的感觉不一样，怪怪的。手沿着胸部下滑，路过腰腹，Rumlow的侧腰非常怕痒。那种他招架不住的感觉让他很想躲开，但手臂上的力道不允许他这么做，只能站在原地让那只手游走。

“啊！这里我可以自己洗！”Rumlow连推带拉地阻止了Winter Soldier向着他胯下滑的手，对方只是机械大掌一挥，拉起他的两手将它们束之高阁。人类的手掌圈住男孩细小的嫩芽，用几根手指第一指腹的部分轻轻扶住上下滑动，小小的肉团还没有Winter的手掌大。

“呜~哈~怪怪的，不~Winter……”一股说不上来的感觉整个掌控住Rumlow，说是难受也不完全对，其中还加杂着一种有些舒服得受不了的感觉。但是对方的机械手就像是一双铁拷，让他的手无法下来阻止男人的古怪行为。

“Winter，求求你……别在弄了……”Rumlow连句完整的话都说不利落了，他只能红着脸喘粗气“哏~好怪”最后连鼻音都带上了，Winter听罢只是露出他迷死人的笑容，让男孩真的哭了出来。

“啊，尿出来了……“Rumlow此刻正红着脸瘫软在Winter的怀里，他嘟着嘴用哭红的眼睛赌气地看着Winter，都是你这家伙，害得我这么丢人！

"真没出息，竟然这样就失禁了。"对方只是没心没肺地嘲笑着小孩，什么是失禁？

"就是你刚才尿出来了。"Winter竟然会好心地给Rumlow解答，这个答案可是让男孩瞬间又红了脸，他借着自暴自弃往下垂手的机会狠狠将手臂捶在了Winter大腿上。然后抬高他还未退去的红眼圈委屈地看着他，对方只是将手绕到他屁股上轻快地抹了几下，不一会儿Rumlow全身上下就都沾满泡沫了。呜，这人真坏！明明就是他把自己弄得很想很想尿尿的，都说奇怪了他还不停下。

"我都帮你打浴液了，你是不是相对得也得给我打？"Winter竟然拿过隔间里的浴登坐在了Rumlow面前，一副等着小孩给他服务的样子。

"我拿不到浴液，而且我手也没你的大。"你竟然让一个还带着伤的人帮你打浴液？Winter Soldier只是冷着一张脸拿过浴球挤上浴液，递给在面前乱找借口的小孩。小孩接过浴球用力揉搓出泡沫，仿佛那个浴球就是Winter Soldier本人一样。然后他沿着男人的锁骨到胸前到腰腹为他擦拭，绕到背后时在背上相当用力的搓，最好能给他搓下来层皮才高兴。Winter Soldier还挺喜欢Rumlow触碰他的感觉，是宁静是详和，更是享受，所以他可以忽略掉他的小心思。

"给，打完了。"把浴球举到男人眼前，想要自己过去冲热水，一只手却拦住了他接下来的动作。

"我刚才可不只给你就打了这么些浴液吧。"邪魅的笑容浮上来，Winter Soldier看了看自己的胯下，Rumlow追随着他的眼光看下来。他看见了在男人腿间茂盛丛林里沉睡的雄性巨物，真是很雄伟，和男人那张虽然冰冷但却秀气十足的脸孔非常不搭调。嘁！长大后我一定会比他的要雄伟！

“别想了，你以后也不会大得过我。”虽然脸上看不出表情，但是语气还是十分悠然自得的。男人抓住他的手将他引向自己的巨物，Rumlow想把手抽回来。Winter Soldier感觉到那双小手有收回的意向但收紧手掌将他拉过来，Rumlow感觉他的手被掌控着碰到了一个滚烫坚硬的东西。

“别这样，不要……”Rumlow觉得眼前的情况很无助，他并不想去触碰别人的隐私部位，尤其那个人还是阴晴不定的某个人。无奈自己的手被按压在那双有力的手中还有只是金属的，他自己的手则被按在男人火热的性器上。

“就像这样搓动它。”Winter Soldier控制着Rumlow的手让他随着自己的运动轨迹服务着他的男性特征，他喜欢让Rumlow这么为他这么做。

“呜，你……”手中的东西更加灼热胀大坚硬了，男人则闭上眼享受着愉悦，这种胀胀的感觉，好像他要尿时就这样。男人不会也要尿？

“我是不会像你一样失禁的。”坏坏一笑，抓着Rumlow的手加快速度，在他胀大到不行时。他大发慈悲地放开了他，一股浓白的混浊液体涌出，Winter Soldier一声满足的叹息发出。


	14. Chapter 14

Rumlow认定是男人尿道发炎，不然怎么连尿液都是不正常的！还嘲笑他，活该他连尿都尿不出来！看着手上解释后沾上的精液，Winter Soldier心生一计，痞子公子的表情出现。快速抓过还愣着在诅咒他尿道炎越来越重的Rumlow，把沾满自己精液的大手向男孩还肿得的屁股上抹。

“哇！好痛啊！你又要干什么！”男人瞪了他一眼，又在他红肿的屁股上轻捏了一把，差点把Rumlow捏得跳起来。

“我手上的东西可以帮你止痛。”某个大脑充斥着成年人不良思想的Winter Soldier煞有其事地说，继续把他的精液往那火热红肿的屁股上擦，他很爱这个身体带给他的触感。

Rumlow抠住他的金属臂不说话，但是你真得揉得有点痛，男孩气愤得一口咬上眼前的金属臂。Winter Soldier突地一震，他的金属臂竟然又有感应了，一种牙齿摩擦的感觉，虽然不会痛但是咬噬的感觉还是很真实的。

“你不怕咬崩你的牙？”Winter Soldier一边问一边用手轻按让Rumlow的皮肤能更快吸收他的精液。

“你，是不时平时都拿自己的东西来止痛？”Rumlow有点费力地身斜后上方扭头看着男人，别说，屁股上的皮肤现在感觉阵阵凉嗖嗖的。大概是不淋热水冷了的缘故吧？好像疼痛真的减轻了，错觉么？

同样感觉不同的还有Winter Soldier，他有着强大近乎无敌的机械臂，但是这精密致命的机械不是他本来的手臂。它是后接入他血肉断肢创口的代臂，他真正的手臂已经不见了，所以，在血肉和机械接合的地方总会不适疼痛。但是这次，有个相当奇怪的感觉，一股清凉舒爽的感觉随着他揉着男孩屁股的手指穿透身体，一路来到他隐隐作痛的创口。

原本他只是想把自己的精液抹到男孩身上，所才随口邹了个他的精液能镇痛的借口，想看着自己的种子被男孩吸收。Winter Soldier自己都觉得，如果这个是女孩他一定会养她，长大后当自己的妻子，他们会有很多健康的孩子也会有幸福的家。但是事实却是个男孩，不过也无所谓，反正他喜欢的是这个小孩，不论他的性别是什么样的。

看着男孩臀部的皮肤在他的按揉下渐渐将他的精华吸收，他自己感觉到自己的心跳更加有力了。奇妙的后果出现在男孩吸收掉他的精液后，在他们接触的地方竟然散发出阵阵清凉，而且那个清凉顺着他的身体走遍他的每个细胞。并让他肉体与金属结合的部分不再有阵痛，而且也让他的金属臂和他更加协调。

Dr. Abraham Erskine当年只是无意中发现了新因子的存在，但他还没来得及研究它真正的奥妙博士本人就与世长辞了，所以有许多未解的秘密等待着去发现。就像这次，Winter Soldier的细胞里携带着超级血清的因子。它渗透进Rumlow的皮肤，然后遇到了超越精髓的因子，它虽未能激活它但是它们彼此呼唤起了更加高速的恢复能力。比如能治新伤，能好旧疾。

“我们洗好了吗？”Rumlow趴在Winter Soldier的腿上“有点冷了。”摸 了摸男孩比自己还微冷的表皮，在这么呆下去他到无所谓，但是Rumlow就难说了。拿起放在浴室更衣橱里的浴袍，基地浴室就是这点好，准备齐全周到。

帮自己和男孩披上浴袍，让他有些惊讶的是男孩已经能自己慢慢往外走了，看来那阵清凉不是他的错觉了，他的旧疾也不再困扰他了，这种感觉真的相当美妙。

回到房间，Rumlow一点都不小心地把自己摔进了床里，他把脸埋进枕头感受着柔软的棉质物品的包围。他打算头一歪去找睡神玩，后来屁股一凉，惊得他睡意全无。

“你又要干吗啊？”还不让人睡觉了啊！

“在上些药，明天就应该能消肿了。”身边的床陷下去，男人坐了上来。

“我不要你的东西了！”其实Rumlow是怕Winter会再让他帮他弄出来，这是他怕的。腰上突然多出了巨大的压力，屁股上的压力还大，还有些冰凉坚硬。“Winter！”

对方是拿他的金属手给他抹药！那只没轻没重的手掌，不把他屁股上的皮带掉一层就算好的。微热的感觉从金属手传导给Winter，能让金属手感觉血肉的感受。金属手一点点靠近男孩屁股中间的那道缝，并贴着那道缝上下没动手指。手下的身体猛烈地颤抖起来。

“Winter，我那里没受伤”怪异的感觉让Rumlow想起身逃离，但是却被腰上的手压得更紧，手掌都快要把他的腰压断了！金属的手指仍旧在那道缝隙上滑动，金属指停在被Rumow称为拉屎的地方，手指稍微用力下压。

“那是拉屎的地方，Winter！”Rumlow惊叫起来，难道男人要把他粗长的金属指按进去？这让他想起架在火上的烤鸡，不就是被东西从屁股时穿刺进去的么？他不要尝试那种滋味！

“安静。”被叫声惊醒的男人看着他，蓝眼睛里酝酿着风暴，让Rumlow觉得自己有种会被吞掉的感觉。不过现在男孩太小了，如果他真的把金属指捅进去小孩一定得肛裂了，他放弃了伸进去的计划，还是继续在那里上下划动。手下的身体紧绷得僵硬，肛门被金属手指一遍遍滑过的又凉又刺痛又微痒的感觉别提有多难受了，那个从来不会特意去动的地方被男人一次次抚摸。金属批每划一次，Rumlow都会收缩他的穴口，每收缩一次男人的瞳色都会暗一些。其实，Winter很想让那个收缩的小口绞紧别的东西。结果，Winter金属指上的药膏Rumlow受伤的屁股到是没抹多少，全部被浪费在他的肛口上了。

但害怕这种没有过的感觉，但他却反抗不了男人，Rumlow抱住枕头咬住好不让自己发出怪声，脸上有东西滑下来。Rumlow知道是他的眼泪，既是不知所措也是羞愧委屈，为什么男人会对他做这么多奇怪的事？他到底是做错什么了？

另一端的高级检查室里，“有什么结果没？”Pierce部长严厉地问着工作人员。

“长官，没有任何特别发现。”所有人都提心吊胆，长官的脸色从欣喜兴奋到现在的满面乌云、雷声滚滚，没有人真的想被殃及。

“没有任何特别发现的意思是？”Pierce真是得到一次心情从天堂直直坠到地狱的感觉，在得知博士女儿的去逝同样带着超级血清的秘密一起被雪埋的遗憾。再到不死心经历艰难的调查，发现了她丈夫和孩子还在世上，这又给了本来前途一片漆黑的道路增添了耀眼的光明。再历经谈判让这件事表面上看起来合乎情理，在他觉得本应破除重重疑虑的荆棘到达秘密的大门前时，他突然发现开启大门的钥匙不太好使，可以转动锁孔但是离打开它还差那一点点。

“长官，如果那个新的因子不激活的话那它可能看起来并没有任何特别之处。”检测员观察了下Pierce的脸色“她可能表面上看起来和普通人没有什么差异，但并不排除这普通的细胞下蕴含着那个罕见的因子。”

Pierce只是看了眼检查员便没再说话，他曾经翻阅过他接手前Hydra的全部资料。在一个极其不起眼的秘密档案里，有一本极其普通的署名Dr. Abraham Erskine的工作日记。上面记载着作者毕生的心血研究，那就是超级血清计划，一个打造出举世闻名的传奇象征——Captain America的血清的诞生和演化全过程。从一开始的失败到后来的成功，血清的进化演变步骤几乎全都写在里面，只不过没有血清的方程式而已。在笔记看似结束的地方，不仔细观察的话看不出还有个小小的叹号。在笔记的封皮夹角里，Pierce发现了一张几乎被揉烂的小纸片，小纸片上写着简短的几行小字。

就是因为这个无尽之举，竟让他发现了这个很容易被人搁置的巨大秘密，原来超级血清只是这个因子进化过程的一个强大环节。而它进化的结果似乎在这里断了线索，这一切追随着Dr. Abraham Erskine的离去嘎然而止，这是一个有被关注的开始，有精彩轰烈的过程，但没有圆满收尾的秘密，虽然这个结尾不为大多数人所知。

Pierce通过Hydra的人工智能系统找到了博士曾经的住址，那座经历了几十年风雨洗礼的建筑虽然阵旧但依然坚固，但因长久没有人居住和清扫让灰尘覆盖，让这座带有古代文明色彩的建筑罩上了一层灵异传说的即视感。Pierce带着他的贴身守卫走在这个有年代色彩的建筑里，老旧的木地板在脚下吱嘎做响，但却坚韧结实一点都不糟朽。

踩着螺旋盘旋上升的楼梯，一行人来到二楼，Pierce走进一间普通的小屋。在墙角处有一块地板显得特别破旧，一般这都是个暗格。他用手敲了敲那块地板，果然有中空的回声传回来，将地板从地面上掀起那个果然是个小暗格。里面没有奇珍异宝甚至连造型奇特的东西都没有，里面是一些女式小妆饰品。在这堆装饰品下面，压着一个又脏又旧的塑封袋，在打开袋子时Pierce被上面厚厚的灰尘呛得打了个喷嚏。

那一层层破旧微脏地封装下装的是几张有些年头的照片，它们已经有些泛黄了，上面年迈的博士满面笑容地抱个小女孩。照片上用醒目的烫金体写着祝我亲爱的女儿，照片上博士的笑容是老来得女的喜悦了。在这些照片下面是一本薄薄的手记，上面写着有关于超级血清提取因子的笔记，上面全是写着不知道这个新因子会带来何种效果的担忧。一直翻阅了好几页上面都是博士的忧心重重，但是并没有明确说博士将新因子存放在哪里。博士遇袭后，Hydra是找到了他的秘密实验室，但那里已经一个除了精密的仪器外便什么也找不出的空屋子。不，还有一堆曾经是辉煌研究成果数据记载的灰烬，此外，一点有价值的东西都没有找到。

那么，那个新的因子，究竟是真的存在？亦或是博士无中生有的弥天玩笑？这一切真的只有博士本人才知道了。继续往下看，其中隔了几页心情日志，接下来则又是那个被博士称为精髓的东西。在记录中，博士提到精髓竟能影响超级血清，但是具体的效果他并未研究。但是有一点他能确定，就是相较于血清，精髓有激活和休眠两种状态。不被激活的超级精髓和普通细胞相差无几，也让宿主和普通人别无二样，但它却蕴含着巨大的未知。后面就是另外一些无关紧要的记录，直到手札阅完，那个所谓的超级精髓依旧是下落不明。

Pierce现在真的开始怀疑那个所谓的精髓，是不是就是博士的一种假想，它并不是真的存在？但是前面博士的记录却体现着这种新元素真的存在，但是他去没有提及它被储存在哪，而且Hydra的缜密搜索也没找出过它。就连博士的家也被高精密勘测器从房顶查到地基，除了钢筋水泥再无其他发现。

看来这一次又是徒劳而返了，正想把手札丢在地上，Pierce觉得手指一阵轻痛。原来是手札的一个尖角割破了他的手指，他当即升起了想烧毁手札的念想，拿起手机发现割伤他的纸角颜色都手札的纸张不一样。仔细观察，他发现手札最后一而中有个夹层，如果不是纸张破损尖角露了出来还很难发现。他用随身携带的刀片割开夹层，一张不是很大的照片掉了下来，又是博士抱着他熟睡的女儿一副温柔好爸爸样子。不过这次博士看着小女孩的眼神透着担忧，笑容里也加着悲伤，跟前几张俨然是两种心情。把照片翻过来，Pierce看到一行小字，愿精髓陪伴着我女儿幸福地成长。

原来是这样啊！如意的笑容回到了Pierce脸上，果然是付出就会有回报！超级精髓真的不是空穴来风，它存在！而且在博士的女儿身上，博士自己说过，精髓可以休眠。休眠的精髓和它的宿主根本不会惹来任何人的觊觎，因为它们普通得近乎不起眼，只要找到博士的女儿也就找到了精髓。

博士的女儿他是找到了，但是他只找到她的骨灰，这个打击不能不说是晴天霹雳。情况直转上升，他发现了博士女儿的孩子！可现在问题是，这孩子身上真的看不到任何特别！这可怎么是好！

“长官”研究员忐忑不安“超级精髓也许遇到了超级血清就会有什么征兆吧？”Pierce听罢突然猛地盯住研究员，那眼神就好像要把他吸进异空间一样恐怖。

“的确是好主意！把她带回基地，交给超级士兵。”嗜血的笑容出现在政客慈祥的脸上。

 

皮大爷要开始乱点鸳鸯谱了！


	15. Chapter 15

"Gloria，我的小淑女跟着我一起去另外一个地方吧，那里对你的康复会更有帮助。"Pierce对着小女孩尽量维持他善意的笑容，这个小姑娘可能承载着一切他迫切想知道的秘密，只是他还没有找到正确开启这个秘密的关键。

检测员的一句话到是提醒了他，既然他们解不开的秘密，那么交给拥有超级血清的超级士兵，应该就可以迎刃而解了吧。可以先小女孩带回去，让她和Winter Soldier相处一阵，既然他们本应是个完整的体系那么超级士兵断然是不会伤害小女孩的。他们之间最好能培养出深厚的感情，将来女孩长大后，也许能和Winter Soldier一起为他们培育出优秀的下一代。而且，他们会最终为他所用，这可是不可多得的双赢局面！

“那我爸爸呢？”小姑娘长这么大还从没离开过她的父亲

“你爸爸会在家里等着你，或是我们可以在你要去的地方把你父亲安置下来，而且你只需要和我们单独走上几周，而且你可以随时见到你爸爸，漂亮的小公主。”Pierce看向女孩的父亲“Ford先生，我们要带你女儿去基地里进一步做治疗，我们可以把你也安置在基地周围，让你和小Gloria随时相见。”

“部长先生，那我就在基地周边找个地方住下，然后既随时可以去看Gloria，又不会妨碍到你们。”男人慈爱地摸了摸女儿的头，他们就和Pierce一起出发了。

他们为男人在距离基地不算很远的小镇上安置了住处，而后又带着小姑娘在那个小镇上适应了几天，大概是水土不服的缘故，让小姑娘连着发了好几天的烧。所以，Pierce心急如焚的计划不得不推迟。

基地里，趴在床上由于余韵未脱，Rumlow的脸仍旧红热得厉害。他只是尽量平定呼吸，不去想正用赤裸眼神打量着他的男人，占够了他屁股便宜的男人到是没再做什么越举的事。而且不知怎的，他的屁股真的没特疼了，但是偶尔的刺痛还是存在的。

“嗯……”一天折腾下来，也确实是把Rumlow累惨了,他现在瘫在床上一动不想动了。只是昏昏沉沉地想入睡，这次就算男人再做什么小动作他也要做到雷打不动，想法归想法至于能不能做到——再说吧。

感觉到柔软的棉被盖在了身上，一阵温暖包围了Rumlow,困意更浓烈了。突然身侧一凉，旁边的床铺下陷，然后另一个带着体温的物体靠近他。

“你为什么躺这里？”强睁眼睛的Rumlow彻底不解男人的行为了，这人不是明明有自己的独立房间？干吗还要和他挤着睡，还好现在的床对于他来说算是宽大，不然自己一定会被挤到墙上去。

“一起睡”冷峻的杀手自己都没想过他还存在着这么温情的一面，伺候小孩不说还想和他一起睡，浴血的战神平常都是对这些平淡的小生活不屑一顾的。但只有这个男孩，他是不愿意离开他的，也不知道是什么心理就不想让他离他太远。

Rumlow看着男人，男人眼里的坚定无法撼动，吸引了口气。

“嗯”Rumlow认命地接受了这个夜晚要与人共眠的事实了，他向床的另一侧挪了挪，把床的另一边空间留出来让男人躺下来。看到Rumlow如此的配合，Winter Soldier冰雕的脸开始融化，满足的微笑让他的年轻的脸孔秀气中通着惊艳。

感觉身边床垫的下陷震感逐渐平稳，温暖柔和的感觉再度隔绝了寒冷，躺下身的Winter Soldier用棉被把他们包裹在一起，并且将被角围好。结实赤裸的胸膛贴上Rumlow同样光裸的背，一只手占有性的跨过他的腰，手掌覆盖在他的腹部上向身后的怀抱拥紧。

Winter Soldier低下头，按照自己心意的强烈指引吻上了男孩的后脑，Rumlow太困了所以在男人亲吻他后脑的时候他都没什么太大反应。当那个轻吻落在后颈时，他才稍微闪了一下。

“Winter，我困。”然后他转了个身，用他困得带着水汽的眼睛近乎可怜的望着他，真的你要不让我睡我就哭给你的看的样子。这次，Rumlow抢先一步把自己蜷缩进男人怀里，用自己的脸贴上男人的胸膛。他听着男人有力的心跳，进入了全然的放松。

Winter Soldier这次真的是有些意外了，这次这小家伙想通了？自己钻到他怀里了，实在是困晕了吧。他用手指划过男孩贴在他胸膛上的侧脸，他真的很喜欢这种感觉，被人依偎的感觉原来并不讨厌。Rumlow的脸贴上他胸膛的那一刻，他觉得有什么东西在他的心脏内部轻轻叩击，既激动又难耐。

Winter Soldier将脸埋进Rumlow还带着潮湿气息的头发，鼻腔里都是洗发香波的气味。怀抱里的幼小身躯散发着温暖的余温，孩子细腻的皮肤光滑细嫩，环着男孩的身体传奇杀手带着温柔的笑容入睡了。

清晨的清脆鸟鸣声传来，在半梦半醒间的Rumlow用一只手揉着眼睛，他另一侧边的手脚正跨骑着什么。他以前是被爱骑着被子睡的，但是这次并没有觉得冷啊！也不是枕头，他的脑袋没觉得空着，抱枕？带温度的？怎么自己身上也有压力呀，睁开眼看到一个男人的胸膛，Winter！他昨晚和自己一起睡的！

Rumlow现在一只胳膊搭在对方肋骨上，男人的手占有性地把着他的腰，他的一条腿跨在对方腰上。他缓缓抬头，快速瞄了一眼Winter Soldier。发瑞对方还闭着眼睛在沉睡，这人睡着了还是蛮好看的，醒了就是个疯子。一点点小心地把腿抬起来，从对方腰上退下来，更是极度小心地把胳膊缓缓向回收。

“醒了。”腰上的手移到背上，向怀里一扣。

“呜~”Rumlow单薄瘦小的胸膛撞到了男人坚硬结实的胸膛上，碰得他是有点疼，这二人的心脏如此近距离的贴在一起，影响着彼此之间的心跳，仿佛两颗心的跳跃步骤在一时刻同步了。

“你不去吃早饭的吗？”Rumlow为了移开那奇怪的感觉给他冲击，他便找了个比较合乎情理的借口问着搂着他的男人。

“和我一起去。”Winter Soldier用手背摩挲着Rumlow的脸颊，小孩没有直接回答他，而是选择东张西望。

“和我一起去！”Winter Soldier固守住Rumlow的脸不让他再乱动，抬起他的脸让他不能不直视着他的眼睛，这语气可不是在商量而纯粹就是命令。

“明白了。”Rumlow垂下眼“我跟你走。”没必要在大清早的惹这个喜怒无常的人，他也不想再挂着彩出去。

同时，在基地外英里的地方，一队人风尘仆仆地开车在归来的路上。其中还带着一个身体显得略虚弱的小姑娘，在一群彪悍的男人中间显得极为突兀。

 

嗯，皮大爷要发现他超级武器的惊人转变了！


	16. Chapter 16

“Winter”手被抓在男人手中的Rumlow前思后想了许久，还是开口了“能不能不要牵着我走？”

“好”没想过Winter Soldier这次会出其地答应了他的讲求，但他却没有看见男人嘴边一闪而逝坏笑，事实证明Rumlow还是低估了Winter Soldier。当那只机械臂将他拦腰举起时，他真的惊呼出声了

“哇！Winter你要干吗？”怎么无缘无故地把他举起来，不会因为一句话Winter又要把他摔在地上解气吧！等他真正反映过来时，他发现他被放在了男人的肩膀上，Winter把他扛着坐在了他的左肩上！还好屁股已经不疼了，不然一定有他受的。而且这种情景，他只在电视或是童话里看见过这种情况，但都是高大强壮的男人肩头扛着一个身材娇小的女孩子。他可不想在那个位子上，他是男孩子！

“Winter，能放我下来么？”一路上他们回头率爆表了，不论是谁路过他们身边，无一不是惊讶得凝固住表情回头看着他们久久扭不过来。从来没做过焦点的Rumlow对此有些不适应，这种蕴含着多种含义的目光扎在身上如芒在背，他有点不安地在男人肩上挪动，但男人有力的手只是把他抓得更紧。

“Winter，在餐厅门口了，别这样~”Rumlow都快急哭了，一副可怜像儿看着他,Winter可以对这些热烈的眼光毫不在意，但是他没办法处之坦然。男人抓住他两只胳膊将他从自己肩上托了下来，稳稳地放在地上，没给他再插话的机会拉住他的手腕走进了餐厅。

原来还有有些喧闹的餐厅在他们进来时，出现了片刻的暂停播放情况，然后大家一致地各自继续着自己要做的事情，只不过都是时不时有意无意地会把眼光向他们这边飘移。陆续进来的人们也会有那么一瞬间的立定，即刻马上恢复正常行为，点餐、取餐、找空位坐下来。但是那些所谓的空位，都是视野方便观察他们这桌的方位，并且还会三五成群地聚在一起，小心谨慎地悄悄说着什么。

Rumlow有种被人围观的感觉，让他这顿早餐吃得能够食不知味，他甚至都没留意到自己的饭里都有些什么东西。

“呜，好难喝！”咽下一口Winter塞给他的饮品，这一口下去真的很难喝,Rumlow的脸立刻跟苦瓜有一拼了，撇了撇嘴，将那杯颜色和口感都怪异的东西推到了一旁。

“这是早餐的一部分，不能浪费。”招来了男人严厉的目光，Winter只是看到男孩的苦瓜脸让他觉得心情挺愉快的，而且男孩子也不应该太挑食。听到Winter凉飕飕的声音，Rumlow在他寒冷的目光下把推出去的杯子拿回，放在了他的餐饮托盘上面。刚想往嘴里扒饭，自己放在餐桌上的另一只手就被对方单指碰了一下。抬头看着他，Winter看了看他，又看了看他手边的被列为禁区的杯子。

“这杯是什么？”Rumlow拿起杯子“Winter。”用他真诚的眼神望向成年男人。

“蔬菜汁”听到回答，Rumlow心想怪不得那么难喝，又腥又有点苦涩。“为了营养均衡，味道是有些怪”

“那我带回去喝”这个借口应该能够让Winter暂时放口不让他喝了吧，大不了拿回去后可以倒掉。

对面的男人果真没再让他喝，但他缓缓站起身走到Rumlow身边，居高临下地看着他。

“吃完早餐我还有训练，你吃完自己回去。”那太好了！自由了！昨天可被看了一天，别提多束缚了！回去后一定把这怪怪的东西倒掉，不会男人在身边，做这些事方便多了。

“这杯东西”Winter拿起杯，看这架势，拜托你也像当时抢我牛奶一样把它喝了得了。Rumlow觉得下巴上一紧，嘴就被人捏开了，那杯诡异的液体被全部灌了进来，但头被迫抬高那液体顺着食管一路流进了胃里。

“咳咳咳……”被灌得太猛了，Rumlow被呛得一阵猛咳连眼泪都出来了，他一边拍胸脯一边拼了命的咳。周围再一次出现了一片死寂，Hydra的传奇那个冷若冰霜的Winter Soldier？他刚刚灌了一个小孩满口的蔬菜汁？这事年百难遇！

“乖乖喝了不就好？以为我不知道你会倒掉？”Rumlow的小心思怎么可能瞒得过他！拿过桌上的纸巾，给男孩擦掉唇边的液体，周围桌的人见况连餐叉上的食物掉了都没发现，还一口狠狠地咬在了钢制餐叉上。被咯得捂着嘴哼哼，其他人则是使劲憋着笑。

“我，我吃好了，我先回去了。”被强灌了一肚子难喝蔬菜汁的Rumlow没有一点吃饭的心情了，刚起来，就觉得腕部被一股力量握住。向后跌去，他的臀部碰到了Winter的大腿，他竟然把他抱在了腿上！这次其他的用餐者把自己的餐叉叉到别人盘子里的东西还不自知，直到放到自己嘴里才知道根本不自己的食物。

“Winter！”Rumlow惊慌地想从他腿上下来，这里有这么多吃早餐的人，要是再被Winter做出点什么怪事来他会被人看不起的。男人只是将他按紧，不让乱动，更不能有逃跑的任何机会。

“不能浪费食物”Winter的蓝眼睛里有怒火，类似的情景让Rumlow恶寒了一下“难道让我嘴对嘴喂你？”靠近Rumlow的耳朵低语，男孩的脸色瞬间刹白。不行，当然不可以！

“我，我，我现在就吃……”所以别让我难堪，眼中满是乞求。Winter Soldier相当满意Rumlow求饶的表现，他叉起一块三明治送到他嘴边，看着男孩乖乖地张口吃掉食物，一种满足感从心里扩散开。

“长官，您回来了！”基地里的军官们出去应接他们的最高长官“这两位是？”看着随行人员中多了一个斯文的男人，在他怀里抱着一个身体略弱的小女孩。

“这位是Paul Ford先生和他女儿Gloria，他们是我的贵宾。现在给他们安排个休息的地方，再送些吃的东西给他们，照顾好了他们可是贵宾。”Pierce语重心长地说。

“Yes,sir”军官敬了个军礼，便去安排长官交待的相关事宜了。本来是想带着小女孩一个来的，但这孩子没离开过她父亲而且又加上身体不舒服，最后决定还是带着父女两个一起来了。

今天的Pierce不知怎地竟然有心情去餐厅吃早餐，现在还在早餐供应时间范围内，平常他都是要服务员给他送进他房间的。但是，今天，他高兴因为他找到了他一直追求的，所以去感受一下周围的喧嚣也插不错的。

但是今天似乎有些不同，士兵们都在路上窃窃私语地说着什么，而且神色相当精彩纷呈。

“啊，长官好！”一个士兵因为说得太进投入，差点和Pierce撞个满怀。

“聊什么那么投入。”老谋深算的笑容出现，看得士兵一阵阵脊背发凉。

“没什么长官！就是Winter Soldier对您的养子有点特别！”在Hydra里对权力高过你的人是不能有隐瞒的。

“特别是什么意思！”

“报告长官，Winter Soldier带着您的养子去餐厅吃早餐了！”立正敬了个军礼。


	17. Chapter 17

Winter Soldier带着Rumlow?在他的记里，Winter Soldier就是一件利器，绝对的洗脑控制让他几乎摒弃了人类多愁善感的情感，他是一个听命令的武器。他不会刻意与任何人亲近，他怎么可能对他刚领回来的男孩感兴趣？

算了，他也要去餐厅的，至于是不是事实等到了那里就清楚了。在去餐厅的路上，见到一批又一批的士兵拉帮结伙地秘密交谈着什么，而且他们的精神都是惊讶不已的神情。在见到他时，他们都打着哈哈找着各种理由说着他们口中的奇闻轶事。

一脚踏入餐厅，部长先生也进入了暂停模式。如果不是他亲眼所见，他是断然不会相信这个小概率事件的发生。Winter Soldier坐在餐桌边，那个被Pierce亲手领回来的男孩此刻正脸色不佳地坐在Winter Soldier的腿上。在Pierce印象里的Winter Soldier冰凉麻木得没有人的情感，他只知道服从命令，他强大无情所才举世无双。他不仅允许别人靠近还让人坐在他腿上，这点是连Pierce都没料想到的。这还是最让他在意的，Winter Soldier竟然能在耐心地一口口喂给男孩吃饭，还用手指揩下男孩嘴边的酱汁，将手指放进自己口中品尝。自从打他解冻这个危险的武器以来，还从没见到过他有这种反映，看来传说中无情的Winter Soldier对小孩子还是不同与成年人的。

“咳咳”为了引起那一桌在你浓我依地吃着饭的一大一小的注意，Pierce故意大声咳嗽制造声势，那正在吃饭的准确说是一个强硬塞饭，一个被迫吞咽的人一起看向那个故意发出声音的地方。

“呜……Pierce先生！”Rumlow见到他的监护人，立马煞白着脸用手推阻Winter Soldier塞向他嘴巴里饭菜的手，这中年男人是这里最高长官向他求助总会有救吧。

“Um，你今天不是有训练？”你赶快打发他去训练！Rumlow心急如焚地期盼着Pierce一声令下让Winter Soldier走向丢下他赶赴训练场，他现在是真的不想和这个可怕多过可敬的男人再多腻一秒了。

“Yes”Yeah！Rumlow都要为Pierce的救他于水深火热而欢呼喝彩了，但男人却出手将要跳下去的他一把捞回了怀里。“你给我乖乖吃完你的饭。”男人只是向Pierce点了点头，之后继续把盛满的饭菜强硬地塞进了他嘴里。

Pierce见状沉默不语，Winter Soldier并不像他的其他军官或是士兵，虽然他受控于Hydra，但是他却是个随心而遇的类型。前期根本没有人能控制得了他，后期的洗脑加强化指令给他硬加上所谓的几大法规，但是如果他真的失控就算是对Hydra全体来说后果仍是不可估量的。他就是一枚杀伤力强大的不定时炸弹，稍有大意差池就会被他炸得面目全非。

“那你快点吃好然后去训练场”Pierce忽视了Rumlow传来的呼救目光，他不会为了一个可有可无的小孩选择和Winter Soldier起冲突，一个是因为他宝贝这件珍品，一个是他也确实不能确定他能真的让对方听他命令，而且他更不能确定一旦Winter Soldier成为威胁他能杀得了他。

看到Pierce渐去渐远的背影，Rumlow真的有感觉他的前路不会是光辉坦荡的，这个男人连最高长官的命令都可以不立即执行，还有什么能阻止得了他？

“所以你最好乖乖听我话，这里没人能帮得了你。”霸气霸道的笑容浮在位于食物链顶端的王者脸上，而Rumlow就是他口下的猎物，一切尽在他的掌控之下。在Hydra里，似乎他可以惹很多人，但是绝对不能反抗Winter Soldier，他被最要命的一个盯上了。

“Pierce先生，为什么那些先生们要相互打对方呢？”小姑娘脸上不难看出害怕的表情，Pierce愣了一下，原来他已经习惯了Rumlow那像个小野兽的孩子。这个叫Gloria的小姑娘的反应才是正常小孩见到这种血腥场面时该有的反应，看来这个超级精髓的携带者真的是普通得和常人没有任何两样。

“小公主，别害怕。那些人只是在练习，他们为保护我们不受外界伤害，所以要做相当严格的训练才能确保我们的安全。”伪心政客安然地述说着半真半假的事情，训练是真，保护人们这答案那就只有Pierce才知道它到底是真是伪了。

“我，我爸爸呢？”小姑娘眼圈红了，软软的声音带上了鼻音。

“你爸爸在和给你治疗的医生们谈你的治疗事宜，不要担心，来。”慈爱的笑容让小姑娘向前迈步步，细嫩的小手拉上了Pierce粗糙的手掌。她的父亲被Pierce示意让医疗组的人缠住，和他交谈Gloria的治疗问题，他们给Ford先生提出了好几套治疗方案让他做最终决定。小女孩的体质有些弱，他们怕她的虚弱会影响超级精髓的勘测，所以让小姑娘健康起来是迫在眉睫的事。

“来，乖孩子，给你看个人。”Pierce带着老奸巨滑的慈祥微笑，牵着小姑娘将她拉至玻璃窗前“你看，场中那个穿浑身黑衣裳的叔叔。”Pierce蹲下身，在窗子的倒影里看到他把两个人的位置调得一样高，和小姑娘一起看着场上那个长发黑衣青年。

那个青年出手利落，下手狠辣，周围想袭击他的人都没有机会近身。他就像脚踩着白骨堆积的君王，在他的王座上俯瞰着一切，想进犯他领土的外来者都会被他撕碎。Pierce对男人的表现相当满意，有够无情，有够毒辣。

“你觉得他怎么样？”Pierce问着小姑娘，他可想把他们牵在一起的，当然要知道小姑娘对秘密武器的印象了。

“他……”小女孩踟蹰不住“很厉害，但……”小姑娘的眼睛里都是恐惧的情绪，那个叔叔就像是血染的一样。他拎起一个偷袭他失败的人，一下打得那个人流了血，还让他动不了。然后那个人向他们方向看过来，然后露出一个非常好看的笑容，Gloria发誓，那个笑容是她见过的最好看的笑容。然后那个长着好看脸的叔叔突然间没了所有表情，这让Gloria想起他爸爸生气时她害怕那种感觉，然后那个叔叔一甩手将手里的人摔到旁边树上。被摔的人像个破掉的木偶，从树上滑了下来，地面上出现了好多血。

“哇啊啊……”小姑娘两手放在耳则惊恐地大叫，随后把脸埋进了身后Pierce的怀里，吓得不敢回头。Pierce望过去，看到了血染的男人脸上志得意满的笑，他是在挑衅？还是真的对这小姑娘有感应？

在训练场上Winter Soldier就已经知道Pierce在观察室里看着这里的一切，他对这个最亮长官，他所谓的“拥有者”并无任何其他特别感觉。他为他所用，目前只是因为他空空的思想无法给他提供自己的道路，把以他在哪里拼杀都是一样。只要他不厌倦，就让他们随便怎么认为，只是他目前没有想法没有去处。但直到那个奇怪的小男孩出现，让他空无一物的世界开始运动，静止的时间开始缓慢流动，有什么东西出现把空白变得不再是空。

偶然瞥见Pierce身边又多了一个小女孩，他对小女孩也并没有什么感觉，以他超过常人数倍的视力，他能见到小女孩眼中的恐惧。他露出他一向用来骗人的甜美笑容，不意外的小女孩被他的笑吸引了，开始追着他看。好了，下面是表演时间了，他瞬间冻结了所在感情。将手里的倒霉蛋重重扔了出去，可怜的家伙一定被他摔掉了半条命，就算不死也伤残了。看到小姑娘哭叫着扑到Pierce怀里，他对着惊讶的Pierce笑了，他不爽早餐时被Pierce打搅了乐趣。


	18. Chapter 18

“Gloria，怎么了？”Pierce轻轻上下搓着小姑娘一直发抖的后背，如果她没有对超级士兵建立起感情基础的话，后面的事情虽然也可顺利进行，但是会费很多事情。

“那个叔叔，他……”小姑娘还在惊吓的余味里“我害怕。”小姑娘的眼泪不住往下掉，那个人给她的感觉太可怕了，小姑娘沉浸在惊恐里轻声啜泣。这个影像一点都不像另一个和她差不多大的男孩的反映，那孩子和他一起来时，不但没有被某地里浓重的杀气惊得失声大哭，他相反对这一切充满好奇。

“我带你去找你爸爸怎么样？Gloria？”对方毕竟是个不大的小女孩，Pierce就算再怎样，他顾及政客的身份也不会对个小女孩苛责的。

“好。”小姑娘一听到去找她父亲，立刻用随身的小手帕擦掉了眼泪，她现在只是期盼快点离开这个让她害怕的地方，随便去哪里都好，只要不在这里。看来Winter Soldier给小姑娘留下的第一印象就算不是糟糕透顶也绝不美好，Pierce脸色凝重，要是小姑娘执意不敢靠近超级士兵那他费这么的苦心是为了什么？

既然小姑娘这里不行，那他就去下达指令让Winter Soldier去接近小姑娘吧。回来寻找那抹黑色的闪电，Winter Soldier平时实战过后不是一个人呆在安静的角落像雕像一样沉默，就是在基地里那颗参天古树下做他沉睡中的君王。当今天他来到这两个往常一定会有Winter Soldier身影在地方竟然没有看见他，这种情况可不多见。

基地里又出现了一个和Rumlow年龄相仿的女孩，长官的私生女？人家有爸爸！长官给他私生子找得童养媳？然后，一个爆炸性的消息传开了，长官带着小女孩特意去观察Winter Soldier！难道是要撮合一对老夫少妻组合？但是真的会有女性，经得起Winter Soldier的折腾？一时之间，各种想法在基地每个人脑子里百转千回的过场，谁也不敢提出自己的想法，这些事只可意会不能言传尤其不能传到长官那里。

那个和Rumlow年龄差不多的女孩，Winter Soldier见到她，并没有当时他见到Rumlow的那种强烈又异样的感觉。这个小姑娘和他所见到的大多数人一样，他们都不会在他的大脑里做任何停留，只是众多的擦肩而过可能再也不会相见的人中的一员。如果Pierce有了这个新的孩子后把男孩送走，那他一定会找到那个男孩，他会自己想办法养他反正那个男孩只要给他口饭吃就好了，当成宠物养也是个不错的选择。

边想边走，他回神时发现他竟然走到了Rumlow所在的住宿区，并且站在了男孩的门前。又是这么鬼使神差，冥冥中有种牵引就总是把他往男孩这边拉。他轻拍了几下门，他在想Rumlow开门见到他时会是什么表情，应该是惊恐大过惊喜吧。

过了一小会儿，面前的大门依然纹丝不动。漂亮的眉皱在一起，没在？还是呆在里面不开门？如果是前者，他到是不在乎等等。要是后者，他嘲笑Rumlow的天真，真的认为这么区区一道门能挡得住他？这个门，只需他金属臂轻轻一挥，看似坚实门就是碎成星屑。金属手已经扶上门并且把锁弄坏进去了，这时，一个微小的动静从楼梯处传来。

一个身材瘦小的男孩手拎一个大塑料袋上来了，袋子时都是喝空的玻璃瓶，在走近门边时Rumlow发现他的门被打开了。在基地里，不会有贼什么的来的，他抄起一个空瓶子悄悄走进屋。

瞥见门边一个影子，Rumlow用力甩了上去，但瓶子却被抽走清脆的玻璃粉碎声响起。冰冷的金属束缚住了脖子，一阵倒转他被摔到了自己床上，力度猛烈得让他头脑发晕。Winter!他来干什么！Rumlow盯着男人看，眼光充满锐利和怒气，但是对面的男人却看起来还不错的感觉。

“学会偷袭人了？”蓝色的瞳孔看着琥珀的透明黄色，身体压了上来，让男孩的脸更鼓了。

“我从不偷袭人的！”就是说你这家伙不是人，没有事老是来纠缠他，你难道都不烦的？Rumlow现在满脑子想的就是想把男人气走，却忽略了一个根本问题，这个男人是他不能也招惹不起的。

Winter只是稍微抬身面无表情地看着他，但是Rumlow却嗅出了平静下的风暴，下一刻，他的头整个向右扎进了床垫里。左脸火辣辣地痛！从左耳到右耳轰鸣声连成了一片在响，嘴里而涌上了腥锈的味道，他用现在焦距不准的眼神注视上方的男人。伸出手，指尖抹掉了嘴角渗出的红色液体，费力地将身体向男人的另一个方向移了移。

“你和他们都一样。”男孩平淡无力地说，他很悲伤但却没有流泪，“和那些在孤儿院打我的人。”来这时短短几天，他被这个强大的男人暴力相待了好几次，他只是想平静的渡过他或平凡或精彩的一生，但是为什么大家都是看他不顺眼？在Rumlow抱着双膝蜷缩在床角心乱如麻时，Winter也感觉到了那种悲伤中带着不愤的心情，他也不知道为什么他能感应到男孩的心情起伏，也别问他为什么确定那个感觉就是和男孩相通的，他就是知道那是男孩的想法。强烈但不外显，在Rumlow一副什么没有在乎什么都不怕的外表下，他有颗寂寞的心，他需要人来陪伴保护他，但是他却从来都不恳求这些施舍。

“你会知道，我跟他们不一样。”有力的手伸进男孩双膝间，托住他的下颌把他低着头抬起来，让他看着自己。“他们不可能和我一样。”手指轻轻划过男孩裂开的嘴角，让Rumlow痛得皱起眉头，手上移扶平了拧在一起的眉。“因为我绝对不会丢下你。”

这句话让Rumlow惊讶地瞪大了双眼，从出生到现在，还从未有人向他说过不会丢下他的话。他们家人从一出世就丢弃了他，有幸被老院长抚养但长大后他这是被抛弃在一个没人注视的角落里，本来在那位政客出现时他以为他的契机到了。但是在他遇到Winter后，Pierce选择顺从Winter的喜好，他到头来仍是独身一人。

“去吃午饭。”扔下简单的一句话Winter拉起他就向门外走，半拖半拽地到了餐厅，路上偶尔会听到士兵们小声说Winter Soldier又把小孩“绑架”了。

“Winter Soldier，正好我找你有事……”Pierce的笑意在他见到Rumlow时凝固住了，那孩子才几日没见，怎么满脸挂彩？现在小孩的左脸肿起老高，嘴角还裂开了。“你这是怎么了？”在Pierce的手接近Rumlow时孩子咧着嘴躲了一下。

他是想跑开，但是他的胳膊还被抓在Winter Soldier手里，Pierce把这个现象也尽收眼底。

“你怎么了？Rumlow！”这次的语气带上了严厉

“我只是，摔了。”男孩直直地回视着阴险的政客，眼中的坚决和镇定让Pierce都在心里为这孩子打了个加号。

“你怎么不说是我把你打成这样的？”大手包住男孩的脸将他按在自己身前，让男孩咝痛了一声。Rumlow仰头直视着传奇杀手，一双小拳头攥得紧紧的，既是恐惧也是愤怒。Pierce只是在旁边观察，Rumlow的表现完全不像那个宝贵的小公主，面对寒冬一样的男人他也害怕但是他也敢于反抗，而且似乎他的Winter Soldier对这男孩也很特别。

“Winter Soldier，我想让今天早上的小姑娘和你相处一下。”直接是肯定性句子

点头同意，既然是组织上的命令，Winter Soldier几乎都会说Yes，但没有人类表情的脸孔却告诉Pierce他可不会保证小姑娘的安全。谁都清楚，Winter Soldier如果失控，后果难以预料。

“让他也和我在一起。”那个他当然是指在他手里挣扎想脱离的Rumlow，没料到Winter Soldier竟有主动提出条件，Pierce本来想回绝但想到Rumlow和Gloria年龄相近也许在一起会有帮助。


	19. Chapter 19

“Pierce先生，我能自己照顾自己。”脸上的手下移，来到脖子上面微微用力，Rumlow顿时感觉氧气摄入量锐减，他抓着男人的手指都在泛白。

看来Winter Soldier对男孩真的是相当执着，Pierce深吸了口气注视着眼前的一大一小，这两人之间的微妙气氛似乎很难容得进第三个人一般。这两个人在叫劲，Rumlow现在还只是个孩子，但他长大后会是什么样子谁也不能下结论。他现在根本不可能反抗得了Winter Soldier，但是他却是在反抗着他，而Winter Soldier也是抓住他不放手，真是意料之外Winter Soldier竟然对小孩会倾注这么多精力！看来，这要等到Gloria体内潜藏的力量觉醒，那么水到渠成就是自然的事了。

“Winter Soldier，让我跟Rumlow谈谈吧。”Pierce一边向男孩伸出手，一边在观察人形兵器的动向“好让他能安心和你呆在一起。”听到Pierce是要劝Rumlow乖乖跟着他，才放手让男孩过去。

“孩子，听我说。”Pierce看着Rumlow抗拒和Winter Soldier一起的眼神，摸了摸他的头叹了口气。“这里来了个和你差不多大的女孩子”听到和自己年龄相近的小孩，Rumlow不禁表现出了他好奇的表情。

“所以，你们会一起和Winter Soldier呆一段时间。”Pierce沉声道，“一个小姑娘若是单独和Winter Soldier在一起，她一定会害怕，所以交给你个任务，小骑士。保护公主不被恶龙侵害。”

骑士？公主？恶龙？如果前两者是在说他们，那恶龙就是，张望了一眼冷冰着一张脸站在另一端的男人。气质冰冷坚硬，又是一身漆黑的装束，就是十足的在森林深处抢走公主的恶龙形象！

就算是那一老一小谈话声音很低沉，以他超越常人数倍的听力当然知道他们在说什么，只是Winter Soldier对此不屑一顾，他的目的就是让Rumlow能呆在他身边。

“嗯？所以Rumlow，你能办得到的，对不对？”政客最擅长的就是心理诱导，布好陷阱悠哉地坐在旁边，等着猎物落入其中不断挣扎。这个被他领养回来的男孩野性难驯，但他亦有他的为人处事之道，在孤儿院时他被排挤是因为小孩的普遍心理喜欢欺负弱小或是一起排挤比他们优秀的。Rumlow是体态弱小但他并不软弱，他会把企图欺负他的人揍得头破血流，那这小孩一定是属于后者比他人优秀的那一类型了。

从他在那里会为了帮助一个被其他小孩欺负的小姑娘这一点来看，他有着保护弱势群体的意识，而且他也从院里几位成年人口中听过这小孩的事迹。他从被父母遗弃，到被院长抱回来开始就与这里的一切格格不入，他数次想着离开那里，但是每次都没成功因为对孤儿院来说，少一个孩子就少一份抚恤补助。所以，院里的人不会让他自己跑走，被人领养则另当别论那样是会得到补偿的不论认养人是谁，那份补偿都一分不会少！

“好吧，但我不要时刻和那个人呆在一起，我想有自己的自由空间。可以吗？Pierce先生。”Pierce话里的意思已经明白了，他是要他和小姑娘在一起陪伴着Winter Soldier，主要是那个还未见面的小姑娘和Winter Soldier在一起，他只要做个小姑娘的玩伴男孩就行了。当然男孩也不会放过提条件的机会,他才不要被那个男人限制自由呢，反正他就只要那个小女孩和Winter Soldier在一起时陪着她不让她害怕就行。

“这点我会想办法让Winter Soldier同意，但是在Gloria适应和Winter Soldier独处前，你要多陪陪她，OK？”等以后小女孩不再害怕和男人独处时，他就可以不用陪着她，自由自在的想去哪去哪了。

“我知道了，这段时间我会陪着她，直到她不会再害怕和他独处。”男孩抬头注视着Pierce“但这之后，我要自由空间。”

“好！”Pierce用他宽大的手掌拍了拍瘦小的肩膀，有他陪着那个小公主应该会没那么害怕了吧。正在这时，他的手机响了起来，一看是Ford先生打过来的。

“Ford先生，怎么了？”这个男人是不会随便打电话给他的，除非是有什么紧急的事件。

“Pierce部长，Gloria，她说什么都不想再在这里呆下去了。”从电话的那边传来一阵阵微小的哭声，能听出来那是一个小女孩的声音，并且还听见一个声音在哭诉着“爸爸，我们离开这里吧，我们走吧。我害怕。”

“Ford先生，你们等等我，我马上过去。”Pierce慌张地往外跑

“还没见过Pierce，Hydra的长官这么惊惶失措过。”黑衣的长发男人靠在墙边笑呵呵的，那个样子看下来真像个痞气的纨绔公子哥。

Pierce要走？Rumlow的第一反应就是那不就要留下他和那个表象不错，性格要多恶劣有多恶劣的人在一起了？男孩反应不慢地紧跟着Pierce也往外走，本来站没站相的Winter Soldier当Rumlow想趋乱跟着前面的中年男人一起溜出去时一双明亮的蓝眼暗了下来。

就要顺利到达门口，可以跟着他所谓的监护者一起离开时，一道影子闪过。刚刚还站在另一边的男人，竟然站在他对面把唯一的出口挡死了，轻蔑的冷笑看在Rumlow眼里让他从身体内部开始发冷。

对方冰冷得没有表情的脸让他不断后退，而男人也没什么太过激的表现，只是他退了差不多的距离时，男人就一步步地逼近他。他能躲的空间越来越小了，背部已经贴上了冰冻坚硬的墙壁，身体右侧是金属光泽闪烁的机械臂。那条手臂是超级武器，不知上面沾染了多少鲜血，透过多重混杂的保养油还能嗅到血液特有的味道。身体左侧是普通的手臂，但那条手臂也同样不像表面上那般普通，正面男人压低身体有形的压迫感夹杂着无形的恐惧一层层紧紧拥抱着Rumlow。

“还想跑到哪去？”冰冷带着怒气意味的眼神要把他刺穿，Winter一想到男孩抓紧一切时机从他身边逃离的情景，他的心就不会再平静无波。手指抵住男孩下颌，从左向右划过。

“没什么。”Rumlow深吸了口气，心脏跳动得过于猛烈就像要冲破胸腔“我只是，不想打扰你。”尽量小心做答，不想激怒男人。

“我觉得我们最高长官说得已经够明显了”捏住男孩的下巴摇摆并且一字一句“你现在归我了！”

Rumlow乖顺地低下眼看着地面，他没有再说出什么反对的意见，这表示他只能默认这是个事实。Pierce把他当作筹码一般送给Winter Soldier了，他是个活生生的人，他不是件物品今天喜欢可以拿在手里，明天就被当作交换的物资转送出去！这样的生活也跟他理想中的规划相去甚远，他想靠自己的能力打拼出自己的生活领地，而不是被他的领养者和Winter Soldier进行着等价交换的游戏。

“你这是要去训练场吗？”在手臂被铁一样的手掌握住并拖着向前走时，Rumlow不解地询问，男人只是冷冷看了他一眼转头拉着他继续走。男孩噘起嘴，心里很不爽，不理就不理干吗一副冻死人的样！

“给我些包好的冰块。”冰冷的语气冰块一样的脸，你还要冰块做什么你自己就要比冰块效果还显著好不好？Winter Soldier并没有把他带到训练场或是什么其他地方，而是来到了餐厅的冷藏间。在工作人员听到Hydra的传奇索要冰块时，一句废话没多问地拿出一大包包裹细致的冰块恭恭敬敬地双手交给他。

看这些冰块的数量，Rumlow觉得都可以去做上几碗刨冰的了，他就热得那么想吃吗？就那么一愣神儿的功夫，男人一把拽过男孩塞进自己怀里。

“呜……”Rumlow捂着撞红的鼻子没好气地瞄了Winter一眼，那家伙竟然还笑得这么甜蜜，暴力狂。这家伙身上的肌肉也很坚硬，比他的金属臂脆弱不到哪去，撞到他身上跟摔到水泥地上的感觉没太大区别。

“哇！干什么！”刺痛皮肤的冰冷突地侵袭到高肿的右脸上，冻得他猛地瑟缩了一下，导致让后脑又撞上了坚硬的身躯。

“冰敷能让肿消退得快些。”原来他拿冰块是要给他敷脸？但也用不着这么大一包吧！这包冰块可没比他的脸小到哪去！适当的冷可以起到镇痛消肿的辅助作用，但过度的冻就会把皮肤刺得更痛了！

Rumlow伸手向旁边推了推那一大坨冰，脸上本来就痛，现在加上过量的冰是又麻又痛！一只大手托住了后脑，不是吧！脸又重重地贴到冰块上面了，他这次真的不是在跟Winter较劲，是真的这么敷下去不出事也得出事！手的力道加重，让他根本没法挣脱开。

“Winter”Rumlow用他的手轻轻点摸着对方的手，果然这种在小孩看来很怪异的行为能让男人相当受用，脑袋上的压力顿时减轻了不少，男人的眼神也变得温柔。“Winter，能单取出几块冰冷敷么？这么多的冰块冻得脸发疼。”被冻红的小脸儿配上可怜的眼神让Winter的心一阵萌动。把Rumlow翻个身正面对着他，闪着寒光的金属手指轻轻碰上男孩本身就肿起又被冰块冻得越发红的脸颊，薄薄皮肤下的面跳动的血管的跃动感透过金属手指传达给他本人。

将冰块交给男孩，Rumlow把它放在附近的桌子上，取出了两块棱角分明的冰块。用塑料布重新包好，轻轻贴在脸上肿起的地方，从上至下轻沾着冷敷。看这孩子的动作相当娴熟，看来是自己不是第一次做冰敷了，是谁也下过么重的手？现在想起除他外还有其他人在男孩身体上留下伤痕，心底生出的怒火就无法平息。

另一边Pierce赶到了Ford父女的所在地，他一进门就见到小姑娘抱住她父亲，躲在他怀里轻轻啜泣，她幼小柔弱的身体在不住地抖动。

“爸爸，我们回家吧，好么？”小姑娘水汪汪的蓝眼里控诉着她此时的极差心情，恐慌又无助。她只是紧紧攥住父亲的衬衫不放手，只希望父亲会快点带她离开这个莫名让她害怕的地方。

“Gloria，乖女孩，听我说。你父亲带你来这里，是为了医治好你一直以来都虚弱的身体。“Pierce拿出多年不用的耐心哄着小姑娘，"亲爱的，你看你的身体一直不好的话，是不是你爸爸最着急呢？"挑了下眉，轻轻捏下小姑娘白嫩的脸蛋。

"我也不想总是让爸爸着急。"小姑娘从她父亲怀里转过一部分脸向Pierce，她想到每次她不舒服，她的父亲比她本人还要着急。工作也不去了，觉也睡不好了，不管是她睡了还是醒来，父亲都在守着她。每次一睁开眼，都看见父亲抚摸着她的额头冲她微笑，并且拿吃的东西喂她但是男人的眼神却总是忧心忡忡。

"所以，如果我们治好的你的顽固疾病，你爸爸就不会再担惊受怕了，因为他爱你所以你有什么他才会担心。"意料之中看出小姑娘的动摇了，再接再厉是政客一直的课题“我知道你不适应这里崭新的环境，但是，请你忍耐好吗？Gloria,为了你父亲也为了你自己。"中年男人轻抚她脸颊的大手粗糙有力，但温暖可靠。印象里这个一直以来对她有耐心的善良叔叔对其他人可不一样，他身边的人都对他毕恭毕敬，他们哪里会逆着他的意思来？

"真的能治好我，不让爸爸再担心吗？Pierce先生。"小姑娘正面对着Pierce，如果能让爸爸不再担心她愿意试一试。

"是的，所以亲爱的现在只需你的一个小小决定了，是走是留？"心理战已经打到这份上了，Pierce也不怕小姑娘会说不留。就是她真的一心想走，他也会有办法说服他们留下的，政客有的是诱人的筹码。那么，接下来的问题就是，怎么能让小姑娘和超级士兵共处同一空间了。

"Gloria，咱们现在来说说那个穿黑衣服的叔叔，只是说说。"一提到超级士兵小姑娘的脸上又是陷入极度恐慌的表现，所以Pierce决定先不要太过着急否则效果不太好。"那个叔叔他其实不太会表现自己，他在行为上，是挺让人害怕的有时我也会怕。"这是真的，Hydra的超级杀器就是你是这个组织的最高长官也不能确保他就百分百听话。

“先生你，也会害怕他？”小姑娘虽然害怕但她听到不是她一个人怕他，多少还是有些好奇的。

“是呀，因为他太厉害了，当然会有人怕他。”Winter Soldier的强大有目共睹没有人会质疑，“对了，Gloria，不说别的你认为那个叔叔长得怎么样？”这句话像是和小姑娘间的悄悄话。

“他，嗯，他……”小姑娘的脸红了起来，一副不好意思说出口的样子，看样子女孩应该对Winter Soldier表面印象不错，不然不会脸红。

“我认为他长得挺好看的，你呢？别不好意思说，亲爱的。”Pierce扶着小姑娘的双肩，也表现出他跃跃欲试的一面像个老小孩。

“他，他挺漂亮的。”小姑娘的声音渐低，但是却满面飞红。这小姑娘果然被Winter Soldier迷人的外表迷惑了，的确，那样一张脸要不是超级武器的话不知会迷倒多少人。

“其实他呢，他就是不太会表现。有时他为了引起他喜欢的人的注意，会做一些看起来可怕的事，那是他不会表达自己，不需要害怕。”Pierce还肯定似的点点头，“我也问过他，他很喜欢你的。只不过是他不会表达，表情也总是一个样子让人觉得他很难接近。他那天在训练，他看到你时太喜欢你了，所以都没注意到和他一起练习的人被他下手打重了。然后他见到你也在看他时，就一紧张把那个人丢了出去，就是这样。”看着小姑娘半信半疑的脸，Pierce也开始对他自己这个理由会带来的后果有些犹豫，这些话是绝对不可以传到这间屋子以外的地方。虽然Winter Soldier可能根本不会有什么反应，但是那样会有损Hydra传奇的威名，更会有捕风捉影的蠢货自讨没趣搅得整个基地鸡犬不宁。

此时另一个地方，被说到的主人公Winter Soldier只觉得鼻腔里痒痒的，总是有想打喷嚏的感觉。Rumlow站在旁边东张西望地分散他想笑的冲动，刚刚看到男人一连几个喷嚏不停的，那感觉说不出来就带着喜感。原来这家伙也有人类的一面呀，见到这一面可真是不容易呀！

“噢。”小姑娘红着脸，原来那个好看的叔叔也喜欢她的，但是在他身边还会害怕。

“亲爱的，你一般情况下还是可以和爸爸在一起，一天你只需要抽出一些时间和他相处就够了。”这才是真正目的。

“但是，我，不想自己和他呆在一起，会怕。”那深刻在脑海的记忆依旧醒目，她还是会心底生寒。

“这没关系，会有个和你差不多大的男孩子和你们一起的。”Pierce觉得小Rumlow真是他解决这个问题的救星。

“这里还有其他小孩？”听到有同龄人在这里，小姑娘立刻被好奇心俘获了。

“是呀，我的养子。他可是个会保护漂亮小公主的小骑士，你会跟他相处愉快的。”小孩子还是跟同龄人会更亲近些，看小姑娘又红了脸，Pierce继续道“他就很喜欢那个喜欢你的叔叔，巴不得整天跟他腻在一起。”这话让Rumlow一阵恶寒充遍全身，谁在算计他？


	20. Chapter 20

还会有和她一般大的孩子喜欢那个叔叔？那个叔叔长相是非常好看，小女孩也认为他是她见过的最好看的叔叔，但他的感觉却令她不自觉觉得恐慌，那个人只是能在远处观看但是不能近距离相处的。

“Pierce先生，那你说的那个男孩子他也住在附近？”金发的女孩询问着中年男人，那那个男孩得有多勇敢才能不畏恐惧地和那个叔叔在一起？

“是啊，如果你愿意我现在就可以带你去找他。你们两个年龄差不多大应该会有许多共同话题的吧？”在这个年龄段小男孩和小女孩之间还是属于无话不谈的时间，要等到了青春期估计共同话题就会减少了。

“如果可以的话，那就麻烦您了！”小姑娘首度腼腆地笑着，Pierce摆出一副老派绅士的作风，伸出手牵起他的小公主的手，带她去找童话里保护小公主的小骑士。

“哇！你不用训练的吗？”在自己房间门口Rumlow被冷着一张脸的Winter Soldier堵在了门外，他下午可是特意趋着训练还没有结束，Winter Soldier被一群士兵纠缠得无法脱身时快速溜回来。可不就是为了避开男人的视线，自己能踏踏实实地有个休息的安静时间，这些日子他感觉自己被男人看得太紧了，几乎是时刻都在一起这让他有点喘不过气。

“怎么这么着急要走？”哐地一声Rumlow被一股强大的力量推得撞在身后的门板上面，震得Rumlow有种周围的东西都在动摇的错觉。头被迫向后仰起，冰冷坚硬的金属手掌压迫得他感觉颈骨要向后折断一般，怎么每次见到这个男人都有一种生命被威胁的感觉？

“我只是累了，想回来休息一下。”看着冷清的蓝眸反正害怕也不会起到丁点帮助他的作用，干脆直视还舒服点，就算他尽量躲避结果男人还是一样地对待他。他们命里就是注定的克星！

“再说，我能打扰你训练的吗？”Rumlow回答得理直气壮，男人只是挑起一个完美的笑容，但是冰冷刺骨。金属臂用力向上，Rumlow被巨大的拉力向上拉起脚跟离开地面，只用脚指尖费力地想留在地面上。

“呜……”位于头颈前端的金属在挤压他气管中的氧气。

“你以为这种程度的反抗能有什么效果？”平板的语气在嘲笑他的无力，力量还有加强，直到Rumlow的双脚完全脱离了地面。

呜，好难受！快不能呼吸了！从身体深处突然通上一股力量，膝关节就像被什么带动了一般，随着那个力量的爆发他的脚重重踹在了男人的腹部。一个小孩子的一脚本来应该对超级士兵造不成任何影响，但这一脚也确实把传奇Winter Soldier踹得放了手并且后退了几步。

Rumlow半蹲着捂住脖子在那里不断咳嗽，同时Winter Soldier也愣住了。他也没料到这个普通的瘦小孩子竟然能把他踹开，基地训练有素的特工们也许他不会有疑问，毕竟那些人针对于他做过足够多甚至是过量的强化训练。但这男孩竟然把他踹得有些疼，在他们接触的瞬间仿佛一股不知名的力量传导到他身体中，或许说是他的基因里。本应处在激发蓄力状态下的超级血清，在接触到那不明感觉的一刻像冻结了一般，一刹那的凝固让超级士兵被一个小孩子踹出去了。丢人的感觉，有史以来首次让Winter Soldier有了冰冷乏味之外的感觉，这让王者的尊严很受打击果然还是小看他了，冰蓝的双眸迸发出寒光锁定了对面的男孩。

Rumlow感觉空气貌似骤然降低了几度，错觉？无意间和男人四目相交，寒冷的感觉从男人的蓝眼中直接渗透进骨髓里，从内到外被冰冷亲吻入侵。男人看他的眼神就是嗜血帝王盯上盘中猎物的感觉，跑！这是脑中目前唯一的声音了，当机立断Rumlow双手撑起身体没命地跑起来，如果这次被抓又是凶多吉少，因为他知道他又要命地惹怒Winter Soldier了。

在孤儿院只有在他犯了事或是做了过分的事，才会逃避被毒打，但是现在他却总是在逃命的感觉！冰雪的利爪向他逼近，不行到极限了。右臂被钢铁的手掌箍住，手掌顺力将他抛到走廊的墙壁上，一阵天昏地暗袭来。

右边的额头重重磕在了坚硬的水泥墙上，当时就被撞得眼前一片漆黑，整个头都痛得麻木了。有什么东西沿着右眼慢慢流下来，粘粘的热热的它途经的地方痒痒的，并且带着腥腥的味道。勉强睁开右眼，腥红的一片，嗯，那个就一定是血了。他一点点地滑坐在地上，这下真的是被摔得没了一点力气了，在他模糊不清的视线里，那个冰冷的黑衣男人在一步步走进，Rumlow的心也跟着一点点寒冷。

Winter Soldier自己也没弄明白，他为什么要对一个小孩那么认真？在他踹了他转身跑走以后竟然会这么愤怒！还从没有Winter Soldier盯上但得不到手的，对于这个不惜余力逃离他的男孩是得下点真功夫了，那就让他暂时跑不了吧。看着男孩滑落的墙壁上，一道蜿蜒亮丽的血痕印在上面，白里透红的色彩冲击有种说不出的美感。

“我们是不是该继续我们的话题了？”Winter Soldier蹲下，一手抓住男孩后脑的头发。看着男孩被血渲染的脸，他总是觉得带点血痕的Rumlow让他心底的感觉更是跳跃，孩子只是动动他痛得失去血色的嘴唇。然后更紧地抿住，没有发出任何声音。

“你血液的味道还不错。”Winter舔掉了额头上又流淌下来的血珠，让它浸在他的味蕾上细细品尝，这感觉就像他曾经最爱的带血牛排肉的感觉。芳香、精致、回味无穷，舌苔贴上Rumlow的脸颊缓缓往上扫，皮肤下血液温热的感觉相当好。

“求你，别咬我脸。”感觉那两排坚硬整齐的牙齿轻磕他的脸颊，并且有慢慢咬合的形势，Rumlow还不想这么早就破相。Winter并没理会他的请求，并且轻微用力让他更惊恐，好在对方并没真的实质性地给他留下伤疤。嘴唇继续上移，Winter的短胡须扎痛他的脸，而且给他留下轻轻的淡红划痕。火热湿润的舌尖划过额角的伤口，刺痛让Rumlow激灵了一下。

“Winter，拜托。”语气中都是恳求，Rumlow的手悬在半空他本想推拒Winter Soldier，但他想到这个动作不知会给他带来怎样的麻烦所以作罢。在对方轻咬上他的伤口时忍不住痛呼。

“唾液是消炎的，这个你总不会不知道对吧？”男人扳正他的脸并且舔去他自己嘴角处的血液，漂亮的蓝眼睛里都是无奈和困惑。不禁再次让人感慨，顶着这样一张脸却做着这么暴力的事情，他对不起那张童话里才存在的脸啊！同时也让小小的Rumlow知道了什么叫做表里不一，这就是赤裸裸的实例。

“呜……”牙齿轻合咬在他伤口的上下两处边缘上，Rumlow在颤抖中想这样一定会被男人说成是有助于伤口愈合吧，但是好痛好痛，眼眶不自觉地因为疼痛湿润了。

“Winter，疼啊。”话语中带上了颤音，男人托起他没受伤的半边脸看着他，一手接住他划下的泪滴放入嘴里。

“有点苦又有些微涩，你害怕我？”这种微苦带涩的泪水除了传递给Winter Soldier小孩的委屈之外，还向他诉说着男孩的恐惧。

“因为你打我。”Rumlow的泪水沿着两颊落下，身体还在微微轻颤。“你又不告诉我我错在哪里，或是我做错了什么。”说出来了，眼泪就再也控制不住地往下淌，他都不明白究竟是做错了什么才给自己招了这顿打的。

“你错在哪了？”Winter Soldier姆指抵住Rumlow的下巴突然向后用力抬起，不意外地让他的头顶后端抵到了墙壁上，墙壁上的血渍让接触到它的黑色发梢染上了些许红色。

“你自己都不知道的吗？”耳边传来男人迷惑人心的声音，能感觉得到对方温热的吐息，但凛冽寒冬的气息却只让他浑身发冷。

“我……所以我才请求你告诉我。”Rumlow根本就是不觉得自己哪里有错，明明是Winter偏要在鸡蛋里挑骨头的，可怕的是他还真的不知能从哪弄出骨头来责怪他。所以他们每次相遇的结果都差不多是一个模式，就是他无疑会惹得Hydra的传奇大动肝火，而这个成年人总是有各种理由和借口暴力地对待他。那惹不起还躲不起么，但是对方不是普通人而是Winter Soldier，连躲避的机会都吝啬给予他。所以，目前为止，都是Winter的话不论对错只要他有异议就会被暴力对待。

“如果我做错什么了，你告诉我，我会，改。”艰难地吞了口口水，其中包含酸涩和委屈，面对男人他只有被迫认错。

“你还记得当初Pierce先生对你说过的话吗？”温柔的声音在耳畔响起，但是他却知道声音的主人并不温柔。

“让我好好呆在基地里，呜……”放在下巴上的手指突然发力，那里的骨头在尖叫着抗议

“跟我假傻？嗯？”他不会让他逃避

“Winter，求你了，好痛。”细小的双手无力地抚上有力的大手，下巴好痛真的好痛骨头要被捏碎了，带着火热体温的眼泪沾到了男人手上。“我真的记不清你要说的是Pierce先生和我说的哪句了，Winter，求你了。”

“我记得他几天前才刚刚和你说过你现在归我了吧。”听得Rumlow一抖，他还想控制自己的自由？这是为什么？刚跳出一个囚笼，他以为他回归了原野，原来不过是进了另一个对吗？

“我……”不是物品，面对Hydra里真正实力最强的存在，Rumlow胸有定见地觉得没会有人会为了营救他而和最强的对抗，只要Winter满意他就是那个可以牺牲者。

“你什么，我想Pierce会答应让你成为我的所有物。”冷酷的笑在秀气的脸上霸气又邪气，“你别想从我身边离开，明白吗？”握住男孩的脸晃了晃。

“En。”逆来顺受的样子希望能顺利混过这一关

“我要听你亲口说出来。”手指沿着Rumlow颈侧的青色血管抚摸，他可以轻而易举地折断手这个纤细的脖子，就像在战场上那样。但是战场上的杀戮让他兴奋，眼前这个，他是喜欢看他的不同的丰富感情，但他可不想让他变成一具冰冷的尸体。退一迈步说，如果真的哪天这孩子不幸身亡，他也会把他泡在福尔马林里当成一件收藏品的。

“你知道我想让你说的是什么。”手指在血管的某一外停下，施加压力被恶意按压的血管剧烈跳动着想顶开那个压力

“Say。”看着Rumlow憋气憋得通红的脸，他并没有理睬他的痛苦，“Say。”

"我，我，我是，你的。"手指移开了，大量的新鲜空气注入鼻腔，脸色煞白的Rumlow大口呼吸着空气。他自己在心里补了一句，我不会归任何人所有！我才是我生命的舵手，我才是我灵魂的拥有者，不会有人能真正拥有我的！

“记住，下次没我的允许你不能擅自离开我。”不容有异议的语气，Winter Soldier散发着寒冬才有的冰冷

“懂了吗？”苍冰一样的蓝色锁定住Rumlow，Winter Soldier的话才是真理，他只有服从不能反对。

Rumlow张了张嘴，始终没有发出声音，他只是闭上眼睛动作微小地点点头。把委屈的眼泪生硬地憋回肚子里，伴随着自己口中的血沫的腥减味一齐无声地向腹中吞下去。

看来这次是时过境迁了吧，Winter的怒气应该已经发泄过了，他就是要再动手打他也会先歇会劲才行。Rumlow用手撑着墙，但是虚软的双腿根本用上不一点力气，Winter看他只是双腿在不住打颤但是怎么也直不起来。Rumlowk只是咬紧牙关，任自己一次次失败透明的汗滴一波波下落，也没有出声乞求他帮助。

“自己起不来吧，你可以求我帮你。”男人纯真的笑容看在Rumlow眼里只觉得虚伪，明明是你下手太重，不帮我就算了干吗要让我求？Rumlow把头靠在墙壁上，棕黄色的眼睛愤愤地对着Winter，想通过眼神把一个个锋利的眼刀刺入他的蓝眼里。不知不觉中，那抹不明的绿色渐渐从眼底向外一层层渲染加深，就像是带着棕黄色斑的明亮翡翠。一股莫名的躁动击中Winter Soldier的心，他的蓝眼又暗了几度的色调，他有些期待这锐利眼神的男孩快点长大了。如果他长到足够大了，他就有许多办法让那双明灭交替燎拨他心弦的眼睛里除了他外装不下别的影像。

“想挑衅？”Winter Soldier的身体压过来，眼前原本明亮的视线被笼罩上了一层阴影，Rumlow下意识地贴紧了身后的墙壁。这，莫非这么快就要经历第二次暴力逼迫下的合作？就在这时，一阵杂乱的脚步声从楼梯上传来。

耶？ 这个时间？士兵们应该还都在训练场里，除了有时不幸吃坏肚子的几个倒霉蛋儿会来。听着脚步应该不是一个人，还有细微的谈话声从下面传上来，其中一个声音绝对是女声！

Rumlow就是现在想躲也来不及了！有身影已经出现在楼梯口了。

“亲爱的，Gloria，我们到了……”手里牵着小姑娘的Pierce准备迈上另一个台阶的脚停在了半空，能言善辩的政客首次噤声了。正对楼梯处，也有两个人一个是他的养子Rumlow目标人物，另一个也是目标人物，但他这个时间不应该出现在这里。

“啊~Pierce先生，墙上有血！还有那个男孩头也流血了！”小姑娘惨白着脸一下靠在了Pierce身上，而单脚站立的中年男人也手急眼快地抓住了扶手才没让他们从台阶上摔下去。

“Winter Soldier，你怎么会在这？”鲜红的血迹印在雪白的墙体上格外醒目，先不说为什么会在不应该的时间里Winter Soldier出现，怎么他带回的孩子又是满脸挂彩？看到Rumlow额头上的血印，毫无疑问那道血印是他的了。

“Rumlow，你又怎么了？”Pierce的眼神期间变换了好几次，又是超级士兵的杰作？

“是我把他摔到墙上的。”其中小女孩发出的高分贝尖叫让Winter Soldier皱紧了眉头，又是那个小女孩，他眼中散发出的寒气吓得小姑娘直往Pierce身后藏。

“叔叔！都说过你力气大不要追我了，你还不小心推了我！”恢复过来的Rumlow从地上爬起来，用他沾满灰尘的小手拉着Winter的机械手状似在撒娇儿。“你这手硬硬的，凉凉的碰到我身上还好疼呢！”冰冷的男人看到Rumlow竟在撒娇儿，他的眼神果然变得温柔了，在场气氛的突然转变连小姑娘也察觉到了。她一点点的放松身体，Pierce若有所思地摸了摸下巴。

“你们，你们在逗着玩？”这孩子撒起慌来比他演技还好！

“是的，但是Winter叔叔都没轻没重的。”Rumlow用手背抹了下血，顺手把它蹭在银光闪闪的机械手臂上然后一溜烟跑到Pierce身边，礼貌性的冲小姑娘笑笑。小姑娘本来害怕他头上的血，但是无法抗拒他的笑容，也礼貌地冲他笑笑。

“他们闹着玩没注意安全，我跟你说过吧，那个叔叔很喜欢小孩子的。”Pierce顺着小女孩的背，听到这话Rumlow在心里比了个中指还加了个脚印，Winter也纵了纵眉，他为什么要喜欢小孩子？

“Pierce先生，Winter叔叔是不是应该去训练场呀？”男孩一副天真地表情，既然他没有办法让Winter走开，那Pierce总会有办法吧他可是这里的最高长官。

“Soldier，你现在应该是训练那些场里哭爹喊娘草包们，为了世界和平。”现在是该让两个年龄差不多的小孩独自会儿，超级士兵在这目前效果肯定不行，Gloria还是害怕他。

超级士兵空无一物的双眼注视着孩子们，准确是看着Rumlow。

“给你们介绍一下，这是Gloria。”手掌方向冲着小女孩特意把她介绍给超级士兵，但是小姑娘却紧拉着小男孩不松手，而男孩也适当地将她护在身后。“这是Winter，这是Rumlow。”小女孩用她害怕的眼神看了下超级士兵马上移开，对小男孩到是喜笑颜开。

“Soldier，我们回训练场，让两个孩子玩会吧。”当即转冷的空气让Pierce都觉得呼出的空气冒着白烟，“让两个差不多在的小孩一块呆会，这样也有利于Rumlow，毕竟他是这里唯一的孩子。等你训练结束，你就可以领回你的Rumlow了。”

摆出一副带有委屈的脸孔，回头看了眼和小女孩有说有笑的Rumlow，冷静地点点头率先走下去。看到自己的小男孩被另一个小孩抢走了，他就是感觉没来由的暴躁，把这一切用训练来打磨时间吧。

“Rumlow，你的头还在流血。”小姑娘担心地看着男孩额角处还在向处冒出的耀眼血珠，“还疼么？”小女孩的手不自觉地一点点想接近那个创口，但男孩痛得咧嘴瑟缩的样子让她停下了手。

“不要紧，回去上点药就会好了。”Rumlow看了看好像要哭出来的小姑娘，唉全是Winter的错！把人家小姑娘吓成这样！“去我那里呆会儿吧，Gloria.”是这个名字，小女孩听话地和他进了屋。

“哇！你自己一个人住这屋？”Gloria睁大了眼睛看着空旷没什么装饰的屋子，这间和她与她父亲一起住的屋子差不多大！要她自己一个人住在同样的屋子里，她还真的会害怕的！

“是的，没人跟我一起住。”Rumlow从床边的小柜子里取出医药箱，打开盖子里面的药品被整齐分门别类地摆放起来，他从里面依次拿出棉球、镊子、酒精、纱布、药盘、创伤敷料。

“你真的很厉害，你自己一个男孩子住能把屋子收拾得这么干净还真的是很少，真的不像没人跟你住。”他只是笑了笑了，的确他自己一个住，最近到是有过访客。不过那应该不算吧，是Winter强制性地呆在他这里不走的，他也赶不动他。

正准备上药，他又像突然想起什么样到处翻起来，但是过了一会儿显然是无果，他又坐了回来。

“你在找什么东西吗？”小姑娘挨着他坐下。

“我在找镜子，算了。”他一个男孩子当然不会留像镜子这类女孩子专属的东西，现在连上个药想看伤口都没办法了，自己约摸着弄吧。在他倒好酒精用棉球沾好准备擦伤口时，听到有东西在响，结果看到小姑娘搬着小凳子坐在了他对面。

“我帮你上药吧，你自己看不到的。”Gloria已经从他手中拿走了药盘，拿起镊子夹好棉球向他伤口处轻轻沾了一小下。

“咝~”猛地一抖向后退了一下，酒精接触到破裂的伤处边缘疼得他直哆嗦。

“对不起，弄疼你了。”小姑娘赶紧抱住男孩的头向他额角上吹了几口凉气，“好点了吗？”

“好多了，没关系。”对上女孩关心的眼神，让Rumlow想起这种关心的眼光得有多少年没见过了，久到他自己也不清楚具体时间了，对了，在Emma离开后就再也没人用这种眼神看过他了！

“可以继续吗？”小姑娘细声询问，好像是怕惊吓到他一样的，这不禁让Rumlow笑了。

“Gloria，我可没有那么脆弱的，继续啊。”看他一副上前线慷慨就义的模样，本来还有点紧张的Gloria也噗嗤一声笑了。

“那我来了，疼的话跟我说我会随时停下的。”拿着镊子的手也不再颤抖，一点点擦拭伤口边缘处红肿的肌肤，Rumlow只是咬着牙手紧紧抓着身下的床单，没有说让女孩停下来的话。小姑娘一边帮他擦拭伤口一边轻轻吹着气，她知道Rumlow很痛，但是他就是坚强的没有表现出来让她安心地帮他处理伤口。很快消完毒，创伤敷料也用上了，最后Gloria又仔细地为他打上了绷带。

“哇！Gloria。你有当医生或是护士的天分，包扎得真的很好呀！”他还真没想到这个娇弱的小姐会有一手好包扎的技巧。

“因为当医生或是护士是我最大的心愿呀！”小姑娘也自豪地说着自己的理想。

“那你爸爸妈妈有一个是做医疗工作的吧？”没想到一句话竟然冷场了，Rumlow见到小姑娘露出了悲伤的表情。“对不起，我说了不该说的话么？”

“我是爸爸一个人养大的，妈妈在我还没记事的时候就不在了。”小姑娘叹了口气，没想到她背后也有这么一段悲伤的过去。

“对不起。”Rumlow拉起女孩的手真诚地向她道歉，“我能解理你一部分的感受，因为我都没见到我的任何一位亲人，但我不是你并不能完全理解你的感受，如果我哪里有错我道歉。”

“没关系，都已经过去了。”小女孩甜甜地笑了笑，“你也别伤心。”

“好，我们都不伤心了，我们要向前看。”Rumlow第一次也有想流泪的冲动，他和Gloria有着轨迹类似的人生，他们只能相互安慰来减轻伤感。“对了，你为什么想当医生或是护士的？”把不愉快的话题转移下吧。

“因为我从小身体虚弱，很难医治。所以我就想，如果我自己可以成为医生或是护士什么的话，会对我自己有帮助。而且我也不希望我爸爸总是为我担心。”小姑娘攥了攥拳“我一定会好起来的！我不会让爸爸再担心了！”

“你的伤，真的是不小心撞上的？不是那个漂亮叔叔打的？”小姑娘天外飞仙的提问让Rumlow愣住了，跟她说实话？那样只会让她更害怕的，“我也见到过那个叔叔把人摔到树上，那个人流了好多血。”

“他们那是在训练，误伤的事经常有的，不用担心。”Rumlow在想要如何回答才不会让Gloria也觉得天天在威胁中生活，他不想她害怕。

“所以你不是自己摔的对吧？”Rumlow沉默了，Gloria已经怀疑他们并不是逗着玩弄伤的了，但他不可以用自己遭遇的暴力让她更加不安。

“Gloria，无论是谁包括Pierce先生，如果他们说那个好看的叔叔有多温柔。你都要相信自己的感觉，如果有危险，一定离开远远的，好吗?”听到这话，小姑娘的眼泪流下来了，并不是恐惧而是心疼。对面和她差不多大的男孩果然遭受了不公平的对待。

“En，如果你有什么不能说的事情都可以跟我说，如果你受伤了我会帮你包扎。”小女孩笑笑，眼里全是为同病相怜的伙伴的真诚。

“Gloria，你人真好。”Rumlow用额头顶上Gloria的，“我真诚地希望你能早日好起来。”在他郑重许下承诺的同时，他身体中有一个明亮的蓝色光点一闪而过，那束光束通过Rumlow的身体进入到对面女孩的身体里。原来萎靡虚弱的细胞组织，像被突然注入了力量一下子活跃鼓动起来，快速分裂更新。

“Rumlow，谢谢你。我好像真的感觉自己充满力量了耶！”一直以来虚弱的身体竟然充满了力量，这种感觉别提多好了。

“如果我的祈祷能让你好起来，那我以后天天为你祈祷。”如果他的好朋友能好起来他当然高兴。在两个孩子欣欢雀跃的时候，大门实然被打开了，一个好看的男人走了进来。

Winter！两个孩子皆是往后一退，他见到Rumlow后退的样子，漂亮又危险的眼睛暗了一下向男孩露出一个微笑。

“你训练结束了？”Rumlow轻轻将Gloria挡在了身后，他自己则硬着头皮慢慢走向男人，“Winter?”麻木看不出半点表情起伏的脸孔，对方只是带着冷酷严肃的气场在向他慢慢靠近。

在训练场，他的全部精力并没有跟着他的人一起回归，而是一点点地飘向不远处的休息区。Winter Soldier现在满脑子都是Rumlow对待他和那个小姑娘不同的反应，对小姑娘有说有笑，对他总是畏惧和刻意附和。不像他跟小女孩在一起那样自然，他和小女孩之间差距很大？Rumow是男孩子吧，男孩子不是多数都和小姑娘很难有能玩得很开的吧。这点不但让他觉得稀奇也更令他生气，所以，这已经不知是捏坏的第几个特制武器了。

和他一起操练的士兵，几乎无一不是七倒八歪做横尸状糊倒在地上，总之是气喘吁吁站不起来了。还有力气说话的士兵们艰难地纵到一起，低声交谈着今天的Winter Soldier这是什么状况？他在实战训练中破坏是常事，但是今天再神经大条也都能发现他有泄气的成分在里面。但是谁又无端地敢去招惹他？苦了一群和他同练的士兵，Winter Soldier这种泄愤的打法，有几条命才能够他打不说，但这仅有的一次生命是绝对禁不起他这么来的！

随着陪练士兵的损伤人数只增不减的上升趋势，Hydra全体上下做出决定，提前结束Winter Soldier的训练，不然士兵们全被他练跑了到时都调不出人手去执行任务。Hydra原来就人手紧俏，Winter Soldier这行为无疑是在为他们做减员行动。

“Winter Soldier，你的训练提前结束了。”中场被叫来做支援的Pierce下达了最高指令，被叫的人只是没有感情色彩地看着他点了下头告知他听到了，普通的手掌一收将手里特制的枪从中弄断。将残余的零件顺手一丢，正巧把一个摇晃不定想从地上爬起来的新兵又砸回了地上。

“Soldier，你今天的兴致很高啊。”虽然这种发泄式的打法让他会损伤新兵，但是超级士兵并没有真正造成伤亡，而且Winter Soldier似乎从来没有像今天这般训练得近乎根本没有尽兴的，他大多数都是草草出手尽快了事的。“你可以先回去休息了。”士兵们听得如获重释，Pierce本想加一句你去找那两个孩子的，但是对于明显心情极糟的超级士兵当然是能避重就轻减少损失是第一问题。而超级士兵也没回自己营房的方向，Pierce看着心中暗自高兴他是往两个孩子的所在地去了，果然血清和精髓之间是有互动的，已经不用他来暗示超级士兵，他就会主动寻找自己该去的地方了。

自从看见Rumlow和小姑娘在一起，Winter的心就一直没平静下来过，总有一种Rumlow被从他身边抢走了的感觉。看样子，他的男孩对小姑娘印象挺好，刚刚见面就相处得如此融洽，想着那两个有说有笑的小孩子他一整个的训练的节奏都是打乱的。现在训练提早结束了，他没有任何留恋地离开起身去找他的小男孩了。

“你们这是在干什么？”没有回答Rumlow的问题而是看了眼他身后的小姑娘。“你怎么还在这里？”

“Pierce先生还没来接她。”Rumlow用他的瘦小的身形试图完全遮挡住Gloria,她被Winter吓得直发抖，虽然自己也没比她强到哪去，但是他要保护女生！

"Pierce现在应该已经过来了，你自己去找他，Girl。"小女孩只是看着他一点点后退。

"接下来，是我跟他的时间了。"金属手抓住那条脆弱的随时可能被折断的手臂，小姑娘还没有放开Rumlow的手所以导致她一起被向前拖起。

“Winter你别这样！Gloria是客人！"Rumlow用眼神示意Gloria放开手，他不想她也被误伤。小姑娘跟他的思想好像相通般，放开手让自己站稳，用焦急的眼神看着他和拉着他的男人。"Winter，这样会疼！"

"啊，Pierce先生！"小姑娘指着门口方向大叫，Winter下意识地回了下头，小姑娘并没说谎，Hydra的最高长官的确出现在门口。

“Winter Soldier，你原来也是在？”刻意的惊讶对上的依旧是没有感情的脸，能让Winter Soldier心绪不宁的事物太少了，“你，抓着他做什么？”

“放手呀！”Rumlow都快哭了，太丢人！在他的领养者和他的朋友之前，他竟然被男人抓得死死地，连挣脱都没有机会。

Winter Soldier没有放手，而是冰冷着脸向Pierce行了一个军礼便把男孩扛在了肩上，临行时切换成俄语模式留下一串话。Pierce就是听不太懂俄语也能猜出大概意思，Winter Soldier带走了Rumlow，把Gloria留给了他。

“Rumlow！”Gloria的手在半空中向着男孩消失的地方，Pierce沉默了看来小姑娘对Rumlow的印象很好。“Pierce先生，Rumlow好像也怕那个叔叔，您能不能救救他？”小姑娘眼里真的流露出担心的神情，看来她对Rumlow的感情挺深的，可以让男孩协助她和超级士兵啊！

“Gloria，亲爱的，别着急。你今天先回去找你爸爸，再为你治疗你身体，Rumlow的事情我会想办法，好吗？”政客笑得各蔼可信。

“那您一定要救他出来呀。”一想到Rumlow今天的伤很可能是那个叔叔打了他，Gloria就忍不住担心。

“报告长官！”医疗组的工作人员像是中风样的欢呼吓了Pierce一跳，他反映过来瞪了兴奋的人一眼，那个人立刻就蔫了。

“有什么事！报告！”这群间是些大惊小怪的草包，如果不是什么大不了的事看他不拾掇他们。

“Ford小姐，她原来虚弱的细胞焕然一新了！”工作人员欢呼起来，“似乎在她身体里发现了一些能量残留过的痕迹，她身体完全恢复到健康水平指日可待了！”

“你说真的！”Pierce一把揪起了工作人员的衣领，把这可怜的家伙吓得噤了声。

“抱歉，我有点激动了。”放开手里的衣领，帮工作人员整理了下白大褂。“是说有新发现了？”

“是，是的。长官。”先是道歉又是帮他整理的，工作人员真是受宠若惊。

“她会恢复？”工作人员狂点头“那你们发现的能量什么？”

“这个还监测不出来，但可以肯定这是股强大的力量，她体内每个重新活跃的细胞上都有这个能量的零星痕迹。不过……”工作人员顿了下，“它重新激活了她衰弱的细胞，但是它又不知隐藏到哪里去了，我们找不到源头。”

“是不是，有什么处发了它？”工作人员向长官表达着疑问。

处发？今天这两个孩子倒是算与超级士兵近距离接触了，但是他们是受的惊吓多一些，难道是精髓对血清有反应了？一直苦无结果的追查，这个现象就像黎明前最黑暗的空间里那点撕破黑暗的光明。


	21. Chapter 21

以后要让这小姑娘多和Winter Soldier接触，这个惊人的奇迹没猜错的话应该是精髓创造的奇迹！这回Pierce至少推测对了一半，Gloria的康复的确是精髓所至，但是他却没有推测到这个奇妙力量的来源是哪里。

“亲爱的，恭喜你，你会好起来了，我和你父亲都由衷地为你高兴。”满面笑容的政客牵起小姑娘，“Gloria，你好像还在担心着什么呢？”

就像慈祥的父亲见到他女儿不开心，轻柔地抬起小姑娘微低的头，小姑娘却没因为自己的康复而喜悦反到是眼中有着化不去的担忧。

“我只是有点担心Rumlow，他头上还带着伤口，我想去看看他……”小姑娘真的很担心小男孩，但她最后去没再说下去，而是求助般看着Pierce。

“怎么了？亲爱的？”小姑娘求助的眼神表现得相当明显。

“我想去看Rumlow,但是，我害怕那个叔叔。所以……”小姑娘揪住自己的衣角一直犹豫不决，“我想请您带我去，可以么？”小女孩脸都红透了，看来是下了很大的决心才求助他的。

“好，吃过晚饭我们就去找他们。”笑意覆上中年男人的脸，Pierce的目的当然是要创造超级士兵和小女孩多相处的机会了。但在Gloria听到是他们时明显怔了下，但是只要是能见到Rumlow就算是再害怕那个叔叔她也可以克服。

Winter这是怎么了？打了他不说，还吓唬人家小姑娘！在Pierce策划的剧本里Winter和Gloria才是真正的主角，而他只不过是个龙套的角色，但是现在男主角明显没按导演的套路出牌。他的头被包扎好了，但是痛还没消退，现在又被Winter扛在肩上一路颠簸过来，眼前已经金光点点了。

开门声和关门声响起，身体脱离地心引力被抛了起来，摔落的身体并没有接触冰冷坚硬的地面。在不如他的床那么松软的行军床垫上着落，又因惯力向地上下滑，但被一个钢铁的手臂接住了。金属臂一个用力将Rumlow按在床上，胸口被压得好痛，感觉自己被按进了床垫里一样。

“En……”金属手指竟然转移目标按在了他的伤口上，登时，额头成为了全身感观的焦点。

“她包扎得还不错对不对？”歪头看了眼脸色苍白的男孩，Winter Soldier向Rumlow绽放了一个相当无害的笑容，让这个冷酷凶残的男人看起来很可爱？用可爱来形容一个男人并不怎样，甚至更多的男性被称做可爱都会觉得那不是一种赞美，但熟知Winter Soldier的人都知道这不过是他营造的一种甜美的假像，事实永远要比表面上看起来残酷多了。

“但是绷带拉得不够紧，没有压住伤口。”手指用力压迫伤口，“只是稍微碰一下就又渗血了。”另一只手攥住Rumlow伸出想阻止他施加压力的手指，将它们压制在他身体一侧。

“呜哦……”不能起身，手又被限制Rumlow屈起腿，他只是想把男人沉重的身体稍稍顶离开一点点，让他觉得不会压抑得接近崩溃。只是，这次真的是个意外，他的膝盖竟然滑进了男人的两腿间，膝关节好死不死地蹭在了男人的裆部。

“对不起，我不是故意的。”自知顶错了处置，在男人发飚前道歉，裆部可是所有男性的禁区！

“没想到。”那张没有表情的脸露出了极为短暂的变化又立刻隐去，“你胆子挺大啊。”金属手指离开了他额部的伤处，撑住自己的身体，没有表情的脸孔就是能让Rumlow察觉到Winter还是有小变化了。猛地一种感觉传遍全身，而且Rumlow竟然破天荒地知道那种感觉是来自Winter的，那是种复杂的感觉包含着躁动和另一些现在Rumlow不明白的感情。对上Winter Soldier的蓝眼，它们变换成暗得成了蓝绿色，带着侵略性地注视着他。让Rumlow本能地想退缩，但那道视线里就像有好多绳索般，束缚得Rumlow空想脱身却无能为力。

“Witer，求你，不……”金属手突然覆盖在Rumlow在他裆部尴尬得进退维谷的膝盖上，Winter不是想把他误闯他禁地的膝盖给扯下来吧？在基地里新士兵们都口口相传在战场上，Winter Soldier是如何轻易撕碎敌人的用他的机械臂，他们的表情无一不是敬畏中包含着恐惧的。要是他的膝盖也被扯掉了他就没办法走路了，也不能实现自己的理想了。

在金属手掌收紧时，男孩恐惧的眼泪无声地流淌了下来，他还不想和他的膝盖告别。但是想像中的疼痛并没有降临，Winter竟然握紧他的膝盖在自己的裆部缓缓摩擦。

“呃……”Winter Soldier这种无法理解的行为让Rumlow惊讶得失了声，他不仅没有因为他的冒犯而迁怒于他，反而异常地默许应该是他现在属于教唆他在做了对吧？强力的金属手在操纵着他的膝盖，一点点由轻到重地摩擦着双腿之间唯一连结点那地方的肉块。那里的肉应该是很柔软的呀，现在，硬邦邦的没比他的铁臂差到哪去！

“感觉到它有什么变化了？”Winter Soldier也许从来都没想到，有那么一天他会去做性骚扰小孩的事儿。放在以前，基地里的士兵也会带街边半大的性工作者回来尽鱼水之欢，但是他从来都对这些没什么反应。人类应该有的感情就像真的消失殆尽了一般，直到他见到这个叫Rumlow的小孩，那些被沉封了太久久到他已经认为被丢弃掉的各种感情在岁月洗礼的灰烬中重生。那些危在旦夕的火种，那些可能在一个弹指间就烟消云散的零星火光，被这个意外的男孩点燃并开始越烧越旺。

“膝盖疼。”Rumlow小声嘟囔，Winter身体的肉有一处是正常的吗？都那么坚硬！这里还那么灼热，那他一定没有普通男性的弱点了，要是有人突袭他裆部，应该不是被硌得骨折就是被烫得跛脚。“还很烫人。”

“那都不是你弄出来的。”看到小孩直扁嘴，这可怜委屈的样子让Winter觉得视觉感觉上相当好。明明是Winter先弄疼他的伤口，他那才不是故意报复呢，是真的不小心！Winter那个小气的人，他结果还在把错都归咎给他。男人压低身体，他微长的棕色发丝垂了下来，柔软的发稍轻轻划扫着Rumlow的脸颊。痒痒的，很想抓抓，但是手一只都腾不出来它们依旧老老实实地被按在身体一侧。

Rumlow尽量偏开头，躲避着发丝带给他麻痒的困扰，他很想出声告诉男人他的发稍让他很难受，但到嘴边的话在男人冷硬的眼神下都咽了回去。Winter喜欢看Rumlow这种无助也无措的样子，用他膝盖摩擦自己又紧又硬的地方比他自己用手的感觉要棒得不止一星半点，而且每伴随着他的硬物和对方膝盖的接触运动，Rumlow脸上都会掠过一瞬间的慌乱，Winter仿佛在那刻都可以感觉到那跳因惊慌而鼓动的心在剧烈跳动的那一下。就好像同一种力量将两颗心连结在一起，让Winter也感觉到了那个波动，它一次次地击打着他自己冰冻的心，让它跟着这个节奏一点点将冰层震碎让它融化

“Winter，你的头发都，噗……”几缕棕色的发丝已经顺着Rumlow的嘴唇进到他嘴里了，另外有些铺盖到他的鼻子周围。这个男人的头发轻柔飘逸但是不像他散发着阳光和青草的清新，也不像他接触过的其他男人那样闻起来如烈酒和烟叶的感觉，Winter的长发里飘散出血腥混合硝烟的味道，会让人联想到战火的痛苦和杀戮的凶残。

“呃……”这次更惨了！Rumlow此时瞪大了双眼，他是多么希望刚才的事情没有发生过。也许是Winter光顾了腿间的享受而放松了对Rumlow的钳制，竟然让他挣脱开了，当他想起身时却又被对方带倒摔进了他怀里，膝盖顺势压到了对方的硬挺上。两人皆是一震，Rumlow是痛得害怕Winter那里真的相当坚硬，他又把事情弄得更糟了。Winter也痛快要爆了的感觉，但是也更想发泄了，他都不知道他自己的性欲原来这么强烈的！

“住手啊!Winter!你在干吗！”男人什么话都没有只是把他掀倒在床上，用自身重量压制他然后撕他裤子，"我不是成心的。"

"拜托你别再打我，当时连床都挨不了很难受的！"Winter又要打他屁股？不过干吗还扒裤子？这次他真的既没有挑衅他也没有忤逆他，这次从始至终都是Winter在挑他的毛病。

听到金属扣打开的声音，看到男人解开了自己的腰带把自己的裤子和内裤也褪了下来，这让Rumlow吓傻了。中间的东西高耸挺立，它周围的毛发都因为组织的紧绷而竖立，像一根根微型的尖针。Winter你就是撕破了我的裤子也用不着把你的裤子脱下来赔给我啊，我又穿不了。

“Winter……”怕怕地看着他，你把裤子穿好呀，难道成年人都比小孩还喜欢光着屁股？就是你在自己的房间里也一样。被惊吓的Rumlow一点点坐在床上向后蹭，直到后背顶上了一面的墙，再也没有地方可退了。

整个过程中，男人只是居高临下地看着他，在他退无可退之时男人欺身压上来。

“Winter，别……”好奇怪，下半身凉嗖嗖的一点安全感没有，还有Winter炽热的呼吸打在裸露的皮肤上感觉让他打颤。自我防卫式地双手抵上男人的胸膛，却被对方狠狠抓住。

“啊！”Winter的手用力，Rumlow觉得自己的手腕像要粉碎一样发出悲鸣，痛得冷汗从额角滑下。

"再乱动，我就直接把它们拧成麻花。"男人明显对他的反抗没有耐心。

“啊！我知道！我不乱动！”Winter真的拧了一下纤细的双腕，Rumlow知道，如果他不说出令男人满意的话，也许他真会把他的骨头拧碎！

被压得仰躺在床上，Winter拎起他的双腿并且分开它们，Rumlow感觉对方的视线停留在他自己都不曾看过的地方。Winter盯着他拉屎的地方干吗？还看得那么入迷，那个地方有什么好看的？

那个粉嫩的秘道入口隐藏在瘦弱雪白的双丘正中间，像个含苞待放的花朵，随着主人的喘息而缓慢收缩。如果要是把自己肿胀得似乎要爆裂的阴茎放进去，那感觉一定非常棒！但Rumlow毕竟还不够大，不足以容纳他。他当然可以硬捅进去，就算他是Pierce的养子如果Winter Soldier想要，他也不会不给。但如果他真的无法等待就这么放进去，那个脆弱的小花朵就会凋零，很可能在Rumlow今后的一生里在同性爱这方面留下磨灭不掉的阴影。

前方警报  
“Winter，太奇怪了。”Rumlow一开口竟带着浓重的哭腔，“这样太奇怪了……我，害怕……”眼圈已经红了，他潜意识里对这陌生的情况感到恐慌。

“什么都害怕，什么都不能做，所以我才不喜欢小孩子。”金属臂重重地拍在头顶的墙上，一层浅浅的墙皮掉落，惊得Rumlow整个人都哆嗦了一下。本来就身体瘦小的男孩，被眼前强势男人的强大震撼到不敢动弹。

“所以。Rumlow。做个我喜欢的小孩，明白吗？”摇摆着Rumlow尖瘦的下巴恶声恶语地低吼，被吓惊的孩子只是附和地猛点头，如果Winter拍在墙壁上那一巴掌打在他身上，都不敢去想象后果。

“那我现在是不是可以回……啊，对不起！”在Winter阴森的目光下，把Rumlow吓得大声认错道歉。

“坐过来！”手一指身旁的空位，Rumlow动作麻利地坐到了指定位置上，连大气都不敢喘一个，静静等待着男人下一个指令。

“脚伸过来！”双脚齐齐并扰抻到对方眼前，他是疑惑但他不敢发问。

长发男人抄起一边的军用皮带将Rumlow的两只脚踝绑在了一起，为什么要绑！他会听话！

“Winter，我不会逃跑，我会听……”

“闭嘴！”大手一挥掐着男孩的脸将他按进床垫里，“不要说没用的话。”抓住细小的胳膊将Rumlow拉起，小脸上已经湿润了，僵硬着身体迷茫地看着他。“这么一弄还得重新绑。”

顶着一张气呼呼的娃娃脸，拽过那双细弱的脚踝又把皮带勒了上去。

“咝~”一声轻微几乎不可闻的声音从Rumlow嘴里发出，但被超越常人数倍的敏锐听力捕捉到，漂亮的男人皱了下眉。

“疼？”语气温柔得像是对着恋人，Rumlow只是咬紧嘴唇，他不想再掉进男人的陷阱。

“哇！”猛地勒紧绳扣，坚韧的皮革勒进皮肉也再度逼出了Rumlow的眼泪，黑色军用腰带的边缘上点缀点刺目的红斑，脚被Winter勒断了吧？

喘不上气的Rumlow将手指缠绕住身下的床单，双手抓着床单向上侧和外侧揪起，指关节攥得发白齿关节咬得吱嘎做响。这是要挨揍的前奏？身体被抱起他接触了另外一具身躯，结实坚硬充满力量，他被Winter放在了自己的身上。

后背靠着男人怀里，对方的体温透过衣服传导过来，而Rumlow的屁股竟然压在那个又硬又热的巨物上面！Winter挺立的阴茎穿到了他敞开的衣服下摆里，坚硬火热的东西沿着尾椎骨笔直地贴着脊柱，就好像刻意是将衣服撑起来般。

“Winter，你……”要干吗？颤抖着嘴唇Rumlow没敢把后三个字说出来，他只是费力地向斜后方转头，用他恳求的眼神看着对方。Rumlow的眼神里带着恐惧和乞求，他不知道他又哪里惹他不高兴了。

“我们来做一些比较有趣儿的事情。”Winter把那个颗头按在自己怀里，暗蓝色的眼睛是吹着风暴。

“啊！Winter！”Rumlow无措地惊叫，Winter抬起他把自己的阴茎头部顶在了他的卵蛋上！Winter为什么要用他自己的那里抵着他的球球，男人顶端传来的热量都让Rumlow觉得它会烫伤自己的球球。“好热。”

你不舒服么？那应该去看医生呀，男人的小鸡鸡就烫得就跟要熟了一般。那个仿佛火烧火燎的铁棒用力向上，竟然突破他大腿根部的缝隙，从身体下面穿了出来！

“呜……好疼……”坚硬如铁的性器带着高温重重磨蹭过大腿内侧更加娇嫩的肌肤，那个部位本身就是全身相对更敏感的地方，这一次粗重的顶撞Rumlow觉得他那个部位的皮一定被搓破了！而且那个根巨柱还紧贴着他的蛋蛋，还顶起了他的小嫩芽，这种一次行动让三个地方腹背受敌的感觉实在谈不上好。想分开腿让对方火热的阴茎顺利通过，但他现在根本做不到，双脚被绑在一起，让连想分开双腿这么简单的问题都做不到。

男人的胯部有力地撞击着他的，为什么Winter的那里能够那么硬？每当Winter的下身贴上他的，他都觉得自己的蛋蛋被他撞得生疼，眼前一阵阵的黑白不接。他都害怕他的大腿内侧的肉以后会各缺少一块，并在一起就是一个洞！

现在对方的东西直挺挺地由下至上没有谈判余地穿越他的两腿之间，硕大的蘑菇头磨蹭得Rumlow两腿间一片燥红，这现在让他想起小时候玩过一款游戏——打地鼠。但他可不想自己的腿被当成那个被随便进出的洞，而且那个洞一定不会像他的腿一样倒霉，被撞不说还要被烫。而且人家打地鼠还有奖励的，Winter被打的话，后果还是得他来承担不划算。

“Winter，腿好像要破了。”头无力地耷拉在背后的胸膛上，呼吸有些混乱，大腿内侧的磨蹭痛热难耐。而且Winter磨得蛋蛋也又疼又热，总是跟着Winter的动作蛋蛋被撞得颠簸不断也样感觉也好怪，好想想撒尿！

“那，咱们换个地方？”一个猛力冲击，让Rumlow在Winter身上微微弹了起来，Winter用自己的根部感受着和身体上更加柔嫩的小卵蛋紧密贴合的热度。而且，他自己阴茎的顶端正抵着那个不成熟的小芽，对方贴着他的屁股缝在不安的收缩。

“换这里？”血肉的手用指尖点了下小孩薄薄的嘴唇，Rumlow仰起头，诧异地看着Winter。男人不会是想把他的东西塞进他嘴里吧？那东西那么大，他会被它塞得不能呼吸的！

“要不干脆这里吧！”金属的手指滑到了屁股那，一指在中间的缝隙不断摩擦，冰冷突然碰上火热让Rumlow挺起了身体。金属指顺利分开臀缝，一指轻轻刺激着最中间的小花瓣。“我都感觉到这个饥渴的小洞口在吸吮我的钢铁手指了。”

说来也怪，金属手在Rumlow身上竟然能感知到各种以前不曾有的感觉！Winter眷恋地在那个小秘洞上不停的磨蹭刺激。

“把它放进去试试？”金属指做势要向里面钻。

“不要！别！Winter！”从肛口传来的胀痛感让Rumlow湿了眼睛，不能让Winter用这里，不然他会崩溃！“我听你话……”

Rumlow忍住摩擦的刺痛的感觉，自己合拢大腿牢牢夹紧Winter的性器，自己上下前后搓动双腿小心地服待着那个硬挺灼热的棒状物。看着上面暴起的青筋，让Rumlow觉得害怕，那个男性都有的物件他第一次觉得竟然是如此的巨大狰狞，而自己的相对就正常多了。

“嗯……”发出舒服的叹息，没想到这个小家伙会自己主动用腿来刻意讨好他，“你还挺上道的。”一阵委屈和寒冷从后脖子遍布全身，Rumlow觉得那个温柔赞许的笑意里包含的更多是轻视和嘲笑。他在Winter眼里就是个玩具，可以随意使用任意破坏，如果男人心情好会施舍给他修复的机会，不则就直接丢弃。

如果真的有朝一日Winter玩腻这个游戏了，他能真的丢掉他也未必就不是件好事，至少他那时还会是自由身。就只怕Winter不会轻易放过他，他不想被当成一件附属品，他有权力选择自己的路。

“你不专心。”耳朵被咬了一口，吓得Rumlow一个激灵。金属手指又在他的秘密入口处施加压力，“还是用这里吧，就算你走神也没关系，反正它会吸紧我，除非我想出来。”

“不要！Winter，我不敢了！”Rumlow脑袋摇得像要从脖颈上掉下来一样，他用力夹住Winter但又不敢夹疼他的力道快速磨蹭着腿间的东西。

“记住你说的话。”男人强逼他后仰着看着他漂亮但危险的蓝眼，“要是再敢走神，我就直接捅进这里。”金属手指的指面将合在一起的小洞生硬地顶出了一个小缺口，Rumlow当时就变了脸色，不住地点头表示自己记住了，金属手外移捏了下他的屁股。

深吸口气，Rumlow将双手分别撑在男人身体两侧，以瑜伽里船式的动作绷直两腿夹着Winter的阴茎抬高、放低双腿。

以现在这种方式的动作要比方才原地摩擦的浮度大很多，可以将腿间Winter的性器从根部到顶部摩擦得更全方位。而随着他自己的运动，让自己的鼠溪部更贴紧男人的胯间。

“你玩法还真不少。”Winter满意地享受着Rumlow提供给他的服务，小孩腿内侧的肌肤果然要更柔嫩、细腻，相对的温度也更高。这种从底部到顶部的上下滑动，也是真正性交模拟的感觉，当然没有性交那么劲爆。6、7岁的孩子毕竟还是不适合做性交的，太过激烈的行为也许会让他有生命危险，等他再长大些他一定不会再有任何犹豫！

“嗯……”男人的手滑进Rumlow衣服的下摆，指尖按住他胸前那个小小的突起并轻轻摩擦。

“咝！”同一声音由两个人发出，由于胸前突发的刺激让Rumlow的手臂失去了支撑力量，自己一下子靠在了Winter身上。而他向后倒的惯力让他抬起的腿用力向上一拔，将那根粗大的性器像出鞘的剑一样滑了出去，男孩的大腿下侧狠狠地磨过顶端。

“啊！真不是有意的，Winter。”粗糙的指腹恶意碾压过柔嫩的乳尖，那股坚硬的感觉要把乳首刮掉了。两手按住胸口上的那只手，想减轻胸口上的疼。

“你害我差点丢大人了，坏男孩。”低头在Rumlow竟是骨头的脖子上留下一个牙印，刚才那没意料的效果让Winter离突破临界点只有一线之隔了。这个小家伙差点就让他背负一个污名了，早泄男可不在Winter的字典里。

早泄男这个名词也似乎不是Winter的原创，它从哪里来呢？Winter自己也搞不明白，总之是Hydra里的成员没有人会这么说他们的战神，除非是嫌自己命太长。但是这个词虽然不是赞美但它的感觉是陌生又熟悉的，脑中时不时就会有两个欢快的声音响起：哈哈！你这小处男！去你的，那也好过你个早泄男！这个声音有点小小愤怒的意味，但是当他出现在Winter的脑海里时，他非但不排斥反而感觉还不错。

“Winter……“那个抵在腿下的东西更加胀大和火热了，他真的已经很难用腿在夹得住它了。察看自己的大腿内侧，那里已经红肿发亮了！有的地方已经有血丝浮在上面，大腿麻木得都要失了感觉，再这样下去男人根本不会尽兴也更不会放过他。

"我能改用手帮你吗？"微微攥紧胸口那只手轻轻摇晃，眼中含泪乞求着Winter能怜悯他，"拜托，腿要流血了。"咬了咬嘴唇不再说话，把决定权交给Winter。

“你已经用手帮过我一次了。”男人温热的吐息喷进敞开的衣领里，“那次在浴室，你也是一直哭，而且你都没怎么动。”男人把他横抱在怀里，动作温柔得像在对待一件价值不菲的艺术品，并让他的上身斜靠进他金属的臂弯里。

“所以，这次提意不通过。”肯定的不容反抗，还想说什么的Rumlow只是张了张嘴没发出任何声音。

Winter抓过一条单子缠了几圈，另一手拧过Rumlow的双臂将他脸朝下压在自己身上，动作快得男孩都没反应过来。

“Winter，干吗又绑我？”两腕被缠住勒紧，这次Winter没用皮带勒就已经很仁慈了，虽然手没有脚被捆得痛，但是依旧牢固得挣脱不开。“我也没说，不给你做……”后面的声音几乎微不可闻，但拥有超级听力的超级士兵可是听得很清楚，你不要再那么暴力了嘛。

徒手扯断了皮带，就像这个坚韧的军用皮带是根腐朽的皮筋，稍微用力就是断裂。它在Winter手里也的确就是这样的，合在一起的双腿被猛一下分开。

“Winter……”Rumlow现在的情况就是一个倒写的大Y，他努力撑起身体看到了Winter阴云密布的脸。被打扰了性至的男人都是魔鬼！那见鬼的寒气让Rumlow有种在盛夏去置身于冰天雪地之中的错觉，Winter手里要是再多一根撑杆，他就是活脱脱的冥界摆渡人。

“Winter，求求你了，千万别用那里。”男人阴冷的目光在他两腿间的位置上，目标明确，手也向那个地方探过来。

“不！用那里的话我会死掉的！“Rumlow的哭喊并没有阻止Winter的动作，那只手还在向前走，Rumlow认命地歪过头咬住头下的单子。那种难以忍受的痛并没有传来，Winter只是摸了摸他因摩擦而红肿的腿部皮肤，那一点的刺激都很痛。

然后Winter抓起他的脚踝，那里也被捆得又痛又麻，被扫了性的男人阴郁又低沉。

“用脚？”Rumlow看男人盯住他的脚，他只是个提意，他觉得男人大概不会同意。果然Winter面无表情地呆了一会儿，起身走进了浴室。

听到水声了，他是去自己解决了吧？不过一会儿，Winter回来了手里多出了滴着水的毛巾。难道是Winter良心发现？给他冷敷伤处，虽然他不觉得男人会有那想法，但是他确实抓起了他的脚。

“哇！好凉！”男人竟然擦起了他的脚，还用的是冷水！他非常想鄙视这个不正常的成年人，他要做冷敷的地方又不是那里！这家伙怎么病极乱投医的，如果他真是医生，那要耽误多少无辜的生命呀！

“那就将就用脚吧。”感情这男人给他擦脚根本不是他想的那么单纯！还是要他为他服务对吧！

“那把手解开。”被绑着很不舒服的，又不会跑也是跑不了，提点不过分的小条件应该可行吧。“哇！”男人突然紧握了他的脚。

“闭嘴，你只要乖乖听我话，别跟我提条件，不然我有的是办法让你给我做。”小男孩这次咬紧嘴唇不说话了，只是把一双脚放在了他依旧挺立的性器两侧。

抿着唇用两脚的侧足弓夹紧那根火热的阴茎，然后前后磨蹭起来。Winter这家伙这个地方还算暖和，让他帮忙捂热自己凉凉的脚丫子也好。

“不要只前后动，上下也动一动。”带着凉意的细小脚掌恰到好处地缓解了他的灼热，这双脚的形状和触感他都满意，但是就是肉太少有点硌。“你当我暖水袋？”

“啊，哪里有呀！”脚面被握了一下，真疼。Winter又怎么看不出小孩的思想，Winter Soldier是不复杂，只不过是他不屑去动那些小脑筋，他若有明显思维波动就会被洗脑那种感觉他不喜欢，所以他会刻意让自己看起来放空。但是这个男孩真的是个例外，他的那种一直压抑的情感一股脑突破了封锁，释放出来。最初他也会抑制，但这种美好的感觉最终令他放弃了抑制他想去追逐，以后会发生什么以后再说吧。

两手被连在一起连一点力都使不上真的很不得劲，两脚并拢从上到下地摩擦那个肿胀的东西，一个滚烫的火棒在两脚的感觉也相当明显。带动双脚大腿的肌肉随着动作一收一放,那个巨物还再不断胀大，Rumlow能从自己的两脚之间看到头部的小孔张大了，有透明的液体滴了下来。

“好孩子，再用力些。”Winter换了个姿势，他让Rumlow向上舒展他的腿，自己则站在床上，抓着Rumlow的脚踝不让它们有分开的机会。

“自己动起来。”下达命令的同时手用力，让注意力不集中的人痛得哆嗦了一下。

Winter的手像一副沉重的镣铐带着脚上，Rumlow随他心意地收缩、伸放腿部肌肉，脚每次都触碰到男人结实的小腹，然后再沿着茎体一路摩擦到尖顶。反复着这样的蹬踏运动，他用侧足弓都能感觉到上面一条条突起的筋络，那个巨物现在一定是狰狞无比。到后来，男人的呼吸照旧平衡但是加杂了明显的沉重，在脚踝上的手开始操纵着他的脚摩擦着茎体。Winter运动的速率要比他快得多，力量也大得多，他都怀疑他这样用自己的脚撞击他的肚子他都不痛的么？听着那啪啪的有力撞击声，Rumlow都觉得自己脚底板疼，这男人喜欢自虐呀。

“Winter……”滚烫的液体喷洒到他的脚面上，烫得他真想把脚收回来，男人尿到他脚上了。还是白色的不透明尿液！他这是得有多大的火！

“嗯，你表现不错。”满意的甜美笑容，不带一点其他的含义就是单纯的甜蜜，这个不是Winter病了就是自己病了！都控制不住尿尿到别人脚上了，还像中大奖一样的？他真想让笑得一脸甜蜜的男人听听他的想法，一层肉眼观察不到的透明蓝色光波在空气中弥漫开来，从头到脚地覆盖了两个人。

这傻孩子认为他失禁？刹那间，一个声音穿过大脑，那竟然是Rumlow的想法！他竟然可笑地认为他在撒尿，他不会做那么没水准的事情，这孩子一定是没人给他普及过生理知识。

“这东西可不是尿液。”右手托住孩子后颈将他拉到身前，白色的粘稠液体在银色的金属手上更加明显突兀，将金属手放到Rumlow眼前。“看好了，这叫做精液，当然你现在还不具备这功能。”男孩果然又抿紧下唇生气了。

是呀，你有那功能，你有那功能你就乱用，小心你用多了透支，以后都没得用！

“你竟然咒我以后没有性功能？”声音变得低沉，“那以后谁来给你快乐？”

“Winter你在说什么？我怎么听不懂？”还有我的快乐跟你的性功能有什么关系？

“当然关系重大！我都知道你在想什么！”这可吓着Rumlow了，他不要Winter知道他在想什么啦！这想法一出，那层气波反向凝聚成一个不可见的光点返回了Rumlow的身体里。

“又在想什么？”摇晃了下手里的小脑袋，他竟然又听不见那个声音了。

“我还是不知道那有什么关系。”随便邹个理由搪塞Winter

“呜……，你干什么……”男人将白色的液体按进了Rumlow嘴里，金属指压住他不听话的舌头，将手上的液体全部涂在了他的喉咙口强逼他吞下去。

“记住我的味道。”邪恶的坏笑让娃娃脸男人看起来美又魅，双手得到自由的Rumlow无力地滑倒在床上，好困！这么被一通折腾，我要睡！顺手抓过男人的作战服把自己包住，Winter看着他这可爱的动作温柔地笑了。


	22. Chapter 22

“Winter Soldier今天很奇怪。”“可不是，先是不明就理地一通暴躁，新兵们伤了一波又一波。”“现在又心情舒畅地打包走了晚餐。”“今天看不见传奇战神真没劲！早知就不来这里吃了！”“你何至于每次来这里吃都是为了看Winter Soldier？”“是个女性就没有不想看的吧。”“那张脸蛋是男人也会心痒的。”

在餐厅里被真假不明的语言占据了整个用餐时间的Pierce额角青筋直跳，那群草包士兵们八卦也就算了，连他身边的精英组们也开始刨花边新闻了？

“Pierce先生！”他一回到医疗室Gloria就跑了过来，“能带我去找Rumlow了吗？”

“今天是你治疗身体的日子，我们明天一早就去好吗？”小姑娘应该和超级士兵多进行接触，不应该总想着去找Rumlow，那个男孩将来他会把他培养成他自己的得力助手，也会成为超级士兵的最佳副手。

“但是他不会……”担心的神情让小姑娘看起来情况不太好

“刚刚我听说Winter叔叔心情很好，他一定不会把Rumlow怎么样的，所以你要相信Rumlow他有能力保护自己。”把小姑娘抱在腿上，“所以，我们安心治疗？”

“嗯。”小姑娘点点头，乖顺地躺在了治疗床上,她只想着赶快到明天。

“Miss Caroline，让我再睡会儿，拜托~”Miss Caroline是谁？骚扰Rumlow睡觉的人将秀气的眉拧在一起，他是Winter Soldier不是什么Miss Caroline！揪起作战服的一角反向一掀，将裹在里面的人抖落了出去。

"呀！你做什么呀！肥婆Caroline！"Rumlow被掉下床率先着地的屁股传导过来的钝痛弄醒了，迷迷糊糊地张口抱怨着。

“Who is Miss Caroline?”危险愤怒的男声穿过骨膜，让睡意正浓的Rumlow瞬间被吓得清醒了！

“Winter?”视线由模糊到清晰，他竟然在梦里回到了那个他不待见的孤儿院，见到他不待见的人之后他竟然有种释然的感觉！因为那些加在一起都没有眼前这个男人给他的一半的感觉要命！“别打我！”看到男人活动着腕关节走过来，他已经先入为主地认为对方一定是要揍他了。

“Who is Miss Caroline?”又重复了一遍，Winter Soldier身边的气氛冰冷锋利，像要把他分割成几块的感觉。

“她只是我在孤儿院的一个老师。”现在想起他称Winter为肥婆，自己当时的胆量真是值得现在钦佩！

"你跟她很亲近？"

“鬼才跟那肥婆亲近！”Rumlow可没胆说你才跟那肥婆亲近的话，他现在绝对不能再给Winter抽他的借口！“我只是梦里回到孤儿院了，每次那肥婆叫我起床都是掀被子的。”

再次陷入沉默，他在孤儿院那时是被孤立，但是他活得自在。而且那里曾经有个叫Emma的小女孩真心的喜欢过他，这里又碰到了同样和他谈得来的Gloria，他当然不会忘记他被Winter带走时Gloria担心的眼神，也不曾忘记过当初Emma离开时说要回来寻他时坚定的眼神。

“她真是只是你的老师？”“当然真的，Pierce先生可以做证，相信我啦，Winter!”

“吃饭吧。”简单的句子，言简意赅。Rumlow以前的生活是什么样的他没丝毫兴趣知道，但他现在、今后的生活方向要由他来决定，他不想让他离开而且没有原因。

“喝！”在饭吃得差不多时，Winter将装着牛奶的纸盒拿给Rumlow，险些用包装盒的棱角戳到他的脸。

“谢谢。”小惊讶了一下，没想到男人会拿牛奶给他，他本为他会自己喝了。结果对方手中拿着一个大的纸盒美滋滋地喝着，切！又鄙视他了，竟然把大的自己留着。

“不够喝么？”用舌头舔掉唇边多出的奶渍还咋吧了一下嘴，这动作一个成年人做有点接受不了，但偏偏Winter长了张童叟无欺的娃娃脸把这非常顺畅地合理化了。

摇摇头，“你的牛奶也是餐厅阿姨给的？”男人瞟了他一眼继续喝，八成是Winter把人家吓得拿给他的吧！

“我说你在长身体，一盒奶不够喝。”Winter，你太不要脸了吧！是你不够喝还差不多，你知道我长身体还抢我的东西喝！自此以后，餐厅阿姨都会给他两大盒牛奶，说他在长身体需要多喝，结果他只喝掉三分之一余下的和往常一样进了某个不要脸的成年人的肚子，这是后话了。

“你要去哪？”金属臂抓住吃完抹抹嘴往外走的Rumlow，疼得小孩直咧嘴。

“回我自己的屋子。”根本没戏挣脱那个银光闪闪的手。

“我同意你离开了么？”Rumlow瞬间蔫了下来，这次的事就是因为他没经男人同意一个人离开惹出来的。

“那我，能……”这阴晴不定的男人真的让他发怵。

“不能。”铁臂一伸把Rumlow搌入自己怀里“你就留在这里。”

那就洗洗睡吧，但是是错觉么？好像他在清洗身体时，Winter的眼睛一直紧盯着他，一遍遍扫视过他的每寸肌肤，那视线好像火烧一样。有生以来第一次，Rumlow觉得自己一个大大咧咧的男孩子，竟会用浴巾将自己裹得密不透风就是因为Winter的视线落在身体上让他像燃烧一样。

“我，我睡地上。”想从床上取下一层单子铺在地上将就一下，单子却被男人按住了，并且用手点了点他身边的空位。和Winter一起睡！不是开玩笑么，他不要，站在原地不往前。

“让我过去？”好看的笑容出现在眼前，但Rumlow才不会被那个人畜无害的假象骗到，在甜美的笑容下隐藏得是致命的锋利。

闷闷不乐地慢慢爬上床，在Winter身边躺好尽量不显露出自己的不情愿，现在自己是完全逃不出他的手心了，还是不要自己找罪受了。一层轻轻的棉被盖在身上，被子里竟然是微暖的，是Winter的体温。腰上突然一沉，坚硬不带体温的金属揽住腰将他的背贴上一个温暖的胸膛，他从前从来都没被人抱在怀里睡过直到遇见这个男人。

“Winter！”身体瞬间变僵，从腰椎处生出的寒意流淌过全身，金属手从他浴巾的下摆钻了进去抚上了他光裸的屁股，并且向中间下滑。

“别……”Rumlow攥紧被子，嘴唇都在打颤“至少，今天放过我吧……”在金属指从底到顶触摸过肛口的时候，他把头蒙在了被子里，硬是把自己带着哭腔的鼻音闷在里面。好在手指没有再做过分的事情，只是顺着股缝摸到尾椎再移动到腰上，最后整张巨大的手掌覆盖在肚子上，那只机械手的掌心部分竟然是温热的不会让他的肚脐觉得凉嗖嗖。

“睡吧，安心睡吧。”在Rumlow的后颈印下一吻不带独占色彩，只是单纯的一个亲吻。

被子里全是Winter的味道和温度，身后传来强力有节奏的心跳声，结实的臂膀给他一种金属堡垒的安全感。听着那有规律的心跳声，疲倦席卷而来，意识也不再清醒。感觉到怀里渐渐放松的身体以及传来均匀的呼吸声，Winter Soldier也垂下他纤长的羽睫，带着微笑入睡了。

呜，怎么觉得脸前面潮乎乎的？打算用手抹一下，手好像打在什么东西上了，还有点软有点热？算了，既然前面有东西就直接蹭好了，拿鼻尖去磨蹭前面这堵特别的墙。

“呃……”脑门儿被弹了一下，还挺疼！耀眼的阳光告诉他这又是一天了，勉强睁开眼睛往上看，有什么东西在挡他光。

在睡梦中的Winter Soldier是被胸前一阵烦人的磨痒弄醒的，暴躁的战神一睁眼就想把这烦他的东西丢出去，竟是一颗长着黑毛的头颅在他怀里蹭个不住。大概是熟睡后Rumlow自己转身面向他的，还不时将自己往他怀里缩，这种投怀送抱的情况还是让Winter Soldier心情大好的。

但是后来他就觉得不太舒服了，他觉得似乎有层朦胧不可见的东西在包围着他的感觉，他已经很久没有在这种安逸中睡眠又在这种平安中苏醒了。睡迷糊的某人还蹭上瘾了！屈起金属手指，轻轻给了那个小脑袋一个清脆的脑瓜嘣儿，Rumlow迷糊的状态太可爱了，他也就只是在这会儿是不害怕他的还会紧紧搂住他。

巨大的人形抱枕？长得好像Winter Soldier！

“哇！Winter！对不起！”反应过来是真人的某个立马松开围在男人腰间的手，本能地向后退去，不是男人的金属臂拐住了他也许他会把自己扔到床下。

“穿好衣服，过会儿去餐厅。”Rumlow看到男人骤然篡起的眉，心里难免咯噔一声他是不是又惹他了？的确Winter Soldier对他疏离的反映弄得有些恼火，这男孩只有在意识不清的情况下才会亲近他？

“你慢吞吞的不动？”没听见他的话？金属手划过男孩的下巴

“我的裤子不能穿了呀！”还不是被你给撕坏的！拿起他裤腿开了花的裤子，真的是不能穿得出去了。

“那就回你那里去拿条换上。”现在时间还早，足够Rumlow回去换条裤子的时间,如果遇上晨练的士兵那帮家伙也不敢乱说什么的。

“我已经没有能换的了，这条就是新的！”心疼地拿着阵亡的裤子，今天让Pierce先生帮忙叫服务部再帮他买吧。这裤子是从腿根那里裂开的，要是撕破的位置靠下点Rumlow也还能凑合穿一天，大不了就说摔在地上磨破了。

“我现在没有裤子可换了。”他总不能裹着条浴巾到处跑吧，Winter的会不会给他穿不说，给了他也穿不了呀。

“我多余的先给你一条穿。”“等……”还没说话Winter手里就多了条裤子出来，同时多了把军刀，看得Rumlow直打冷颤。他拿起刀，手起刀落利索地割断了那长长的裤腿。

“你先对付上。”又把皮带也一并给了他，长短到是糊弄过去了，但是大小穿在Rumlow身上那就是个布袋。虽然不合体但是有这裤子，总比下身赤条条地出去强多了！Winter不在乎破衣拉撒地出门，他可不想当成为众人的笑谈，主要是又不是Winter出去丢人！

一路这两个人就是两种完全不同的相反风格，Winter Soldier就是传奇，今天路都走得轻快有力，而跟在他身后的孩子就比较可怜。小孩本来追着他的脚步就有点吃力，而且那孩子看着好像有些不太对劲，哪里不那么协调呢？

“快看，小孩的那条裤子不合身吧！”“你能不能动动你那尊贵的大脑？那一看就是成年人的！”“成年人的？难道是？”在餐厅的路上三两成群的人纵在一起秘密交谈着八卦信息，一双双探究的眼神里隐含着暧昧的隐晦。

“Winter Soldier，大清早地遇上了传奇真幸运呐！”金发美女热情地向冰美人儿打招呼，但是冰块脸真的是很不给力。别说越举反应了连正常的反应都没有，怎么和他在一起就是个猥亵的色狼叔叔，使劲抠了下男人的机械手臂，却被反手一把抓住。

“小朋友也跟你一起来了？”美女看到男孩被Winter Soldier揪了出来真的很惊讶，Winter Soldier从来都是独来独往的。“来让姐姐看看。”

在美女特工笑嘻嘻地想揉一把那一头短发时，Winter Soldier大手一挥让男孩直接跌到自己怀里了，这让女特工也愣了一下。

“Hi，Jill，你看我们的战神占有欲多旺盛啊！”故受打击状扭着她婀娜的身姿走到了她棕色矮发的女性友人身边

"Judianna，你趁早别再发花痴了。"短发女特工不顾形象地向她的友人翻了个大大的白眼，Winter Soldier不是一般人爱得起也要得起的存在，传奇就是传奇，Jill Jones觉得她这个同伴已经病入膏肓了。

“Rumlow，你的裤子是不是买大了？”Jill看出了异常，这孩子故意这么买的？没道理呀，穿在他身上像个布袋一样。

“小Rumlow，你这是哪临时拿来一条裤子呀？应该叫Pierce先生多给预备几套小孩的衣服。”基地以前从来没有过这么小的孩子，就算是少年兵也没这么小的。

“我的裤子昨天磨坏了。”在心里又把身后的男人从头到脚鄙视了一个遍，“这个，是Winter的。”

“这么说你们昨晚在一起了？”两位女士异口同声充满诧异

“就是这样。”嘴角上扬Winter Soldier的笑容帅气又得意，看得对面两个女性眼里除了他英俊的脸孔什么都清空了。

“Winter!”这么丢人的事一定要说出来么？他不是不能自理！

“你看，连称呼都这么亲切了。”“不要不好意思了，Rumlow。”两个女性投来我了解的笑意，大姐姐们，你们是真的什么都不了解，Winter就根本不是个温柔的人！

还想和女特工们说什么的Rumlow被Winter Soldier强制性地带走了，临走时还回头向两位女士的方向抱歉地笑了笑，然后就咚地一头栽进了男人的怀抱。

“你觉得我们传奇像不像是有恋子情节的新爸爸？”“童癖吧！不过他们还真有点像说不出来的像。”两位女士凑在一起兴奋的窃窃私语

“Agent Russo,Agent Jones，女士们一大早的很高兴啊。”一阵男低音传过来。

“Wow~一大早见到长官您真是无上荣幸！”两位女特工向Pierce打了招呼，她们的长官今天看起来心情也不错，最近有什么好事么？Hydra的传奇和最高长官真是无端地性致高昂。

“长官，这个漂亮的小妹妹是谁？”金发女特工靠近Pierce拉着的小姑娘。

“Judianna，别让你身上的香水味熏着她！”短发女特工和另一位表明意见，她身上的浓烈香水有时她都会闻多了头痛。

“Jill，你觉得所有女孩都跟你一样男人婆呀~”纤长白嫩的手指点着同伴的脸将她的头拨向了一边。

“大姐姐，你身上的香水很好闻，也很浓。”小姑娘礼貌地表达着自己的想法，然后退到Pierce身后半步的位置上面。

“味道很浓么？”被说的金发特工被小姑娘这么一说向自己身上嗅了嗅，同时看向她的同伴，另一位女性只是翻了个白眼。

Pierce的一阵喷嚏声给出了最明显的答案。

“看来下次要少喷点了。”“你以为你平时喷得还少啊。”Gloria看着这两位大姐姐，她们真要好，在基地里第一稀有的是小孩第二稀有的是女性。

“你们今早看到过Winter Soldier和Rumlow吗？”Pierce从口袋里拿出手帕擦了擦鼻子，“听说他们也来餐厅了。”一大早小姑娘兴奋地跑去找Rumlow，他们找到目的地时目标竟不在了！听一群表情活像被惊吓凝结的士兵们说，一大早Winter Soldier和Rumlow去餐厅了，所以他才带着小姑娘一路找过来，虽然他们要找的目标不一样但是那两个现在是绑定在一起了。

“大姐姐，”小姑娘咬了咬嘴唇，“那个叔叔有没有欺负Rumlow?”一句话说得金发女特工差点崴到脚

“Winter Soldier欺负Rumlow?”另一个大姐姐也摆出疑惑的表情

“就他那护犊子爸爸样会欺负他？小妹妹，今天我们没看见他欺负他。”金发女人摸摸小姑娘的头。

“他们向那边走了。”棕发女人指出了方向，“你们找到他们时可以问问他有没有欺负Rumlow.”

Rumlow像一个随身的小尾巴一样跟在Winter Soldier身后，我真的不想跟在他身后！已经流不出眼泪的Rumlow拿着他的餐盘默默跟在Winter Soldier身后，他不是没想过直接跑开，但是男人一定不允许然后就是自己的无妄之灾。

两个相对而坐，一张大桌子现在只有他们两个，哪里会有人敢和Hydra的战神一起坐的？长官的养子除外！不过看不出小孩是不是真心那么做的，这孩子平静的脸上看不出是喜悦还是忧愁，小孩只是安静专注地吃着自己的那份食物，而他们的传奇在看着小孩进食。

“慢点吃。”在Rumlow全心全意埋头苦吃时一直沉默的男人说话了，悲剧发生了，一口没来得及下咽的蛋黄卡在了食道里，胸口都憋得闷痛。抓过盘子里的水一口气灌下去，还在胸口拍了拍，那种哽住喉咙的感觉才下去。

“看你这吃相。”Winter Soldier微微拉开一个笑容，没同情心的家伙，竟然还笑！要不是总有道火热的视线盯着身上，他至于吃得这么卖力么？

Rumlow一直都在奇怪，为什么Winter的食物不怎么动，他为什么看着他吃？被Winter不明寓意的视线看着紧绷着神经，就是生怕他再一个不高兴让自己倒霉，所以索性把注意力都集中在食物上分散那种不适感。Winter干吗不吃食物，盯着他看能让自己肚子变饱，那他以后就不用怕饿了对着镜子看着自己就能裹腹了，再也不用担心饥饿了。

看着眼前的男孩吞咽着食物，一种没来由的愉快的感觉在心间弥漫，除了第一次来时的蔬菜汁，Rumlow是个不太挑食很好养活的小孩。这要说起那个蔬菜汁的味道，真的令他这个战神都觉得胃部一阵抽搐。

“Rumlow，你真的是在这里呀！”一个小姑娘高兴地跑了过来，在离他的桌还有几步时紧急停下了脚步，Winter Soldier在旁边气场都变得冰冷了。

"Gloria，你来了！”听到熟悉的声音，见到熟悉的小女孩，Rumlow正想从椅子上下来去找小姑娘。

“你给我乖乖坐好！”放在餐桌上的那只手臂被攥紧，男人看过来的眼神冰冷又危险。无可奈何地望了一眼Gloria，只能服从Winter的话又坐回了椅子上，不能惹怒Winter，不然他要当着Gloria的面对他实施暴力的话，Rumlow偏过头眼神闪过一阵悲伤。

“Winter，Gloria特地来找我……”手臂上的握力加大Rumlow知道Winter不同意，冲着因为Winter在场不敢靠近的小姑娘笑了笑，当看到不远处的另一个时Rumlow有点呆不住了。

“原来你们在这里。”Pierce带着深谋远虑的笑容走到Gloria身边。

“Pierce先生。”Rumlow眼里绽放出一丝期望，希望Pierce能从Winter身边把他带走，Winter竟然只是看了最高长官一眼冲他点了个头，而Pierce显然默许了这种无礼的行为。

“Rumlow，你这又是怎么了？怎么没在你的屋子里？”头发灰白的男人换上了严肃的表情，眼光回来在抓住他手臂的手与他身上的裤子间切换。今天一大早就带着心急的Gloria去找她的小伙伴，才被告知Rumlow一夜未归的事，这段时间这孩子跑到哪里去了？

“他昨天被我训狠了，裤子是我给他的。”不能一眼看穿的蓝瞳转动看着Pierce的方向，“他昨天跟我在一起。”

“你们在一起？”Pierce平静的内心波涛暗涌，Winter Soldier是Hydra的秘密武器，他不曾和任何人共处一室过这么多年来都未曾有过。

“因为这是我想要的。”看了眼僵住的男孩，又看了看Pierce，上了年纪的男人沉默不语。而此刻Rumlow的内心也是风起云涌，他期待Pierce不要像件物品一样决定他的归属，他也知道在基地里只要是Winter Soldier想要的，Hydra都会不惜余力去给。

“Winter Soldier，先吃早饭吧，这两个孩子也饿了。”含糊带过没有准确答复什么，带着小姑娘一起坐在了Rumlow的一侧。暗中观察，超级士兵似乎对Gloria没什么反应，而小姑娘也一样，她对Rumlow的关心多过对超级士兵的关注。Winter Soldier不是低头吃饭就是专注地看着Rumlow，Pierce的脸色越来越阴沉，这样不利于超级精髓的进一步观察呀。

一顿早餐在沉默和尴尬中进行完毕。

“Soldier，你先去训练吧，让两个孩子聊聊小孩的话题。”超级士兵没有答复只是盯着男孩看，Rumlow也不自然地呆在椅子上不敢动。

"Yes,sir。"恢复成不带感情的武器模式，两个孩子悄悄凑到了一起。

“Rumlow，那个叔叔没再打你了吧？”Gloria拿起男孩手腕看着上面轻微的红痕。

“没有，不要担心，我到是怕你被他吓着。”Winter后来是没有打他，但是做了一些让他比被打还害怕的事，这种事又不能说出去。还好这裤子的长度足够长，遮盖住了他脚踝部的勒痕，不然Gloria又要掉眼泪了。“去我那里呆会吧。”

带着小姑娘回他的屋子，里面已经被打扫过了，服务部也拿了新的衣服放在了他的床上，基地办事的速率就是这么快。首先收拾出一块整齐的地方让Gloria坐下，然后自己拉了个帘子换好了裤子。两个孩子有说有笑地度过了一个欢快的下午，一扫之前的阴霾。

训练场上，不说血雨腥风也差不到哪去了。士兵们像一个个破沙袋，被超级武器扔来丢去，哀嚎声此起彼伏。在观察室内，Pierce如坐针毡，Winter Soldier的情绪不太稳定但是他也没有做出伤害自己人的事情来，他还是一定范围内遵循着Hydra的规定。只是这些士兵让他继续这么练下去，那群小兵就真还没上战场就先报废在基地里了。

这几天，Winter Soldier满身杀气，让基地里的人都不敢接近他。几名军官也向Pierce诉苦，不能让Winter Soldier再训下去了，不然也许就真的会有伤亡了。

“Rumlow，你会一直呆在这里么？”

“目前会，因为我是被Pierce先生以养子的名义带回来的，他是我的监护人。如果我一个人离开这里，在我未成年之前还会被人送回孤儿院的，我不要回那里去。”Rumlow特意给自己找了双长袜子，将脚踝上的紫红血痕遮盖住。

“在那里的人也会像那个叔叔那样欺负你？”小姑娘声音带着担忧，Rumlow的命运太坎坷了。

“那里欺负我的没有大人，都是差不多大的讨厌鬼，我都打回来了。”欺负的那几个草包都被打得满地找牙，虽然结果他是被一顿毒打，但他们绝对没有Winter带给他的那种不能反抗的压迫感。

"那样就好。"小姑娘微笑着但是眼睛却湿润了，和她年纪相仿的Rumlow，却要独自承受这些他们年龄段的孩子们无法承受的压力。“你真让我佩服。”

“Gloria，做为一个女孩子，你也已经非常了不起了。”Rumlow慢悠悠走到女孩身边，拉起她的手。“我知道你害怕这里的环境，但是，虽然你害怕但不论你是为了什么原因，你依然选择留下来就是很了不起的了。”

“Rumlow，其实我从小一直身体就虚弱，我爸爸为了好好保护我总是为我营造最舒适的环境。这美好的一切令我变得胆小，我害怕所有有可能破坏它们存在，我是胆小鬼。”Gloria感动地流下泪，小男孩是少有不以欺负虚弱的她为乐的人。

“不对，Gloria，你现在还留在这里就说明你不是胆小鬼。你说过你害怕，但你还是没有离开，继续留下需要的是勇气，你很勇敢。”Rumlow有种感觉，这个弱不禁风的小姑娘柔弱的外表下有颗勇敢的心。

曾经在Ford先生见到Gloria扑进他怀里哭着请求离开时，他是动摇过，他当然想医治好女儿虚弱的身体。但是，最终他却宁可不要女儿身体上的健康，也不想她承受心理上的压力，他想到和女儿离开。但最后毅然坚持留下来却是被惊吓过的小女孩，她不能让他父亲的苦心白费，明明害怕还是留存这个会很她压力的地方，这是的人人当然不能被叫作胆小鬼。

“Gloria，答应我个小要求。”Rumlow拥抱住小姑娘，把下巴放在她肩上。“首先是你一定要好起来，再次是以后不论发生什么事，我们都要勇敢。”伴随着耳畔的轻语一股暖洋洋的感觉包围着他们，小姑娘也不再害羞地伸出双臂抱紧怀里的人。

“看看，小孩子间的真情拥抱。”Alexander Pierce带着随行的几位军官站在门口，两个孩子这才知道他们竟然没有把门锁上。

“Pierce先生，您应该先敲下门吧！”童声二重奏，这让其他军官也忍不住面带笑意快速瞟了眼被点名的长官。

“看，孩子们还挺在意这事儿。”Pierce和其他军官们相视而笑，“那，咱们现在出去重新敲遍门？”一群人作势要退出去。

“Pierce先生，您都进来了就不要再敲一遍了。”“您下次记得要敲门就可以了。”这两小孩双簧配合得恰到好处，而且几位成年人都发现一个奇妙的现象，在Gloria和Rumlow接触过后，她的状态都会好得近乎超常，看来这心情果然有助于诱导超级精髓。屋子里快乐和谐的气氛让在场的人都不知不觉跟着sunshine起来。

在不远处，一个全身如夜漆黑的男人隐匿在角落里，看着前方光亮欢乐的人群。他周围的空气是那么的格格不入，一切温暖瞬间转冷，听着欢声笑语一成不变的脸上眉心向中心聚拢。

那是他的小男孩，当然得跟他在一起。

“Gloria，回去吧，你今天在外面的时间也够长了。”Pierce和蔼地注视着小姑娘，但是女孩还沉浸在和男孩的小欢乐里。

“Pierce先生，我可以和Rumlow一起吃过晚饭再回去吗？”小姑娘羞涩地拉着衣角。

“Rumlow你说呢？”“我同意呀，走一起去吧。”手拉手，两个孩子欢快地跑了出去。

“哇！”眼前突然出现一道黑影，Rumlow幸好急刹车站住了，Gloria则撞到了他的背上。

“Winter，怎么是你！”他是从哪里冒出来的？能不能不那么惊悚？两个孩子在见到Winter Soldier时均定住了，Rumlow动作隐避地将Gloria护在身后，一大两小就这么对视着。

皱了下眉，在看到Rumlow护住小女孩时他的心一阵不平静，这个小男孩保护小女孩的画面让他觉得心口堵塞。

“Winter Soldier，既然你来了，那我们就一起走吧。”今天的惊喜不少，Pierce刚刚还想要用什么借口把超级武器找来，现在他自己找上门了可以省掉不少功夫。随行的其他军官们也都同样诧异，没有人意料到没有任何特别的命令，Winter Soldier会出现在他不会出现的区域里。

Hydra的珍品抬起他炫目的眼神有他上空一切的眼神望过来，强烈的感情表现会让人有所感觉，但是一片什么都没有虚无才会让人从心底恐慌。眼神下移，锁定了孩子们，在场的大人很没骨气地松了口气被Winter Soldier盯着的感觉着实跟美好沾不上边。

在餐厅里，本来的座位安排是Winter Soldier、Gloria、Rumlow、Pierce的顺序，Winter Soldier却把Rumlow连人带座位一起搬到了他和Gloria的中间。Rumlow再次在心底鄙视了这个表面上是成年人，但是心理根本是问题儿童的人。因为他们坐得很紧凑，Rumlow悄悄拉住了小姑娘的手要她不要紧张，小姑娘也有力地回握他并不再打颤。

一顿饭下来，有什么在慢慢的变化。Gloria和Rumlow的感情更好了，Winter Soldier的气场更冷硬了，小姑娘和Rumlow在一起时不再害怕Winter Soldier了，Pierce的笑容更真实了。

“Gloria,你回去休息休息吧，你身体刚刚才恢复好不要太累了，明天再来找Rumlow吧。”中年男人眯起眼睛，计上心来。"Winter Soldier，你和Rumlow一起送Gloria回去吧。"按了一下对方血肉的右肩。

"把Gloria送回去以后，你们就回去休息吧。"说得相当隐讳，还冲着长发男人眨了下眼睛，其中的含义很明显。把女孩送到了，剩下的时间全都是Winter Soldier的了，至于他想跟谁一起那就是他自己说了算的。

“明白了。”冰冷的男人有了一丝反应，慵懒地扫了小姑娘一眼。“跟我走。”

小姑娘没有说话，她猜疑地看了下Pierce，中年男人只是示意她跟着走，又推了Rumlow的背一下。对他点点头，于是两个孩子跟着一个没有人类表情的男人一起走了。

“长官，您这次机会利用得太妙了。”其中一个军官走过来，“但是，Winter Soldier似乎对小公主没有什么反应，是不是契机不成熟？”

“或许吧，总之会有反应的。”目前Winter Soldier的注意力根本不在小姑娘身上，而是集中在Rumlow那里，而Gloria的全部精力也都放在Rumlow那里，似乎他的这个养子有种直指人心的魔力一般。就像在孤儿院里一刹那的目光交错，政客生涯长久的Pierce也为这孩子眼神中的纯粹为之一震，那是种在混乱生存环境下对生存的单纯渴望，这注定了这孩子的一生不会在孤儿院中默默无为。

在另一区的营地里，Paul Ford正焦急地在房间里踱步，这个时间Gloria应该回来了但现在还没看见人。就在这时响起了一阵清脆的叩门声，男人飞快地跑去拉开门。

“爸爸！”一个有力的小身体撞进了他的怀里，Gloria? 这孩子原来这么有力气？看来这段的疗效真的不错，男人见到女儿回来，温柔地微笑着抚摸她的脸颊。

“爸爸，这是Rumlow,我的朋友！”小姑娘高兴地将Rumlow拉到他爸爸面前。“Rumlow，我爸爸！”

“叔叔好,我叫Rumlow，是Gloria的朋友。”男孩礼貌地打招呼

“很高兴认识你，Rumlow，谢谢你送我女儿回来。”这是个普通的瘦小男孩，小身子板儿没比Gloria强壮到哪里去，但是Ford先生却隐约觉得这副小身体里蕴藏着巨大的能量。这个孩子给他的感觉和其他的孩子们不一样，总之不像和Gloria他们一般的孩子，这孩子更冷静、敏锐，而且他见到这孩子总觉得好像以前在哪里见到过一般，但是却总是想不起来在哪里了。

“快进来，就只有你们两个？天气这么不好，你们两个小孩子别冻着了。”刚要关门时一只银光闪闪的手掌撑住了门，棕色长发的男人抬着他那张误导人的脸手上轻微用力，Ford先生被惯力弄得倒退了好几步才稳住身体。

“Rumlow，这是你……父亲？”长着张明星脸的怪力男一进门就目不转睛地盯着小男孩，看得Rumlow直想去练习一下隐身术。

“他是我的叔叔，Winter。”Rumlow跑过去抱住超级士兵的金属臂，并希望他不要在这里发火什么的，Winter可以冲他一个人发火或是动手打他他都不在乎，只是他希望他不要让这两个人受到惊吓。

“是啊，爸爸，这是Rumlow的叔叔，他力气可大了！”Gloria也一起圆场，她知道Rumlow是不想让他们受到惊吓，因为那个漂亮的叔叔的确可怕。

“Gloria，不打扰了，明天见。”向父女二人告别，因为Winter已经不耐烦地靠在门边看着他，如果他再不做出决定随时可能过来拖他走。

“明天见。”小姑娘又给了他一个友谊性的拥抱，他也同时观察到Winter的表情又冷了几度。

Winter顺理成章地跟着他回到了他的屋子，门锁的声音响起。Winter大手一挥将他推倒在床上，随后俯身欺上来。

“你刚才不希望我在那里发怒，现在我发火你就没有理由抗拒了吧。”冷意传遍全身

“Winter，对不起，别……”衣服上的扣子崩落，Rumlow很庆幸他没穿今天刚送来的新上衣，虽然这件也不旧。男人的发丝落在胸前，在他胸前留下一个浅浅的牙印，微痒加杂着微痛。

“说，你不会离开我。”翻身侧躺在Rumlow身后，坚固的金属手牢牢抓住他双手，另一手在他裸露的皮肤上时而用力捏掐时而轻轻骚乱。每当他想躲避时，有力的大手都会按住他的腰，强制性地将他压在床铺上。

“我不离开你。”闭眼用额头抵上他的金属手，让自己看起来像是虔诚的祭品。

“这才是我的好孩子。”温热的唇贴上后颈，舌头扫湿那一片肌肤。

“呜……”因为后颈传来的疼痛咬紧嘴唇，血液特有的腥味在空气中弥漫，再次给自己的猎物留下专属的痕迹。得到Rumlow的承诺，不管真假，他都觉得平静。

清晨的阳光铺在身上暖洋洋的，伸展四肢在床上磨蹭了会儿，睁开眼陌生又熟悉的房间。有点发黄的白色被单映入眼帘，一看就是经很多人手才轮到他的。满屋子刺鼻的消毒水味让黑发的男孩皱了皱眉，一间小屋子里摆了4、5张普通的铁制小床，样式朴素简单统一。

“Rumlow，你这小偷懒鬼。”老院长尖锐又嘶哑的声音就像利爪抓挠玻璃的那种对精神上实施摧残的噪音，带着没睡醒的慵懒扫视了一遍周围，发现真的除了他之外其他的床都是空的。“快起床！”

“Ok~”应付差事地伸了个大大的懒腰，套上床边洗得发白快破的衣服，院里向来都给他一些孩子们穿过的旧衣服，因为院长和老师们说他野性难驯新衣服给他用不了几天就被他摔得这破那漏的。

趿拉着那双不符脚的鞋子，手放在门把手上时就像过电样的感觉。打开门，眼前是另一副景像。眼前是许多个不认识又觉得熟悉的青少年们，一个黑发棕眼身材姣好的少女出现在他面前，那温柔的笑容就好像他们之前就有很好的交情一般。

“Brock，我回来了。”少女微笑着，喜悦遍布在脸上。“没忘了我吧，我是Elma。”跌进一个温暖的怀抱里，Elma，那个阴雨连绵的天气拥抱着他流泪并且郑重承诺她会回来找他。

“我还担心你又被欺负了。”声音变成另一个熟悉的女声，金发蓝眼的长发少女担忧地拉着他。

“Gloria?Elma呢？”眼前少女虽然没见过，但是感觉就是非常熟悉的，叫出熟悉的名字少女高兴地笑了。Rumlow不解，刚刚不明明就是Elma把他搂进怀里，怎么一出来就变成Gloria了？

“我在这里呢，小笨蛋！”脸颊被掐了一下，黑发的活泼女孩从背后环住他

“Elma,Gloria。我也想你们。”用左右两臂一边拥抱住一个好朋友，他终于是不再孤单一人了吗？

“Elma？Gloria?两个都是女名，你人缘还真不错。”清脆的女声变得低沉，眼前的身影模糊变高变大，一个长发的男人阴沉地看着他。

Winter!这里不是基地没错吧！看了眼周围，是那个熟悉到厌恶的孤儿院，而且他们站在了院子里。既然是他的地盘他当然不能再坐以待毙，拔腿向着相反的方向狂跑，而身后的男人处之泰然地慢悠悠向他的方向走过来也没加速。好像知道他逃不出去一般，本来向着大门的方向跑，可在接近大门口的路上不知什么时候砌起了一个小巷，只允许并排两个瘦小的人通过的宽度。

跑到了铁栅栏门前，沉重古朴的大门紧紧闭合在一起，伸手去推纹丝不动。往回跑，但Winter高大的身影出现在护围墙的另一端，算了，拼拼运气翻门吧！反正不能被抓，爬到一半时觉得脚上一凉一紧，寒光闪烁的金属制手箍住了脚坚固得如同镣铐。

身体失重，后背撞到了比护墙还坚硬的胸膛，背后的这一震心脏都快停跳了。双臂被反剪拧在身后，脸撞在栅栏门上，估计已经留下两条平行的竖线了。

“是谁承诺过不会从我身边离开？”寒冷袭上整个背面，“不听话的孩子应该受罚的。”

“别！”被放倒在草皮上，Winter冷峻的脸上看不出任何表情，手轻轻上扬。他新穿上的裤子就撕破了连同内裤一起，两腿被强制打开，没有停顿Winter闪着银光的手向着两腿间的小洞冲过去。

“不要！住手，Winter！”从内部撕开的喘不上气的痛让他坐起身，冷汗刹那充遍全身，两行泪顺着脸颊流下。

“不要什么？”Winter的声音响起，肩上一个压力压过来Rumlow重重倒在了床上。

“不要！Winter！不要！”惊魂未定的人胡乱拍打着禁锢他的手臂。

“不要什么？”男人拧紧眉头，“你怎么了？清醒点。”

脸上一阵痛让Rumlow看了下自己，裤子还好好的在身上，身侧的男人一手抬起做抽人状，他脸上有些痛。

“我……”对眼前情况大脑未做出回应。

“你做噩梦了。”结论下来了，看Rumlow惨白的脸继续的喘息，满身的冷汗，这是做噩梦的典型反应。


	23. Chapter 23

“说说，做什么噩梦了？”将陷在恐惧里的人压制在床上，金属手轻轻划开他遮住眼睛的汗湿刘海。

“我，孤儿院、Elma、Gloria还有……”在黑暗中坐起身，一时没弄清现在的情况是现实亦或还是在梦里，但是，是总会有人听他说话了。

“Winter!”重新聚焦的视线中出现的是那个棕色长发、漂亮脸孔的男人，他噩梦的源头，条件反射地曲起腿向后退让自己贴在床头。梦里男人的行为让他觉得恐惧从梦中蔓延出来变成现实，梦里被男人暴力进入的地方现在还一抽一抽的隐隐作痛，而且先前Winter也确实想进入那里虽说最终没有进去。但是那次被金属指顶开的痛一直是一道在心里很难淹没的阴影，也不确定Winter有没有在他熟睡这期间尝试进入，那个梦里受伤的地方现在还有麻胀的感觉。

“那个比你还胆小的女孩？另一个名字也是女孩？”Winter坐在了Rumlow的正对面，蓝色的眼睛在深浅之间变换了几个色调。

“这么说不是噩梦。”金属手抓住他的一只脚，手指顺着脚踝那面明显的血管来回抚摸，他这个动作让Rumlow猛地一愣想把脚再收近一点。

但是在力量方面他怎么可能是Winter Soldier的对手！这个感觉让他想起了梦里被男人捉到时的紧箍感，看着沉默不搭话的男孩，金属手用力拉住Rumlow的脚一抖将他甩倒在床上。拉起另一条腿将他拉近自己，正好让自己的身体卡在Rumlow被迫分开的双腿中间。

“啊！Winter，不要！”两只大手在他大腿内侧揉捏，Rumlow向上弓起身体眼前一片模糊。

“原来做的是春梦？”看到男孩这么恐惧他这个动作的反映，Winter麻木的脸上出现了一瞬的纨绔子弟的表情，“那主角是谁？”

“你和我？”料想那两个出现名字的女孩不会让他恐惧，那么就只有现在他符合那条件了，而且看倔强的男孩不言语的憋屈样也命中率很高了，“你这个小淫娃。”

"拜托，Winter，你让我做什么都行，千万别……"对我做梦里的事，他当然没有说出口，面对Winter他的处境就是任由他决定自己却反抗不了的残酷现实。

“现在离起床操练还有不到一小时了，睡也睡不着了。”Winter下床走到桌边，拿起一盒昨天刚刚拆封没喝完的牛奶，“我们喝牛奶吧。”

“这次由你来喂我喝。”Rumlow刚想缓口气，男人就提出新意见了

接过Winter塞到手中的奶盒，Rumlow将饮口区域揭开，双手捧住奶盒端到Winter嘴边等着他饮用。

“我上次不是这么喂你的吧。”能把甜美和邪气结合得如此完美，还特意用手指点了下Rumlow的双唇。

“嘴对嘴？”男孩的脸色在通红和煞白两色之间变换

“聪明的孩子。”Winter坐在床上，让Rumlow保持站姿这样让他们之间的高度差能不太明显。“如果你做得好呢，我就尽量不碰这里。”手掌暧昧地拍打在屁股缝上，Rumlow不确定Winter会不会真的遵守承诺不碰他那里，但是能拖延一阵就是一阵吧。

将牛奶灌到口中，视死如归般用自己的唇贴上男人的，感觉男人红唇微启贪婪地吸食着他口水溢出的甘甜牛乳。在这口终于要完全渡给对方时，Rumlow想离开这种让他心跳加速的行为，腰上被有力的手臂揽住连脱离的机会都被抢走了。

男人的唇更紧密地贴合上来，而且Winter还过分地用舌头强行撬开他的唇齿，一遍遍接近粗暴地进犯着他的口腔，从他的喉咙里夺取氧气。成年人灵活的舌扫过牙齿、牙龈、口腔内壁，最后捕获了他一直在逃避的舌头，灵活有力的舌紧紧压住他不安分乱动的柔软小舌，带着他纠缠环绕将对方的唾液和他的交换。

这种紧张、恐惧、窒息还带着另一种不明感觉的嘴对嘴的喂奶，Rumlow可是没有过什么经验的，一直到他无力地瘫软在Winter怀里，Winter才大发慈悲地放开他。唇上粘糊糊的透明唾液在分开时拉出一道道藕断丝连的银线，他都快喘不上气了，Winter却是精神气爽，为什么差距这么大！

“咳咳……”Rumlow从Winter的怀里滑出来手捂着胸口，一张小脸儿红得不正常，下意识地坐在床上向后蹭挪了一点，眼角还带着潮湿的水痕。抬头小心谨慎地看了Winter Soldier，又马上把眼睛移开不想看多了惹到他。

“刚刚表现得还不错。”Winter Soldier舔了舔自己红润的唇，笑起来真的是童叟无欺，而且他喜欢Rumlow现在这种像猎物见到猎手时这种无措的样子。

伸手捏住Rumlow的下巴抬高他低垂的头，在他惊恐中略带着乞求的眼神下，慢慢贴上他的嘴唇。这次只是颤抖并没有再逃离的迹象，含住有点抖动的唇用舌头描绘着它们Rumlow当然不了解这种在情人间才有的行为，但每当他想躲避时Winter的上下牙齿都用不太大的力道咬他的双唇。Rumlow最后只能老老实实地让男人用力吸吮他的嘴唇，他的唇也不是美味为什么Winter能吸吮得这么带劲，还乐此不疲？

坐在训练声场的树荫下，Rumlow看着场上霸气外露的黑衣男人，得心应手地运用着各种的优势从容地应对四面八方涌来的“敌人”。时间一分一秒流走，做为“敌方”的士兵在一批批替换，而Winter Soldier自始至终都屹立在正中央依旧是镇定自若。

一早被Winter带过来强迫观摩实战的Rumlow在摧残着自己手中那一小撮青草，与其让他坐在这里观摩训练他倒宁愿自己去参与训练哪怕遍体鳞伤，他也认为那样起码有意义，至少他能学到格斗技巧加强抗打能力。

“Rumlow，你竟然在现场观看。"金发蓝眼的小姑娘跑过来，她原本是不想来训练场现场的，当场的气氛总是令她觉得不安定。但最终她拗不过Pierce的执意，而且他同意让Rumlow陪着她一起去，但当他们去找Rumlow时得知他已经被Winter Soldier带走去训练场了。Winter Soldier似乎真的对他带回的孩子过度的亲近，这种情况让Pierce都无从得知原因。

"Rumlow，你的嘴唇怎么肿了？"在Pierce出声询问同时，Gloria的手指轻轻点上了那微肿的唇，由于男孩痛得瑟缩的动作快速收回手并满怀歉意地看着他。

"好像是吃什么东西过敏了。"扯出一个合理的谎言，总不能说是被Winter咬的吧，拉着Gloria的手摇摆了下让她不要担心，这只是平常小事。Pierce示意两个孩子去单独聊聊，他则留存原地观看训练，今天的Winter Soldier感觉上不同以往。以前的Winter Soldier只是件力量强大的杀器，机械麻木危险系数高。现在的他也仍旧危险系数不低，但却充满了一种不可多得的灵动性，更加强大迷人。

“Rumlow，我想我身体就快治好了。”Gloria有点失望地注视着他，“等我痊愈了就要离开了。”

“Gloria，只要你能好起来，不论你以后会在哪里你都能生活得很好。而且，我也会为你祝福，能离开就尽快离开，这里不适合你。”如果Gloria离开Rumlow是会伤心，但是她离开这里才能去寻找和拥有她正常轨道的生活，一定要在她还能离得开之前离开。

“嗯……”衣服的领子无意间摩擦到脖子，那里传来一阵不舒服的刺痛。

“怎么了？是不是领子那里有东西扎呢？”看到Rumlow有些不适的样子，小姑娘担心地靠过来。

“我帮你看看吧。”“不用，Gloria!”Rumlow躲闪不及还是让小姑娘看到了脖子上面的印记。

“Rumlow……”小姑娘捂着鼻子边摇头边倒退，眼泪透过手指缝将她的脸打湿。“那个叔叔，他？虐待你？”

“Gloria，其实……”还在想着怎么编个合理的理由安抚小姑娘，一只白嫩的纤细的手捂住了他开启的双唇，小姑娘的手上但着淡淡的香味，女孩子们的护肤品的味道。

“你脖子后面的伤口是咬痕，而且痕迹还挺重的。”她看着笑得事不关己的Rumlow，“所以，别再说这是你不小心磕出来的，除非有牙齿形的石块什么的，更没可能是自己梦中咬上去的吧？”

“Gloria。”男孩闭眼深吸口气，再睁开的眼睛里心事重重。“你的手好香。”

“Rumlow！”一巴掌拍在男孩手臂上，“你不要这么没心没肺的样子！我是真的担心有人欺负你！而且我走了就再也见不到你了！”女孩的眼泪流得更凶了。

“Gloria，别哭，如果你好了你也可以随时回来看我呀。”擦掉女孩的泪，和她一起坐在草坪上，“我长大之前都会呆在这里的……Pierce先生是我的监护人，如果我离开这里除非有新的监护人。”

“但是除了Pierce先生有谁还能做我的监护人呢？”Rumlow忧伤地望着天空，他在成年之前不可能自己一个人生活。

“那你也许可以跟我和我爸爸一起住，如果Pierce先生答应，而且他说过会答应我的条件的。”Gloria提出建议，在她刚来这里时，Pierce亲口当着所有人的面答应要无条件地答应她的一个要求。

“真的吗？Gloria,你能让Pierce先生答应你让我离开这里？”Rumlow的眼睛一亮，离开这里就意味着能摆脱Winter的掌控。

“Gloria？”小姑娘并没有听见他说话般，只是愣愣看着他身后表情十分惊恐。

“你，要离开这里？”那个最让他心惊肉跳的声音悠扬响起，全身的汗毛都竖立了起来，鸡皮疙瘩威武地走遍全身。

“W、Winter！”男人平静冰冷地脸看着他，冷硬得令人望而生畏，Rumlow能读懂冰冷面具下的狂风暴雨。

“之前你向我保证过什么？忘记了？”Winter Soldier踏着稳重深沉的脚步向Rumlow逼近，他身边的怒气似乎让他踏过的地面都不堪重负地发出皲裂的哀嚎。

“Gloria.”Rumlow小心奕奕地一边后退一边观察着Winter的动静，没来由地紧张地心如擂鼓，每个人都应该有自己的选择权利，是去是留。

“我们快离开这。”声音里有着显而易见的慌张。

小姑娘没有多说话只是握住Rumlow悄悄伸向她的手，抓紧那只同样冰凉的手，他感觉到Gloria的紧张程度并不比他少到哪里去。

“Rumlow!你要干吗？”两个孩子猛跑了一阵子在累得直喘气时停下来，男孩却轻轻一推将女孩甩开了，小姑娘不可思议地看着态度突然向极端转化的男孩。

“那个叔叔就快追上来了！”小姑娘一指他们身后不远处那个逐渐接近他们的黑衣身影，对方似乎只是在不紧不慢地走着，但是两个孩子的感觉却是非常绝望的，他们觉得他们跑不出男人的抓捕范围。而在这种非常糟糕的情况下，Rumlow又自暴自弃的放开她，不想再往前跑了。明明刚刚是Rumlow给她勇气并且拉着她跑出来的，为什么现在他自己却放弃？还回头看着他们跑过来的方向。

“Gloria，Winter的怒气是冲着我来的。”他的眼神都是无奈，“所以，你跟我在一起，只可能让你惹上麻烦，你自己走吧。“

"Rumlow."小姑娘紧紧咬住下唇，"要走一起走，我们都用最快的速度跑。"

"没用的，Gloria。我们跑不掉的，你也有这种感觉对吧。"是肯定句，“你不知道Winter到底有多强大。”他只是不想再多牵连一个人。

“不跑了么？”男人阴沉着脸走过来，两个孩子惊恐地对望着，并且默契地向着同一个方向后退。

“Rumlow!”Gloria大叫，男人反手人抽了男孩一个响亮的耳光，把瘦小的男孩打得飞着摔出去一小段距离，Rumlow着地时搓起了一小段草皮，那里留下一个明显肉体拖划过的痕迹。

“Rumlow，呜……”她并不是害怕而是心疼，男孩被打的右脸已肉眼可见的速度肿了起来，开列的嘴角上醒目的红色衬托出他脸色的惨白。Rumlow这一下子摔得可不算轻，胸腹部被搓得生疼，脸上和手上有几处的皮已经出血了，他只是咧着嘴不出声。

“我，我不要紧……”强忍疼痛直起身，对面的小姑娘已经是个泪人儿了，“就不帮你擦眼泪了，我手上脏。”咧开嘴想露出个微笑，用干净的手背碰碰她的手，可肿胀的脸上出现笑容却是滑稽又痛心。

“你是个大坏人！”小姑娘也不知是哪里来的勇气，抓起手里一团泥巴向Winter Soldier丢了过去正巧砸在他脚边。冰冷的面孔变得阴云密布，暗蓝的眼瞳轻微迷起，迷人又凶险。Gloria感到男人眼神中的冰冷化做一道道冰棱，锋利又致命，那些冰钻好像一个个穿透她的身体将她打得无法呼吸。

“勇敢总是有代价的，蠢小孩。”迈着优雅高调的步子Winter Soldier向他们靠近。

“对么？乖孩子。”他走近蹲下身，抚摸着Rumlow受伤的脸颊,而Rumlow则横在他和Gloria中间不让Winter直接接触到小姑娘。

“啊……”掐住肿起的脸颊将男孩的头按进了草地里，Rumlow还在等着第二次撞击的来临。Winter在他意料之外地没有再动他，而是跨步迈过他的身体向着吓呆站住不知道动的小姑娘过去了。

“不！Winter！Gloria,别站在那里呀！”Rumlow从地上扑过去，紧紧抱住男人的腿，用自身不怎么重的力量妄图拖住他，男人只是轻蔑地笑了下，这孩子就是学不乖！

“放手！”甜甜的笑容同时一耳光打了过去，打得男孩偏了头但是手还是紧紧环着他的腿，鲜血顺着嘴角流淌了下来。用手背抹了一下，这次的伤势还不是很轻呢，温热的液体又一波波地涌下来。

“Rumlow，你认为你很耐我打？”捏着男孩的下巴让他抬头，这张脸上鲜血斑斓，画花了他一张清秀的脸，但是倔强的眼神就算是他承受不了这苦但他也不妥协。

“你还想挨打？”手又举起，Rumlow死死地盯着那只随时有可能落下并打在自己脸上的手，两排牙齿间相互咬合得发疼，如果他放手了挨打得可能就要换成Gloria了而那女孩根本不可能受得了被Winter如此暴力的对待！

“不要！你不要再打他了！”小姑娘竟然跑上来抱住了Winter举起的手臂，以前她没看见也不知道，但是现在她不能看着Rumlow被男人暴力对待而默默无闻。

“哇啊！”这个男人竟然单手将她抓上了半空！从没被人如此粗暴对待过的女孩惊慌失措，男人抓起她的同时收紧的衣服将她的皮肉勒得生疼。

“不！Winter！你不能！”他要保护她，他要保护Gloria他来之不易的朋友，拜托请给我一点力气让我能站起来，能够保护她。

似乎是心理作用，Rumlow感觉身体中一瞬间被力量充盈，他在Winter将Gloria甩出去同时用力推开了Winter。然后以他自己都觉得不可能的速度跑出去，接住了小姑娘摔下来的身体，两个人叽里咕噜地在草地上滚出了一小段距离。Winter也小愣了一下，这个瘦弱的男孩竟然将他推动得没站稳脚跟还倒退了好几步，在他们接触的那一刻总是有什么东西在限制他一般。

“别哭，Gloria，别哭，已经没事了。”小姑娘身上只有一点轻微搓伤，还好他接住她了，没受过此等惊吓的小姑娘再也无法忍耐地哭泣。

一股烦躁的感觉升上来，如此抓心挠肺不得安宁，Winter现在到是有点怀念他没有感情的那段岁月了。不会躁动不宁更不会心有所想，眼见他的男孩在安慰一个小姑娘，这画面在他看来只有扎眼一个效果。

“知道你现在的表现会有什么效果吗？Rumlow.”活动着机械臂走近孩子们，他是如此烦燥让机械臂放出了刺耳的齿轮运转声音，就像一扇神秘的大门门锁开启的声音，而且那是一扇开启危险和灾难的大门。

“哇！”小姑娘躲到了Rumlow身后，她太害怕那个长相漂亮的男人了。

“你想做什么？”Rumlow像个刚逃脱捕兽夹的小野兽，而且是受了伤的那种，用尖牙利爪对着猎手做着徒劳的抵抗。

他不介意和这倔脾气的小孩多玩会，难以驯服的猎物驯服他的过程才更享受，漂亮的蓝眼睛穿过Rumlow，直直注视着藏在他身后的小姑娘，嗜血的笑容挂在漂亮的脸上如此魔魅。

“别伤害Gloria，求你，我真的不会离开。所以，求你了，Winter。”眼前的男人仿佛是来自异世的厄运之神，而Gloria现在的状态是不可能和他一起跑得了的了，现在唯一仅剩的筹码就是祈求Winter能放过他们了。

“行，不过你们只能走一个。”Rumlow低头咬了下嘴唇，他早就知道Winter会给出这种答案。

“让她走，我留下。”抬头眼中全是决绝，反正Winter一开始就是冲着他来的，没必要让Gloria承受这份惊吓。

“Rumlow……”Gloria拉着他的手不肯放开，但是男孩把手从她手中抽离。“我……”

“别浪费他的一片苦心。”金属臂一横，在两个孩子间划清了分界线。Gloria在温暖的阳光下被自由的风轻抚，Rumlow支身陷在Winter的隐形牢笼里。

Winter Soldier把瘦小的男孩拦腰扛在肩上，还用金属手打了下他的屁股。这一下没有留手，他就是想男孩记住教训虽说他总是遗忘，这一下打得Rumlow眼前一黑身体一抖。

在Winter转身时，他见到Gloria无力地坐在地上，直直地看着他们的方向眼泪止不住地流。Rumlow对着小姑娘说了几句无声的话，看着他的口形。Gloria读懂了内容：你快回去，我会没事，你要勇敢。

Rumlow,我一定尽快让自己好起来，然后去拜托Pierce先生让咱们一起离开这里。

Gloria知道，不论在表面上Rumlow有多镇定不移，他又有多坚强，她最难忘的就是他眼中那近似渴望被救赎的神情。

“你知道么？那个小姑娘为什么来这里？”在回去的路上先被一阵颠簸弄得头晕眼花，然后Winter Soldier这么一句神来之笔的提问更是让Rumlow摸不着头脑。Winter不是应该在气他要离开这里的事么？为什么话锋一转又绕到Gloria身上了？

“她不是来治病的？”她不是来治病的么？Rumlow对小姑娘的来因还是没有做过任何过多猜测的，难不成Gloria才是传说中的国王失落在民间的公主？

“她可是Pierce重视的人。”把Rumlow从肩上放下来，一手搭在他瘦小的肩头上，好看但别有用意的微笑挂在嘴角。“但是，Pierce最终还会把她给我。”

“你说什么？”不可置信地睁大双眼，在孤儿院里看到老旧到掉色的童话书上的情节在脑内回放。某个性格邪恶的领主，拐骗到天真的小女孩把她养大然后强迫他嫁给一个更坏的国王，Winter和Pierce可以是坏人，但是Gloria绝不能是那个被命运残酷对待的悲惨主角。

“而且Pierce开始想让我带着她。”看到男孩惊讶的脸，Winter Soldier觉得他烦燥的心情竟然得到缓解了。

“你才不会带她吧。”这句话虽然说得很轻，但是仍逃不过超级士兵的耳朵，Winter Soldier只是挂着一抹不易察觉的笑。如果Winter要是带着Gloria一起生活的话，他哪还会有这么多富余时间抓着他不放的？而且Gloria也不可能跟Winter在一起，他会把她吓坏的！

当初Pierce说要他带着小姑娘一起生活时，那个阴险至极的家伙也是犹豫加试探的，并且说明小姑娘可以辅助他的血清力量让他更加完美强大。他对Pierce的这种说法不以为意，如果他强大到可以脱离他控制的范围不是反而危险？不过先答应这个阴险的人看看动静吧，他答应地非常痛快让Pierce都暗吃一惊。不过他接下来一句话却让Pierce打消了要他带着小姑娘的事情，只是简单不带任何感情的话：我不会保证她的安全。

“与其让我带个比你还不禁我训练的小女孩……”一用力将发呆的Rumlow拉得差点摔在地上，“我到宁愿养着你。”在他倒地的前一秒，一只大手托住了他的下巴和脖子，解救了他正面摔在地上的悲剧，虽然救他的和造成这个结果的是同一个人。

“Rumlow，你知道吗？“男人捏着他的脸，在他耳边低语，"别认为Pierce是个慈祥的政客，如果不是那个女孩对他用有处，他是不会顾及她的死活的。"

"所以他不会让你伤害她……"脖子上手箍紧，让他无法吸入新鲜的空气。为什么这孩子就是喜欢激怒他，自己找虐对吗，看到对方被他掐得通红的脸庞放开了手，让他可以大口吸进新鲜空气。

"你对Pierce太有信心了，Rumlow。"从小姑娘一出现，Winter Soldier就知道这个普通得不能再普通的小姑娘身上一定有什么是Pierce一直在追求的，就像他，他是拥有超级血清的超级士兵。但是，小女孩又携带着什么惊人的秘密呢？他不想也没兴趣知道。

他有兴趣知道的是，如果他当着Rumlow的面向Pierce把他要过来的话，那个男孩脸上会出现什么表情？震惊？恐惧？绝望？还是什么别的？

Rumlow直接被Winter带回了Winter自己的营地，当他们两个单独处在一个封闭空间时，恐惧感虏获了Rumlow.冰冷一阵强过一阵地从骨髓里面向身体表面浸透出来，他可不会单纯觉得男人会抽他两耳光又摔他一下子会解气的，而这次男人是纯粹的怒火估计这次得被扒掉一层皮了吧。

男人沉着脸将他拉到床头，顺手拿过一卷宽胶带。刺啦的一声噪音入耳，Rumlow眼看Winter扯出胶带向他走来，他本能地想逃开。可在刚从床上起身的时刻，有些肿起的那半边脸上掌风一闪，啪地一响过后。头向另一侧偏过去，被掌风带着摔在了床上,Winter Soldier还将他的上衣揪了下来。想捂住脸的手和想抓起衣服的手一起被男人的金属手握住，粘糊刺痛的感觉侵上来，Winter用胶带一层层将他的手缠在一起绕过床头，被紧绷的胶带勒得两手发烫。

“你、你想做什么？”Rumlow脸色转眼间变白，连出口的话语都带着颤音。他现在这种状况，只能任由男人为所欲为，即使男人不绑他情况也照样在Winter的掌控下，但多少会给他些心理安慰。

“你想我对你做什么？”带着体温的普通手掌抚上他的单薄瘦弱的胸膛，玩味地看着Rumlow.

"我……En……"当然想你什么都不对我做，当指尖带着恶意碾压过乳首时Rumlow还是害怕地咬紧了嘴唇，为什么Winter会选这种方式来对他发泄怒火？这种怪异的方式，小孩子理所当然地认为这是Winter独特的发怒方式，他不是Hydra的传奇么，他当然没有想过这是只对他的独特欺凌。

“啊！别……”Winter捏住他的乳首用力向上揪起再放开，那一小团细嫩的肉被揪得突起还有一部分没有缩回来，“会痛，Winter。”

男人似乎偏爱他的求饶，当即离开他起身走到窗边，他回来时手里多了一只烟卷。男人没有再触碰他的身体，而是坐在他旁边拿起把做过消音处理的小巧手枪，按下保险栓，用枪口顶住Rumlow的额头。

“Shh……”在男孩惊恐地想开口说些什么时Winter用两指捏住了那两片唇，样子活像调戏少女的流氓，枪口划过喉咙、前胸最后来到腹部顶在肚脐上。轻用力下压，手下身体一瞬的僵硬，Winter不会在他肚子上开个洞吧！

握枪的手移开，枪口调转对准叼在嘴里的香烟末梢，扣动扳机。轻轻地“Piu”的一声，在香烟点燃的同时与香烟位置齐平位置的玻璃瓶应声而碎，屋子里的其他东西却没有破坏掉。

燃烧的烟蒂灰黑色的灰烬中有一个火红的亮点很显眼，Winter让雾气留在口中让味蕾感受了下香烟特有的香、苦、涩，一种成年男性特有的感觉，属于成人的味道。把那口雾气咽下，进入肺部再经由鼻腔放出，紧接着又吸了一口，这次低头对着无法动弹的男孩用嘴巴吹出了全部的烟气，然后松开捏着他唇的手。

“嗯……咳咳……”被Winter喷到脸上的烟雾呛得咳嗽，看成年人吸烟的感觉是挺酷，但是被烟熏的感觉可就不酷了。

“刚刚是不是以为我要开枪打你？”指尖轻挑地提高Rumlow的下巴，冲他眨着那只既漂亮又致命的眼睛。

咬咬嘴唇，Rumlow索性把头扭向另一边，如果男人只是想用烟熏他那就尽管来吧。他并没有注意到Winter脸上恶劣的笑容，夹着还在燃烧的香烟的手移到他的胸前，燃烧的灰烬沉甸甸地想要下坠。食指轻轻一弹香烟，灰烬掉落飘散在男孩的身上。

“嗯……”让烟灰的热度吓到的Rumlow愤慨地看着面前一脸无辜的男人，干吗要把烟灰往他身上弹，他又不是烟灰缸！

“烫到你了，我把它熄灭。”那你去熄呀，你翻我身干吗！

“啊！”Winter竟然扒开他的裤子将香烟按在他一边臀瓣上，还转圈挤压了一下燃烧的灼痛让Rumlow尖叫，一个红色的不规则圆点在细腻光滑的臀肉上就像一个徽章，Winter Soldier的专属烙印。

“住手！拜托，Winter……”被烫的皮肤传来与击打截然不同的感受，被打是那刻的痛苦麻木，过后是组织红肿紧绷的胀痛感以及血管冲击跳动的崩裂感。被烫伤也是一瞬间地剧痛，当时受伤的部位就像皮肤表面坏死后，在它下面裂开让新鲜肌肉组织暴露在外的那种痛。

“别叫了，我可是找得你身上肉最多的地方下的手。”还冲着Rumlow露出一个我已经很仁慈的笑，"你说对么？"

“哇！停手，拜托！”与Winter Soldier那张顶着甜美笑容的脸不相符的是他有力的手，那手在臀部被烫伤的位置上用力又捏又掐的，让手下的人做着无畏的挣扎。

“最开始，我本来是想印在这里的。”冷冰冰的金属指轻轻压上一侧的锁骨正中位置，但现在这几乎是只比皮包骨强上那么一点点的男孩觉得他要是挑那下手，一定会有较高的危险性，他还不想让他陷入生命垂危状态，那样太麻烦。最后选择了他身上相对肉最厚的部位下手，这样隐秘又不伤大雅。

“或者你更喜欢在这里来个红点？”顺着锁骨向斜下方滑，来到左右锁骨交汇处下来一点，到达胸口正中。

“不是！哇……”拿已经灭掉火星的烟头按在了那个地方，但是残留的余热还是让光洁的胸膛上留下了一个浅不可见的红圈。这男人太过分了！他在孤儿院的那些动不动毒打他的人都没有Winter Soldier这么恶劣的，他对他提出近乎苛刻的要求，还不允许他有异议。

“还是你更希望我把那小姑娘带过来放你自由？”将男孩的耳垂捏在手里把玩，你把Gloria带过然后像对待我这样对待她？那小姑娘怎么可能受得了！

“求你，别伤害她。”Rumlow也不知道Winter会不会理睬他的哀求，他只是不希望小姑娘受到伤害。“我保证不离开你。”

“你保证？”Winter Soldier的手指划过Rumlow身上那些在地上擦伤的渗血伤口，Rumlow咬着牙强忍想打颤的感觉，不管是伤口本身的刺痛还是男人不明欲意的触摸。“但是你不是个诚实的小孩。”

“你的鬼点子太多了。”Winter Soldier从床上起来，走向窗边。那里放置着一瓶陈年红酒，那还是有一次任务成功归来后，高兴之余的Pierce奖给每个参与任务的出席者的当然也给了他。

做为Hydra的超级人形武器，他大多数情况下是不会动这种娱乐消遣的东西的，比起这些他更喜欢武器机械。所以这瓶在大多数男性眼里的佳酿一直被他搁置在窗台的角落里，被放置在那里的瓶子上竟然还很光洁，看来服务部的人工作质量还是相当有保障的。当然都是在他外出训练或是长期任务时来清扫，Hydra总不会让他们的珍宝级武器呆在一个脏乱差的环境里，而且他不关心更不担心有人会从Winter Soldier的领地时随便取走什么东西。

根本用不到启瓶器，Winter Soldier只用他人类的手就不费吹灰之力地将塞住瓶口的木制软塞拔了出来。随便拿了个水杯向里面倾注液体，紫红得透亮的液体在透明玻璃杯中更显神秘绚丽。

Winter Soldier端着酒走过来坐在床边，这个过程竟然没有一滴酒溅出来，而且杯中的液体以似乎一直都处在一个水平面的范围上，连明显地震动波动都没有。

“味道还不错。”自从他苏醒以来似乎应该没怎么碰过酒，但是他却隐约记得酒这种东西的感觉，是什么时候的事呢？“你现在还不可以喝酒。”

“……”Rumlow已经不想跟他沟通了，根本就没办法沟通，就算他长大到能喝酒的年龄了，想不想喝也是他自己的事，不过Winter更可能会强制把酒灌他喝。

“等你到了那时候……”所谓坏男友的表情出现在一成不变的脸上，“你就可以享受成人世界的趣事了。”用带着酒精的舌面带着情色味道扫过男孩的脖子，酒精轻微的灼烧感令Rumlow向一旁挪了挪。

“你们成年人都这样么？”细若蚊声地小声嘟囔，喜欢恐吓小孩子，那他还是真不想变成这样的大人，他孤儿院的老师们爱欺负人，Winter也是这样而且他比他们更霸道更差劲。

“难道还有像我这样欺负你的？”要是有的话他可以在下次任务中无条件多做几个，小孩只是很气愤地看着他，然后赌气一般歪过头。只有脸颊一鼓一鼓地证明他在生气，还真没有像Winter这样让他被欺负了还难以启齿说出口的。

“哇啊！”身上一凉让Rumlow忍不住出声，男人将红酒洒在了，应该是倒在了他身上。

Rumlow第一次想，如果以后谁嫁了Winter这个败家男人，那还真是很倒霉！红酒是用来喝的，不是用来浇人的！连他这个小孩都知道，这又不是廉价自来水！

“这不是浪费，酒精有杀毒作用。”见到小孩一副儿子看着败家老爸的眼神，这孩子胆还真不小。

“哇！Winter！”用金属手沾上酒将液体推到Rumlow擦破皮的伤处，不意外把男孩痛得白着脸发抖。

“嗯……”把头埋进手臂里，酒精擦过伤口的刺痛可跟被人掐了伤口的疼痛差不多，总之是很疼。

“Winter，凉、疼……”用水气弥漫的眼睛看着那个从来读不懂他的男人,酒精带给创口的灼烧和疼痛感，Winter的金属手指冰凉坚硬的触感。这种一边冰雪一边火热的极端感受都让他受不住，本来只是擦破的伤口如今都泛红了，酒精强烈的热辣灼痛感太难受了。

“啊！不不不……”边猛摇头边流泪，Winter的手指压在他的一个伤口上另外两只手指竟然在作品边缘上向再则扒开伤口，那里又痛又烫。

“呜……”正常的手捂住了他的嘴巴让他只能发出意义不明的呜咽。

“在帮你处理伤口，闭嘴等着。”用自己的一条腿压住乱动的身体，金属指带着酒精起遍了其他的伤处，右手上的水珠有汗水也有泪水。

涂完手上的酒精，Winter俯下身，舌头舔过每一处带着酒精味道的伤口.原来红酒的香纯和热辣，配上血液的细滑又带着腥味的感觉还不错，怪不得有些人喜欢喝掺了血的酒。

Rumlow惨白的脸色进入眼里，捂在他嘴上的手移开了，男孩有气无力地瘫软在床铺上。

“咬着它。”Winter面无表情的将块毛巾递到Rumlow嘴边，弄得男孩一愣。

“我撕开你手上胶带时，你吵到我就别怪我打你。”Rumlow气愤地一口咬住那团软软的东西，把它当成男人般含在嘴里磨牙，脑袋一歪眼一闭打算早死早超生了。

Winter本可以将胶带从中间扯断，但他却选择一圈圈地揭开它，当然也不会刻意去按压Rumlow被胶带粘合的皮肤上为他缓解疼痛。而是猛地一层揭下来，让手臂上的皮肤像被粘掉一层皮般，那种暴露在空气中沙痛的感觉让Rumlow咬紧了口中的东西。不然他一定会忍不住大叫或是干脆咬上男人泄愤的，但是两种风险都很大，第一咱是被男人打第二种还是一样会被男人打，反正总是能揪出任何一个理由打他。

胶带拆除完毕时，Rumlow已经像是在水中浸泡过的一样了，Winter当然是故意选择这种方式来一步步击碎男孩的坚强的。将Rumlow抱在怀里，把他嘴里的毛巾拿出来，看来那过程真的很疼，毛巾都被咬坏了。

“听着，如果还有下次，就让那可爱的小姑娘来替你受这份罪。”耳边低语说得Rumlow一震。

“我不会，所以你不要去找她！”将金属臂抱进怀里，生怕男人直接去抓Gloria。“不要去找她，我可以随便你。”

“还有一件事。”脑后的手抓紧他的头发拉起他的头，“你尽量少和那小姑娘在一起。”

“嗯……啊，我知道了。”在屁股被用力拧了后Rumlow直接说了男人想听的答案。

“这才是好孩子。”男人满意地笑着捏了捏他的下巴。


	24. Chapter 24

呜……憋尿憋得好难受！其实在睡下之前Rumlow很想上厕所，但刚坐起身就被Winter一巴掌按了回去锋利的眼神让Rumlow把话压回肚子里。如果和Winter说他想去厕所，如果他不相信，再被怎么样的话，忍忍吧。

“Winter、Winter……”轻轻呼唤了两声没有应答，想必是睡着了，好吧上厕所！

轻手轻脚地从熟睡的某个人怀里把自己弄出来，连鞋都没敢穿，赤着脚下地拎起鞋子一点点向门口走去。还时不时地回头张望，床上的男人睡得很沉没有醒过来的意向。在他转过头的时刻床上的人睁开了眼睛，蓝色的眸子闪过怒气。在男孩呼唤他时他就已经清醒了，多年的作战经验已经让Winter养成了即使熟睡也会保持一定的警惕性，稍稍有动静就会从沉睡状态苏醒。

这小家伙学聪明了，不当着他的面提出异议，等他睡着了竟在计划悄无声息地离开。

走到门口时，Rumlow已经精神紧张得无力了，轻轻转动把手门拉开了一道缝。突然警觉背后有个阴影出现，砰地一声门被一只手用力地按上了，震动的力道强劲得让他握在把手上的手都松开了。

“Winter！”男人反拧他的手臂将他压在地板上。

“想去哪？”语气里带着怒火，手上用力被反拧的手疼得像要断掉一样。

“我要去厕所！憋得快尿裤子了！”Rumlow大喊出来，这也不是什么丢人的事，人都有的需求。

"厕所？"Rumlow两手捂着胯下猛点头，话说他从被Winter带回后还没来得及去趟厕所的说，就算他没喝太多的水也得去一趟厕所吧。

“都快炸掉了，Winter。”恳求地看着他，本来Rumlow想说你总不会让我尿你这里吧，但是对方是无法沟通又没有节操这个概念的Winter Soldier。万一他同意了，那最后尴尬的那个还是他，算了吧。

“你知道在哪里？”

“不是就在浴室旁边的？”都知道位置在哪里了男人干吗还不让他开门出去？真要憋到他尿裤子呀！两只脚不停在地下原地踏着小跑步，难受啊，难受啊！

“碰巧我也去。”门一拉开，Rumlow像根弹簧样冲了出去，被人一把镐住脖领子差点把尿当场勒出来。

"Winter~"都叫走音了，男人当然没有因为他的呼唤而放手，被男人像个手提行李一样拿了过去。

脚一站稳迫不及待地冲到便池那方便了，这股水儿果然还是得撒出来那才叫舒服呢！被某人射线般的眼光看得相当不舒服，咦？Winter不是说要上厕所的？干吗一直盯着他的小鸡鸡看？

"Rumlow，你长大以后是不是也会这么小？"嘲弄地挑眉，那小玩意儿真不能入眼。

"我当然会长高……"突然意识到某个成年人谈的是有侮辱性的话题，闭上嘴低声嘟囔，“你才小呢！”

“是嘛？”顷刻间有个东西带着异味差点戳到他脸上，某个人真的可以不要节操没有底线！Winter竟然脱了裤子把自己那东西掏出来凑到他眼前让他仔细看大还是小，真的长了张祸国殃民的俊脸就是为了干缺德事儿的，这说出去也是信Winter的人有，信他的人无啊！

“跟你比我算小吗？”双眉同时上挑，睁大那双斑比的水灵大眼笑得像个坏男孩，硕大的蘑菇头正对着Rumlow的脸，上面青色的血管让它越发狰狞。

“Winter，你真……太坏了。”Rumlow差点脱口说Winter是流氓，这个问题就算Winter不在乎Hydra也不会让他们的传奇神兵背上这么个有损名声的污点吧，男孩对于这种情况实在是无法直视，他害羞地望向另一个方向。

“你也有吧，为什么不敢正视它？”男人发出轻蔑的嗤笑，小解完毕的成年人看着不正视他的男孩又加了一句，“你干脆把它拿掉做个女孩，再找个男人把自己嫁出去吧。”

“我只是见到别人的不好意思啊！这样不礼貌的！”明显的这人就是在挤兑他嘛，而且对方还能笑得一脸纯良！

“不礼貌？这可是男人的象征，我想很多人会抢着看我的东西，你可是有着最先便利条件的呀。”Winter他怎么能不要脸到这种程度！谁要看他胯下那东西？Rumlow只觉得自己现在脸上的热量一波高过一波，如果他头上要是有个哨都会成开水壶了！他不知道现在的自己看起来会不会像个红透的番茄。

这个怪异的现象导致Rumlow在梦里的情景都是男性生殖器官，那一堆堆熟悉又不好意思直视的东西在梦里长出了手脚，亲热地飞扑向他紧紧地拥抱着他。说是奉了他们国王的指令，而他们的国王，Winter，我鄙视你！

在梦里的他一边跑，一边往下拍打着那群胡乱往他身上拥的家伙们，前面突然平地出现一面墙挡住他的去路。而那些杂乱无意的家伙们组成了一个巨大的生殖器狞笑着逼近他，Rumlow闭眼一巴掌狠狠拍过去，手上传来剧烈的痛苦他睁开眼见到Winter带着不明表情的脸。

“哦……”这次意外地出声的竟然是Winter Soldier，睡得正香裆部那个所有男人的致命要害被猛力一击，就算是Winter Soldier强化也没强到那里去！而且更有一阵燥热的感觉从那里累积起来，晨勃真的感觉既美妙又烦恼。

“Winter？”刚才不还是一个巨大的生殖器，现在怎么变成Winter了？而且自己被抓痛的手还按着一个火热坚硬的东西，眼神顺着手的方向，他的手竟然按在Winter的裆部正中间，那个东西是什么他明白了。

猛地抽出手，Winter被小家伙的"突袭"弄得不在状态，就这么放了手。Rumlow看着自己抽出的手，Winter竟然没有反应，果然是在梦里！

“你就是变成Winter的样子也别想吓我，你明明就是个巨大的小鸡鸡！”男孩的手指戳到了Winter的鼻尖上，反正在梦里嘛，威风威风也没什么的！“走开啦，走开啦！去找你们的国王吧，就算你们变成他的样子也什么都改变不了，Winter在你们的王国里等着你们回去呢！”

“你，说我是什么？”放大的漂亮脸孔，低沉迷惑的嗓音。

“你不就是一群Winter腿间的那个组成的么！”怎么在梦里他对着Winter的脸都说得那么没有底气。

“你做了个什么梦！”屈指弹在男孩脑门儿一个响亮的爆栗，竟然把他说成是生殖器！

“呜……Winter。”不是梦，是真人！揉揉被弹的脑门儿，那里热热的估计肯定得红了。

“你这不自觉在点火的祸精。”手被Winter重新抓起按在他自己高挺的小Winter上。

“Winter！你……”这一举动吓得Rumlow想抽回手，但是这次可没成功。

“可是你先大胆地拍上这里的。”被拉手在对方自己的性器上狠狠摩擦了下，那烫手的温度让Rumlow退缩。

“我在做梦呀！不是故意的。”他现在很害怕这种事，每次误碰男人那里的结果都……“对不起嘛。”怕得发抖，如果男人硬要他给他降火，他也反抗不了。

“哎呀！Winter，不要……”在Winter剥下他衣服的那一刻Rumlow的脸一片惨白，这是Winter要对他施暴的前奏。

“昨天这里还有几块比较严重的擦伤，今天竟然结痂有的都脱落复原了。”又被翻过身裤子也拉开了，“这里的伤……”只留下一个非常不明显的红痕了。

“Winter，我……”就在此时，Pierce直接连线Winter Soldier要他紧急出一个任务。

“乖乖呆在这里等我回来。”挑起男孩的下巴在他耳边吹气，“你的伤愈能力别让别人知道。”手指沿着胸线下滑到肚脐，指尖经过的地方隐隐被压迫得有些疼，“懂了？”

“我……知道了”男人满意地笑了下，顺手轻轻捏了下他的脸颊，留下衣衫不整的孩子，Winter Soldier去找Pierce了。

果然Winter知道他伤好得快以后会更加欺负他了吧。在孤儿院时，Rumlow就知道他和其他小孩相比，他受伤会好的飞快。所以，很多时候，他们小伙伴们打架受伤。等到被告发时他的伤几乎都看不太出来，但其他孩子伤痕累累的，所以永远都是他欺负人没有人欺负他。而且一次意外，有次老师打他时下手重了，本来被打得有些奄奄一息的他大家都认为失手打死他时，仅仅过了几个小时他就恢复过来脱离危险了。而且转天带他看医生时，医生还说他太调皮了，把自己摔成这样可不行要监护人看好他。那些被刻意抽打的痕迹竟然在短短不到一天时间就像一般的磕碰伤，这也给了以后他被毒打的理由，再重的伤，只要不死他就能在短时间恢复。

这几天Winter出任务不在，他也能自由点了，出去透透气吧。

“Rumlow！”一个小姑娘的声音响起的同时他也被抱了个满怀。

“Gloria，你跑这么猛没事吗？”记忆里小姑娘几乎做不了什么强烈运动的。

“已经没事了。”小姑娘高兴得蹦蹦跳跳，能和其他孩子一样奔跑跳跃的感觉实在太美好了。

“恭喜啊！我就说你会好起来吧！”他是真心为Gloria高兴。

"Gloria，你喜欢这里吗？"叹了口气，看起来十分疲惫。Rumlow深知自己是不能轻易离开这里了，而且小姑娘也前途未卜，因为她是Pierce为了Winter而刻意带来的。

“当然不喜欢，为什么这么问？”不理解Rumlow为什么会突然间问个她想都没有想过的问题，她来这里的目的是为了医治好她的身体，这跟她喜欢不喜欢这个环境关系不大，她又不会留在这里的。“到是你，Rumlow，你喜欢这里？”小姑娘问得很犹豫，她的印象里这个男孩对这里应该不是喜欢，就因为那个长得好看做事恐怖的叔叔也不会喜欢这里吧。“等我完全好了，你跟我们一起走吧。”

面对小姑娘再次的真诚邀请，Rumlow只是一笑带过。就算是Pierce可以让他离开，但是Winter那关，他根本就过不了吧。

“我以后尽量离Winter，叔叔远点儿。”觉得直称其名显得太过亲密，把以在后面又加了叔叔二字，“Gloria,你的爸爸是做什么工作的？“岔开话题，聊点别的吧。

“我爸爸应该是自由职业者吧，他都从来不跟我说他是做什么的，我也没问过。”在Gloria记忆里，他父亲很少提及他的工作，总是神神秘秘的。

“长官，Gloria的身体已经恢复到正常值水平范围了。”检测人员向Pierce报告，长官满意地点头,"但那股异常的力量自上次出现后，就再也没有踪迹可寻了。"

“没有踪迹可寻是什么意思？”政客变脸的速度同样迅速

“那股和超级血清相似但却有别于血清的神秘力量，没有再被触发过了，它就像凭空出现又凭空消失了一般。”当初那股神秘的力量出现得没有预兆，在那一刻，他们所在的整个空间似乎被淡蓝色的光波包拢。而那一刻所有的精密仪器都只跟随着那股隐形的能量波运转，不再受他们的控制，在场的人也都有种相通的想法，忍不住想对那个看不见的力量进行膜拜。

“那就继续努力找！”事情已经到这个地步了，Pierce终于摸索到冰山那变化莫测的一个棱角了，他是不会放弃的！

“爸爸，我想请求你一件事。”小姑娘从她父亲怀里撑起上身，满是期待地注视着他。

“宝贝儿，是不是一好了咱们就回家，好的。”Paul Ford知道女儿不喜欢这个环境，他也不打算让女儿对以后生活有什么阴影。

“还有另外一个事。”“宝贝儿，那是什么？”

“爸爸，如果Rumlow离开这里，你能做他的监护人么？”小姑娘心里有点没底，然后她的脸变得通红。“我想有个兄弟，我挺喜欢Rumlow的。”

“哈哈，我女儿也有喜欢的人了。”“讨厌，爸爸！”被说中心事的小姑娘害羞了。

“如果Pierce先生也不反对的话，我到不反对你多出一个哥哥。”他不知道为什么，他也很喜欢那个叫Rumlow的男孩，总是有种似曾相识的感觉。

“爸爸，你怎么知道我不是姐姐呢！”小姑娘不服气了，她也没觉得年龄上Rumlow比她大。

“好吧，姐姐是个爱哭鬼。”“爸爸！”小女孩把她父亲撞倒在洗发上，然后父女两个笑做一团。

时间就像捧在手里的金沙，珍贵、但却无论如何都会从指间慢慢地流走。转眼已经过去一周了，这一周里两个孩子相处得非常愉快，Gloria身体的恢复也随时间的推移而一天好过一天。

今天，是个阴雨连绵的天气。早晨起来望向窗外黑压压的一片，天空中只有层层的乌云，看不到太阳的光辉。下雨天一般都让人心情沉重，不知道人们会不会也有这种感觉。

记忆犹新的第一个不好天气的不好心情，那一天，他自出生以来的第一个朋友。那个叫做Elma的女孩子，跟着她的家人走出了他的生活。他只记得当时搂紧他的温柔怀抱，女孩泪水迷蒙的脸，以及他在说着要她幸福生活时那被悲伤一次次击打的空荡荡的心。

“Rumlow!”一个欢快的声音将他唤回现实，在公共休息区遇到了Gloria“我已经好起来了！我没有事了！”他被搂进了另一个怀抱。“我好高兴呀，不会再为我虚弱的体质担心了。”

“那太好了。”用力回抱小姑娘，这个单纯善良的女孩，Rumlow为她能恢复而由衷地高兴。

“Rumlow,我爸爸答应如果你想离开，他同意做你的监护人。”

“是吗！那真的要谢谢你爸爸了。”听到这消息Rumlow很高兴，但是很快，他的笑容就加上了落寞。不是他不想离开，他非常想和Gloria一起离开这里，但是如果这件事触怒Winter再为Ford一家带来麻烦的话，他还不如呆在这里。

“那你，今后还需要再治疗么？”“刚刚是最后一次治疗了，我已经完全恢复了。”今天做完一次检查后，Pierce和医疗人员一起祝贺她全愈，已经不需要再做这些复杂的检查和治疗了。

“啊，外面下雨了，我没有带伞。”小姑娘为难地握着手，这里也没有个电话可以打给她爸爸。

“如果不介意的话，我送你吧。”Rumlow晃晃手中的雨伞，自己率先跑出去撑开，并向小姑娘做了个请的手势，十足的雨中为女士撑伞的绅士。

Gloria被他这个动作逗笑了，小姑娘也有模有样地把手伸出去让Rumlow握住。

“今天天气还真的是冷。”小姑娘说完果然打了个哆嗦，在雨天里她只穿了件小短裙，在微凉的风里是不禁冻。这时，一只带着温度的手臂环上她的肩膀。

“感觉稍微好点吗？”Rumlow问着有点惊讶的小姑娘，“人们都说男生要护着女生的。”男孩说完遍转过头正视着路面，只是他的耳朵泛起可疑的红晕。

“既然Gloria已经完全恢复了，那么那边的任务怎么样了？”Pierce已经开始着手准备着下一步的计划了。

“报告长官，任务也成功完成，他们正在回来的路上了。”通讯的人员回报最高长官的提问。

“那告诉他们加快回程的速度！”“是，长官！”

Pierce的目的在于他想快速让超级士兵归来进行他的下一步计划。

“报、报、报……”一个通讯兵结结巴巴地冲进来，一个没站稳咚地一声把自己平铺在长官和一群人面前。

“士兵，怎么慌慌张张的！有什么情况？报告！”现在的Hydra真是良莠不齐，这帮新兵都落没到什么地步了，绝对可以再废物一点。

“报告长官！”趴在地上的士兵抬手抹了一把脸上糊着的血，“Winter Soldier回来了！”

“什么！他们回来了？”通知他们加快归程只是没想到会快得这么离谱！

“报告长官，不是他们，是Winter Soldier！”士兵又一遍的重复让Pierce摸不着头脑，他看向一同的其他军官，也都是一致地迷茫表情。

“士兵，说人能听得懂的！”这个新兵怎么连话都说不明白。

“报告长官，回来的只有Winter Soldier，没见其他人！”小兵维持他趴在地上的姿势向长官敬了个军礼。

只有Winter Soldier，其他人没回来！这个信息量太过庞大了，难道是除了Winter Soldier外全军覆没了？但是刚刚另一个通讯员可是报得他们任务完成正在回程路上，现在这个却说除了Winter Soldier没见其他人，到底是谁在说谎？

“联系外勤小组。”Pierce向距离他最近的军官下达命令。

“长官，接通了。”军官将信号器调到公放模式能让在场的人都听见，信号正在传输的声音不紧不慢地响起，接通声响起却下一秒信号切断再也无人应答。再重新建立连接，却是显示无法连接。Pierce沉下了脸，难道真的是只有超级武器一个完成任务回来了？

大门被暴力地破坏掉，浑身浴血的Winter Soldier带着寒气和水气进来了，他就像个从战场归来的复仇之魂。血水覆盖的脸上，那双明亮的蓝眼更显得暴躁不堪，在场没有一个人敢冒然接近他。

Winter Soldier抓起旁边一件东西把脸上的血抹干净了，他看起来到没受什么伤，那些血注定是目标的了。

“Rumlow呢？”杀气没有收敛的男人一开口竟然是询问Pierce的养子，让所有人都不禁一怔。“他在哪？”

“Rumlow，他当然在基地他的房间里。”Pierce接过话茬，Hydra全体都承受不起Winter Soldier的怒气。“他在那里等着你，他还能去哪里呢？”

“他有乖乖等我？”没人想到Winter Soldier会应答任务以外的话题

“Yes。”Pierce肯定地合首点头，“Soldier，你应该先去找一下Gloria，然后再去找Rumlow。”

“Rumlow。”Winter Soldier又重复了一遍。

“Gloria，先去找她，你应该先和她相处一段，Rumlow你们有的是时间在一起。”Pierce当然在意的是当精髓遭遇血清时会有什么反应。

“先找Rumlow，其他的才是顺便。”斩钉截铁的回答，持续上升的愤怒值。

“好吧，你先去找Rumlow也可以。”Pierce选择让步了。

Winter Soldier的前奏过后，目前迫在眉睫的就是外勤小组的现状了。那个小队虽然没有超级武器那么瞩目，但也都是Hydra的精英，如果真的失去他们也是个不小的损失。

正在众人一筹莫展的时候，寂静的空间被一阵刺耳的声音打扰，居然是通信器在发出咆哮，回过神的通讯员冲过去抓起信号器接通它。

“报告长官，我们正在加快回来的速度……”

“你们这群蠢货！刚刚为什么切断信号？”外勤小队的话还没来得及说完，就被他们暴躁的长官打断了，对面瞬间清静了几秒。

“信号器刚刚出现点问题，刚刚修好，所以中间耽搁了。长官，请问Winter Soldier是否已经返回基地？”这种不受磁场干扰的信号器他们这次外出就只带了两支，这次任务的目标也是个军队的分部，所以他们灭掉他们也是有相当的代价的。总会有人牺牲，活下来的精英们在撤离途中将信号器掉在了硝烟弥慢的火海里。剩下的一支在Winter Soldier手里，他们用那仅剩的一个和总部联系上了，报告了任务进度。长官要求他们火速赶回，Winter Soldier用上他超级士兵的速度加快脚程，但是特工们体能再好再训练有素，普通人和超人类之间的差距也是无法弥补的。他们跟不上Winter Soldier，所以传奇就甩了他们自己走了。当然在他们兵分两路之前，Winter Soldier将信号器抛给了他们，只不过不幸的是它被摔在地上破碎了。所以，才有了刚才的那一起断联事件。

“他已经回来了，你们何时返回？”这种现象以前没出现过，都是一起返回。

"我们也再有5-6个小时就可返回了。"才5、6个小时？超级士兵就这么等不及地自己先行回来？如果不是为了Rumlow而是为了Gloria的话，Pierce会更满意，但是现在超级士兵对基地总是有牵挂在了。

在任务期间，Winter Soldier可以说是倍受煎熬。脑中挥之不去的都是Rumlow的脸，各种表情的Rumlow的脸，这导致中任务中他一个分神差点让Hydra的传奇自毁其名。任务结束，他首次感觉到什么叫归心似箭。

回到基地首先去了Rumlow的房间，得到的结果却是房门紧锁。浑身湿渌渌的男人眉头紧得就像闭合的大门，他根本就不在这里！

"Rumlow去送小公主，回她的营区了。"一个偶尔途经的小兵见到满脸刹气的Winter Soldier，立刻惊得立正站好像汇报任务一样回答了战神无声的提问。

打开旁边的窗户，撑住窗框一个动作流利的侧跳，从3层的窗子中跳了出去。小兵几个跨步跑到Winter Soldier一跃而下的窗口，向下看去，只见一身黑衣的男人单手单膝撑地。起身拔了下刘海，在雨中只留下一个潇洒的背影，Hydra的传奇果然男神不是白叫的！

又是那个小姑娘！不是已经告诉过他要少跟那个小姑娘接触的？Rumlow就是把他的话当耳边风！他这些日子满心满脑都是Rumlow,但看看这小家伙是怎么回报他的，每天都跟小姑娘在一起起腻！好样的，既然他不主动来找他，那么他就自己去找他。

“长官的养子还真是绅士作风。”“我看是从小就有泡妞潜质，这才多大就知道帮小姑娘撑伞。”“你那说得都是小儿科，没看见后来小孩学着大人样儿把小女孩往怀里一拐，搂着走哒。”“这算啥，没准两小孩最后还会学着大人最后来个吻别……你们这什么表情！”臆想着正带劲的士兵觉得周围突然一片死寂，同伙们一个个像吃了钉子的半死不活表情，其中有一人伸出手颤颤微微指向他身后。

有鬼吗！回头看看连个鬼影都没，只是一秒间这个可怜的士兵觉得空气突然像冷凝了一般，僵硬地向着另一个方向转头。在他后侧方不远处倒是有个人影，一头长发一身黑衣。在细雨的洗礼下那双显眼的蓝眼睛像常年不化的寒冰，刺骨锋利，金属臂在雨水的冲刷下更加银光炫目。

“呃……Rumlow去那边了！”被Winter Soldier看了眼全身结冰的士兵马上脱口而出，他事先都没想过超级士兵想问什么问题，直觉告诉他这么回答就行了。Winter Soldier铁臂微微一抬，撞得那个士兵一脸的血。

“这关节又得重新保养了。”Winter Soldier说金属臂不好使了，那谁敢说不是呢，受伤的士兵只能自认倒霉谁让说了惹超级武器不爱听的话。

“Rumlow，谢谢你。我到了。”小姑娘搂住男孩的脖子在他脸蛋上亲了一下，让Rumlow愣了同时也不点不好意思。而小姑娘也脸颊微红，转身快速跑走了。

回去吧，在Winter还没回来的时候能享受多少自由时间就享受多少吧。在回去的路上，他因为只低头走路没有注意前面，直到他的前方出现了一双穿着靴子的脚。

“Sorry……”他的雨伞碰到了对方身上，把伞移开见到一身黑衣时，他的心咯噔了一下。“Winter？你回来了？”

“你不希望我回来？”下巴上冰冷的金属触感让Rumlow想往后退，但被固定住动不了。

“我，没有……”

“你没有？”男孩抬眼看了他，眼神里都是讨好与屈服。超级视力果然是好东西，他注意到男孩一边脸上有着不明显的油光，带着传感分析器的金属指轻轻一划，有点滑又点粘腻。

“这是唇膏？”分析器的数据如实反应给他，沿着全部的印迹划个完整的轮廓，Winter Soldier的脸沉了下来一个完整的唇形。“你让她亲你了？”

表情变得严肃，Rumlow被收紧的手掌捏得有点痛。

“那只是礼貌性的！”话一出口Rumlow整个人就被甩了出去，在满是泥水的草地上滚了两个圈。

“En……”从淌着泥水的草地上爬起来，用手背抹掉了嘴角摔出来的血迹，青草、泥土、雨水三种不同的气味混合在一起，以全新的刺鼻味道充斥着呼吸道。

脚还没有站稳，一股强劲的力量从背后袭来，正面向下摔进了土地里。肮脏的泥水拍溅出来，男人又用脚拔动他让他在地上滚了几个圈，期间连上衣都被刮蹭开了。

“你……”询问的话语被在脑后施加的压力打断了，Rumlow险些喝进一口脏水。

“不是说过要尽量离那小姑娘远一点？”被揪住得头皮紧得发疼，那张被泥水弄成脸谱的面孔上有些不知所措。好端端的Winter为什么又是怒气满满？难道是因为他和Gloria又接近？想和谁交朋友是他的自由，而且Gloria也不让人觉得讨厌必须回避呀！

“只是偶然在休息区遇上的。”也不知冷漠的男人有没有听进去。

“你和她一起去她那里了。”肯定句，有些无事生非的成份在。

“下雨了，她没带伞，我们才一起走的。”这也是错？

“你还让她亲你了。”低沉的声音里透着愤怒。

“那只是一种礼节！……”一声闷响，Rumlow的头又被按进了土地里，好在是浸过雨水的泥土，还算松软不然这一下又得见了血。但覆在脑后的大手并没有移开，更没有将他拉起来的趋势，在Rumlow感觉呼吸开始不顺畅时Winter才用力将他的头从地上揪起来。

“还顶嘴？”男孩就不能学乖点，尽量别反抗他的？男孩只是在他手里颤抖着，猝不及防的一团黑糊糊的东西砸到脸上，泥沙和碎石让没有防备的Winter Soldier放开手扶上了难受的眼睛。

紧跟着一件湿透的东西蒙到了Winter Soldier头上，他当即抓住了那飞过来的东西，又向下一抓竟只是抓了一把泥土在手。将混在眼睛里的泥土清了出去，看见手上抓着的是男孩的上衣，好样的！连Winter Soldier都敢戏弄，这次不玩点真格的是管不住这胆大妄为的小家伙了。

快跑！快跑！如果这次被Winter抓到后果会更加严重。跑回宿舍区，把自已蜷缩进黑暗的小小角落里，寒冷和恐惧让Rumlow环抱住自己像个在不住抖动的球体。听着由远而近的有力脚步声，他的心跳一次比一次更有力地击打着胸腔，在他的房间门口脚步停了下来。拧动门锁的声音，惊得Rumlow连呼吸的声音都发出的很小心。一阵杂乱的声响过后，脚步声又响了起来，并且渐渐远去。

等待脚步声彻底听不见了，在走廊尽头的储物室开了一小条缝。一个湿透的男孩打着寒颤从里面走出来，快速冲向一个房间，手忙脚乱地开着门竟然打了有一会儿才将门打开。

闪身进屋，将门上所有的锁栓一一扣紧，自己则缩进了距离门最远的一个角落里。

轰地一声响过后，整个大门被拉下来了！门框边镶嵌的断壁依稀可见，Winter用金属臂握着大门冲他甜甜一笑Rumlow却如置身层层冰川之下那种冰冷袭人，大门被随手扔在对面的墙上还砸碎了几块玻璃。

“这种门拦不住我。”在Winter走近时，Rumlow巴不得把自己埋进墙壁里。“以为我不知道你躲在储物室？”在下楼的前刻，Winter Soldier发现了水痕消失的地方不在Rumlow的房门而是在储物室，只是乐得和他的猎物玩玩你逃我追的游戏。

“拜托，Winter，求求你……”男孩紧靠着墙站立，尽力移动到能尽量远离他的地方，不住打颤的身体告诉他，这个男孩现在害怕极了。

“接下来是我的时间，你只要加入。”手臂不知什么时候已经被对方抓在手，Rumlow被重重摔到了自己的床上，力道很大。就是他摔在了床上，也让他有种内脏被重创的感觉，缩起身体向一个角落里。

“Winter，不要，求你别这样……呜……”恐惧的眼泪冲破界限，直觉告诉他接下来的事绝对不会好！

“Rumlow，我不相信你。”男人冷着张严峻的脸步步紧逼，“这次我不会再手下留情了。”

“不，啊！”攥住脚踝的手用力，一声骨肉错位的闷响声效不大但是依旧刺耳。软骨组织被强行拉至脱臼，那只脚以扭曲的姿态无力地垂在一边。

“脸都变成煞白了。”两指上下位夹起男孩的下巴，另一手轻轻划过男孩的前额，上面都是因刚刚的疼痛渗出的细密汗水。

“……”Rumlow已经痛得一时说不出话了，他只是频频摇头，用肢体语言希望Winter能停下接下来的暴行。

但是无果，还是被男人从床上拽到地上，拖着出了房门，虽然那个房门已经没有实际的意义了。

现在一只脚用不了，只能任由男人拖着他走，在地面上被摩擦的部分很痛。但他必须得苦撑，Winter这次是不会因为他感到疼痛就停止的，出了宿舍在泥水的路上被拖了一路。好在现在是训练时间，没有什么人会看到这不正常的一幕。

一路跌跌撞撞地来到沐浴区，被Winter拖着走到了最里面。超级士兵一甩手，手里的男孩就滑着撞上了对面的墙壁。沐浴区的地面本来就很湿滑，再加上男人非同常人的臂力，Rumlow就狠狠地撞在了对面的墙壁上，当时视线就蒙上了层水雾。这个撞击真的不轻，让男孩一阵眼前发黑。

审视眼前的男孩，这样子真的非常狼狈，浑身的泥浆脏水。衣服也被磨得破破烂烂，身上有几处可以看见隐隐的红色。

“啊！Winter！”当衣服被有力的手撒掉时，Rumlow惊恐万分地将手覆上那双揪住他裤子的手上。

“拿开。”冰冷的眼神就像锋利的刀刃，Rumlow迅速将双手放在身侧抠住向下的地面，他不想让自己的手也和脚遭受一样的待遇。

随着布料撕裂的声音，Rumlow觉得从上到下都有冰凉扫过，他现在整个人光溜溜的了。

Winter转身取过了手携花洒打开，水珠从头顶上泼洒下来，就像一场专对Rumlow的暴雨倾泄而下。

“哇！好冷！”想躲开这股透入身体的冰凉感。

“啊啊！不要！……”Winter一脚踩在了他脱臼的地方，原本就疼痛的伤处，又一次被恶意地重伤叠加的双倍痛楚让Rumlow失声嚎叫。冷水伴随着眼泪一起流淌。

“好痛！好凉！呜呜……”疼痛、委屈、恐惧让男孩崩溃得哭了起来，但那刺骨寒透的冰水还在倾泄，直到他身上的泥水被冲掉，直到他的嘴唇被冻得失去血色水才关掉了。

恍惚中感觉到唇上有东西划过，花洒再次对准他，水珠铺天盖地地浇灌过来。这次打开了热水闸，带着热度的水珠温柔地抚遍Rumlow的每寸肌肤纹理。渗透进身体内部，一点点驱散寒冷。Winter带着温度的血肉的手抚摸过他身体的所有部位，最后将他冰冷的小手握在掌心里慢慢揉搓，温度就这样从Winter那里传导给他。

把花洒固定住，让它能刚好把温热的水洒遍他们全身，一件件褪掉作战服。精装健美的躯体就像完美的雕像般，除了那条银光闪烁的金属臂破坏了一个几近无暇肉体的美感，但却给了Winter Soldier另类的视觉冲击。男人轻轻揉搓着Rumlow的全身，让他刚刚被冷水冻得发僵的肢体快速回暖，在温水的冲洗下，Rumlow有种昏昏欲睡的感觉。

“暖和过来了？”在Rumlow就要睡着时Winter的声音在耳边响起，吓得他一惊便再无睡意。

“Winter？”等Rumlow回过神，他的手已经被Winter高举过头用条毛巾紧紧绑在水管上了，松软的毛巾怎么会坚硬得如同绳索？

“这是特制的，遇水就会变得坚硬坚固。”男孩果然听了又是一哆嗦，他们在外出任务的人身边的东西都可以是致使的武器。

抬起Rumlow的脸，轻轻吻住他打着颤想说话的唇。这小家伙的唇还是一样的柔软香甜，将自己的口水给男孩喂了些之后闭合牙齿，咬了下有些单薄的下唇。

“呜……”Winter在他的下唇上留了个不明显的齿印。

“我得给你个教训，不然你就不会知道你总是在激怒我。”Winter危险的目光让Rumlow的脸色瞬间惨白。


	25. Chapter 25

“Please，别……”用力向身后的墙臂靠上去，就好像这样能逃过Winter，但这种困兽般徒劳的挣扎只会让对方的兴致更好罢了。

揪住Rumlow后脑的头发将他的头拉得着重偏向一侧，另一侧纤细的脖颈暴露在视线中，Winter看他的眼神就像危险的掠食者。男人真的用牙齿沿着他颈侧的动脉血管一路轻咬，时不时地会收紧牙齿，让他觉得一阵阵地窒息。

“咬破颈动脉的话，你会不会失血而亡？”男人清澈得见底的蓝眼里闪烁着“求知欲”，似乎真的会验证这个事实般。

Winter想咬死他？他还不想死！他还没有长大！含泪使劲摇头。

“别，我还小，我还不想死！”男人的手指点住了双唇，Rumlow只能乖乖把话吞回肚子里，只是用眼泪攻势乞求Winter。

“只是个假设，没有要你死。”从生死线上安全回来的孩子在心里松了口气，只要不是要弄死他，什么都好说。

男人拿出另一条毛巾，在温水中将它浸透拆成双层向相反用力将水拧干，柔软的毛巾变成了一条坚韧的“麻绳”。上面一条条细小的纤维貌似竖立了起来，就像一根根细小的尖刺。Winter向他踏着稳健大气的步伐走过来，Rumlow心中忐忑不安，难道Winter要拿那个看起来和铁刷威力差不多的毛巾来给他洗漱？那非得被搓掉一层皮不可！那是虐待！

“呜……Winter……”因为一只脚用不了，Rumlow只能用仅剩的一只能用的脚向侧方撑着身体往墙上顶，因为地滑，让他的膝盖又重新在地上磕碰了几下。

看着男人的手冲着他的背伸过来，Rumlow把脸扎进双臂之间闭上眼等着接下来的磨难。并没有想象中刮蹭的疼痛，只有浴液泡沫滑动的感觉。

“只是普通浴球。”Winter的声音贴着颈侧传来，顺便在那个地方用力嘬了一口，还挺疼的估计已经青紫了。浴球从背后绕到胸前，在掠过胸前的小果实的时候，Winter的手指不知是无意还是别有用意的越过浴球按压着它们。

“哦，这里我自己来……”抓着浴球的手滑下腿间的禁地，Rumlow合拢大腿想阻止那只插在腿间的手。

“那你现在自己洗一个也让我看看。”手真的停住了，Rumlow想接过浴球，但后知后觉的发现自己的手还被绑在头顶动不了。

“那这里，不用洗了……”想想让Winter放了他也不可能，屁股下面被加进了一个浴凳。

“为什么不洗了？”明知故问，戏弄他真的有意思吗？

“手……动不了……”抖了一下，生怕自己这句话再让Winter怒从心中生。

“洗这里不一定非用手吧。”Rumlow看不到邪恶的坏笑着的男人，“腿还能动不是吗？”

“唔……”在男人拿着浴球的手压在了两腿之间，自己那个私密的地方被一只手强行介入，不适和羞耻感让Rumlow血红着脸。

“自己动，最好别惹我生气。”耳廓被湿热的舌舔弄，一侧臀瓣被捏得开始泛着痛。咬紧牙，夹紧双腿上下挪动，抵在腿间的手和浴球一起随着他的动作在他的嫩芽和卵蛋上划过。

“洗好了。”声音低到可怜。

“是吗。”腿间的大手包住小芽和卵蛋前后摸了摸。

“呜~Winter……”尾音带着乞求，男人的手指移上小芽顶端的小孔，轻轻地打圈揉。

“嗯~”说不明的感觉让Rumlow仰起他的头，撒尿的地方被人摸感觉竟然还很舒服，然后屁股中间的位置被个冰冷坚硬的东西顶住了，“Winter！”

“嗯？”在听到惊慌的叫声时，温柔地亲吻着男孩的后颈。

“你的手指！”挪动屁股想躲开抵在后面秘密出口的金属手指，没想到不但没躲开还反被金属指强硬顶进了一个指关节的深度。

“啊！”这种从来没曾经过的撕裂感让Rumlow全身不受控制的痉挛，“不要！要撕开了！”

“真正能撕开你的不是一只手指。”耳边的低语听起来比什么都恐怖。

“不！不！不要！你放开我！我宁愿被打也不要这样！”不计后果地用脑袋向后一撞，不过被Winter偏头闪开了。Rumlow也顺势从男人怀里挣脱开，狼狈地摔在了地上，但是他不在乎这下也要比刚才那种从中撕开的痛好多了。

“原来你更喜欢被打？”Winter的声音听在耳里就是场灾难。

"你才喜欢被人打！你以为所有人都跟你一样？"Rumlow有点失控地冲着Winter高喊，任由温热的液体掠过眼眶顺着脸颊滑落，管它是泪或是洗澡水！

“我更喜欢打你。”表情冷峻的男人带着破坏性的气势笼罩过来，Rumlow费力用那仅完好的一只脚撑起身体，系在一起的手抓住水管来借力保持身体让自己勉强能单脚站立。

Rumlow再一次向Winter Soldier展示了他的英勇无畏，在男人托起他的脸转向自己时，一口痰吐到了男人秀气的漂亮脸蛋上。

Winter Soldier也没料到男孩竟然会有胆量向着他吐痰的勇气，那张娃娃脸上露出了一刹那的惊讶，这个平常的表情让这个漂亮的年轻人看起来有了人的味道。一手抹去了被痰沾染的地方，将那状似泡沫的粘稠状液体用手指碾干净。

“Well，you are a brave boy.”漂亮的男人拉出一个好看的笑容，迷人但危险。

Rumlow感觉头皮一紧，男人单手抓着他的头发将他的一侧额头撞上了墙壁。当即撞得他眼前泛黑，耳中隆隆做响，大脑被嗡地一声闷响震得一片空白。第二次的撞击来得太快，让Rumlow连反应都没来得及做出就再一次地与墙壁零距离接触，这一次让他彻底什么知觉都没有了，自己掉入了一片黑暗中。

手下的身体无力地瘫软了下去，金属臂拦腰托住下落的身体。放开Rumlow的手将它们重新绑在更高的地方，让男孩整个人呈现一个被吊起来的状态。

“呀啊！”Rumlow惨叫着在疼痛中醒来，Winter将他面向墙壁抬起他的一条腿固定在一边的管子上，正好在他脱臼的脚踝上系了个牢固的扣。两只手被高高吊在头顶，一条腿打横被绑在水平方向的管道上，完好的那只脚只能勉强用脚前掌支撑着地面。

“你……要做什么？”牙齿相互磕碰的声音Rumlow听在耳里很真切

“当然是做你最喜欢的事了。”耳廓被咬了一口，我最喜欢的事？我最喜欢你现在就放了我什么都别做，你做不到！

柔软中带着坚硬的皮革沿着脊柱一路缓缓下滑，不经意间，Rumlow看到墙壁上有一道醒目的红色沿着光滑的砖一路蜿蜒而下。苦笑了一下，看来又流血了，这样下去自己早晚得被Winter这个疯狂的男人打得破相。

“Rumlow，你曾经被皮带抽打过吧？”男孩咬住嘴唇，在孤儿院时被抽打是常事，那种尖锐的钝痛是很难承受的。

“你也要用皮带抽我？”小小的身体紧绷着，“和孤儿院那些家伙用同样的方式。”前额抵住墙，闭上眼有透明的液体从眼角做着自由落体运动。

“别人用过的我不会用。”说得像情人间的低语般，身后的压力消失了但是Winter并没有放开他。

听到地在上行走溅起的水声，不知道Winter又想做什么。Winter用条长些的毛巾紧紧裹住有些宽度的皮带，然后从中将皮带抽走，剩下的毛巾形似皮带。迅速对折挤干水分，瞬间定型的毛巾成了一条坚硬的毛巾鞭，拿着它走近男孩一下子抽到了瘦小的背上。

“啊！”突然的击打让Rumlow向前撞在了墙壁上，虽然这个没皮革的杀伤力，但甩在皮肉上也一阵刺痛，一个明显的红痕覆着在男孩的背上。

“放心，这样顶多是会留下淤血，看起来像是搓伤。”Winter你这阴险的家伙，被他这样暴力对待过后错误还要归咎到Rumlow自己身上。

“啊……你！”第二下落了下来，硬硬的毛纤维打在皮肤上，就像是一把风干的刷子。那层单薄脆弱的皮肤组织都覆着坚硬的纤维被撕了下来，好像那块眨眼间多出了许多细小的伤口，它们将疼痛成倍放大刺激着Rumlow在崩溃边缘的神经。

“啊！停啊……”连接不断的抽打狂风暴雨般地落在身上，从背部到腰臀不一会就红痕交错，被抽打过的地方火热疼痛。但身体被绑得很牢固，任Rumlow剧烈的挣扎也逃脱不了。

“Rumlow，向我保证，你不会再接近那小姑娘了。”有力地一下子抽在背上，让Rumlow感觉内脏都在跟着一起震动。

“我，保证不了，哇！”比刚才明显更加用力的一次抽打，保证不了就是保证不了！不明白为什么Winter要向他要这种承诺，他知道他保证不了的，为什么还要要这个虚假的承诺？

“求求你，别打了！”太疼了！背部和腰臀的皮肤似乎真的都被撕掉了一样，那种肉破开但是血液却留存在还在垂死挣扎的皮肤下面的感觉，既疼痛又紧绷。

“说你会做到。”屁股上又挨了一下，男孩只是摇着头。

“你明知道我做不到！”这种见血却不流血的抽打还再持续，Rumlow真想在这场不知会不会停止的酷刑中昏厥过去，但是Winter的手法相当高明，让他疼到难以忍但又不会让他真的痛到昏倒。

“为什么做不到！”下手一次比一次用力，抽在击男孩身体的声音透过水声发出有力的闷响。原本光洁的肌肤现在有好几处已经出现了成片的细密血痕，就像搓澡时用力不慎挠出来的一样。

“说，你为什么做不到？”抓起男孩下垂的脸，那张脸上已经没有了起初的红润颜色，苍白的嘴唇被咬出了血。鲜红和惨白的强大反差让孩子看起来有种奄奄一息的病态美，Winter也不想知道他脸上的水痕到底是水还是泪。

“因为，我喜欢Gloria！”锐利的眼神盯着男人，“讨厌你！”Gloria是他的朋友，单纯善良，男人是他的生活中一场反复无法逃脱的噩梦！

“救命！谁能来救救我！”临近崩溃地大喊，他会死在Winter这个疯狂的男人手里的！似乎真的是为了呼应他的求救，本不应该有人进来的时段浴室的大门被打开了，进来的是曾经在射击场上见过的那三个身手也很了不起的男特工。

“Winter Soldier！你……这是？”经历过九死一生的任务归来，先是在归途中被超级士兵甩下，后来又无端被愤怒的长官一通骂。经过几个小时不停的奔波赶回了基地，其他一起出任务的人大都累得七倒八歪地瘫在营区呼呼大睡。毕竟他们是经过更苛责训练的特工，比体能他们还是很自信的，至少在执行完任务归来时不会累得像瘫烂泥。本想冲个热水再舒爽地睡到自然醒，但一进浴室惊讶就接连不断地迎面而至。

先是行踪飘忽不定的Winter Soldier出现在这里，然后他还不是一个人来的，还有长官的养子，但是小孩的情况看着很不乐观。

“拜托你们……”男孩努力转过头望向来人，用无声的口形说着救我。缺少血色的脸，被吊起来的身体，背部和腰臀上遍布淤血的痕迹。这孩子是长官养子没错吧，不是叛徒更不是战俘，怎么会被整得这么惨？是谁打他？眼前只有Winter Soldier，他会这么做？

“呜……”普通的手掌拍上了淤血痕迹交错的屁股，这一巴掌的力量也不算轻，似乎让皮肤下面血液的面积又扩大了。

“你们是来帮我们谁的。”Winter Soldier说话的语气和态度证明了特工们的猜测，真的是Winter Soldier对这孩子动了“私刑”，Hydra的传奇竟然对一个普通的小孩做出这种从来没对任何人做的事情。

“Rumlow，你稍微再忍耐一下，我们马上把你放下来。”但是他们只收到来自Winter Soldier鄙夷的笑容

“有人来救你了呢。”背靠上墙，扭过男孩的脸让他们正面相对，然后在三个特工严肃专注的眼神中，吻上男孩苍白泛着凉意的唇。对面的三个男人同时凝固了那么一个瞬间，Winter Soldier吻了长官的养子！那孩子当然有挣扎，但是在神话的手中他的挣扎微不足道且凄冷绝望，他只能任由男人吻够放开他。男孩无力地垂下他的头，在绝对强大的Winter Soldier面前，这个孩子的命运只能任Winter Soldier摆布。

“他，他还只是个孩子！”其中一位特工愤怒了，他们的传奇怎么可以这么没底限！他怎么能这么对待一个这么小的孩子还不许他反抗！其他的特工们也做出了进攻姿态，随时准备着营救行动，虽然这些看在Winter Soldier眼里都不叫问题。

“好，给你们个机会。”揪过浴巾围住腰部，男人散发的寒气让蒸气弥漫的空间里有了凉意。

“如果他们失败了……”手摸上男孩赤裸带着血痕的屁股，又看了看三个特工，音量不低地说出了一句让Rumlow和三个男人都一惊的话，“那我就得交交你成人间的游戏了。”

“你……”Rumlow把牙齿磕进唇里，全身颤抖得很厉害。

“Winter Soldier！就算你是Hydra的传奇，这么做也未免太过分了！”

“别说这么多了，我们上吧！”

“先把孩子救下来再说！”

一时间四个男人打作一团，你来我往、拳脚交加，肢体碰撞的声音听得异常清晰。不消一会的工夫，特工们就开始感到疲惫了，但是拥有血清的超级士兵那似乎无尽的体能却让他没有这个忧虑。特工们的身上都过多过少地有了些挂彩，但是Winter Soldier那光溜溜的身上却没有什么明显的伤痕，普通人类和超人类的差距就是如此不公平。

这样打下去最终的结果就是惨败，三个特工改变了作战方式。其中两人与Winter Soldier进行缠斗，另外一个则直奔Rumlow而去。

“别紧张，Kid。我现在把你放下来。”一手抱住男孩的腰，一手解开了紧扣在Rumlow手上的扣结，力气基本耗光的身体倒在了身后人的怀里。在男特工要把Rumlow的脚放开时，他嘘了一声冷汗直冒，对方才发现他的脚正以扭曲的姿态不自然地下垂。

“我现在帮你把脚接回来，可能会疼，忍一下，OK？”孩子看着他点点头，拿过毛巾咬在嘴里。

“嗯……”果然把错位骨节接回来的时刻没比它脱节的时候好到哪去，还是一样会很痛！

“起来，我们快离开这里！”特工拉起Rumlow向外面方向跑，刚起步时Rumlow就听见两声巨大的撞击声音。想回望的头被特工拔了回来，他见到这个特工头上都在冒汗，他可不会认为刚才那个声音是Winter砸在地上或是哪里的声音。

没有看到的情景，另外两个特工分别侧躺和俯卧在地面上。冷酷的长发男人，踏着他优雅的步伐慢慢向前走着。他们痛苦地在地面上挣动，他们在竭尽全力地向他们的方向一点点爬行，两个人身下的地面也围绕着淡薄的红色。那红色之前更加浓烈，现在随着地上的水流一点点变得稀薄，变薄的红色液体伴随着透明液体一起打着螺旋消失在下水道口。他们真很想去帮忙，但Winter Soldier不亏是传奇，这一击几乎快要了命。虽不致死，也让他们暂时没了行动能力，眼前的影像开始模糊，你们快跑！

“哇！”一阵风从身后袭来，Rumlow被带得向侧方摔倒了过来。原先拉着他的特工被一只银光闪闪的金属臂抓着颈部提起来，之后一声闷响过后他被按在了身侧的墙上，一道红色的线顺着嘴角延长下来。

“咳……”一口血沫吐出来，特工因为颈部收紧的金属手带来的窒息感将脸憋得紫红，他的颈子在隐隐发出吱嘎的声响，可能在他窒息之前Winter Soldier就已经掐断他的脖子了。

“Winter，你不要这样！”Rumlow扑过去抱住男人的腰，“不要伤害大哥哥！”一刹那的震动，让Winter Soldier竟然真的有了一种无力的感觉，机械臂真的松开了，这也让特工有了一瞬的喘息机会。

“滚开！”一巴掌煽开了Rumlow，每次这男孩都能影响到他。

“咳，快走……”Winter Soldier一脚踩在了特工的喉咙上，让他的话掐断在声带里，特工用眼神示意男孩快跑别管这里了。

“那我就先收拾了他，再来教训你。”对着坐在地上的男孩，脚下用力，特工的脸色变得惨白。眼看着就只是出气没有进气了，Winter是真的要杀掉这个人了！

“不！住手！我不要你杀他！我不要！不要有人死！”蓝色的亮光随着Rumlow心脏有力地扩张跳动的一瞬爆发出来，同时击中他面前的两个人。血清在接触到蓝光的一刹那似乎被震得与宿主细胞一瞬的分离，力量一下流失得太突然，让Winter Soldier双膝跪地才勉强撑住因无力差点倒地的身体。而那道蓝光进入另一具身体，像电流一样穿透那颗已经平息不再运动的心脏，让它重新找回了活力。

特工从地上爬起来，浑身像散架过后又重组起来的那种痛，他同样也看到了跪在地上满是惊讶神情的Winter Soldier。


	26. Chapter 26

“啊！Pierce先生，快去找Rumlow，快去找他！”

“怎么了？亲爱的？Gloria?”和Pierce一起等着她最终的体验报告时，小姑娘突然高声嚎呼，同时所有的仪器都跟着出现了短时间的失控。对了，这就是精髓的力量，上一次它突然的出现就是这种反应！“亲爱的，慢慢说。”

“Rumlow，还有其他几个人，还有那个怪叔叔。”小姑娘紧张万分地拉住Pierce的袖子。“他们四五个人在一起，求您快去找他们！”

四五个人？除了Winter Soldier还有其他人？

“报告长官！Agent Hyman那里在刚刚发出紧急信号，方向在浴室那边！”正在所有人都为Gloria这个不名反应没有头绪当中，一个士兵以他自己的极限速度从外面冲了进来。

“这个信号，是针对于Winter Soldier有异况时才发出的！”这次的士兵都没有等到Pierce的厉声责问。

“去看看！”带了一队武装好的军人还有几个随行的研究人员，在临行前，Pierce还授意让人去呼叫外勤小组赶过来，总之保险多一层总是没什么不好的。

“你都做什么了？”将飘到眼前的长发拔到脑后，锋利的眼神锁住在他对面连站立的力气都没有的Rumlow。

“说话！”声音突地变得严厉，让坐在地上的男孩打了个哆嗦。

“我什么都没做过！”真的什么都没做过，从刚刚开始一直都是Winter在对他和那几个特工们做过什么，手脚并用在地上爬行想要离得这个危险的男人越远越好。

说来也怪，在Rumlow被他吼得又一次陷入惊恐之后，那种的奇怪的感觉消失了。他也清醒了些，他竟然差点冲动到去强上一个还没发育全乎的小屁孩，在某地这些年有过不少的男男女女想讨好他。但他都是觉得烦躁，只有对着Rumlow，这个普通得不能再普通的小男孩才会有失控的感觉。

“你、你、别过来！”男孩快速向后退着，Winter Soldier就这么一点点身着抖得如秋风中落叶般的孩子靠过去。“我什么都没做！”男孩双手捂住耳朵，闭眼猛摇头任泪水横流也不理睬。

“Stop，Winter Soldier！”刚才在经历了死神招呼又从他手中成功逃脱的特工迅速冲过来，将被惊吓得有些失常的男孩搂进怀里。“难道你想让他真的崩溃吗？”

“呜哇……”感到有个温暖的怀抱拥住自己，Rumlow顺势扑倒在那里失声痛哭，“我什么都没做！我什么都没做！我不是坏孩子！”双手紧抓着对方的前襟，仰起染满眼泪的小脸儿和那个似乎没有打他意向的人对望。

“你什么都没做！你是好孩子。”Rumlow现状的悲泣让年轻的特工都从心底为这孩子的遭遇震动，这么小的孩子不明原因被传奇战神接近残酷的对待，怎么能不让人心疼他？

“Um，放开他。”所谓无动于衷说得就是这个冰封了几十年的人间兵器吧，在听到熟悉的声音后，特工感觉到细小的手臂拥得更紧怀中的小身体抖得更厉害了。他们都知道，要是Rumlow再落到Winter Soldier手里等待着他的绝对不会是悉心的照料，男孩紧紧抓着特工。就像他是被困在茫茫大海里的遇难者，像特工是他唯有最后的保命浮木。

“Save me,Please.”在搂住特工脖颈的一刹那，男孩轻声发出求救信号，他一定要逃离Winter，逃开那个他始终都不知道为什么会总是伤害他的男人身边。

“你这大难不死的小子，他给我，你离开。”举起金属臂指尖直直指向男孩，他的目的相当明确他只要Rumlow。他的本意并不是想伤害他，但是Winter Soldier的做事风格却是在不知不觉中伤害了他不想伤害的人，脑子里有个声音从没那么清晰过，想要他！想要那个看起来相当普通的男孩！

“你会毁掉这孩子的！”特工抱住Rumlow带着他小心奕奕的后退，那只闪烁着金属特有光泽的手臂褶褶生辉。在战场上那件无往不利的必胜杀器，此臂一出能近距离面前接触它的人大多都已经进入下一次的轮回了，没有人有心思会去仔细观看它。映像里这个金属臂冰冷沉重，它极具杀伤力，但从没想过它竟然也会如此灵活。

那铁掌在要袭上特工的一瞬间，Rumlow突然趴到了特工怀里，这一下让Winter Soldier硬生生在空中停住了动作，他当然不想误伤了男孩。

“别打了，会疼。”红色的眼白、浮肿的眼皮，荆荆战战的乞求，Winter Soldier竟然真的收了手。

“只要你听话，我就不打了，过来。”像找回迷失恋人般的表情，超级武器也有他特有的柔情。

Rumlow站在原地不动，他身上隐隐的痛在提示他Winter几乎没有真正温柔地对待过他，明显已经没有耐心的男人接手过来准备直接抓人。

“都不准动！”一支全副武装手持重型机枪的士兵冲了进来，身后是外勤组他们把Pierce和军官们以及研究人员护在身后。

“Soldier，Agent Hyman，出什么状况了？”在众人拥簇下的Pierce慢慢走上前，他身边的人自动让出一条路让他通过。这场面到是比起他想象中的要好上许多，没有支离破碎的尸体残骸，Agent Hyman只是挂彩但无生命之忧，抬眼看到了不远处趴在地上生死不明的两个特工。

“你们过去检查一下。”Pierce的脸沉了下来，他示意跟来的医疗人员去检查伤员情形，看看还有没有救。他还不想损失两个出色的外勤人员，这超级武器的称号不是白叫的，他太过危险和无法预计了。

“长官！两位特工只是陷入昏迷，没有生命危险！”报告完情况后，医疗人员让跟来的士兵们两人一组将伤员抬了出去。

“Rumlow，Kid。你怎么也在这里？”他的养子在Agent Hyman怀里抖做一团，这孩子身上只围着一块被脏水浸湿的浴巾并且他的样子惊恐万分，一点没有了他们初次见面时那种犀利小野兽的感觉，只是一副受惊后想挣脱枷锁的样子。

“你这么怎么了？Boy?”裸露在外面的背部皮肤上有数道淤血的痕迹，看样子应该一直延伸到浴巾下面。别有深意地看了眼天塌不惊面孔的超级士兵，他的宝贵武器一直在看着男孩和他身上的伤。

“拜托，别往下拉！”在Pierce想拉下浴巾看看他伤势时男孩如受惊的兔子般动了起来。

“Rumlow，冷静！是我，Pierce。”按住男孩不停挣动的手。

“他是Pierce先生，有什么事你可以跟他说的。”Agent Hyman也轻声安抚着受到惊吓的男孩。

“Pierce先生？”男孩凝视了他一会儿，一张熟悉的脸，将他从孤儿院带进另一段生活的人！在看到名义上为他监护人的政客的一瞬间，一直以来忍耐的委屈击碎了他营造的自我保护壁垒，它们瞬间瓦解崩裂成一颗颗细微的晶体粉末。把在中间瑟瑟发抖的小孩暴露了出来，透明的泪珠连成了线应引力呼唤不断敲击着地面。

“Pierce先生。”Rumlow并没有号啕大哭，而是微微地发出低泣声委屈而坚强。“你送我回孤儿院吧。”

“为什么？”“说什么！”两个声音出自两个人，一个是疑惑一个是愤怒。

“你不要过来，不要过来！”在Winter Soldier接近时，Rumlow情绪激动地想脱离他的范围。在挣动期间他身上的浴巾被蹭下来了，遍布整个背部纵横交错的淤血痕迹让在场的人都倒吸了口凉气。

谁会对一个这么小的孩子下这种手？把他从孤儿院接出来时，他那些被毒打的痕迹都没有这些触目惊心，这就是明显凌虐的痕迹。

“谁把你弄成这样的？”Pierce非常惊讶，Rumlow是以他养子的名义有谁真的敢这么对他的？男孩只是咬住嘴唇不发出声音，不对，不是没有任何人都不敢，难道是？

“Agent Hyman？”年轻特工像是印证他想法样沉重地点点头。

“我弄的。”不带起伏的声调，说得理所应当。“对待我喜欢的都是这样。”

“Soldier。”Pierce沉默了，超级士兵这是无心之举？亦或是他一语双关，他也会这么对待Gloria，他找到的另一个珍宝。这样可不行！这也许会让他们还没摸清楚精髓的秘密之前，小女孩就会被超级士兵“不小心”弄死了。“你先冷静几天，Rumlow我先带走。”

“Soldier？”超级士兵微微上前挡住了去路，“你也先让他缓和一下，你真的把他吓坏了。”把手掌放在Winter Soldier血肉的肩头上，“过些日子等他不那么害怕你了。”对于这个超级杀器，当然还是尽量不要让他失控为最好。

在之后一次的任务中，Pierce才察觉对于Winter Soldier而言，Rumlow并不一是个可有可无的普通存在，他们间似乎有着不明的羁绊。那是一次任务结束归来途中，本是不该有的伤亡。只因一个倒霉蛋在酒醉时说过他曾经欺负过Rumlow，而被超级士兵抓起来丢进了雷区，那些为牺牲者打抱不平的人在其他的任务里被超级士兵以各种技术性原因为缘写进了牺牲者的名单里，那段时期对于Hydra来说，也是伤亡过重的黑暗时期。Pierce真的要好好想想要不要把Rumlow先寄养出去，再和研究人员探讨下Winter Soldier的“校正”问题，他这样总是把精力放在Rumlow身上不利于他和精髓携带者的进一步接触的。

拉下来的变化更是来得毫无预兆，Ford先生竟然向他提出他想领养Rumlow的想法，毕竟这里是基地，不是适合做为一个孩子的生成环境。Pierce起初并不想同意这个提意，但后来想到他是Gloria的父亲，如果什么时候Winter Soldier想见Rumlow了，他可以把他叫回来。这样既可以让小姑娘和男孩在一起不那么紧张有助于他的下一步计划，也可以让超级士兵调整他的精力集中方向，得让Rumlow不能和超级士兵再走这么近了。

“Ford先生，你怎么会想领养Rumlow？”如果这男人真的能收养Rumlow的话也省去他不少的烦恼。

“因为Gloria很喜欢他，我也是。”斯文的男人推推鼻梁上的眼镜说得很真诚，“而且两个孩子的年龄也相仿，在一起能有很多话说，我有带孩子的经验。而且多一个儿子也不错，可以让两个孩子就伴。”

“这个是当初Rumlow的领养相关文件，在这里签个字，你就可以把他带回家了。”绅士地拿出文件让男人签署。

“Pierce先生，那我可以带孩子们回去了吧。”收好文件，他准备去接孩子们一起走。

“等等，Ford先生。我们可能有些事件没说明白，你可以领养Rumlow，也可以带他回去，但是Gloria得留在这里一段时间。”他的计划还没有实施怎么能放走珍贵的素材！

“但是Pierce先生，您为何执意要留我女儿？”

“因为她是Dr. Abraham Erskine的外孙女，我们需要她，国家需要她！”政客的态度强硬到不能拒绝。

“她怎么会是Dr. Abraham Erskine的外孙女？”

“她不是你的女儿吗？”政客很吃惊，Ford的这话说得他真的很迷茫。

“她是我女儿没错，但是她不是Dr. Abraham Erskine的外孙女。”Ford的话也不像假的。

“等等，你妻子是Dr. Abraham Erskine的女儿对吗？”他调查出来的资料不应该有误，而且他也承认她是他的妻子。

“她是我妻子。”政客攥住他肩膀的手让他觉得有点疼。

“那就对啦，Gloria是你们的女儿，那她就是Dr. Abraham Erskine的外孙女！”所以呢，“难道你女儿不是你和你妻子的？”这个斯文男人可看不出是花花公子，倒是十足会被人戴绿帽的样子，不过人不可貌相。

“她当然是我和我妻子的女儿！”政客得意地看着他用眼神在说那你还说她不是Dr. Abraham Erskine的外孙女？“但是，她是我和我另外一位妻子的女儿！”

“你另外一位妻子？”Pierce有种在艳阳天被突如其来的冰雹砸到头昏的感觉，“Ford先生，现在法律还不支持一夫多妻制的，这样是违法的行为。”

“Pierce先生，不是您想的那样。”政客变得风雨欲来的脸让男人一阵紧张，“Freda是我在和Hedy我的第一任妻子分开以后的妻子，所以不是违法行为。“看到政客一直沉默不语，Ford继续他的话，”Gloria的母亲是我的第二任妻子Freda，而我第一任妻子Hedy才是Dr. Abraham Erskine的女儿，但她不是Gloria的生母。"

"What!Gloria她不是！那你们还有另外一个孩子，对吗？"Pierce抓紧男人生怕他跑掉，一定要说有，一定要有！

"Pierce先生，我和Hedy就是一直没有孩子才分开的！"斯文的男人抱着头痛苦地蹲在地面上，这是他一生中无法正视的剧痛之一，他爱他的妻子远胜一切最后的分开是他一生都想逃避的痛。

“那也就是说，你妻子一直都没有子嗣？”像失了魂一样，Pierce任自己瘫倒在座椅上面。“那为什么Gloria会有……”Pierce适时的截住了话题，难怪超级士兵对小姑娘没什么兴趣，原来一直就是错误的方向。

“Hedy就是上帝赐给我们的救赎，在Gloria刚出生不久时，她差点死去。多亏Hedy出现给她输血救活了她，虽然她后来身体一直虚弱。”小姑娘身体里的反应原来是历史遗留问题呀，怪不得找不到源头。

“但是Hedy有过她自己的孩子……”这句话说得Pierce像一头见着了蜂蜜的熊，斯文的男人只觉眼前一黑就被扑倒了。

“那她的孩子是谁？现在又在哪？你知道？”政客摇晃得男人气都快顺不上来，“对不起，我太激动了。”看到男人变得苍白的脸色，Pierce放开了手，觉得自己真的失态了。

“我都没见到过孩子，”当他到达那个不正规的小医院时，他只见到了Hedy孤单地躺在医院走廊的椅子上，他听一个护士打扮的人告诉他她是因生产力竭而亡。没看见有孩子，只有Hedy一个人孤令令地躺在寒冷的走廊里，男人说着说着哭了起来，“Hedy,和她的孩子我一个都没保护住！”

他和Hedy的初识谈不上美妙，Ford曾经是个出色的软件研发人员。一次他被他敌对的人派人追杀，他和杀手一起跑进了一个不起眼的旧式楼里，两个人误打误撞闯进了其中一个很隐避的房子。

那里面没什么东西，一看就是个走哪哪为家的游牧者的感觉，主人是个黑发棕眼的普通女人。但是那个女人见到有人闯进她家时，尤其在其中一人还拿着消音手枪。她并没有像一般女性一样吓得失声尖叫，更没有哭着向暴徒乞求，而是微微一笑招起手中平底锅一下将杀手拍得头破血流。动作流畅帅气快得让杀手都没有反应的机会，就你个破麻袋一样瘫倒在地。意外得救的Ford想感谢女人，但被接下来的一个巴掌打得在地上滚了两圈。

“Well,well,Lady,我和他不是一伙的。”勉强撑起自己的身体，男人一边抹掉嘴角的血沫一边指着趴在地上一时半会儿动不了的人。

“我当然知道，所以你现在还能站在这里。但你害得我又得搬家了，Idiot!"然后略有嫌弃地撇了Ford这傻鸟一眼，“帮忙把他捆牢了，剩下是警察的活了。”扔了段绳子给地上的文弱男人，自己去收拾东西，又得跑路了。

“等等，Lady。告诉我你的名字呀！你是我的救命恩人！”走到街角时，那个弱弱的笨蛋追了过来。

“Hedy Abera。”一个飞吻送过去，女人潇洒地离去。

自从父亲被暗杀只留下她和母亲相依为命，但是各路别有用心的人笔笔皆是，在高强度的紧张生活中，她体弱的母亲终于倒下了。

为了能一个人养大女儿，她的母亲没有再婚，她不能冒任何危险让人知道她们的身世秘密。Dr. Abraham Erskine，那个温柔的丈夫、和蔼的父亲自此就是她们生命中的陌路人，这么做是为了保证她们的生命安全。博士早在超级士兵计划刚刚启动时期，就让妻子和女儿离开了他，并且在资料上抹掉了他们相关的一切。

博士曾经含着热泪拥抱母女俩，并且叮咛妻子更改女儿的姓氏，不要让人知道她们是Dr. Abraham Erskine的家人，他不想她们也陷入危险。这就像一种预知死亡的感应，在不久之后，他们一家果真天人永相隔了。在母亲带着她离开的那一刻，她们亲眼看着他们曾经的家在一片火海里一点点变成灰尘，在轻风的吹动下飞走，只有地面上焦化的黑痕表示着它曾经存在的证明。

时间倒推，小小的女孩听到父亲的声音：我的发明将把人类的进化变成一个奇迹。那太好了，母亲是一如既往的体贴、支持父亲不论何时都是。

这项造福人类的研究终于还是被居心叵测的人觊觎了，这将会给未来掀起一阵腥风血雨，但这不是他创造血清的最终目的。他的本意是要利用超级力量造福人类，但如果这么发展下去，它会被居心不良的人当作蹂躏世界的工具。

“爸爸，你怎么了？”过早成熟的小女孩趴上了父亲的腿，她听出了父亲语气中的担忧，也抬起她的小脸儿看着父亲一天比一天锁得更紧的眉头。伸出她细瘦的小手，一点点轻轻地想抚平那里的褶皱，她不想父亲不开心。

“Hedy，宝贝儿。”抱起瘦小的女孩亲亲她的脸，中途因为坚硬的胡须磨得小女孩不舒服，而被女儿说爸爸你应该刮刮胡子了，不然会把孩子们都扎跑。

Hedy真是他快乐的小天使，日子一天天流走，命运的齿轮依然按照它自有的轨道运行。经历过一次惨痛的教训之后，全新的更完善的新型血清出世了，但也因更巧合的机遇让他发现了另一种存在——被命名为精髓。它是由血清变异的产生但有别于血清，但是有一点博士还未弄清楚，这种元素是血清变异后的个体元素，还是这种元素构成了血清，如今是因为射线才使它们分离的。这种元素却可以让血清因子与它共鸣，甚至可以增强或是抑制血清因子的强弱，这个同样惊人的发现不可以公布于世，因为它可能带来的后果同样无法预测。

在研制新血清的同时，Dr. Abraham Erskine也秘密研制出了一种可以分解血清的因子，他无意中把分解因子加入到新的元素里，这个成果被分解掉他也会心痛但总好过让它掀起新的杀戮要好。看到新的元素从中间一点点变淡变通透，Dr. Abraham Erskine知道它就要被分解了，但异象也在这一刻发生。

在进行着分解溶合的因子停止分解了，它围绕着由淡变强的蓝光逐渐形成了一层膜样的物质，将新的元素紧密地包裹在里面。围在周围一起共鸣的血清因子也停止了这种共鸣，一切回到平常状态，只是时而地跟着新元素的闪烁而发出轻微的波动。

直到一次意外的发生，外界的战乱殃及到了他的秘密实验室。而恰巧他和他女儿在那里，被震动倒塌的石墙向着疲劳的博士砸了下来。

“爸爸！”一个瘦小的身体撞了过来，将将把博士撞出倒塌的范围，但是那个身材瘦弱的女孩却被盖在了下面。

“NO！Hedy，亲爱的！”博士焦急地徒手挖着碎石瓦砾，当挖出女孩时她已经奄奄一息了。她还是努力微笑着望着父亲，而上了年纪的男人只是抱住她哭喊。

“Hedy,Hedy,不！”女孩在微笑中渐渐合上了双眼，博士猛地抬头看到了带着“保护膜”的新元素，它散发着温暖的蓝光，看在眼里好似希望之光。

再赌一次吧！博士将他的秘密研究成果注入到女儿的身体里，下一刻，女孩的身体腾空而起身体几乎变成在医疗透视图上看到的那种，全身的血脉和经络都看得清楚。在红色的血管中有淡淡的蓝光出现，新的元素溶解扩散与她的细胞融合，新的活力在一点点涌动。新元素不见了，但是女孩的所有细胞上都渡上了弱不可见的一层蓝色，与平常细胞并无它异。

“爸爸，我怎么了？好像睡着了。”在女孩出声同时一切恢复正常，她稳稳当当地落在了父亲的怀里。

“Hedy！我的宝贝儿，谢天谢地你没事。”他搂住女儿不停地亲吻着她的脸颊，眼泪一滴滴掉落在对方的脸上。

不料到这个绝望中最后的道路带来的结果却是让人意外的，Hedy的各项能力直线飙升，而且这个新元素也似乎没再对血清有什么影响出现，这个意外的方法可以长久保存这个鲜为人知的存在了。

后来的各种变故将各个离散的断点连接成了一条直线，一切发生得措手不及，先是父亲要她和她母亲和他分离生活。紧跟着父亲被杀的噩耗传来，母亲便慌张地带着她舍弃了他们的老屋子绝尘而去。

母亲带着她开始过着不安定的游离生活，母亲一天打至少两份工来养活她们俩个，长时期的劳累让母亲的身体不堪重负。

“妈妈，你吃吧，我不饿。”拿着仅存不多的食物，Hedy决定让母亲吃下去，她的身体太虚弱了。

“宝贝儿，你吃吧，你一定要吃。你要健健康康的，把我和你爸爸的份也一起。”苍白的女人拉起女儿的手，这孩子为了在混乱的地方保护她们两个练得了一身打架的好本事，一副假小子打扮的少女满身是伤，但是她知道那些和她打架的人一定被她修理得还惨。

一天，女人拿出一封信，上面浮满了灰尘一看好些日子没动过了。

“打开看看，这是你父亲留下的，现在你长大了应该知道这些了。”女人安心的闭上眼睛沉睡了，打开那张泛黄的纸件，密密麻麻写满了父亲对她们的爱。以及超级血清计划的来龙去脉，和他当年不能说出口的苦衷，童年时候父亲一次次的言不由衷的承诺，那些几乎没遵守过的诺言如今都有了合理的解释。原来这一切都是为了她们的安全，而且父亲在信中还特意叮嘱母亲，在她长大之前都不要让她知道，小孩子不能理解这些。

信纸中间出现了水痕，是她的眼泪落下来了，另一个打击也悄然来袭，睡着的女人任她如何呼唤都不再醒来了。

她以Hedy.Abera的名字开始新的生活，从前的一切被尘封在心底“一刀两断”。她以卓越出色的能力进入了军队，在那里她结识了她的好友Freda，两个姑娘不是姐妹胜似姐妹。之后Hedy怕长时间泄露身份选择退役，直到遇到她生命中第二个爱她的男人Paul.Ford。

这二人的首次见面真的是很乌龙，一个被追杀，一个将杀手拍个头破血流。用Ford后来的话说就是他被美女英雄救了。Ford自从被Hedy救下后，在他心里对方洒脱的背影一直是他生活中的幸运女神。他就希望着能有一天再遇她，什么叫树大招风他不过一个软件开发人员。为什么这群就是想要他的命？幸运女神从天而降，抢过其中一人的短刀将另一个拿枪人的手和枪穿在了一起，还有一个则被几把飞刀及埃及舞蹈的姿势钉在了墙壁上。手里的这个，直接一掌拍昏了。

完事后，拉着Ford火速撤离现场，两个跑得上气不接下气对着对方的脸笑做一团。两人是从陌生人误打误撞成了爱人，但奇怪的是他们一直以来都没有自己的孩子，两个都很喜欢孩子的人像事先商量好一样同时打算放手。

他们都在怀疑自己怕给对方带来一生的遗憾，而在Hedy苦恼时Freda找到了昔日的好友，而且她的好姐妹也很喜欢Ford，而且她前夫也不抵触和Freda的接触。就这么一拍即合，Hedy带着祝福离去了，让Freda继续着那份爱。

Freda是他用生命去爱着的第二个女人，她在他的爱就要因为Hedy的离去而熄灭时，出现为他点燃了另一束爱的火把。所以对于Freda，他既爱她也感谢她，在祝福中，Gloria诞生了。但幸福的光景并不长久，Freda在一次的海上救援任务中，为了拯救无辜的生命而被沉默的大海带走了，那时他们的女儿还不满1周岁。

历经崎岖的幸福就好似水蒸汽，在不知不觉间就这么化作清烟渐行渐远了。而且小小的Gloria也大病一场，寻求了好几所医院都医治不好，并且危在旦夕重重的打击让Ford萎靡不振。在他又一次人低谷时，Hedy回来了，她告诉他一个好消息——她怀孕了！

在得知Freda的事情后，她的笑容凝固了，又知道小Gloria的情况时她不能再沉默了。她告诉Ford，也许她能救Gloria但要求他要保密，她将她那看似普通的血液注入小姑娘的身体。小姑娘奇迹般地从死亡线上回来了，但她的身体却一直很虚弱，这次换Hedy代Freda来延续母爱。

而小Gloria意外很亲近Hedy，但随着Hedy腹中的胎儿不断成长她也一天天焦虑起来，而且周围似乎总有着什么不太一般。在Hedy只有1个月就要生产时她选择不辞而别了，Ford辗转了好几个地区数不清的医院才在一个不知名也不正规的小医院里找到了她，但当他找到她时。Hedy像个溺水的人一般被汗水浸透，但是她的表情却相当平静，仿佛睡美人在等着王子出现吻醒她。但Ford并不是那个可以破除诅咒的王子，他只能守着她渐冷的身体默默流泪。

“她的孩子呢？”如梦初醒的Ford注意到Hedy平坦的腹部，便抓住一个医生问。

“你去问问护士吧，我还忙。”医生不耐烦地挣脱开走掉了。

“这位女士是你的妻子？”一个护士打扮的姑娘走过来，Ford只是僵硬地点点头。“你怎么才来？这位女士因生产力竭而亡，也没有家属在身边，估计孩子和其他被父母抛弃的孤儿一起送福利院了。”


	27. Chapter 27

[那孩子被送去哪了？]

“那孩子被送去哪了？”记忆里的问题和Pierce现实中关切的声音只字不差的重合在一起。

“当年为Hedy做生产的那家医院已经修建成别的了。”Ford表情落寞。

“那医院当时的人呢？总会有人知道这件事的。“Pierce不会轻易放弃。

"当年那家医院在一次袭击中被摧毁了。"听到这里Pierce沉默了，难道一切只是徒劳的？

"只有一位幸存者在那场灾难中活了下来。"这一句重新点亮了Pierce渺茫的希望，"但是却变成了植物人，而且没有家人，这些年来我时不时会去照料下，但是这么多年来并没有苏醒的迹象。"

"这种不可逆昏睡也不是没有苏醒的先例，只不过时间长短的确不好说。"这条线索虽然渺茫但毕竟也是个线索。

"Pierce先生，我以后可以带孩子们去看看，听医院里的人说那个病人似乎喜欢小孩子。身边有小孩子，他的心跳图就会跳动得更活跃。"这也是为什么他有时会带着体弱的Gloria去那里的原因。

“Well，那就麻烦Ford先生你今后带着两个孩子多去看看了。”他现在的着重点就是超级士兵了，他要让Ford带走Rumlow。一是这孩子已经影响到了Winter Soldier，他的武器花费太多的精力在那个孩子身上了，他只需要服从Hydra不需要太多的其他感情。二来，让Ford带走Rumlow也能搏得Ford一家的更大信任，也许这两个孩子是唤醒那个沉睡中人的关键。

“Rumlow，到了Ford先生家后你要听他的话，还要照顾好Gloria,明白吗？”语重心长地拍拍男孩瘦小的肩膀，Rumlow冲着Pierce点点头，他的心情真的相当激动，终于等到这天了，他梦里都想着有一天能走出这个有Winter把守的“监牢”。

今天来送他们离开的就只有Pierce和几位高层军官，Pierce前几天特意指示让Winter Soldier带着外勤组去出任一个无关紧要的任务。其实这种任务只需要派遣士兵们就OK，但是他主要就是为了能支开Winter Soldier，让外勤组同去是为了保险起见，如果有什么事态发生他们也比士兵们有应付方法。Pierce有种感觉，如果超级士兵在场他一定无法顺利送走Rumlow。

任务归来，Winter Soldier连停顿休息都没有就风驰电掣地直奔营区而去，那个有Rumlow在的。

再一次的一声巨响过后，大门第二次惨遭毒手，这次Winter Soldier直接将安置门锁的那块连门板一起拔了下来。走进屋内，里面空空如也，被子整齐地叠好工工整整地放在床头。

“Winter Soldier在哪里？”见到外勤组都在训练场进行各自的练习，唯独不见超级士兵，这个情况让Pierce觉得眉头在往一起纠结。

“Pierce先生，他一回来就去找Rumlow了。”Agent Hyman顿了一下，“那孩子已经被送走了吧？”他真的有些担心，自从上次的异常事件发生直到现在，Pierce都禁止超级士兵再接近那孩子。虽然超级士兵没有违抗命令，但他却让周围损失惨重，在大大小小的任务里，Hydra损失不少的人手。正常战损不少，被超级士兵当了障碍物或是挡箭牌扔出去牺牲的人手也不在少数，在有人无意提及Rumlow时Winter Soldier的情绪会波动得更加强烈。如果现在那孩子自己一个单独被Winter Soldier找到的话，会有什么后果谁也无法知晓。

门打开了，进来的并不是他想要的男孩，是Pierce和外勤组。对方也很淡定地看着阴沉一张脸坐在床上的长发男人，他们已经知道结果一定会在这里找到他，Hydra的珍宝——杀手界的神话和寒冬一样神秘凛冽的男人Winter Soldier。

“Soldier，你果然在这里。”笃定的语气，看来Rumlow这孩子还真有办法能“拴”得住这神秘莫测的人间兵器，Pierce有点后悔当初的冲动了。他真不应该这么快答应Ford让他领走Rumlow，他不但没有得到精髓，现在又没了这个能让超级士兵牵挂的男孩，现在他真觉得自己太冲动了。

“他在哪？”本漫无目的的眼神开始聚拢，紧盯中年政客，他一定能告诉他Rumlow在哪的。

“Soldier，你应该先去……”

“我要去找Rumlow，而不是去找什么小姑娘！”Winter Soldier打断了Pierce没说完的话。

“听我说，不让你去找什么小姑娘，让你先去训练。”看到男人又要张口重复同样的话，Pierce赶快抢先插话，"你先去训练，他被带出去熟悉周围环境，明早上你直接去找他。"

"为什么要把他带走？"蓝色的眼睛里刮着小型台风。

"因为他将来也会和你一起出任务，得让他事先熟悉下地理环境，老呆在这里将来还怎么陪同你一起出任务？"Pierce拿出他当初说服Gloria留下来的相似说法去应付Winter Soldier，武器虽然强大，但是他并不复杂。

"Rumlow以后会跟着我一起出任务？"成年男人露出单纯求证的表情，让人一时间真的不想把他和超级武器划等号。

"是的，所以才要他出去先熟悉环境，明早他应该就可以回来了。"老狐狸得意地翘起了尾巴，“你今天先去训练，明早就能见到他了。”

在Winter Soldier将信将疑的眼光下，紧张感在空气中跟着时间在一点点的累积，就在所有人都被这股低气压弄得呼吸不顺畅时，Winter Soldier点点头离开了。

“让研究和医疗组的人星夜赶回来，要快！”不容易盼走了这个强大的杀器，Pierce下令要急速招回被派去分部检查的科研和医疗组的核心人员，“我们得做好给他洗脑的准备了。”

第二天天色刚泛白，Winter Soldier就兴冲冲地去了Rumlow的房间。被破坏的门还没修理，Winter Soldier直奔床铺而去。但是被子宛如昨天他见到时那样整洁，难道这么早就睡醒了？用手摸了下床铺，微凉的触感告诉他这里的主人根本就是一夜未归！平静的心开始躁动不安，Rumlow去哪里了？他为什么不在这里等着他？之前Pierce只是不让他接近他，但是他却能在基地里看到他，但是现在他连他的人都见不到！

“Rumlow没有回来。”在阴影里Winter Soldier的声音就像透明的利刃，让Pierce手中的玻璃杯差点打翻在地。一身黑衣的男人跟黑暗有种说不出的搭调感，那闪着银光的金属臂是唯一的亮点，耀眼但冰冷。

“Soldier，放松，喝点东西？”拿起桌边的果汁倒进杯子，并没有给他酒，一是因为Winter Soldier不怎么喝酒，二是超级士兵的特殊体质就是酒精也不能让他醉的，没有必要浪费藏酒储备。

超级士兵并没有接过果汁而是拿起了桌上的一小盒牛奶，撕开包装慢慢喝起来，那慢条斯理的劲头像极了迷失的没落贵族。

“Soldier，你的记忆需要重启一次了。”拍了拍年轻男人的肩膀，还好踏夜赶回来的科研组启动了植入Winter Soldier体内的芯片，让他不得不听从于Hydra长官的命令。

就算于心不甘，也还是被绑在了设计牢固精密的椅子上，把头靠在靠枕上。余光看到一侧额头斜上方与相对另一侧下巴耳垂间斜下方两块电极板，上面刺目的蓝色电光匆匆流过，能听见噼啪的电极碰撞声音。两块带着破坏性电流的电极板分别从头上斜上方与相反侧脸部斜下方挤压过来，好像一个坚固的铁罩，将整个头部严密地固定卡住。

强大的电流像空中掠过的闪电，以对角线的形式从上下两个方向刺穿整个大脑，以两端为顶点扩散啃噬灼烧着所有脑细胞。在巨大的痛苦前，Winter Soldier咬紧口中的硅胶。在眼前的蓝色电流慢慢汇聚形成了一张脸，一个男孩的脸——Rumlow！在电流强度加强的同时，那一张脸碎裂变成好几张缩小的脸，电光闪过那些脸再度分裂得更小更密集。在Winter Soldier痛楚的闷喊声中，那些碎小的脸一点点模糊，由一张张图像清晰的脸孔变成光点，慢慢在他眼前变得朦胧苍白。最后，Winter Soldier陷入了一片茫茫的黑暗中，强烈紊乱的脑波图归于平静。电光的蓝色在慢慢退去，仪器的轰鸣声也逐渐平息。

电极板升起，露出下面年轻男人仿佛劫后重生的缺少血色的脸孔，手铐打开，但是男人只是脱力地仰靠在上面。被汗水浸透的头发紧贴着头皮，撑住扶手把身体扶正，沉重的呼吸声显示了他此刻的虚弱。

“现在告诉我，你是谁？”中年政客的温柔下带着令人心悸的阴险。

“Winter Soldier。”水晶蓝的眼望着提问的人，眼里是孑然无物的空虚，没有灵魂不存在思想。

“你属于哪里？你听命于谁！”声音变得自负

“Hydra.”男人什么都容不进的蓝瞳看着他，一字一句地说“我是Hydra的中枢战力，Winter Soldier。”

“那你还记得什么人或是什么名字吗？”Pierce想确认洗脑的效果是不是一如往常一样成功。

男人停顿了几秒，然后红唇开启，话语铿锵有力，“Hail Hydra!”

Pierce觉得武器就应该是这样，使用者想要怎样他就应该是怎样的，他有自负的资本。

“Rumlow，跟爸爸和姐姐一起出去啦！”“说不定你还是妹妹呢！”男孩坏笑着撩起了女孩的裙摆。

“哇！Brock!你是小流氓！”Gloria急忙双手护住裙子。

“这是友好的表示呀。”男孩跑开女孩的攻击范围，然后在女孩无暇理睬他时跑回来补了一句，“流氓只对有曲线美的成熟女性！”

“啊！你！”小姑娘脸皱了一下，随即两个孩子开始了你跑我追着打的游戏。

“好了，孩子们，我们得去医院了。”Ford拿了件棉衣套在了Rumlow瘦小的身上，裹紧。

“Ford先生，帽子和围巾什么的戴着不方便。”他的新监护人将条厚厚的围巾系在他脖子上，又把一顶帽子扣过来。

“你该叫我爸爸了吧。”Ford温柔地笑着，轻轻捏了下他的下巴

“……爸爸“这么多年都没叫过，突然间的有些窘迫。男人看到男孩红红的耳廓，不自觉地笑了起来，这个男孩他喜欢得没来由。

见到躺在床上昏睡的人，任外界如何吵闹也无法让他从自己的梦境中醒过来。

"这是？""这人好像和爸爸很熟，爸爸时常带我来看这人。""那是一直在睡么？""从我记事起就一直没醒过了。"

"孩子们，你们去外面晒晒太阳吧，别走得太远。"给了孩子们一些零钱，让他们去超市里买些自己想吃的东西，他则留下来陪着那个昏睡的人。这是个中年男子，也是那场灾祸里的唯一幸存者。

"Lance医生，也不知道你什么时候或是能不能醒过来。"在医院的档案资料里Ford得知此人名字叫做Lance，但是医院没有透露过多他家人的信息，中是这么多年来几乎没见过他的家人。“Lance医生，你是我能了解Hedy最后生命时光的唯一希望了，真希望你能醒过来。”语音中包含着许多颤抖，透明的液体沿着男人放在眼前的手落下来。

“哇！Rumlow!”"你干吗？放开她！"一个体态臃肿面部表情猥琐的中年胖男人跌跌撞撞地过来，一把抓住了Gloria，但是Rumlow更用力地将她抢了回来。

“Um……噢咳咳……”大腹便便的男人像堵肉墙一样砸过来，刺目的红色液体正在喷涌将他身上那件价格不菲的西装染得看不出原样了，这里是个豪华的住宅区，在这里的人都是有身份有地位的，当然，仇家也不会少。

男人抬起脸，痛苦得表情扭曲狰狞，他的脖子上还不停地落着血。因为身高落差，两个孩子看到胖男人的脖腔从后面的颈椎到喉结处被穿了个洞。那个人向他们伸着手，重重倒在地上不断抽搐起来。

这可不是什么意外，这是一起计划好的谋杀！这个念头在脑中一闪而过，而且杀手的枪法非常出色，这让Rumlow想起了一个人——Winter！至于为什么会是那个男人，Rumlow也说不清楚，大概他给他的印象太过深刻了吧，虽然不是什么好印象。

“快跑，Gloria！”拉起被眼前情况吓呆的小女孩拔腿往一个隐避的地方跑了过去，两个人一起躲在一个大型垃圾箱旁边，Rumlow拉下脏兮兮的塑料布刚好遮盖住他们两个。

在初冬时节，大街上的人本来就不多，而且高档住宅区要是僻静起来还是寂静的有些恐怖的。两个孩子都很后悔，为什么没有买完东西直接回医院，而是跑到这么个僻静的可怕的地方闲逛。但是今天的情况，的确已经超出正常的范围不止一点了。

“Rumlow，咱们走吧，我害怕。”Gloria紧紧抓着男孩的胳膊。

“咱们再等等，等确定没人再过来再走。”他搂紧了小姑娘拍拍她，这个僻静的地方只有一个出口，就是那个男人过来的方向。如果他们要出去必须得经过那里，就有可能碰上凶手，他不能带着Gloria冒这个险。

两个孩子掀开一个小角，偷偷看着前方。果真有另一个人过来了，也是个男人，看这身型和发型让两个孩子同时一颤。他们共同想起了一个人，在基地里的Winter Soldier！但是来人带着面罩把脸捂得看不到他的样子，但是轮廓和感觉都像是一个人。只见来人走来，拿出一把匕首，没有任何犹豫地将它从在地上抽搐的人背心处一捅而下，彻底结束了那个没什么存活希望的人的挣扎。

别过来，别过来！听到越来越近的脚步声，两个孩子的心纠在了一起，他们躲在塑料布后面连呼吸声都不敢太大。透过不明显的缝隙，看到对方穿着一身漆黑的作战服一样的衣服，太像那个人了！

直到他转过身，眼前银光一闪，两个孩子都震惊了。那不是血肉，是金属,肩处那个醒目的血红五角星像是用鲜血刻画上去的一样，这男人就是Winter Soldier！

他怎么会出现在这？他是杀人凶手！难怪那时他们都会害怕他！停在距两个孩子大概5米远的地方，他定睛看了几秒后面的人紧张万分，然后他转身走开了。

“他走了吗？”小姑娘的声音响起，她真的很害怕。

“大概走了吧，我腿都蹲麻了，我们走吧。”揉揉酸麻的腿，拉起Gloria，以最快的速度向着来时的出口方向跑。

“哇！”眼前一黑，他撞到了什么东西上，这条路上没记得有障碍呀。

“ Кто ты? Я знаю тебя ?（你是谁？我认识你？） ”这男人是他的瘟神么？

“先生对不起，我们只是想回家，不好意思撞到你了。”Rumlow快速做出反应，然后爬起来带着小姑娘就从带着面具的男人身边跑走了。

“哎呀！”Rumlow松手让Gloria跑走看看会不会有人来帮忙，基地里他知道一件事，Winter Soldier不会一个人支身在外面。“先生，你抓着我干吗？我又不认识你！”看样子男人像是不记得他了，那这样正合他意。

上臂的手并没有因此放松，在见到这孩子的一刻，Winter Soldier的心纠结在了一起。汹涌澎湃的心跳让他不能平静，他残存的记忆里并不存在小孩子，但他的心却为这个不曾见过的小孩起伏不平。

“哇！”“啊！”Gloria因为跑得太猛了也和一个人撞了个满怀。

“谁啊！走路是闭着眼睛的么？”一个不满的女性声音传进耳朵里，那也是一个穿着作战服有着耀眼金发的女人。只不过她耸立的傲人胸脯让那身作战服看起来更像是戏服。

“Judianna，只是个小孩啦，你就不要计较啦！”另一个女声传过来。

“看见没有？超级大震荡唉！”其中一个男人向另外两个男人挤眉弄眼，眼光最后下流地停在了那低胸装将将扣住的那一对雪白双球上。

"哇！Jill，你这么火爆下去就是男人婆了，呀！"短发女人在打了打两个脑后拍后一个利落的过肩摔，动作麻利流畅的都没给男人反应的机会。

“Judi大姐姐。”小姑娘抹抹眼泪，眼前被她撞倒的女人正是先前在基地里见到过的一个女特工。

“Gloria!竟然是你！你怎么在这里？”他们外勤组是追踪着Winter Soldier的信号来的这里，他们这次出一个任务要他们去杀一个金融界政客，那个家伙也没干过什么好事。所以是死是活他们并不关心，只是超级武器一个先去解决目标了，他们是来接应的但是意想不到的事情太多了！

“快去帮Rumlow，他被那个叔叔抓到了！”小姑娘已经哭得有些喘息了。

“Hi，Hyman！”坐在地上的女人没来得及拉住已经冲过去的男同事，“喂，你们！”同伙们一个个都冲了过去。

“你要不在原地照顾好小Gloria，要么就快点跟上来。”她的好姐妹Jill边跑边回头冲着坐在地上的人喊。

“Winter Soldier，任务已经完成就返回某地，他不是任务，不要做多余的事情。”被他抓在手里的男孩正是一年之前从基地里走出来的Rumlow，难道他还记得他？

“大哥哥，你和这位先生说说，我只是要和我妹妹回家，可他却抓着我不放。”来人是救过他一次的那个特工

“是呀，我正要和弟弟回家，结果这位先生就揪着我弟弟不放开了。”那位不太像特工的女人也和Gloria赶到了。

“她不是你妹妹？”“他是你弟弟？”男女合音响起，带着防毒面具的男人似乎要伸手抱起他。

“我是Brank Ford,她是我姐妹Gloria Ford，我们爸爸在等着我们回家呢，我们不回去他会着急的！”男孩想挣开男人的浩制，正在那时Pierce的声音传来要求他们返回，那个声音在Rumlow听来就是天籁之音。

“Brank Ford?”面具下传来低沉的男音，和记忆中所差无几，“не слышал （没听过）”面具男放开了手，Rumlow在心底松了口气。

“ вернуться ”这次任务真正的队长下达了命令，几个普通打扮的出色男女跟着着装另类的男人身后向外走去。

“你们两个保重，Rumlow。”Hyman在离开前握了下男孩的肩膀，男孩向他点点头算是对他身份的一种承认。


	28. Chapter 28

真正的完结倒计时了

“你们两个去哪里了？怎么脸色都这么不好看？”Ford察觉到孩子之间那种虽然没说出口，但是无法忽视掉的不安感。

“我们遇到以前基地的那些人了。”男孩竭力遮掩住他的恐慌。

“那个叔叔还抓住Rumlow了，爸爸我们换个地方住吧。”Gloria也觉得这样不太安全。

“那他，没有伤着你吧？”Ford神色紧张地检查男孩身上有没有外伤，他知道男孩有很好的恢复能力，但是不会受了伤马上愈合总能看见痕迹。

“不，我没受伤，Mr……爸爸。”在他改口后，男人的脸上挂满了舒心的微笑,这孩子终于对他敞开心扉了。

“特别新闻XX政客今于自己住宅区被杀，现凶手不明……”新闻的广播还在持续但Ford已经坐不住了，被刺杀的政客名声的确不好他是生是死许多人并不关心，但他出事的地点在距离他们去的医院不远处。联想到两个孩子紧张的情色，难道跟此事有关？那他们会不会撞到凶手，会让杀手认出来？

“孩子们，快来帮忙收拾东西，我们要搬家。”三个便开始收拾行礼搬离了这个刚刚熟悉的区域。

“先生们女士们，干得不错！”听到播报的特别新闻Pierce兴致不错，这家伙平时也没做什么好事，他的死对于人们来说未必不是件不解气的事。最主要的是他不买Pierce的帐，并且非常没眼力的做了Pierce道路上的障碍，所以除掉他也是安排里的事。

“Soldier，任务汇报。”这是每次Hydra对于超级武器的检测环节的一个必经过程。

“Soldier！”安静的超级士兵摘掉面罩用他放空的蓝眼不知望向何方，但他始终没有回应Pierce的问题。看到Pierce有聚拢趋势的眉头，一位军官授意科研组启动安装在Winter Soldier金属臂中的芯片，一股特殊的强劲电流从金属和血肉相连处闪烁着光辉，电流瞬间走遍全身。

“呃……”超级士兵被突然降临的强大电流击得一个蹴列，又被那位军官一脚踹在膝窝。失去重心的武器一下跪在地上，支撑身体的金属臂将地面砸出了裂纹。

“Brank Ford。”意识回到现实的超级战士口吐一个名字，表情迷茫无知，他茫然地看着中年政客。“他的感觉为什么好像有些熟悉？”

Brank Ford！听得Pierce心中一惊，这个名字既陌生又熟悉。

“难道Winter Soldier让其他人见到了？”厉声询问同行的外勤组。

“倒也不是别人……”特工顿了一下“就是那个孩子。”

“这小子到是挺机灵的，知道给自己改了名字，不叫Brock Rumlow了。”对话的声音虽然不高，但是逃不过血清强化的超级听力，那串字母就像一把钥匙。敲击着他记忆上空白的那个隐藏锁孔，它是个东西？还是个代码或是个人名？睁开眼睛的Winter Soldier这一年以来他一直觉得他的心里脑中少了个什么，就像一副完整的拼图，已经完成度高达99%了。那1%的碎片是一张让整副拼图看起来完整，但是总有一个缺憾的空白，看下来既不破坏整体感同时也留下遐想的空间，那时原来就是白茫茫一片？还是原来上面的东西被抹掉了？Hydra里没人会给他答案。

在梦里，Winter Soldier站在那块空白的板块上，专注地凝视着它。它就像完成所有任务之后出现的隐藏选项，总觉得在这白茫茫空无一物的板块下隐藏着惊人的秘密。然后，突然有一天，一个淡蓝色的亮点落在一个角落上。白色的板块上面有一点地方像冰晶一样慢慢融化，几个字母浮现出来，Brock Rumlow？这是什么意思？在一阵剧烈的头痛中Winter Soldier苏醒了，那个梦里出现的字样究竟是什么意思？

“Who is Brock Rumlow？”那串有着寓意但是Winter Soldier却参悟不透的字符出现在Pierce的谈话里，他很想知道那到底意味着什么！

“Soldier，你得去冷静室呆上48小时了，带走。”示意让特勤人员协助科研人员一起将Winter Soldier带进专门为这件武器设计的冷静室去。

在进入冷静室之前，科研组先锁定了Winter Soldier那极具杀伤力的金属臂，他们把它拆卸了下来，在血肉断肢的浮层上可以看得见因时间过久而坏死的神经纤维。它们的感觉就像是当初见到的香槟或是红酒木塞中死掉的植物细胞般，枯朽、萎靡和他完整的右臂比起来就是云泥之别，没想到装上一只威力强大的机械臂之后竟然就能成为传奇，其中也少不了血清的功劳。

如果不是Hydra初期Zola博士的实验，那么这个男人只能是一具连全尸都没有的众多牺牲军人中的一名，更可能会在山底阵尸好几年之后才被人搜罗到。

所谓的冷静室就是间空间不大的特殊密封室，室内呈现圆筒型，墙壁是由强化的特殊金属打造而成。厚厚的金属墙壁就算是超级士兵也无法破坏，壁面光滑似镜面没有可抓扶的坠余装饰，而且里面空无一物。

“Winter Soldier，进去。”一个体态强壮的士兵将仅剩一支手臂的人推了进去，门锁启动的沉闷声音告诉他这扇门的坚固程度。

“Soldier，48小时后见了，祝你这段时间能过得愉快。”一个得意到厌恶的声音从与监控室连接的扩音器传出来，听得出里面的落井下石的嘲讽。能见到Hydra传奇的狼狈对普通人来说，而且是被超级士兵的锋芒掩盖的人来说，那当然没有比这个再让他们叫座的事情了。

脚下的地面开始被渗进来的水浸湿，冷水在初冬的基地里寒冷入骨，而且金属墙会更好的传导冰凉。

这间特别的冷静室，就算他有超级体能，要全程挨下来也不是件容易的事情。不消一会儿时间，整个地面都汪着一层冒着寒气的水，它们已经透过作战靴的鞋底印湿他的脚底了。

水仍在不紧不慢地溢进来，冷水挤压着脚面围绕到脚踝，水面在一点点向上攀爬。很快，膝盖以下全部浸泡在水中，而泡在水里的人却没什么反映。只是他微向一起靠的眉在诉说着他此刻的心情，这种被浸泡在冷水里的感觉不怎么样。

水面一会儿就没到了腰际，作战裤也被完全浸透，像人造粘膜般贴裹住下身。冷水浸入布料，糊在皮肤上沉重冰冷，水面缓慢地上升到胸口后停止了。但这可不是结束，它代表着另一个开始。

特制的金属发出轻鸣声，一股寒气从脚底慢慢升起，在本就寒冷的水中扩散。这下冷水变得像是解冻完全的冰水，酷暑里贪凉人的最爱，但是在冬天被泡在里面就又是另一回事了。

这间冷静室其实就是个巨型的冰封仓，和他冰冻沉睡的那个同理，冰冻程度可以调节操控。现在水中充斥的冷气让水已经到达结冰的临界点了，一股股属于冰水的寒气轻轻在空气中飘动飞舞，冰冻的气息顺着各个关节浸入骨缝。渗透骨骼、血管，最终包围着每个细胞，已经有冰晶出现在周围了。

超级士兵的Winter Soldier在这种环境下也开始因寒冷而打颤了，牙齿不能控制地上下相互磕碰。真正的磨难现在才开始，停住的水又慢慢灌了进来，没颈的冰水依旧没有停下的迹象。

闭紧嘴巴，阻止冰水闯入口腔，在鼻腔下面冰冷的寒气直直刺入鼻孔传导进大脑。屏住呼吸，冰水不留情地侵袭着鼻腔，冻得鼻腔发疼。寒气熏得眼睛都要睁不开，带着碎冰的水冲到眼里冰冷坚硬，看着水中的世界一片暗蓝的迷朦，其中夹杂着刚刚形成的像沙冰一样的冰渣。

现在他整个人从头到脚都沉浸在冰洋里了，水还在继续填进来，水压从四面八方挤压过来。他的棕色发丝浸泡在水中，柔软的发丝飘逸四散，有许多“淘气”的冰渣和棕色的毛发盘绕。从头皮到发梢都沉甸甸的，气泡在水中一阵强过一阵的激烈，超级士兵也不是海洋生物，他没有腮他是用肺呼吸的！

抬头望上去，冰水已经淹没了半间冷静室，但是可不会这么简单结束。双脚用力向上一蹬，单手划开阻碍，Winter Soldier向着水面游动。水压加上冰渣的阻力，只有一只手能用，这个的确不是很乐观，前提是这只手也被冻得麻木僵硬不听使唤。另一边的断肢创口伤被冰渣研磨，又冷又痛。

“Ah……”浮出水面，深深吸了口气，现在才回想起失去空气要窒息人的痛苦感受，以及再度重获空气时对氧气的贪婪吸食。脑中一个模糊的片段闪过，有张脸憋到猪肝紫，又在空气重新灌入呼吸道时大口地生怕氧气跑掉般吸入。你是谁？你为什么会出现在我的脑袋里？我认识你吗？

水面不在继续上升，Winter Soldier也跟着水面上升而向上游动。直到水面升到几近屋顶处才真正停下来，Winter Soldier只能一边不停地游动，一边费力地仰起头，几乎和屋顶平行。才能保持自己能吸食氧气维持生命，冰水没过耳朵，他将将把脸露出水面，鼻尖已经摩擦到冰凉的金属顶了。

他一定要保证自己现在的体力能支撑到48小时之后！他现在就像掉在破碎冰层下的海水里的遇难者，呆在水中冰冷浸骨，向四周移动又都是光滑的碎冰面无处攀爬。Hydra的残酷之处不是让人去死，也不是让人生不如死，那是种让人上不到天堂也下不到地狱的生不能生，死不能死的感觉。

时间一分一秒慢悠悠地走着，泡在冰水里的身体有些发胀，看着露出水面的手，皮肤已经泛白起褶像要脱落一样。其他的部分刺痛僵硬，但是不努力游上来的话就会浸在冰水里无法呼吸，那样只会更消耗他的体力。

现在唯一一个仅供他抓的，就是安装在金属顶上那个摄像头的镜头处了。但那是窝在金属顶里的一个平面，用最后的力气赌一下！几下击碎了那一小块强化玻璃，镜头果然藏在里面，可以但进两指让他勾住顶部。这样至少可以支撑到他被放出去的时候。。

在冰水的侵袭下，体力消耗得过于迅速，僵硬的手指已经开始向外下滑了。咬破嘴唇让疼痛令自己保持清醒，在冰水里真是好冷！

[好冷！好冷！Winter!也好痛！]细腻的童音冲进耳膜，Winter Soldier睁开双眼。冰渣和冰水一起向他压下来，在肺部呛进一次水后闭气愤力游上去。真危险！他竟然在寒冷中睡着了，如果沉下去就不好办了！

你是谁？你究竟是谁！一个黑发棕眼的男孩，叫着他Winter。眼前蓝光一闪，他回到了梦中的空白板块上，字体加粗的Brock Rumlow那串字符异常醒目！加重的字符后面是那个喊着他Winter的黑发男孩。

Brock Rumlow？那个脑中出声叫他的男孩？对！他是Brock Rumlow！

对！Brock Rumlow！在他近期空旷的记忆里偶尔灵光乍现的一串词语，起初这个现象对于Winter Soldier并不明显，只是偶尔在梦中他总能遇见另一个自己。同样冰冷危险的另一个自己嘴角的弧度充满辛讽，那张脸虽然是自己的但看在眼里怎么都不痛快，也不管会不会有心灵感应，一拳照着同样的脸挥过去。

那个镜中的另一个以假乱真的“人”被他的拳穿过，身影开始扭曲模糊，最后像电影里看到的场景变成数道条纹最终消失无踪。

摸摸自己的脸，完美得没有一点伤。哼！冒牌货！

冒牌货？那个消失的影子化做模糊的一团出现在另一个角落里，熟悉得不能的声音从那一团中央传出，那个就是自己的声音丝毫不差！哇~真是没想到，站在未来时间点的我——竟然是蠢货。

那团模糊的阴影聚拢开始清晰成形，在朦胧的气雾中，一个男人走了出来那张脸就是Winter Soldier本人。那脸上显而易见的嘲弄，让Winter Soldier觉得有着同样一张脸的人竟是那么欠揍！

[如果你真的是我的话，那为什么会有人直接说自己是蠢货的？]不论哪个时间点里，他都不会认为自己会说自己蠢的，难道真是脑子坏到无药可救的？

[你以为我想说自己蠢的吗？]另一个身影面上有着难以说明的悲伤。

[你他妈的是不是又是哪个目标人物搞出来的东西！]机械臂一挥想打散这个恼人的幻象，那个同样的人形在消失之前都会大喊一声[你还记得……]

后面的声音在狂风中泯灭，他本人都伴随着头痛从梦中惊醒。这个相同的梦周而复始地重复，他都开始怀疑在某次任务中不慎被人报复整出这么一个神烦的影像来了。而且那个影像太熟悉他的一切了，有很多都是他不曾说出过的秘密，在那个影像前他只有一种感觉——无所遁形。

日子久了，Winter Soldier也习惯了那个身影时不时在梦中的骚扰。他不像是要诱导他泄露Hydra的重大秘密，而是总是在嘲笑、讽刺他，就好像他真的无知。

[你他妈的是梦魇吗？你不能去别人的梦里搞乱的？]另一个人在他不远处，不用看都知道他一副鄙夷的嘴脸。

[我到是想去别人的梦里，但我出不去！]男人走近Winter Soldier，毫不掩饰他对他的厌恶。

[原来是能力不行！]

[哈哈！]另一个听了发出大笑，[不论哪种情况我的毒舌功底都不减当年。]

[你还真当你是我？]正牌相当不满。

[当然了，我是你意识里残留下来的有着过去的你！]男人张狂、绝望，[每次你展开你另一段空白的新生时，我都在这里，只不过是我无法触碰你，你一直无视我。]

[谁会给自己添堵？]他真的非常想摆脱另一个长相相同的人，看着和自己一样的脸孔骂自己蠢货很好玩？但是他不喜欢刺激。

[那你只回答我一个问题，你每次睁开眼睛，你有没有你睡之前的记忆？你的亲人、你的朋友、你的过去。]那个身形由图像变成实体，手指戳得他胸口生疼[你每次醒来都是一片空白，你的记忆就是一张白纸，任由你身边那些人指手画脚！]

当他正想把那个有了实体的家伙痛揍一顿时，他就会醒来，手中除了空气穿过别无他物。不过那个家伙有一点说得非常正确。每次他醒来，都会有个声音在他脑中不断重复，你是Winter Soldier，你是Hydra的致命武器。

Winter Soldier说是他的名字，不如说是脑子里的一道指令更合适，除了Winter Soldier和Hydra，他竟真的对自己的过去一无所知。而且每次回想过去，他的大脑都会有种被雷击中的伤痛感，以致于他养成了一个习惯，不去回想有关自己的过去、他的一切。

直到那个影子频繁地出现在他的梦里，最终将他引到了那块空白的板块上。那里空间广阔，他发觉他喜欢那个神秘安静的地方，他有时会坐在白板上放松自己。周围有着细碎的蓝光像萤火虫一样在周围纷飞，暖暖的但十分安静，驱赶一切他的不适感。

在那块空白的区域里，此Winter Soldier和彼Winter Soldier互不干扰地在各自的领地里寻找他们不同的安宁。只不过那个称为过去Winter Soldier的男人总是喜欢在站在一个固守的范围里低头凝视，一看就是很久，久到现在的Winter Soldier真只认为他只是个海市蜃楼的幻影。或者是记载过去的一种全息影像，但他知道那个绝非是什么全息影像。

Winter Soldier见到那个和自己一样的男人小心地用手轻轻擦拭着一块区域，他好奇地探索身看，只见男人每擦一次，地面上就会泛起一些微弱的蓝光。一束蓝光直接冲向他的前额，等他反应过来时觉得大脑被蓝光穿过去了，[Winter!Winter！Winter！]一个声音在脑中响起，有惊喜也有惊慌。那个声音在呼唤的人就是他，他甚至都不知道他凭什么能确定就是在呼唤他，脑中有东西碎裂崩落的声音。记忆中那扇被闪电雷鸣围绕的生锈大门发出刺耳的钝响，老旧固化的齿轮在转动时吱呀作响，那声音就像一把生锈的钢锯在拉锯着他的脑叶。剧烈的疼痛敲响警钟，头要裂开一样的疼！机械臂重重地砸在雪白的地面上，在金属拳头下一道裂缝一直延伸到另一个Winter Soldier所在的地方。那道身影像电磁波一样开始再现波纹，他要消失了！

[我能接受未来的自己是个蠢货，但我不能接受同时还是个懦夫！]身影变形扭曲的男人露出痛心、失望的表情[我不会再出现了，因为你拒绝承认过去的你自己！]

自从那次后，那个身影再也没有进入他的梦里。直到一次偶然的遇见，他碰到了一个自称Brank Ford的男孩。他全身的细胞为之一颤，之后的印象里都是那个未曾蒙面但异常熟悉的男孩的身影，明明没见过为什么他就是放不下首次只见一面的陌生男孩？

[你出来！我告诉你我不是懦夫！]来到梦里熟悉的场地，Winter Soldier向着空旷的空气大吼[你到底想告诉我什么！那个男孩你也见到了！他是谁！和我有关？]环视着四周，旷野依旧是旷野没有任何改变。

[你为什么不回答我！为什么不现身！]在那个影子活动的区域里来回走动并向着空气中大喊[到底谁才是懦夫！]

突然如幽灵般再现的另一个同样脸孔的人，让Winter Soldier本能地摆出了防卫姿态。另一个冰峰帝王只是冲他笑了下，那个笑容中包含着欣慰和一丝戏弄，连一个字符都没有。对方只是向着一个方向一甩头，偏转身向前走了，走了几步他停下看着Winter Soldier。向他摆了摆头也不搭话，只是抬头向斜下方睨视了他一眼，那个表情就是在说不是懦夫的就够胆跟上来。

[你果然要正视自己的过去了。]Winter Soldier来到另一个自己的面前，那个人站在一个地方。得到安慰般笑得释怀，淡淡的蓝光包围了他，男人身形慢慢变作明亮的蓝色光点。

[我当然不是懦夫，你也不是Winter Soldier不论何时都不是懦夫！]另一个Winter Soldier带着宽慰的笑容化做蓝光消失了，零散的蓝色光斑落在他站立的地面上，白色的地面像冰晶似的慢慢溶化，下面浮现出了一串硕大的醒目字符——Brock Rumlow！

此刻沉浸在刺骨的冰水里，Winter Soldier重新忆起了梦里那虚幻又逼真的场景，它像个记录片一样在播放。记忆的梦里后来的情景，一个小男孩跟着他，他非常喜欢他但是孩子却害怕他。然后一张电光组成的脸出现，是那个男孩，他想刻在记忆里不丢失的男孩，也是那个字符串的主人——Brock Rumlow！他被电击冲洗掉的记忆，身体下坠的重力在加强，冰水退下去了。僵硬的手指终于不用再拼尽力量地紧抠住金属顶的凹槽，身体随着下降的水面缓缓降在地面上。

吱嘎的钝响声敲击着被冰水浸透得麻木胀痛的耳膜，每响一声，耳膜都好似要破裂一样。

穿脑的摩擦声带来的是大门的开启，48小时，漫长又冰冷的夺命48小时过去了！一群白茫茫的移动物体争相从外面涌进来，这些物体就像长着手脚的“白云棉花糖”，这些家伙七手八脚地将在冰水里泡了整整48小时却不致死但却显露疲态的超级士兵运了出去。

“血压值正常!心跳值正常！只是过度疲劳，需要休息一下就能调节。”医疗组的人将眼花缭乱的导管和仪器往超级士兵身上招呼，科研组的人员在旁边看着显示的各种繁多的数据观察着有没有异常出现。

“等等！先不要连接机械臂！”科研人员究竟还是说晚了一步，也许是在冰水的时间不短，令Winter Soldier的肉肢断臂和机械臂的感应接口出现了一瞬间的互斥。但异常却在接触的那一刻才显现，在他喊停时已经来不及了。

当初Zola博士给了这个力量强大的机械臂做了下小小的测试，他想为超级士兵打造出独一无二的杀伤武器，所以他将一个从Winter Soldier体内提取出来的细胞和打造机械臂的金属融在了一起。从而使得机械臂只承认Winter Soldier一个使用者，但当它受到使用者排斥时机械臂会有一阵的暴起。

“Watch Out!”失控的机械臂弯曲，一下子扫倒了一个身材矮小的男人，那个倒霉的人被机械臂打到的地方红色的液体出现在白色的大褂上，由小变大范围以肉眼可测的速度扩散。

“Ha,help！”另一个在机械臂可触碰范围内的人被那只牢固的手掌掐住了脖子，一声骨头断裂的呼声过后，被掐住的人瞪大双目声音被闷在胸腔里没发出来，嘴角鲜红的液体沿着嘴角一路蜿蜒。头垂下来直接贴在金属臂上，如果失去机械臂的支撑，那颗头颅像个多余的缀饰挂在那个断的颈子上。

“哇！他死了！”一个女研究员被骨断皮连的男研究员的惨象吓到尖叫。

“都愣着干什么？快去阻止那个暴起的机器！”Pierce丧失风度的大吼

屋里顿时乱成一团糟，军人们全体上阵，费了九牛二虎之力才用特制的盒子困住了金属臂，其中有几个人光荣负伤。机械臂不表乖乖地呆在里面，它四下乱撞着四臂发出咣咣的响声。

“长官，这个也只能是暂时因住机械臂，它弄破这个只是早晚的事了。”几个合力压住它的几个军人跟着它撞击的力度跟着一巅巅的。

“科研组，用你们植进去的芯片看看能不能让它安静下来！”Pierce在焦急中想到科研组植入机械臂中的芯片，曾经锁定和电击过超级士兵。

“是，长官！”被刚才的突发情况吓傻了，都忘记了芯片的存在！

火速启动芯片，果然有作用，机械臂直挺挺地老老实实躺在里面。所有人都如释重负地叹了口气，但机械臂只是保持平静了一下，就开始疯狂地乱动了起来，比刚才的动作疯狂程度有增无减！特制的金属盒已经被它打出几个凸起了。

“把芯片的强度开到最大！”Pierce下了命令，就算芯片的强度摧毁金属臂也在所不惜！强大的拆毁程度启动，爆炸和燃烧将金属盒都融掉了一层，金属臂的外层特殊金属已经被融解烧毁了，只剩下一条黑炭一样骨骼样的支架。完成任务的芯片躺在一边，那条不起眼的黑炭支架握住芯片，在另一次的拆毁程序下。迷烟散尽，那条不起眼的支架掐碎了芯片，撕开了金属盒。

“这是怎么回事？”Pierce这被这种情况弄蒙了，为何科研组会控制不住他们研究成果？

“长官，这个支架是Zola博士打造的！”被灰尘熏脏脸的科研人员跑了过来

“这是Zola博士的研究成果？”

“后来的金属都是在它的基础之上。”

那个目前的武器无法摧毁的东西在接近他们，活像死神伸出的枯瘦手臂，无法阻止不能逃避！

“怎么办？”“开门跑吧！”“它抓住人了！”机械支架锁定逃离众人的方向，迅速从中抓住一个可以牺牲者。

“救命！”众人逃生时弄得屋子里叮当做响。

“机械臂，安静！回来我这里！”脸色苍白嘴唇没有血色的Winter Soldier撑起上身，虚弱地坐起身，汗滴从他的头上落下，他声音沙哑地对着他自己曾经的左手发出指令。

支架真的放开了那个被抓住的人，移动回Winter Soldier身边，一点点轻轻点碰着他的血肉断肢，就像恋人般轻轻抚摸着他。

“Soldier，你清醒了？感觉如何？”Pierce被几个武装的军人包围在中间，他们呈一个盾的形式将最高长官护在中间。

湿漉漉的超级士兵靠坐在急救床上，长发因为冰水的缘故已经打成缕，一纵一纵地垂在头上，上面已经有了一层薄薄的冰膜。深蓝中有着绿影的瞳孔抬起，就像是破冰苏醒被诅咒的传说。原本泛着蓝色的眼白布满细细的红丝给俊秀的脸庞增添了一丝的狰狞与狼狈，看来过去那48小时真的是场煎熬！

“回答长官的话，Winter Soldier。”一位军人拿枪口重重顶了下他血肉的右肩，现在冰水的麻木感还没缓过来，枪口顶在肉体上的触感让Winter Soldier难受地拧了下眉。

能够抓住任何机会“修理”超级武器的感觉就是很有成就感。

“回答！”这次枪管狠狠地砸在了愣住武器的肩头，那层人类的皮肉上留下了深深的红痕，换做普通人这一下肩骨都有断掉的危险。

“Fuck！枪管都走形了！”害他又平白无故报销掉一支新枪，军人愤恨地盯着超级武器。那个不似人类的人形兵器都没喊疼，还状似无辜地回视着他。

“你的语音功能损毁了吗？”这次军人毫不客气地向着Winter Soldier的头顶砸了下去，但这次并没有把超级士兵打趴在地或是打得他头破血流。

咣当一声这是金属碰上金属的声音，那炭黑的支架竟然挡在了超级士兵的头顶！黑色的金属支架反手抓住枪管，像捏扁汽水易拉罐一样对待枪管，军人瞠目结舌地看着枪管在金属支架手里轻易地扭曲走形。最后，支架连枪带人一起抛了出去。

“快躲开呀！“几个站在仪器操作台前的科研人员在身形强壮的军人飞过来同时登时四散。

"Ah ah ah……"一阵强烈的电流从被军人砸坏的地方流窜出来，带着明亮电流的军人惨叫着抽搐，然后只剩下一具烧得焦黑的尸体倒在那里了，这已经是一天之内Hydra损失的第二个人了。居然还是在超级士兵没失控的状态下，他们竟然没有真正弄清楚金属臂隐藏的秘密！

“Soldier，你能让金属臂安静下来，对吗？”Pierce示意保护的军人不要轻举妄动，他自己接近Winter Soldier摊开双手表示自己没有携带任何武器，他不会对他造成任何伤害。

“你不是问过我关于，Brock Rumlow的事情吗？”见到将锋利的指尖方向朝向他，Pierce转移话题。表情呆滞的Winter Soldier突然有了反应。

“Brock Rumlow，我的男孩在哪？”声音依旧沙哑但充满活力，不安分的金属支架安静下来，横卧在他的两腿上。

“这是我的左手？”看着那段漆黑的类似骨架的东西，人类的手上传来金属的质感，它的漂亮威风外壳被毁掉了。

[它就是我们的左手，它的里面有我们的基因分子在，所以它只承认Winter Soldier。]脑中另一个声音响起，是那个在梦里无数次出现的声音。[还有Brock Rumlow那个黑发棕眼的男孩，他也是支持我一直留在你的意识里没有被淡化的动力。想起来了？]

“Brock 。Rumlow！”闭上眼睛努力回想，那个名字就像一支拯救之箭，它划破前方的雷电给Winter Soldier开通一条坦荡的路。让他直达那扇记忆的禁忌之门，推开大门一切过往像回放一样，从见到男孩到中间他带给他的压力，再到他被绑在洗脑台上，这一切历历在目惘如昨日。

“Rumlow在哪？”再睁开的眼睛里没有迷茫，他找回了1年多前被强行抹去的的记忆。“我的男孩为什么没在我身边？”声音缥缈但底气十足，上古战神的迷失之魂回归了，虽然没有什么刻意的表示，但是气氛却发生了明显的变化肃杀敬畏的感觉渐渐充溢着整个空间。

“Soldier，你是想要Rumlow回来？”早在Pierce将Rumlow送走的那时刻，他就预料到今天这种场景会发，但他没想到发生的竟然会发生这么快！

超级士兵并没当时答话，而是安静地看着眼前的众人，Pierce在仔细地观察着他的所有举动，然后那尊神像点了点头。

“他应该跟我在一起！”灵动炫人的深蓝眼睛望着Hydra的最高长官，眼神里传达着难道不是这样的一个信息。

“Soldier，你尽快冷静下来我们去找他。”Pierce确定下来Rumlow就是超级士兵能否平静下来的关键，他得把那孩子弄回来了。

“我恢复得差不多了，去找他。”Winter Slodier态度坚决，他一定要找回在他记忆里永远有一席之地的男孩。

“Soldier，少安毋躁，我们把你的左手恢复好就去。”果然那个重新找回Winter Slodier的金属支架不再暴走，科研组的人员动作很快，没花多久他们就打造好了新的机械臂外形。他们当然也吸取了这次的教训，在金属外壳中溶进了超级士兵的基因，至少保证如果再出现排斥的情况金属外壳能和支架相互维持下短暂的平衡。

“Ford先生，我这次的来意我想我应该不用多说什么吧。”虽然没弄清楚Ford一家人为什么搬离了现在的区域，但是没关系他能找到他们。头痛的就是他得支付一笔修缮费，当Winter Slodier来到他们第一个住址却是个人去楼空的结果，阴沉的超级士兵当场就砸毁了那间屋子结果搞得公寓的人们都以为遭到恐怖袭击了。

“说来惭愧，Pierce先生，Lance先生没有转醒的迹象。”他知道Pierce也安排了人在观察着另一个昏迷不醒的人的状况，他只祈祷他不是为另一件事来的。

“我这次是为Rumlow来的。”开门见山的说吧，他今天要把男孩交还给他的武器。

“那您是来看Rumlow的？”Ford虽然不知道内情，但他从刚开始接Rumlow回来男孩总是在梦中惊叫着惊醒，他也不难猜出他生活中经因了多少恐惧，梦境是现实的压缩反应。

“我是来带我的孩子回去的。”拿出一份他们当初签署的相关协议，用醒目的红色笔圈出一行字。“我们当时的协议是将Rumlow寄养在你这里的，他现在应该回家了。”

“他和Gloria一起去上学了，等他回来让他自己决定好吗？”斯文的男人知道Pierce命令的成份大过谈判。

“Rumlow自己的意见？”那并不重要，重要的是超级士兵想要他。

“爸爸，我们回来了！”“爸爸，外面停着的车子是谁的？有客人来？”最后进来的男孩关上了门，他还问着外面的车子是谁的，这孩子的观察力还是挺不错。他的适应能力也真强，都已经改口叫爸爸了。

“Rumlow，我的男孩，你过得还好吗？”Pierce！他怎么会出现在这里，他们应该已经没有关系了呀！

“Pierce先生，我过得还不错。”不详的预感升腾而起，Pierce出现在这里不会没有什么后续的，但是他已经不会再找Gloria了，那么他就只有找他了。

“Pierce先生，Rumlow有好好照顾我啊。”Gloria感到了Rumlow瞬间的僵硬，她靠近男孩不想让Pierce像盯着美味一样盯着男孩。

“你真的把小公主照看的不错，你自己恢复得也很好。”Pierce慈爱的摸摸小姑娘的头，又拍拍Rumlow没什么肉的肩膀。“你该跟我回家了吧。”

“回家？”Pierce慈爱的笑容只让Rumlow遍体生寒，他微微后退了小半步。

“这里就是我家，我已经回家了。”透心凉的感觉是这样啊，他觉得全身的毛孔都在开启的状态，冷风顺着毛孔灌进身体内部。

“Rumlow，放你出来玩1年多就玩疯了连家都不想回了？”回家?男孩盯着他的前监护人，不是他当初把他交给Ford抚养的？他的家在那里就是这里了！他哪还有家可以回？

“傻孩子，我当初只是把你寄养给Ford先生。因为那时我的事情太多，现在我没那么忙了，回家吧， 我和你叔叔都等着你呢。”男孩明显振颤了一下，他用了将近1年时间才摆脱掉的噩梦回来了！Winter，还有Pierce他们不打算放过他。

“Pierce先生，您当初不是不要Rumlow了吗？”Gloria抱住惊愕的男孩，大人们怎么都这样话说不算数？

“Um，小公主。我这不是来接他回去了吗？我怎么会不要他，来，跟我回去。”伸手去拉男孩却被躲开了。

“Pierce先生，我还有些东西在我们的学校，你能让我把它们都拿回来再回去么？”他深知政客不是慈善家，如果他真的执意不走可能会给Ford一家带来不好的影响，因为他们现在对Pierce的意义不再重大。

“所以，一周之后我跟您回……家。”那个家字说出来简直能烫伤声带。

“三天，Rumlow，我只能给你三天时间不然你等Winter叔叔亲自过来了就不太好了吧。”男孩将指甲抠进了手心里，费力地点点头。

带上身后的大门，Pierce如释重负地笑了，把Rumlow找回来就能让武器稳定了，他不需要再花费精力跟经济去想这个问题了，只是一个普通的男孩就能换来武器的稳定代价很划算！

“你们今天怎么离前厅这么远就开始迎接了？”Pierce有些狐疑地看着眼前站立得笔直得几个士兵，这的确反常这些新兵都是窝在前厅里面站岗放哨的，今天竟然也站出离前厅这么远的地方候着。

“报告长官，因为前厅里有Winter Soldier在等候。”士兵吸吸鼻子，这寒冷的天气在外面站着果然不好受，他现在竟然开始佩服起被一直冰冻了几十年的人形武器了。

“Winter Soldier？他不是不应该在这里吗？”

“报告长官，因为您走之前交待过您去寻找Rumlow，Winter Soldier的机械臂一经过所以测试他就来这里等了。”所以他们才被挤了出来，几个士兵跟着长官回到前厅。

“Soldier，你……”Winter Soldier像座冰雕般“坐落”在前厅正中间，那种千里冰封的感觉也难怪这些士兵宁愿在外面被冻。

“Rumlow一起回来了？他在哪里？”唯美雕像上的石皮脱落，被诅咒的石像王子有转醒的迹象了，反射性地向外面看过去。他希望在外面的不远处可以看到久违的男孩，但是外面空空无也。

“Soldier，我已经找到Rumlow了。”超级士兵并没有过激反应

“那他不回来？”那张秀气的脸即刻变成冰冻阴沉

“那孩子要准备一下给你个惊喜。”压低眼帘，显然Winter Soldier对这个答案保留意见，“3天之后他就回来了，回到你身边了。”向着超级士兵做了个志得意满的手势，但是对方脸上依旧没有表情。

“3天后我要一起去。”态度坚决，Pierce当然点头同意一切都以让超级士兵能稳定为保证。3天，这时间对Winter Soldier来说是个漫长的时间概念，在他恢复记忆以来，没有Rumlow在身边的每分每秒都是种煎熬。

“爸爸，你真要让Rumlow回那里去么？”急得双目通红的Gloria花了很大的劲才不让眼泪掉出眼眶的。

“Rumlow，kid。你自己也想回去？”Ford注意到了男孩在见到政客时不自然的僵硬姿态。

“我， 我……”张了张嘴，终究还是没能大声说出来我不想回去那句话。男孩低头双手攥住上衣下摆，身体微微发抖，他怎么可能想回去！那里是他花了1年多的时间才淡化的噩梦，但是政客的强硬态度已经表明了一切，他一定会把他弄回去。

“孩子们，你们明天不要去学校了，我们现在收拾东西去我们以前露营的空屋子暂住一宿，等明天给你们办完转学手续我们就搬家。”搬去另一个地区吧，Ford在陈年的旧密码箱里找出一个时间久远的明信片，那个是Gloria的生母Freda留给他的，说是遇到了危险就找到上面的人，能为他们提供保护。

当他们带着为数不多的行李来到一个离他们居住地较远的空屋子时已经是后半夜了，那是个以前旅人搭建的木屋子，里面简单的家具可以方便旅行的人暂时居住。单人床本来让两个孩子挤挤睡的，但是Rumlow坚持和他一起打地铺让Gloria一个睡床，第二天孩子们还在酣睡中Ford就起身出去了。

“你们怎么不去训练？”应该训练的士兵们三两成群地聚在训练场外，这像话吗？

“长官，不是不想去……”士兵无奈地叹了口气，不知道该怎么措词才好。

“Winter Soldier？”满脸煞气的超级士兵暴躁地在训练场徘徊，有在暴起状态边缘的超级士兵守着门口这些士兵们不敢冒然接近。

“Rumlow，我不想等了！”活动了下机械臂，齿轮运转的声音在空气里轻响，“他在哪里？我去找他。”那条机械的手臂似乎还记得男孩皮肤的触感，那个留在机械感应器里的感觉记录让他的幸福指数达到饱和，他要把他找回来他不想再等了。

“等等，Soldier。”停驻的超级士兵转动他冷冰冰的蓝眸，“你知道他现在在哪里？”

“我们一起去。”刚皱起的眉渐渐舒开，Pierce又叫了几个外勤组的人和Winter Soldier一起出发了。

“Rumlow呢？”长发的男人因为他俊美的皮相让屋里的中年胖女人原谅了他的粗鲁，这好看的年轻人也不敲门直接就进。“你是他什么人？”

“我是这里的房东，那你又是谁？”年轻美男口中明显的怒意让女房东莫名奇妙也有些生气，这人长得挺好看怎么说起话来就鼻子眼睛对不上的？

“Sorry,lady。昨天住在这里的小男孩呢？这位是他叔叔，他人脾气有些急躁，还请你多多包涵。”陪着笑脸的政客让女房东放松下来，要是让Winter Soldier答话不知道他最后会不会Hydra也扯出来。

“噢，Ford一家。”女房东想起了那之前住这里的一家子，一个男人带着两个小孩还真不是件容易事儿。

“是的，就是他们。”Pierce笑得非常温柔，余光瞥见Winter Soldier在听到有关Rumlow的消息时变得柔软期待的眼神。

“他们昨天退房了。”

“什么？”两个声音同时响起，Pierce的惊讶Winter Soldier的急躁

“那他们去哪了？”Pierce可不想Winter Soldier现在暴走。

“只听说Ford先生调工作了，至于去哪里了不清楚。”话刚一说完一声巨响墙上就多出了个洞，超级士兵没发支言片语离开这里冲了出去，动作迅猛地后面的人拦都拦不住。

“这张卡是修缮费。”把卡丢在茶几上Pierce领着人出去了，他们兵分两路一路去找Ford，一路去追Winter Soldier。被吓呆了的女房东直到所人退了出去还维持着一个姿势。

Rumlow你究竟还想躲多久？你到底在哪？在离大路越来越远的小径上奔跑着，Winter Soldier也不知道这个方向是哪里，但是他就是有那种感觉，Rumlow一定在这条路的某个节点上！

另一方面，Pierce的另一组在学校找到了办完手续的Ford。

“Ford先生，这是又一次的不辞而别？”政客阴险的笑容在他伪善的脸上完美无暇

“Pierce先生，我接到调令调去另一个城市工作，还没来得及和您沟通。”

“如果你知道孩子们在哪的话就带我们去吧，Rumlow脾气暴躁的叔叔也来了，如果他先找到那……”政客夸张地摊开双手，果然Ford变了脸色。

“嗯~”揉着惺忪的睡眼，Rumlow摸了下身旁的位置已经没人了，这么早就出去了？他抬头看见一边的小椅子上一张纸条，Ford的笔迹交待孩子们他出去了要等着他回来。揉揉酸痛的背，哎昨晚噩梦做了一整宿，都在被一只黑色的巨大怪兽追！好累！

“咦！爸爸呢？”同时起床的Gloria也揉着眼睛，Rumlow冲她摇了摇手中的纸条，两个孩子很快洗漱完毕吃了Ford留下的食物等着他回来。

“好像有脚步声，是爸爸回来了！”小姑娘说，因为这里只有他们三个来是第四个人的可能性不大。

“那我去开门，你把大衣穿好，开门有点冷，爸爸你……”声音卡住了，100米开外一身黑衣、棕色长发、寒冬般凛冽的蓝眼，还有那标志性的银色铁臂，Winter来了！

那张在男人里有些女气的秀美脸蛋上出现了笑容的弧度，在Rumlow看来却是死神敲响的警钟。

Wow！怎么样，跟着直觉走总有收获的不是？眼前的老旧木屋里探出头的男孩，黑发黑眼不就是他的男孩？那个无数次在梦中和梦里的自己出现的频率一样多的声音的主人，也是他上次的任务无意中看到拔动他心弦的孩子。但那男孩的下一动作却让他的理智断了弦，小男孩先是一阵惊讶浮在脸上，然后快速退回门后关上门。

“Rumlow，外面的是谁？”男孩显而易见的惊恐表情让Gloria确定门外来的人一定不是她父亲。

“我叔叔追来了。”Rumlow都快哭出来了，Winter的脾气可比任何一个人都难捋顺，“这里还有其他的门吗？”正门是出不去了。

“那副画后面是另一个门，我们走那个。”Gloria掀开画后面的门露了出来，两个孩子手拉手一起跑去后门向着密林深处而去。


	29. Chapter 29

Rumlow，时间过去1年多了，你还是没改变还是那么天真。男孩应该知道那扇老旧的木门对他来说根本是形同虚设，不过Winter Soldier也深知男孩不会真的笨到躲在那间简陋的小屋子里等着被他抓的。

来到那幢本身就岌岌可危的小屋子前，只用人类的手臂就轻松搞定了那扇意义不大的门。

屋里果然是空的，这还真是他的男孩的作风他不会坐以待毙，扔掉手里的老朽木门。让吹动壁画的寒风撩开他的前发，冷清的蓝眼睛和这时的凉风相互映衬，迈着不紧不慢的步伐，态度稳妥高傲的就像检阅士兵的领袖。笑容从温柔转向冷酷，满足、放松的闭上眼睛，再缓缓睁开眼神一凛，那是猎手追到猎物的眼神。

看了看那副画用左手把它弄下来，机械锋利的组件将那副画弄得破碎、褶皱，走出遮挡在壁画后面的门，他看到了两个人淡淡的脚印留在了草皮脱落的土地上。那些脚印的方向正好对着后面那片密林，穿着军靴的脚覆盖在了浅浅的脚印上，一身黑衣的男人向着孩子们消失的方向进发了。

轻风抚过，前方就连那些淡泊的脚印都被风抚平，这似乎是这片古老的密林给孩子们提供的庇护。是知道了他们的大致方向，但是这样一直走到尽头也不一定在那边能找得到他们。但是，WinterSoldier一点也不担心，他已经离他的男孩那么近了，好的猎手总是喜欢逗弄自己中意的猎物。

“Rumlow，我，我跑不动了……”Gloria的脸红得似乎可以渗出血来，她的呼吸也相当紊乱。

“对不起，我拖你后腿了……”小姑娘双手分别撑住双膝语气里是愧疚、眼神是不甘，但她真的一点都跑不动了腿就好像中了Medusa的魔咒，变成了石头般又僵硬又沉重。

“Rumlow,先跑吧，因为他的目标不是我。”这句话Gloria说得很没有底，她自己也不知道那个危险的男人会不会真的不伤害她，她这么说完全是为了不想让Rumlow有后顾之忧。

"绝对不行，因为他是Winter！我不能留你一个人在这里。"半扶半抱着小姑娘，Rumlow的心跳也快得超常。他们这么一直跑下去根本不是办法，他们被男人追到只是时间的问题，因为他是Winter Soldier，猎手里的传说。

"没关系，我们先休息一会。"Rumlow不停地在环视四周，他们一路跑过来，密林深处的路越走陡峭的趋势越严重，前方的路已经不再平坦了。凹凸不平的小土坡连绵不断，放眼看过去就像是张巨大的波浪图。再向前走，对他们来说太困难了！周围被雨水冲刷过的土坡形态各异，不过其中一个土坡引起了Rumlow的注意。

“Gloria，你先等等我，我马上回来。”他冲过有着一棵树矗立的断坡上，然后跳了下去。由于各方面原因，那个断坡下面有一部分是中空的，像是一个土洞穴虽然不大但也刚刚够他们两个孩子藏身的，而且那里有许多杂草是个天然的屏障。

“那里有个土坑，我们可以躲进去，就是会很脏。”爱干净绝对是小姑娘的通性，Gloria的脸皱成了一团。在Rumlow的搀扶下两个人来到土坑，Rumlow稳稳地坐在沙土上，Gloria却被偶尔经过的昆虫弄得坐立难安，有几次差点被吓哭。“来，你坐在我外套上面吧。”

“但是你会冷吧？”现在的天气不穿外套还是会有些冷的

“没关系，忍忍就过去了。”如果不是他，也许现在小姑娘会在舒适的家里

“Rumlow.”那个熟悉得在呼唤他噩梦的声音响起，“我知道你在这里，自己出来，别让我找你。”是命令也是威胁，冷冰冰的双手紧抓在一起，他只祈祷他的噩梦能尽早结束。这时，另一双手握住了他冰冷的手，努力向Gloria挤出一丝笑容。

草皮发出的声音告诫他们有谁向他们的方位靠过来，随着步伐的移动Rumlow的心绪动得很澎湃，这是自然的反应，但他不知道在他们的距离缩小的同时另一个心也在悸动。

那个脚步停止在他们头顶上方，下面的两个孩子抱成一团，连呼吸声都小心奕奕。然后，脚步向着相反的方向进发了，两个孩子早就一身冷汗

时间一分一秒走过，久到孩子们觉得自己都快成了石像，男人应该离开了。从断坡下面，两个身上脸上沾满尘土的小孩爬了上来。

“Rumlow!Gloria!”“爸爸！”是Ford回来了！

“孩子们……”一声下坠的响声太过突然，其中一个断坡崩塌了，泥土混合碎石阻断了三个人。

“爸爸！”两个孩子飞快地跑过去

“别过来，这里危险。”他的腿被压在了下面，但是他却没能阻止两个孩子过来帮他。

“你们，搬不动的。”除了有些大点的石块外还有一截沉重的树。

“Gloria，你陪着爸爸，我去找人帮忙。”没跑出几步的Rumlow一头撞进了黑暗里，那是一身漆黑的衣服，长发的美男和他没有温度的蓝眼。

“Winter……”寒气一下传遍全身所有细胞，被男人握住的手腕传来钻心的剧痛

“Winter，求求你，求求你救救我爸爸！”已经顾不上手腕的剧痛和被Winter抓住这个事实了，现在他只想把人救出来。男人脸上轻蔑的笑容让他相当难受，稳如磐石的男人要当个旁观者？

“我跟你回去，惹你发火的是我，我随你怎么处罚，求求你救我爸爸。”带着体温的透明液体从眼眶里涌出来，向着追捕他的男人求救。

“不会再跑了？随便我？”男人反手将掌心扣在男孩的脑门上，轻轻用力让他抬起头，还是哭红眼睛的男孩最对他的胃口。

“嗯嗯嗯!”奋力点点头，太用力了将刚流出的泪滴甩到了Winter soldier垂在身边的右手上，有些微热的感觉还不错！机械臂抓起树，就像拿起一件小孩玩具样轻松，潇洒地向一侧空地一甩动作流畅。让在场的所有人都对这男人拥有的力量有个比较具体的认识，清除碎石更是像打扫卫生一样平常，只需几下便将Ford弄了出来。

Gloria跑到父亲身边察看他的情况，Rumlow当然也想过去，但是Winter一手挡在他胸前阻止了他的动作。冰冷的蓝眼扫视着男孩，Rumlow觉得自己好像赤裸着站在空旷的地方任冷风一遍遍袭遍全身。

“跟我走。”他答应过回到他身边，就算没承诺过也丝毫没有商量余地。

“那也要等你把爸爸带到医院之后呀！”如果Winter把他们扔在这里又怎么行？

冷酷的男人和男孩对视，冰冷的金属手环上纤细的脖颈。应该被罚的人却一直在向他提要求，果然对他温柔一点就忘乎所以。

“呜……”输送氧气进来的气管被金属压迫，可供呼吸的氧气浓度渐渐稀薄，这次Rumlow没有面露乞求的神色，更没有反抗。

他只是直直地看着对方的蓝眼，似乎要通过他的瞳孔渗进他的灵魂，你想杀死我？这个想法在对方脑中响起，Winter Soldier的动作一瞬间顿住了，他舍得他去死？

“先生，请你快放手！”“Rumlow快无法呼吸了！”另外两个声音将Winter Soldier拉回现实，他当然不想他去死！金属手指缓缓张开，被放开的Rumlow深深吸进一大口气

“Ford先生，孩子们，Winter Soldier？”被惊叫声和崩落声引过来的Pierce和他们随行人员也赶到了，这片密林的磁场很强又很不平稳，导致他们的追踪装置总是被干扰，不然他们也不会在林中遇见另一队来追踪超级士兵的人员

“有人能送他去医院，你跟我走。”在小姑娘搀扶起Rumlow时Winter Soldier让周围的人了解到他真的是人如其名，冬日来临冰冷黑暗。

“Gloria，Rumlow也陪伴你一年多了，让他回家吧。”站在一旁观看的Pierce拉过小姑娘语重心长地说，“我们也是他的家人，我想和我的孩子说说话，可以吧。”像中世纪的绅士般征求女性的意见，不管那位女性的年龄大小。

“Hi,kid。过来，我们得谈谈。”老厚的茧子和粗糙的掌心摸在细嫩的脖子上就像被砂纸打磨一样，不过比起Winter那种窒息的危险感，不得不说要“温柔”许多了。“Soldier，别紧张好么？我要把Rumlow领回家。”并不是要抢走他，所以，想让他回来你就别碍事。男人这才默默放开手，然后安静地站到一边，表情有些悲伤地像被人抢走心爱东西的小孩。

“Kid，别的不多说了，你也知道Winter的脾气。如果你不回来，Ford他们就非常有可能被他列进下次任务的名单里。”满意地看到那孩子一抖，“好好想想吧。”

Pierce又带着他和蔼的笑容搂着Rumlow回到了Gloria那里，特意把男孩领到女孩跟前。

“亲爱的，我们听听Rumlow的意见吧。”在和蔼的后面是虚伪，他明明把结果都计划妥当了。

“Gloria，我应该回家了，和你们在一起的时间真的很快乐。”抿住下唇，他尽量让自己的表情看起来轻松些，他不能因为他的问题让Ford一家陷入危机。

“嗯……”有话未说的小姑娘被男孩隐蔽地拉了一下，便把想说的话咽回了肚子里，他们都知道Pierce身边人的能力，尤其是Winter Soldier。

“Pierce先生，您真的要让Rumlow跟着Winter Soldier？”

“Agent Hyman，这是让Winter Soldier保持的稳定的唯一方法了。”

“但是那孩子和他在一起真的不会发生什么事？”

“如果Winter Soldier不失控，我们就尽量不要插手。”

既然Pierce长官已经下达了明确的命令，特工们也不再好说什么了，只能在心里为男孩接下来要面对的情况祈祷了。

“……”被紧紧的困在一双有力的臂膀里，自己的左手压着右手被一只有力的手掌扣在胸前，腿被坚硬锋利的机械金属围拢在一起。弓起的腿紧靠着绻起的手，手肘正巧直直戳着大腿根的正前侧。Winter怀抱里的温度正如他的名字，不知道其他人是不是也是这种感觉，或者也许没有其他人在他怀里呆过。

回到这个在梦中出现的禁忌之地，原来他一直都不是自由身，他是被无线摇控的“卫星”，目的是为了确保Winter这个“地球”的安稳。

“Kid，我为你和Winter Soldier二人准备了一个更宽敞的大房间。”被Winter Soldier像秘宝般抓在手里的Rumlow闻声转过来。

“以后你跟他一起住。”两个人交换了下眼神，没有给Rumlow反驳的机会

“这个是……”在见到占据房间一个角的大铁笼后Rumlow觉得小腿脚都在转筋，如果没有这个根本不搭调又破坏整体感觉的存在这是个透亮的大屋子，这东西一定是跟他自己有关。

“你不要把我关到里面！”这次要连人身自由也控制！他又不是卖给这里了

“你只需要在我训练或任务时呆在里面。”Winter Soldier自顾自地将作战服脱掉，抖落了一阵从外面带起来的寒气，他的训练不能让他进去了Hydra不想在训练中出现什么异常。而在他出任务的时间里，Pierce建议他可以把Rumlow锁起来，理由是他们不能限制一个孩子的自由，但他却可以提供帮助比如这个铁笼。

“过来。”上身脱得精光的Winter Soldier弯弯嘴角冲着站在一边不知进退的Rumlow招招手，那男人的身形完美匀称得无法挑剔，只不过褶褶生辉的金属臂让他看上去不像个人类。但是Winter Soldier之所以是传说就是因为他的另类

“没听到嘛。”没有高低起伏调的声音响起，Rumlow并不想回来第一天就被揍得鼻青脸肿,他选择了服从刚走到床边就被一只铁臂揽倒摔进了床里。

“睡会儿吧。”普通的手掌按住Rumlow不老实的头，脸朝下扎进床单里，还吃进了部分的棉布

“你感觉到累？你不是应该训练么？”不是传说Winter是不会疲惫的吗？果然传说不可尽信！

“你就那么想被关进去？”突然被冒犯的男人揪起男孩的短发，逼迫他与他对视，蓝眼扫视过角落里的巨大铁笼，“你只有跟我一起时才有自由活动的权利。”

“想睡还是想呆到里面去？”温柔的话语霸道的气压，在路上奔波了大半天这孩子就不累？

“睡……”男孩找了个相对相舒适的位置躺下，心里对他那点微不足道的可笑自由嘲讽，Hydra全体成员都知道Winter在这里的地位。

在路上奔波了近一天，Rumlow还真的感觉疲惫了，一把自己整个贴在床上酥软疲乏的感觉没商量余地地包围了他。那张床被施了魔法，让人下坠不想起身的魔法，意识也跟着变沉重就这么一夜没有噩梦地睡了。

“嗯……你要干吗？！”被颈子上的束缚感惊醒，Winter用一条带着粗重链条的颈锁扣在了他的脖子上，要用链子勒死他？

“你，你到底要干什么呀？”被这男人一刻天堂一刻地狱的态度弄急得要哭,看不出反应的男人手一挥。Rumlow被扣在脖子上的颈锁牵动向着男人的方向倒了过去。

“去你该呆的地方。”被脖子上的拉力带得翻滚到地上，脖子上的锁因为拉力卡得Rumlow相当难受。

“不，不去……咳……”Winter像拖着他不听话的宠物一样把他拖向铁笼的方向，他不要像动物一样被关起来。

“我……不跑……”脖子上的拉扯让束缚在颈上的东西压迫着声带，Rumlow的声音因此变得低哑刺耳

“Rumlow，你不听话。”猛一用力男孩重重摔在了地上，脖子处火烧一样的疼痛他被勒得眼前一阵反黑，当头被暴力地按在铁栏上时那种晕眩感就更强烈了。

双手抓住铁栏撑住身体，但他的力量在男人那里如同蝼蚁一样无力，他被男人扔进了铁笼里。

“不！Winter，别这样！”在上锁的声响起时，处在半晕状态的Rumlow突然清醒了，他跪爬着到距离Winter Soldier最近的一面。将脸贴在铁栏之间不算宽敞的缝隙间，面露惊恐和乞求

“这是食物和水，我要出个小任务两天后回来，你乖乖在里面呆着。”简单交待完连话说的机会都没给，Winter Soldier锁上房门离开，看到铁笼旁边放的足够三天左右的面包和水，安静下来的Rumlow靠着铁栏任由身体下滑

Winter他一定是故意这样的，这么冷的天气他的房间连暖风也不开启！不过想起他那冷冰冰的表情，而且Rumlow还不知道Winter Soldier是真正经历了冰冻考验的人，寒冷于他已没什么过大的意义。

冷硬的面包吃在嘴里没有味道，原本柔软的面包嚼在嘴里和硬面屑的口感一样，一口干屑糊在喉咙口噎得Rumlow往下灌了一大口水。冰凉的感觉从食道一路顺延到胃里，身体从内向外一层层被冰凉渗透，如果能有热水就好了。接着灌进一大口水，这次有点急他把自己呛得眼泪都咳出来了，不过这难以下咽的面包和阴冷入骨的水也够他维持两三天的了，至少在Winter回来前他不会因脱水少食而亡。

此时的Pierce正督促着Ford尽量看看能否唤醒他想要秘密的最后知情幸存者，那个没有自我意识的人还是迟迟没有苏醒的迹象，他们试过很多种方法最大的效果就是让他的心跳图比较活跃，但是离苏醒还是遥遥无期。

Winter Soldier和另一组则被派出去寻找Red Skull的得力科学家Dr Arnim Zola，这一行动提出时，也引来许多Hydra高层军官的疑虑。Dr Arnim Zola，他是Red Skull的首席科学家也是继Dr. Abraham Erskine后超级血清的“接承者”，他为Hydra继续进行研究不过效果显然不如前者显著，但是他也是不可多得的天才。

“时间过去这么久了，Dr Arnim Zola应该已经不在人世了吧。Pierce先生。”

“据说他找到方法将自己的意识存入数字世界，以数据形式长存于世。”这一结果连Pierce自己也不能确定,但是他愿意相信这种可能性

被独自留在“特殊接待室”的Rumlow也不好过，饥饿和口渴及方便什么的问题还好说，可以自己想办法对付过去，但是寒冷他却躲不过去。

晚上的基地更是寒冷战栗，不管是铁笼四周还是地板上都印着一股冰冷的气息，不论呆在哪个角落里都是硬邦邦、冷冰冰。他身上还是那套来时的衣服，到了夜晚的基地根本无法抵御这里的严寒，男人离开时连一条毯子都没留给他哪怕是薄薄的一条毯子也好。

Rumlow坐在地上，用力把自己缩成小小的一团，紧紧抱在一起的四肢和身体相互间分享着彼此所剩不多的热量。即使是这样他的上下牙齿还是非常快节奏地演奏着敲击乐曲，口腔内壁一阵猛烈的疼痛传来接下来就是腥锈的味道，哦，原来把口腔内侧磕破了。之后的那个夜晚他还是把自己抱成一团，希望能借此解决热量的流失问题，吐口哈气喷到被冻到僵硬的手上。想努力搓热，但双手就像是个摆设不由他控，甚至呼出的气息都在冷空气中凝结成露珠，吐出的哈气不再有温度。

眼皮好重，头好重全身都好沉重，Rumlow觉得是地心引力在拉着他向下坠，总之整个人都沉重得像陷入地里一般。是错觉么？寒风好像更猛烈了，而且直接向着他刮过来，一个人影冲进来直接拉掉了铁门将里面冻得快没气的男孩抱了出来。

哇，好暖和呀！阳光有点刺眼，好像还有青草清新的气味，伸展了下僵硬酸痛的身体揉着眼睛坐起来。

咦~自己怎么睡在草地上！睁眼也没看见钢铁牢笼，条件反射摸了自己的脖子一把，没有颈锁没有铁链，果然他来到天堂了？

“Brock，你怎么睡在这里？也不盖个毯子什么的，着凉了要怎么办？”一个陌生的磁性男音从身后响起。

“你是？”来人穿着一身过时但是效果非常好的军装，紧致的身形可以和Winter媲美。但天堂里的人真奇怪，他的脸总是在变换有认识的有不认识的，但一成不变的是他那头耀眼的金发和不同与Winter样同样炫人的蓝眼。

“你怎么了？是不是Bucky又欺负你了？”这句话他相当认同，他是被欺负了而且不是一次。

“看你一副受气包样。”男人曲起手指轻刮他的鼻子，另一手托着他的下巴在他唇上印下一吻。

“你谁呀！”推开失礼的男人，哪有一上来就亲吻陌生人的道理？就算他是天国的人也不行！“Bucky又是谁？和你一样乱亲人的怪人吗？”

Rumlow马上愣住了，这个声音？不是他的！绝对不是他的！低头看着自己伸出的手掌，那是一双成年人的手！也不是他的！这个身体不是他的！跑到不远的湖边湖面的倒影里是一张陌生但让他心理有感觉的一张脸，黑发棕眼鼻梁高挺，英俊迷人但不娘气，身材匀称但是强壮有力，根身边的男人比起来怎么像个未发育好的青少年？

“Brock，你怎么了？怎么见你自己一副见鬼的样子？”金发的男人眼露忧愁

“太可怕了，这太可怕了，就是见鬼了！”抓狂的Rumlow想狂奔嚎呼，他还是个小孩子！

“Boy，看来你昨天真跟Bucky玩过火了。”大掌一捞，把刚要跑出去的人揽进怀里

“让我看看你们玩得多过火。”另一手伸进他的后裤腰向下摸索而去。

“别，住手！”这个动作寓意太明显，粗长的手指已经抚摸过禁忌的入口，一阵麻痒刺痛从那里传过来

“真不知道收敛，都肿起来了。”低沉的声音有责备但更多的是情欲

“求你了，不要也这样！”Rumlow害怕这种感觉，但是男人的手指没丝毫停止地探了进来没入指根，似乎那个地方有股粘腻的不适感。

“所以，Bucky做多过分的玩法你都行？”男人的语气里带着委屈，在Rumlow没反映过来之际男人将他背向他按在树上，身后的人力气大得他根本反抗不了。温热的吐息打在耳边，却让Rumlow不寒而栗“你果然是喜欢粗暴的玩法，Bad Boy。”

“啊！不……”裤子直接被撕掉了，男人两指强行按进了屁股中间的小洞里，不管他说什么都不停止他的力气绝对不是这男人的对手。Rumlow脑中闪过一个名字，好像在他接触到的人里只有那个人有能和他相匹敌的力气，“Winter！”

身体被弄得好痛！救命！

“Rumlow!Rumlow!”听到熟悉的声音，Winter的声音但他却没看到人，身体里的动作越来越大，感到更加坚硬火热的东西抵在入口不用想都知道那是什么。叫声还在不断响起，Winter，救我！Rumlow觉得整个大地都在颤抖眼前的影像变得模糊。

“Rumlow!”左脸上疼到麻木，眼前是Winter放大的脸和他举起的手

“你在哭，而且都叫不醒。”手放下来轻轻抚摸他肿起的脸颊，“我太大意了，不该把你自己留在这里。”拭去Rumlow流动的眼泪，当他回来见到躺在铁笼里气若游丝的男孩时，他才知道真正心脏瞬间停跳的感觉是怎样的

“Winter，我……做噩梦了……”男人的身体很温暖，Rumlow胆大地抱住他的机械臂把头枕在上面，自己找了个舒服的角度窝在温暖的怀抱里。

“……”直到他被什么东西咯了一下，是条铁链，伸手想去推动颈锁

“别动。”蓝眸注视着他，对方的瞳孔里都是自己的倒影，“你身上还是太冷这和你的皮肤贴得很紧，铁链会伤到你，等暖和过来再拿下来。”这男人此时温柔得不像Winter Soldier.

"在我的梦里，那里有一个和你一样强大的人。"那是场太过真实的梦境，梦里的痛楚醒过来后依旧清晰

“和我一样强大？”Winter Soldier放在他腰上的手压了压，听到和他一样强大的人很不痛快！就算是出现在梦里也一样！如果这种威胁真的存在于现实生活里，他一定会先除之后快的。“在梦里他把你抢走了？从我身边？”

“我不知道，不过还好那只是场梦。”另一场让他同样心惊胆寒的梦，颈锁已经被男人摘下去了，人类的手指轻轻按摩着颈部有些擦伤痛感的皮肤。

“不知道？”男人的语气带着不全信的信息，指腹摩挲着Rumlow的下巴，“梦里的男人是拯救你的？”

“Winter!”你不要吃梦中人的飞醋，那个人都不知道存不存在！学乖的Rumlow知道尽量不反抗Winter Soldier,就是对自己最大的好处

“他是要和别人分享我才是。”梦里的情景记得很真实，那个男人绝对是和另一个人分享他，他是被他们分享的“站利品”。这个认知让Rumlow从心底嘲弄自己的命运，不论现实还是梦境，他都被当成物品一样被人享用

“见到另一个了？”手指向下滑让Rumlow的嘴都闭不上，这孩子竟然在梦里逃到其他人那里了

“没有，不过那个男人叫他做Bucky.”他这次非常乖巧地窝在Winter的怀里任由男人对他动手

“Bucky?”这个名字像电光一样穿过大脑，Winter Soldier不觉间皱起眉。这个名字是梦里的？他为什么觉得这个名字那么熟，但是他什么也想不起来。

“他是你梦里的？”怀疑的表情挂在脸上，“真不是你见过的某个人？”向斜下方歪着脑袋，男人一瞬不错地盯住男孩，他必须要确保他的男孩不被任何人抢走

“Winter，”Rumlow深吸口气，他可不想因为一个梦再惹得男人肝火大动，“你才是把我从梦里救出来的人。”

“是吗？”男人听到这个答案很高兴，他坏笑着含住了男孩的唇。Rumlow只是僵硬了一下，但是孩子非常配合他也在努力地回吻他，虽然动作生涩但是却让Winter很满意。

“那我暂且相信你。”男孩被他吻得脸和唇都有些红，Rumlow点点头然后把脸埋进他怀里，这个画面看得男人觉得有些燥热。手臂极具独占性地环过瘦小的腰肢，这次Rumlow十分上道地把自己的身体贴了过去如果他不因为Winter对他做他承受范围外的事而反抗他的话，这个男人还是十分像个成年人的。比如现在，他只是很占有性质地拥抱着他外，并没有什么过度的事发生。

“Pierce先生。”从医院中无功归来的政客见到蹲在他办公室门口处的男孩，似乎这孩子身上没新增什么额外的伤，Winter Soldier的心情还不错不然这孩子不可能悠闲地在这里现身。

“My poor boy。怎么了？”Rumlow被拥进一个温暖的怀里，但他自己知道政客的善良只是表面意思

“我能和你一起去医院吗？”男孩仰起头表情坦诚，这孩子又想借机跑？

“这个不成问题，孩子。”Pierce并没有直接回绝Rumlow，这孩子是目前Winter Soldier的唯一可控因素了，但他也不能真的放走他不然超级士兵那里可不是一件小事。“但我们得先问问Winter Soldier的意见，你知道，你那个叔叔发起火来对我们都不太好。”

“所以，我希望Pierce先生能帮我劝说Winter。”这孩子人不大，已经懂得找人要援助了。现在Winter虽然不会再把他丢进铁笼，但他也不放任他自由泛滥，尤其不准他走出基地，他的一切自由活动都在Winter的可控范围里。

“而且我也想帮忙让Lance先生尽早苏醒。”独自一人摸爬滚打的孩子加了筹码

“那个时候爸爸……Ford先生常带我们去看望他，那老先生还是蛮喜欢我们的。”男孩谨慎地措着辞，他必有得让他的话具有说服力。

[以前那个男孩和女孩一起来的时候，这位先生的心跳更活跃，我们都以为这两个孩子再多陪他一会儿他会高兴地坐起来。]年轻小护士的声音在脑中回响，当时的Pierce却只是想让超级士兵稳定，而把Rumlow关在基地里

“那你现在跟我一起出发吧。”如果Rumlow出现真的能有奇迹发生的话，Pierce宁愿赌赌运气

“Winter那边怎么办？”Rumlow故做紧张地轻拉Pierce的袖子，眼里是化不开的畏惧

“我会帮你跟他说。”男孩这才像得到了赦免令一样大胆地跟着走了

“Lance先生，我是Rumlow，您没忘了我吧？”在医院里，男孩双膝跪地呆在病床边，他牵着床上不曾苏醒的人的手。像个虔诚的教徒在做祈祷，而Pierce坐在陪床椅上目不转睛地注视着那些曲线图，在Rumlow和病人通话时那些图明显出现了激烈的波动，比他们这些天来所见的波动都要剧烈许多。

“您当然不可能这么快忘记我的，”又一个激烈的起伏，“我和Gloria说好了，要天天跟您说外面的世界的。今天是个晴朗的天气，虽然是在冬天里，但是太阳照在身上暖暖的，就像这样。”男孩拿过电暖水带，在病人露在冷空气里的皮肤上面轻柔缓慢地移动

“大家都在家里和家人在一起，有出去旅行的有听音乐的。”将半路上买来的优质音乐播放机的耳机放入男人耳朵，放入一张旧时期的经典音乐，原来这孩子半路上让他花了不小的钱买的旧时经典音乐和优质播放器是这种用途。悠扬的旋律扬起，那是种安静但有力的乐调，它呼唤着身心疲惫在外奔波的人归家的感觉，听得Pierce都想起他不曾提过的家人，他也怀念那种没有任何意图只是单纯对他好的感觉。

“似乎Lance先生的眼皮动了下！”一个小护士惊奇地叫起来

“好像是动了一下。”Pierce的声线里不难听出喜悦，“Good boy，做得不错。”政客嘉奖般抚摸着男孩

“Rumlow！你还好吗？”一个身影冲过来，一阵风蹭得Pierce一歪，一个小姑娘拉着男孩左看右看

“那个叔叔，没又虐待你吧？”这次男孩身上明显没有什么伤痕

“没有呀，Gloria。”男孩边笑边摇头

“Rumlow，过得不错吗？”斯文的男人一脸担忧地走过来，“Pierce先生”礼貌性地笑笑

“我，挺好的，爸爸，你和Gloria呢？”见到Ford时还是叫了爸爸，站在旁边的政客有点后悔带着他出来了。如果是他一个人，也许他还能和Ford他们客套，但是现在Rumlow也跟出来了，明显这孩子还当他们是家人，这要是半路又出岔子了超级士兵那边又得损失惨重啊。

“小公主，Ford，你们也都还不错吧。”Pierce带着和善的笑将Rumlow拉回了自己身后，要是在这种情况下男孩要和他的“家人”一起走而他不同意的话，政客要面对的舆论压力可不会小。他又不是超级士兵，当然不能像Winter Soldier一样目无旁人地把男孩带走

一阵急促的电话铃声打破了尴尬的沉默，Pierce从来没有像今天这般觉得他手下那帮人这么心意相通过。

“乖孩子，在这里等着我。”冲着男孩点了点头，拿起手机轻轻合上房门。“什么事？”表情变换成严肃

“报告长官，Winter Soldier他……”

“你们现在让他马上来医院找我们！”在听到Winter Soldier时他暴躁地打断了士兵的汇报，他不能像超级士兵一样把人带走，那就让超级士兵自己亲自把人带走，当然要控制伤亡。

“已经过去找你们了，而且快到了，长官！”士兵的汇报反到让Pierce一头雾水，他随即反应过来，“你们这群饭桶！”

生气地关掉手机，不用思考都知道是那帮手下抵不住超级士兵的低气压，将他们的行踪交给了超级士兵！

“啊，爸爸！”“不，Winter！”破窗而入的超级士兵揪起Ford将他扔到了墙上，文弱的男人从墙上滑下来他撑着墙壁站起来但是双腿依旧在发颤

“爸爸，呜~”看到父亲嘴角渗出的鲜血，Gloria低声哭了起来

“Winter！不要！你到底怎么了啊！”Runlow带着哭腔的声音传来，他被超级士兵按住后劲压在病人的病床旁边，另一只手要撕扯他的衣服。

“不！”意识到男人将要做什么的Rumlow声嘶力竭地放声大喊，Winter绝不能在这里教训他，他可以捏碎他的尊严但是不能让无辜的人留下阴影。男孩一巴掌拍下了床边的警报铃，突然在寂静空间里想起的铃声让所有人都顿了下

“这位先生/Soldier，你在干什么？”被警铃引过来的医护人员和Pierce看到相同的情景，瘦弱的男孩被一个看似很强大的人压在病床边，男孩的手掌正好盖在报警铃上。

“Soldier，你是来找你侄子的？小孩淘气点正常，你用不着打他。”这种情况只能说要打小孩比较符合实际情况了，Pierce暗示Winter Soldier放开男孩一切回去基地进行，在这里要是让人看到他真的虐打小孩收拾舆论会很麻烦。

“先生，孩子是要爱的，不能，打。”小护士被Winter Soldier锋利的眼神吓得躲在了医生身后,另一个护士去处理有轻微伤势的Ford

“这地上的碎玻璃渣是？”医生皱眉看着一地的碎玻璃

“我爸爸和我叔叔都是前线士兵，爸爸一次上前线就没回来，所以我叔叔从那次以后脾气就变得很古怪了。他看我看得很紧的，这次我和Pierce先生来医院没有事先通知他，他就担心找来了，还……”男孩诚恳地和医生对视，“对不起，我为我和我叔叔道歉。”深深地鞠了一躬，也许是小孩的诚恳打动了医生，他的表情也缓和了下来轻轻和男孩说着没关系

“Rumlow的叔叔是脾气太急躁了，他可宝贝他的男孩了，对吗？”搂着男孩的肩膀把他带进怀里，政客慈爱地笑着，“这里损坏的东西会全部进行赔偿，Lance先生就交给你们了，还有帮Ford先生把伤治疗好，他的费用寄给我。”

“Gloria,F,Ford先生，Lance先生就拜托你们了。”男孩跑过去拥抱了他短暂的姐妹和父亲，小姑娘搂紧他不放手但男孩巧妙地挣脱了

“Pierce先生，能和您跟叔叔说句悄悄话吗？”男孩亲昵地挽着Winter Soldier的手臂，Pierce深思了几秒便把这对“叔侄”带走了

“Pierce先生，有件事情想求您，就是关于Ford……”话还说完的Rumlow被Winter扔在肩上

“Please，Winter！求你让我把话说完！”男孩恳求的眼神望向Pierce

“Kid，你还想和Ford一家继续生活？”Pierc观察了下Winter Soldier没有表情变化的脸，但周围的气压的确降低了导致他也跟着脸色阴沉

“不，当然不是！我是想说，让他们离开这里吧，这里我才能更专心地陪着Lance先生说话增加他的苏醒机率。还有，他们离开这里了，Winter就不会担心我随时找到他们跟他们离开了。”两位成年人均很惊讶男孩的话，Pierce同意了他的意见随即通知人给他们订了明早离开这里的机票，目的地是Ford自己选择的。

“但是让我去和他们告个别吧，Please！”希望他们能给他最后一点选择权

“Rumlow，是你争取让Pierce先生送我们离开的吧。”当Pierce通知他要他选择启程机票时，他就明白了。“傻孩子，你牺牲了什么？”

“您不要担心，您和Gloria是我这世上为数不多的牵挂了，只要你们能幸福。”男孩的笑容背后是凄苦，“Gloria离开这里，才能有她正常轨道的生活，所以……”

“我明白，孩子，我明白。”Ford搂住男孩颤抖的小身体，温热的液体打湿他的前襟，这孩子年纪这么小要承受如此之大的压力

“Winter，我们回去吧。”主动拉住冷面男人的手掌，回到基地，Rumlow反常地直接拉着超级士兵回到了超级士兵的营房。

“你可以把门锁上。”男孩直接绻坐进铁笼里，抬头眼里都是落寞“我背弃了你的信任，你锁我我无话可反驳。”

“你还是害怕我对吧？”温热的血肉手掌抬起Rumlow的脸

“不会。”简洁的回答，但止不住的微微颤抖出卖了他的真实心情

"你现在说谎已经流利到不会迟疑的地步了。"男人的冷笑看在眼里

“是呀，我怎么可能会不怕你！”大声吼出压抑许久的心声，反正他就是极力迁就最后仍会有他不想的事发生，“你，你对我太，苛刻了……”头埋在双膝间，声音被闷得相当低沉，大手把男孩的脸从双膝间弄出来，他在无声的流泪

“还不是因为你总是对我隐藏你的感情，说出来有这么难？”手指抹掉他的泪把他揽进怀里，“以后不许再隐瞒我，我会对你好。”

“嗯，我可以睡么？不在笼子里？”男人抱起他放到床上，把Winter的人类手臂揽进怀里“明天去医院，尽早唤醒Lance先生，我就能更安心地呆在你身边了。”

“Lance先生，还是我Rumlow。我来看你了，还好吧？”男孩拉开窗帘让阳光照进来，暖暖地打在两人身上，“你的手好凉，血液循环不好吧？等等我。”男孩打回一盆热水，用浸透的毛巾擦拭那双苍老的手，最后打上精油按摩起来

“这么按摩有肋血液循环，然后我会给你按摩脚。”将病人的四肢按摩过后，又擦拭干净把被角揶好。这样持续了一段时间，每次Rumlow一踏进房间Lance的心跳图就相当活跃

“温度热吗？”像往常一样问着病人

“温度还算合适。”一个陌生的声音传过来，手被自己正在擦拭的手捧住了，床上病人睁开他蓝得发白的眼睛温柔地看着他

“Pierce先生！”男孩高声呼唤

“Lance先生，你醒了？”“多亏了这位小朋友。”病人含笑点头

“有件急事想向你求证，XX年的冬天，你有接收到有个死亡的产妇么？”Pierce的眼睛闪烁着光芒

“有，但是那个孩子被一家孤儿院带走了，我可以给你那个院长的名字。”拿起笔纸写下了一串名字和地址交给Pierce

一行人欣喜若狂地返回了基地，主要是Pierce

“Winter Soldier，你带一队人去寻找ZOLA博士，你们跟我去找这个地址”Pierce带走了外勤组

“让我和你一起去吧。”在Winter Soldier收拾装备要启程前，一个孩子拉住他的手，他恳求着他带上他

“自己跟上，受不了就自己回来。”小跑着跟上，他不想一个人独自呆在基地里

另一方面，Pierce他们找到了地址上的人，但当年的孩子已经被人收养了。他现在的名字叫“Jack Rollins”，他们到时那个男孩时，他也有着野性的一面但和Rumlow那种不好驯服的野不同，这孩子是可以变成家养的

“报告长官！我们已经找到ZOLA博士的主体机了，但是一场意外爆炸将Winter Soldier和Rumlow与我们分离了，现在联系不上也找不到人。”大喜大悲的打击让Pierce脚一滑还好他撑住了

“去找！”干脆利落的回答，他不能刚找到精髓却丢了士兵！

“Winter！”要跑过去的男孩被男人挥开了，一块断壁砸了下来。男人本来有的是机会可以安然无恙离开，但为了保护他才被断层拍在下面

“听着，跑出去，去找人。”鲜血和泥土让男人看起来相当狼狈“如果你把时间浪费在哭上，我们就没得救了，快出去！”

男孩抹抹眼泪跑出去，外面风雪侵袭冻得身体僵硬得痛到没有感知，但是Rumlow咬破嘴唇强迫自己向前，在那堆废墟之下还有个人等着他回去。

自己也不知道坚持走了多远，他的视线中出现了人群，他强撑到再次看见了满脸血污的男人才让自己晕了过去。

Rumlow是被颠簸震醒的，他被裹在保暖袋里，身后是一个温暖的肉体，他惊得挣扎起来

“别乱动，你动得我的伤口又裂开了。”熟悉的声音，是Winter！但他为什么光着身子和他裹在一起！

“两个人一起会回暖更快。”一只有力的手从腰下搂住他的腹部将两人的身体贴得更近，从触感上那是人类的手臂。

“Winter，对不起！”见到男人的左边空荡荡的，断臂的切口坏死的神经纤维狰狞恐怖，男孩的眼泪落了下来他没想到男人会为了救他把自己伤成这样！机械臂威风不再，它现在只是破铜烂铁，而男人本身也伤痕累累

“Rumlow，让我看看你。”男人叹了口气，“我要试着把你印在记忆里”虽然他不知道他是不是拥有那玩意

“嗯？”男孩不太明白，但他一直乖乖呆在男人身边让他看，直到后来他才知道为了有助男人恢复他们把他冰封了起来。就像电视里被封在冰块下的探险家，不知道什么时候才能出来，更不时候他出来后会是什么样子。

 

十多年之后，两个年轻人身着紧身战斗衣，英姿飒爽地战在草地上，像亲兄弟一样搭肩走着

“老大，听说今天他们要唤醒超级武器了！”“哼，武器？我更倾向于叫他传奇。”略瘦的黑发青年眼中带着笑意看向远方，他的棕眼让人看了有闪着绿光的嫌疑，Winter，十年之后，我不是从前的我了你还是以前的你吗？

“Pierce，为了更明确的印证精髓的事，我建议你把另一个超级士兵也搞过来。”被机械刻意同化的声音让Pierce一惊

“毋须惊讶，我属于数字世界，我可以短暂地回到过去把目标人物带回来。比如说，在美国队长坠入冰层沉眠那一刻”原来机械也能小得意

“真能办到？”“只需要你提供全城的电量给我。”

“好！”那一天Pierce所在的城市电力像被吸收掉一样消失了一个瞬间，大伙都认为是电路的故障，没人多想

在Hydra的秘密研究室里，研究人员围着一块巨型冰，里面是个穿星条旗战斗服的金发男人。

Fin


End file.
